Even Angels Fall
by Piratesse
Summary: Tapahtumat lähtevät ennen Crisis Coren alkua ja jatkuvat koko pelin tapahtumien läpi Advent Childrenin loppuun asti. Sephiroth löytää jotain yllättävää ja arvokasta, ja SOLDIERin elämä saa odottamattomia käänteitä matkan varrella.
1. Sivuvaikutuksia

"Onko tämä sinun käsityksesi hauskanpidosta?" Sephiroth sanoi kohottaen yhtä hopeanhohtoista kulmaansa, kun he astuivat yhteen Midgarin suurimmista klubeista.

"Osa sitä. Loppu seuraa kuin itsestään", Genesis hymyili leveästi. "Meidän on jo aika tehdä muutakin kuin vain painaa niska limassa töitä, laatia selontekoja tai käydä simulaatiohuoneessa harjoittelemassa."

Sephiroth hymähti ja Angeal nyökkäsi, ilmoittaen olevansa samaa mieltä toverinsa kanssa.

"En silti näe tätä kovin mielekkäänä. Kuvitteletko tosiaan löytäväsi tällaisesta paikasta jotain merkityksellistä?" Angeal totesi, heidän asettuessaan klubin ylätasolle sijoitettuun nurkkapöytään. Sephiroth halusi välttämättä kiinteän seinän selkänsä taakse ja muut eivät olisi voineet olla enempää samaa mieltä. Sotilaan ammattitauti on varmistaa selusta, missä ikinä sattuikin olemaan.

"Angeal heittäytyy kovin syvälliseksi", Genesis totesi Sephirothille ja veti kädet puolipitkien, muka tuulentuivertamien hiustensa läpi. Se oli lumetta ja jokainen tiesi, kuinka pitkään punapäinen mies saattoi välillä viipyä pukuhuoneessa hiustenkuivaajan, vahan, hiuslakan ja peilin parissa.

"Minä en ajatellut löytää täältä yhden illan hupia enempää", Genesis totesi, silmäillen samalla kohti tanssilattiaa ja sopivia uhreja. "Ja tiedän teidän valehtelevan, jos väitätte, ettei tämä kutina muka aja teitä hulluiksi."

Angeal päästi paheksuvan äännähdyksen, mutta kaikki tiesivät punapäisen miehen olevan oikeilla jäljillä. He olivat saaneet aamusta jokaviikkoisen mako-injektionsa ja aineen kulkiessa elimistöön, kaikki tunsivat olevansa hyperherkkiä äänille, tuoksuille, mauille ja liikkeelle. Mako sai heidän silmänsä hohtamaan huomattavissa määrin, sekä reaktionopeuden että kestävyyden parantumaan. Haittapuolena oli se, että ruiskeenantopäivänä pistokohtaa kutitteli riivatusti ja oli vaikea pysyä paikoillaan. Ainakin miespuolisilla SOLDIERin jäsenillä tiedettiin makon aiheuttavan myös harvinaisen sitkeän erektion, josta ei vain käden käänteessä päästykään eroon.

Hetken kolmikko tuijotti tanssilattian suunnalla huojuviin ja hytkyviin hahmoihin. Sitten Genesis kulautti lasinsa kerralla tyhjäksi ja nousi paikaltaan. "Se, jonka punkka on aamulla tyhjä, on häviäjä!" Hän julisti ja katosi pitkä nahkatakki liehuen kohti tanssijoita.

Sephiroth hymähti ja Angeal pudisti huvittuneesti päätään. He siemailivat juomiaan ja katsoivat, kuinka punainen pää hytkyi ja heilui keskellä tanssilattiaa. Genesis esiintyi kuin rocktähti; hänen tanssityylinsä oli vähintäänkin omalaatuinen. Hän selvästi nautti saamastaan huomiosta ja tuntui vetävän naisia puoleensa kuin kärpäspaperi. Angeal vihelsi, kun Genesis siirtyi tanssimaan vaalean naisen kanssa. Käytännössä pari hankasi itseään toisiaan vasten musiikin toimiessa tekosyynä. Sephiroth seurasi tilannetta, istuen selkä täydellisen suorana, rentoutumatta laisinkaan. Hän pudisti ystävänsä liikehdinnälle päätään ja vilkaisi Angealia.

"Minä en tanssi."

"Ainakaan julkisesti", Angeal kommentoi takaisin ja kohotti lasiaan kenraalinsa suuntaan. Sephiroth naurahti matalasti ja antoi kevyen hymyn käydä kasvoillaan. He tilasivat uudet drinkit; Sephiroth vodkatonicin ja Angeal viskin. He saivat olla suhteellisen rauhassa, vaikka muutama ihminen kävikin kiehnäämässä heidän lähellään tai kehuskelemassa Sephirothia "hyväksi jätkäksi" tämän aikaisempien sotasaavutuksien takia. Sephiroth käyttäytyi luonteenomaisen viileästi ja tuttavuudentekijät vähentyivät vähän kerrallaan. Niinpä kaksi SOLDIERia saivat keskustella rauhassa keskenään.

Juomien loputtua Genesis palasi takaisin varsinaisen haaremin kanssa. Hänellä oli kummassakin kainalossaan kaksi nuorta naista ja heitä seurasi vielä viisi muuta, jotka asettuivat istumaan samaan pöytään.

"Pffft. Teillä kestää, joten toin teillekin vähän seuraa", Genesis totesi istuessaan alas ja veti kätensä viereensä asettuvien naisten ympärille. Sama vaalea nainen, jonka kanssa Genesis oli kiehnännyt tanssilattialla, leikitteli punapään korvasta roikkuvilla riipuksilla ja supatti jotain miehen korvaan. Genesis nauroi, nappasi naista leuasta ja suuteli tätä antaumuksella. Toisella puolella istuva tyttö hivelsi miehen pörröisiä niskahiuksia ja kerjäsi samanlaista kohtelua – minkä saikin osakseen hetkeä myöhemmin. Sephiroth tuhahti kuuluvasti.

"Oletko sinäkin SOLDIER?" Eräs Genesiksen seurassa saapunut tyttö kysyi Angealilta, istui tämän viereen ja nojautui kohti. Avarakaulainen toppi paljasti mustahiuksiselle miehelle varsin paljon nähtävää. Angeal nyökkäsi ottaessaan siemauksen viskistään..

"Mihin luokkaan kuulut?"

"Ensimmäisen luokan SOLDIER Angeal Hewley", Angeal esitteli itsensä ja harvinaista kyllä, hymyili.

"Vau!" Tyttö henkäisi ja nojasi lähemmäs. "Vähänkö hienoa!"

Tyttö huvitti Angealia, sillä hän oli pukeutunut tapansa mukaan SOLDIERin tummansiniseen hihattomaan, poolokauluksella varustettuun neulepaitaan ja reisitaskuhousuihin. Jos olisi yhtään tuntenut Shinran armeijaa, olisi tunnistanut Angealin välittömästi kuuluvan eliittijoukkoihin, vaikkei hänellä ollut uniformuun kuuluvaa leveää Shinran logolla merkittyä nahkavyötä ja olkapääsuojia päällään. Angeal oli kolmikosta eniten sotilaallisimman näköine leveine harteineen. Hän oli Genesista ja Sephirothia nuorempi, mutta silti huomattavasti maskuliinisemman näköinen kuin siropiirteiset ja solakat ystävänsä.

"- LOVELESSin kolmannessa luvusssa sanotaan-" Genesiksen valehtelevan pehmeä ja lempeä ääni selvitti yhdelle naiselle hänen lempikirjansa sisältöä. Nainen näytti olevan turhan tuhdissa kunnossa ymmärtääkseen pätkääkään, mitä kauniskasvoinen punapää hänelle selvitti.

Sephirothin hartiat tärähtelivät ja pehmeän matala nauru pääsi hänen huuliltaan. Angeal kohtasi kenraalin katseen, nosti kätensä ja naputti peukalolla sormiaan, esittäen kuinka Genesis selvensi asiaansa. Hän saattoi suu vaahdossa puhua LOVELESSista vaikka tuomiopäivään asti, jos hänelle suinkin vain antoi tilaisuuden – jopa silloin, kun haki vain tyydytystä. Kummatkin miehet yrittivät turhaan peittää huvittuneisuuttaan, koska Genesis ei huomannut heidän pilkantekoaan.

Tyttö, joka oli kysellyt Angealin sotilasarvoa, liimautui ystävättärensä kanssa varsin tehokkaasti miehen seuraan, kysellen hölmöjä SOLDIERista ja saaden mustatukkaisen miehen naurahtelemaan. Angeal oli liian hyvätapainen kohdellaakseen naisia Genesiksen tavoin, mutta ei myöskään pyytänyt heitä jättämään häntä rauhaan. Ehkä makon sivuvaikutukset tekivät tehtävänsä hänenkin kohdallaan ja Sephirothista alkoi kovasti tuntua ylimääräiseltä. Pari Genesiksen mukanaan tuomaa tyttöä yritti tehdä tuttavuutta hänenkin kanssaan, mutta luovuttivat varsin pian, kun eivät saaneet vastakaikua valkohiuksiselta kenraalilta.

Sephiroth vilkaisi taas alas, tanssilattialle ja totesi varsin monen muun SOLDIERin jäsenen löytäneen saman yökerhon. Kas, toisen luokan SOLDIER Zack Fair temmelsi tanssilattialla ruskeatukkaisen tytön kanssa, jolla oli suuri vaaleanpunainen rusetti ponihäntänsä ympärille kiedottuna. Parilla näytti olevan hauskaa ja Sephiroth huomasi heidän yökerhoiltansa hyödyllisyyden. Hän pääsi nyt näkemään varsin monen alaisensa siviilipuolen ja kuten sanotaan, tieto on valtaa. Siihen Sephirothkin uskoi. Muutkin olivat saaneet makoinjektionsa sinä päivänä ja kenraali tarkkaili, miten se vaikutti värvättyjen käyttäytymiseen. Samantien hän toivoi, ettei hänen syvästi inhoamansa Shinran hulluksi tiedemieheksi tituleerattu Hojo tulisi pohtineeksi samaa. Jos Sephirothista olisi kiinni, hän ei enää koskaan astuisi laboratorioihin ja joutuisi satojen testien, mittausten ja pistosten kohteeksi.

"Seph, mikä ovikoodisi on?" Genesis suhahti Sephirothin korvaan, herättäen miehen ajatuksistaan.

"Kuinka niin?" Kenraali kysyi.

"Siitähän oli jo puhetta, että lainaisin asuntoasi."

"Muistuta minua, miksi olen mennyt lupaamaan sellaista", Sephiroth kysyi viileästi ja kääntyi katsomaan Genesiksen pörrötettyä punaista päätä. Genesiksen kaulassa ja korvan juuressa oli pahasti suttaantunut huulipunajälki.

"Koska minun asunnossani tehdään remonttia, eikä sinne voi nyt viedä ketään", Genesis puuskahti. "Ovikoodi?"

Sephiroth huokaisi, vilkaisi Genesiksen ohi, hänen takanaan odottavaa haaremia. Naiset näyttivät kaikki aivan huomiota kerjääviltä koiranpennuilta. Hän pyöräytti silmiään ja suhahti kärttävälle punapäälle tarpeellisen koodin.

"Vierashuone on toinen ovi olohuoneesta vasemmalle. Älä sotke, riko tai muuta paikkojen järjestystä", Sephiroth muistutti ystäväänsä tämän noustessa seisomaan. "Äläkä unohda, että minä olen tulossa myös omaan kotiini."

"Joojoo", Genesis sanoi valikoiden naisia katseellaan ja levitti kätensä sivuilleen.  
"Arvon naiset! Kuka on nyt sankarinne?"

Genesiksen nimi kiljuttiin melkein yhtäaikaisesti hillittömän kikatuksen saattelemana. Punapää vilkaisi voitonriemuisesti, ehkä hieman ilkeämielisesti virnistäen hopeahiuksista kenraaliaan. Ainakin elämän jollain osa-alueella, hän hakkasi kansan sankarin mennen tullen. Angeal pudisti päätään Genesiksen kadotessa kovaäänisen naislaumansa kanssa.

"En ymmärrä, miksi hänelle on niin tärkeää päihittää sinut ja olla suurin sankari."

"Sano pakkomielle", Sephiroth hymähti.


	2. Kutsumaton yövieras

Shinra companyn henkilöstö asui pääasiassa Shinran pääkonttorin viereen rakennetussa ympäri vuorokauden valvotussa talossa. Ilman Shinran kulkukorttia, ulkopuolisilla ei ollut asiaa rakennukseen tai edes vartijoiden ohi. Töihin pääsi kätevästi maanalaisen tunnelin kautta, eikä ulkokautta tarvinnut milloinkaan kulkea, ellei välttämättä halunnut. Sephirothille oma asunto pääkonttorin ulkopuolella oli tuntunut aluksi taivaalliselta. Vaikka hänen elämänsä liittyi erottamattomasti Shinraan ja yhtiön omaan palkka-armeijan eliittijoukkoihin SOLDIERiin, niin hän nautti päästessään sieltä pois ja omaan rauhaansa. Työnarkomaanina hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt viettää paljonkaan aikaa kotonaan.

Sephiroth vilkaisi aulan kelloa ja painoi samalla hissin kutsunappulaa. Kello oli 03.00. Oliko hän kestänyt sitä infernaalista meteliä, mitä baarissa kutsuttiin musiikiksi, näin pitkään? Hänen päässään humisivat pienen hiprakan rentouttavat aallot ja ikävä kyllä, Aquan Barbie Girlin viimeiset säkeet. Tuollaiset raivostuttavat renkutukset jäivät varmasti päähän vielä pitkäksi aikaa. Klubin DJ saisi takuuvarmasti kuolemantuomion, jos Sephiroth yllättäisi itsensä hyräilemästä laulun sanoja.

Angeal oli lähtenyt tervehtimään Zack Fairia, jonka ohjaaja ja mentori hän oli, ja oli jäänyt sille tielleen. Mustahiuksista miestä liehitellyt tyttö lähti nopeasti Angealin perään, huomatessaan, että olisi muuten jäänyt kahden kylmän ja hieman pelottavan kenraalin kanssa. Sephiroth oli odottanut Angealin paluuta peräti kahden paukun verran ja oli sitten kyllästynyt klubin meteliin, savuun ja ihmisiin.

Hississä Sephiroth nuuhkaisi ilmaa ja vetäisi pitkät hiuksensa nenänsä eteen. Savun haju oli tarttunut niihin ja kenraali päästi inhosta kertovan äännähdyksen. Hän vihasi tuota hajua. Hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan mennä nukkumaan lemuten tuhkakupilta. Hissi kipusi kerros kerrokselta ylöspäin, kunnes se saavutti kattohuoneiston. Kenraali naputteli ovikoodin, lukkojärjestelmän merkkivalo vaihtui punaisesta vihreään ja metallinen ovi aukesi.

Eteisessä Sephiroth oli kompastua sikin sokin jätettyihin kenkiin ja laski Genesiksen mustien nahkasaappaiden lisäksi ainakin neljä korkokenkäparia. Genesis! Neljä naista samaan aikaan? Miten ihmeessä hän tekee sen, Sephiroth huomasi ajattelevansa ripustaessaan mustan maataviistävän nahkatakkinsa henkarille. Tupakan lemu hänen hiuksissaan häiritsi niin paljon, että kenraali suunnisti suoraan suihkuun.

Kuuman veden alla vietetty tovi sai hänen päänsä selviämään viimeisistä hiprakan huuruista, ja nyt jo tuskalliselta tuntuva erektio alkoi vaatia hänen huomiotaan. Sephiroth veti syvään henkeä ja antoi kätensä liukua vatsaansa myöten alaspäin. Hän tarttui varresta kiinni ja yritti löytää sopivan kiihottavia mielikuvia nopeampaa laukeamista ajatellen. Tähän hänellä ei ollut mielenkiintoa käyttää paljoakaan aikaa. Viittä minuuttia myöhemmin Sephiroth nojasi otsaansa suihkun seinään, silmät painettuina tiukasti kiinni ja huohottaen raskaasti kuuman veden valuessa edelleen hänen päälleen. Nyt pystyisi kenties nukkumaan muutaman tunnin ilman tykyttävän vaativaa tunnetta vatsanpohjassaan. Hemmetin makoinjektiot! Hemmetin Hojo ja kaikki Shinran tiedemiehet, Sephiroth kirosi mielessään.

Vietettyään vielä nautinnollisen hiustenpesuhetken, Sephiroth kuivasi itsensä ylimalkaisesti ja veti jalkaansa mustat löysät housut, jotka asettuivat rennosti lantiolle roikkumaan. Pitkät housut olivat ohutta, mutta raskaasti laskeutuvaa silkkiä ja olivat kenraalin ehdoton lempivaate kotioloissa. Ne hakkasivat Sephirothin tavaramerkkinä tunnetut nahkahousut mennen tullen. Silkki tuntui hyvältä ihoa vasten ja niissä oli mukava nukkua, kun mikään ei puristanut, hangannut tai hiostanut. Sephiroth puristeli hopeaan taittuvat, valkoiset suortuvansa suurinpiirtein kuivaksi ja jätti pyyhkeen harteilleen. Pitkät, vyötärön alapuolelle ulottuvat hiukset kuivuivat niin hitaasti, että hiustenkuivaajaa käyttämättä ne tiputtelisivat vesipisaroita vielä pitkään.

Paljain jaloin hän tassutteli olohuoneen mustalle laattalattialle ja kuuli orgioiksi määriteltävää ääntä makuuhuoneestaan. Ei vierashuoneesta, vaan hänen omasta makuuhuoneestaan.

"Genesis..." Sephiroth sihahti ärtyneesti ja huomasi sitten olohuoneen lasipöydällä pari tyhjää pitsalaatikkoa, tyhjiä laseja ja tyhjennetyn viinipullon pöydän alla. Kenraali nosti ne syliinsä ja totesi pöydässään olevan lasien pohjasta jääneitä pyöreitä, tahmaisia jälkiä. Havainto irrotti Sephirothista uuden ärtyneemmän sihauksen.

"Genesis, sinä tulet kärsimään!" Kenraali murisi matalalla äänellä makuuhuoneensa oven suuntaan.

Kantaessaan pitsalaatikoita toisessa kädessään ja tyhjiä laseja toisessa, Sephiroth huomasi Genesiksen punaisen nahkatakin heitettynä yhdelle hänen valkoisista alcantara-pintaisista sohvistaan. Kenraali kävi mielessään läpi, miten pieksisi toverinsa seuraavassa taistelusimulaatiossa. Tällä kertaa olisi aivan sama, menisivätkö simulaatiohallin järjestelmät hajalle tarpeettomasta voimankäytöstä, mutta Genesis saisi luvan kokea hieman kipua. Sephiroth todellakin tiesi, missä kaikkialla punainen nahkatakki oli käynyt ja jos siitä jäisi kenraalin sohvaan jälki, Genesis maksaisi siitä kalliisti.

Sephiroth harppoi keittiöön, sysäsi pitsalaatikot sylistään keittiön tasolle ja laski lasit tiskialtaaseen. Itsekseen muristen, hän taittoi laatikot roskalaatikkoon ja punnitsi, repisikö makuuhuoneen oven auki ja heittäisi Genesiksen lunttuineen pihalle. Ajatuksen katkaisi varsin voimakas sykähdys hänen jalkojensa välissä, joka kertoi siitä, että yö tulisi vielä olemaan pitkä. Kenraali puri hampaansa yhteen ja veti syvään henkeä. Ainakin joku sai helpotusta makon tuomiin oireisiin. Ehkä hän hillitsisi ärtymyksenä tällä kertaa.

Sephiroth havahtui tunteeseen, ettei ollut yksin. Salamannopeasti hän kääntyi ympäri, kohtaamaan vastustajansa. Tavallisesti hän olisi havainnut tunkeilijan heti tullessaan asuntoonsa, mutta nyt ei ollut osannut odottaa Genesiksen seurueen lisäksi muita.

Keittiön pöydän ääressä istui tummahiuksinen nuori nainen, joka näytti vähintään yhtä yllättyneeltä, kuin Sephirothista tuntui. Nainen tuijotti suu auki keittiöön saapunutta puolialastonta Midgarin tunnetuinta sotasankaria, jonka hopeiset hiukset tarrautuivat kosteina valkoiseen ihoon. Lähes kaksimetrisen, kasvoiltaan androgyynisen kauniin miehen sulavaa vartaloa olisi voinut käyttää anatomian havaintovälineenä, sillä jokainen lihas kenraalin vartalosta erottui kauniisti.

"Kahvia?" nainen kysyi räpyteltyään hetken silmiään ja saatuaan puhekykynsä taas toimimaan. Hän nosti kuppiaan Sephirothia kohti.

"Kuka pahus sinä olet?" Kenraali murahti.

"Minea", nainen vastasi. "Onko tämä jokin SOLDIER kommuuni?"

"Ei. Tämä on minun asuntoni", Sephiroth vastasi kuivasti. Hän ei vaivautunut esittelemään itseään, sillä tiesi, että hänen kasvonsa olivat tunnetut kaikkialla.

"Miksi sit-"

"Genesis lainaa sitä", Kenraali totesi happamasti, risti kädet rinnalleen ja tarkkaili naista.

Naisella oli olkapäihin ulottuvat tummanruskeat hiukset, joissa oli jokunen punertava raita. Päällään tällä oli vihreä, kiiltäväkankainen hihaton toppi ja musta lyhyt hame. Ei aseita, eikä esiintynyt myöskään uhkaavasti. Sephiroth antoi itsensä rentoutua. Ulkoisesti muutosta ei huomannut, sillä kenraali piti liikkeensä ja eleensä hyvin vähäisinä.

"Selitä mikset ole tuolla?" Sephiroth jatkoi ja nyökkäsi päällään makuuhuoneen suuntaan.

"Ei ole minun juttuni. En jaksa välittää ihmisistä, jotka ovat vain yhden asian perässä. Eikä sankareissa ole hohtoa, jos heissä ei ole mitään sisältöä", Minea vastasi.

Sephiroth tuhahti ja ymmärsi, miten vähän nainen Genesiksestä tiesi. Punapää jaksoi olla raivostuttavan syvällinen sille päälle sattuessaan ja oli fanaattinen kirjallisuuden ja runoilijoiden suhteen. Hänen suurin mielenkiintonsa oli kuitenkin LOVELESS, josta Sephiroth oli saanut kuulla aivan tarpeeksi. Kenraali kääntyi ottamaan kaapista puhtaan mukin, kaatoi siihen kahvia ja nuuskaisi sitä. Vahvaa.

"Mitä sitten teet täällä?" Sephiroth jatkoi, nojasi työtasoon ja maistoi kahviaan.

"Odotan. Minun serkkuni on tuolla ja öh..."

"Soita taksi ja mene kotiisi."

"Se tässä se hankalin osio onkin", Minea selitti nolon kuuloisena. "Surilla on avaimet ja minä olen täällä Modeoheimista käymässä. En edes tiedä mihinpäin Midgaria pitäisi mennä, vaikka saisinkin avaimet. Valitettavasti taidat nyt saada yhden kutsumattoman yövieraan lisää."

"Ah", Sephiroth hymähti.

"Tuota on nyt jatkunut useamman tunnin", Minea sanoi viitaten päällään makuuhuoneen voihkeen suuntaan. "Oletin tosiaan pääseväni nukkumaan jo puolitoista tuntia sitten ja nyt oli pakko keittää kahvit, kun olisin muuten simahtanut ihan täysin. Melkoinen stamina tuolla kaverilla, täytyy myöntää."

Sephiroth oli tukehtua kahviinsa. Ihmissuhteet eivät kaunistellusti sanottunakaan olleet hänen vahvinta alaansa, eikä hän tiennyt, miten tuollaiseen kommenttiin tulisi reagoida. SOLDIERissa kaikki toimi sotilaallisen kurin ja käskyjen mukaan ja parhaimmillaan kenraali oli sotatehtävissä, joissa hän niitti voittamattoman tappokoneen mainetta. Sephiroth oli tottunut komentamaan alaisiaan ohjesäännön mukaan ja raportoimaan Shinran toimitusjohtajalle tilanteista napakasti ilman turhia poikkeamia asiasta. Kenraalilla ei ollut kotipaikkaa, eikä perhettä, joita hän olisi muistanut. Kaikki hänen varhaisimmatkin muistot liittyivät Shinraan, ympärillään pyöriviin tiedemiehiin ja professoreihin. Ehkä juuri lapsuutensa takia Sephiroth inhosikin sydämestään tiedemiehiä. Tavallisina pidettyjä ihmiskontakteja hänellä ei juurikaan ollut Shinran ulkopuolella.

Kenraali ei hallinnut smalltalkia lainkaan ja se oli yksi pääsyy siihen, että häntä pidettiin kylmäkiskoisena ja tylynä. Angeal ja Genesis olivat oikeastaan ainoita henkilöitä, joita Sephiroth saattoi kutsua ystävikseen ja joiden kanssa saattoi puhua muutakin kuin aivan pelkkää työasiaa. Sephiroth ei vain osannut toimia tavallisten ihmisten, siviilien kanssa. Lisäksi varsinkin vastakkaisen sukupuolen kanssa hän tunsi olevansa tavattoman epävarma ja sitä tunnetta kenraali vihasi. Epävarmuus oli merkki heikkoudesta, joten Sephiroth oli sulkenut sen oven elämästään, jotta ei joutuisi tuntemaan itseään niin avuttomaksi.

Minean kasvoille levisi ilkikurinen ilme ja hän tulkitsi kenraalin reagoinnin väärin huvittuneisuudeksi.

"Vai onko tuollainen kestävyys ominaista kaikille SOLDIEReille?"

Sephiroth tuijotti naista ja sitten hänen silmänsä kapenivat. "Kaikki SOLDIERia koskeva tieto on salaista."

Minea pyöräytti silmiään. "Huumorintajuton."

Minea siemaisi jo jäähtynyttä kahviaan ja kantoi kupin sitten tiskipöydällä hopeahiuksisen miehen viereen. "Ihan kuin minua todella kiinnostaisi, mitä Shinra tekee."

Sephiroth puuskahti, kääntyi huuhtelemaan oman kuppinsa ja nappasi käteensä tiskirätin. Hän marssi olohuoneeseen siivotakseen Genesiksen jäljet. Minea seurasi kenraalia ja tuli istumaan yhdelle sohvalle. Hän veti toisen jalan alleen ja nojasi selkänojaan, katsellen samalla, kun Sephiroth kumartui hinkkaamaan sitkeän tahmeat renkaat pöydästä pois.

Minea ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Tilanne vaikutti aivan joltain fantasiaelokuvalta tai kummalliselta unelta. Hän istui Midgarin kuuluisimman ja kauneimman miehen olohuoneessa ja katseli, kuinka sanottu sankari jynssäsi pelkissä pyjamahousuissa lasipöytää ärtynyt ryppy hopeisten kulmiensa välissä. Valkoiset suortuvat pyyhkivät lattiaa miehen kumartuessa. Harvalla naisellakaan oli niin pitkiä hiuksia. Näky oli kieltämättä sangen upea. Sen lisäksi Mineaa kutkutti kontrasti kenraalin syvän bassomaisen puheäänen ja lähes sukupuolettoman kauniiden siropiirteisten kasvojen kanssa.

"Oletko itse sisustanut tämän paikan?" Minea kysyi ja Sephiroth nyökkäsi. "Makea kämppä. Vähän minimalistinen minun makuuni, mutta tämä voisi olla suoraan jostain trendikkäästä sisustuslehdestä."

Sephiroth nosti päätään lasipöydän pinnasta ja Minea sai osakseen pienen, tyytyväisen hymyn. Nainen katseli mustavalkoiseksi sisustettua olohuonetta. Valkoiset sohvat kromijalkaisine lasipöytineen tekivät upean kontrastin mustan laattakivilattian kanssa. Valkoisille seinille oli ripustettu mustiin kehyksiin vangittuja abstrakteja maalauksia ja sohvaa vastapäätä seinällä oli suurin, kiiltävänmustapintainen plasmaTV, jonka Minea oli koskaan nähnyt. Tarkkaan katsottuna kattoon oli myös upotettu kaiuttimet ja itse musiikkikeskus oli todennäköisesti piilotettu jonkin sivutasolle.

"Sinulla on hyvä maku", Minea totesi. Sephiroth nyökäytti päätään kiitokseksi ja kävi nostamassa Genesiksen nahkatakin eteisen henkariin. "Älä vaan sano, että sinulla on pakkomielle siivoamiseen?" Minea kysyi ja kurottui nojamaan selkänojan yli kohti eteistä.

Sephiroth päästi pienen, matalan naurahduksen. "Pidän siitä, että asiat ovat järjestyksessä."

"Hauska muuten huomata, että sinäkin olet ihminen siinä missä muutkin. Kaikki lehtijutut antavat sinusta sellaisen supermiehen kuvan, että olen joskus miettinyt voitko olla ihan todelllinen, oikea ihminen", Minea kommentoi.

Sephiroth seisahtui paikoilleen ja käveli sitten yhtä tasoa kohti. Minea oli vahingossa osunut hänen arkaan kohtaansa ja kenraali oli varma, että pintaan vyöryvä epävarmuus ja hämmennys näkyisi hänen kasvoiltaan, jos hän katsoisi naista. Sen sijaan hän avasi baarikaapin, otti kaksi lasia ja pullot esiin. Kenraali käytti hetken kootakseen kaiken taas mitäänkertomattoman naamion taakse ja ojensi sitten toisen lasin naiselle. Minea olisi Sephirothin vaivoina kuitenkin ja pieni kohteliaisuus ei vaatisi häneltä mitään.

"Vodkatonic."

"Kiitos. Ei tätä selvinpäin oikein kestä kuunnella", Minea sanoi ja irvisti, kun makuuhuoneen oven takaa kuului suoraa huutoa. "Tuon oli pakko olla näytelty. Ei kukaan voi päästää tuollaista ääntä tai sitten tuo tyyppi on TODELLA taitava."

Sephirothin käsi pysähtyi sekunnin murto-osaksi hänen laskiessaan pöydälle lasinalusia. Naisen kommentit saivat hänet jatkuvasti tuntemaan itsensä epävarmaksi. Tosin kenraali oli sangen vakuuttunut siitä, että Genesis tiesi mitä teki ja teki sen vielä hyvin. Nyreä ilme kävi nopeasti miehen kasvoilla.

"Anteeksi, minä taidan laukoa ihan törkeyksiä suustani", Minea sanoi, huomaten kenraalin jälleen reagoivan hänen sanoihinsa. Sephiroth kohautti harteitaan ja istuutui sohvalle. Minea kohotti lasiaan miehen suuntaan. "Nostetaanko malja?"

"Mille?" Sephirothin ääni oli epäilevä.

"Myötäkärsimykselle? Olemme kummatkin ilmeisesti tahtomattamme jumissa aika typerässä tilanteessa ja joudumme kuuntelemaan tuota mekkalaa."

Sephiroth hymyili paljastaen rivin täydellisen valkoisia hampaita ja hän nosti lasiaan.  
"Myötäkärsimykselle siis."

He kilauttivat lasinsa yhteen ja kumpikin joi. Sephiroth tarkasteli Mineaa ohimennen ja pieni sinnikäs ajatus makon sivuoireista ja mahdollisesta tilaisuudesta helpottaa tilannetta hiipi hänen mieleensä. Makuuhuoneen äänet eivät ainakaan pitäneet niitä ajatuksia kovin kaukana. Vaihtoehtoja oli kaksi. Minea sanoisi kyllä tai sitten ei. Tosin nainen oli tehnyt jo selväksi, ettei innostunut sankareista. Sephiroth pohdiskeli omaa olotilaansa ja totesi sen olevan sillä hetkellä vielä siedettävä. Ehkä hän tekisi jotain asian eteen myöhemmin. Tai sitten ei.

"Kuule, mikset sinä tuonut ketään sieltä baarista mukaasi? Luulisi tuon näköisen ja noin tunnetun miehen saavan ihan mitä haluaa tai kenet tahansa."

Sephiroth tuijotti naista lasinsa reunan yli. "Ei tuntunut siltä", hopeahiuksinen kenraali sanoi hitaasti.

"Okei. Siis vaikka eihän se minun asiani ole", Minea korjasi heti perään.

Toisen lasillisen jälkeen Minea innostui kertomaan pitkään kotikylästään ja kuinka yritti nyt löytää töitä Midgarista. Hänen serkkunsa Suri, joka taisi sillä hetkellä olla Genesiksen intohimon kohteena, oli malli ja pyrki kiipeämään mitä reittä tahansa ylöspäin saadakseen mainetta, kuvauksia ja näkyvyyttä. Se oli toiminut aika hyvin tähän mennessä. Sephiroth kuunteli vaiti, nyökäten kevyesti silloin tällöin. Yhtäkkiä Minean kasvoilla käväisi kummallinen ilme ja hän nykäisi toppiaan ylöspäin. Nainen ei oikein tiennyt mihin katsoisi.

"Oletko sinä viehättynyt minusta?"

"Hmm?"

"Sinulla seisoo."

"Ei se johdu sinusta", Sephiroth totesi ja aavistuksenomainen punerrus käväisi hänen kalpeilla, kapeilla kasvoillaan.

"Ai. No. Tuostako?" Minea sanoi ja viittasi makuuhuoneen elämöinnin suuntaan.

Kenraali pudisti päätään ja hiukset heilahtivat kaaressa hänen sivuilleen.

"Sivuoire altistuksesta makolle."

"Oho. Olenkin kuullut jotain, että makon hohteen näkee teidän silmistänne, mutta että tuollaista...", Minea sanoi varovaisesti. "Että osaakin olla tyhmä olo. Minä luulin hetken, että olet kiinnostunut minusta."

Sephiroth nauroi matalaa nauruaan ja oli Minean vuoro punastua.

"Onko... tuota... tuo pysyväkin tila?" Nainen kysyi ja tuijotti lasinsa pohjaa helakan punaisena.

"Ei." Kenraali vastasi ilmeettömästi. "Lähinnä makoinjektiota seuraavan illan ongelma."

"Aika kiusallinen juttu", Minea sanoi myötätuntoisesti.

"Mmhm."

"Onko tuolla Genesis-tyypilläkin sama juttu?"

Sephiroth nyökkäsi.

"Se selittääkin paljon", Minea sanoi ja kurtisti kulmiaan. Se ei kyllä selittänyt lainkaan sitä, miksi kenraali oli saapunut yksin kotiinsa, kun muut olivat selvästi löytäneet ratkaisun ongelmaansa. Hetken kummatkin olivat täysin hiljaa ja siemailivat drinkkejään.

"Taidat olla aika nirso", Minea sanoi kokeilevasti ja Sephiroth kohotti toista kulmaansa. Tai homo, nainen ajatteli, muttei sanonut sitä ääneen. Noin kaunis mies ei mitenkään voinut olla hetero.

"Mitä tarkoitat?"

"Kun sinulle ei ole kelvannut kukaan, vaikka tuo on varmaan aika tuskallinen olotila."

"Se on", Sephiroth myönsi ja laski lasinsa pöydälle. Hänen ilmeensä oli muuttunut sulkeutuneeksi.

Toinen pitkältä vaikuttava hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän väliinsä ja sitten Minean oli jo pakko kysyä: "Oletko sinä homo?"

"Ylität rajasi", kenraali vastasi varsin kylmällä äänellä ja nainen hätkähti turkoosia hohtavien silmien tylyä katsetta, kun Sephiroth nousi sohvalta. "Mutta vastaus on: en ole."

"Silläkin uhalla, että heität minut ulos, niin minun on pakko kysyä mikset ole tehnyt mitään liikettä minun suuntaani? En minä käsittääkseni kauhean pahan näköinen ole."

Kenraalin katse kääntyi hitaasti Minean puoleen ja katsoi naista päästä jalkoihin.  
"Itsehän sanoit, ettei se ole sinun "juttusi", etkä ole kiinnostunut sankareista."

"Tästä sankarista voisin olla kiinnostunut", Minea sanoi, nousten myöskin seisomaan ja tunsi itsensä lyhyeksi pitkän miehen edessä.

Sephrothin silmät välähtivät.


	3. Aamukankeutta

Herätyskello soi klo 06.00 ja sen piipitys sai useita, unisia vastalauseita makuuhuoneesta. Vierashuoneeseen kuului, kuinka Genesis kirosi ääneen ja jotain meni rikki. Mitä ilmeisemmin kello ei herättäisi enää ketään. Sephiroth oli hereillä jo ensimmäisestä piip-äänestä. Hän kiristeli hampaitaan kuullessaan kellonsa hajoavan, Genesiksen velkalista kasvoi entisestään.

"Mitä kello on?" Minean väsynyt ääni kysyi Sephirothin vierestä.

"Kuusi."

"Aamulla vai illalla?"

"Aamulla."

"Eli me olemme nukkuneet jotain puolisen tuntia?"

"Mmm."

"Miksi ihmeessä kello oli soimassa noin aikaisin?"

"Minä en koskaan nuku pitkään."

"Hullu mies", Minea haukotteli. "Sopisiko, että ainakin minä nukkuisin vähän pidempään?"

"Mmm."

Minea kaivoi päänsä syvemmälle tyynyyn ja vaipui välittömästi takaisin uneen. Sephiroth makasi paikallaan, täysin valveilla, mutta haluttomana nousemaan sängystä. Asiaan ei vaikuttanut edes se, ettei hän juurikaan välittänyt vierashuoneen puuvillalakanoista. Hänen omassa sängyssään oli silkkilakanat ja tämä sänky oli muutenkin kapeampi kuin hänen omansa. Kahdelle hengelle se oli suorastaan ahdas. Minean unisen lämmin vartalo oli kuitenkin käpertynyt hänen syliään vasten ja naisen vieressä oli kaikinpuolin mukava lojua. Kenraali ei muistaneet aikoihin olleensa niin rentoutunut.

Sephiroth palasi edelliseen yöhön mielessään. Vaikka kyseessä oli ollutkin kenraalin ensimmäinen seksuaalinen kokemus toisen ihmisen kanssa, se sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa paljon inhimillisemmäksi, ehjemmäksi. Makon sivuoireista oli päässyt varsin miellyttävällä tavalla eroon. Ei, se oli ollut enemmän kuin miellyttävää. Nautinnollista. Sephiroth ei ollut kuvitellut, että pienet näykkäisyt, huulten kosketus tai kielellä piirretty kostea vana iholle voisivat tuntua niin hyvältä. Puhumattakaan heidän vartaloidensa yhtymisestä. Se oli ollut... Hän ei löytänyt sille kunnollista sanaa tai kuvausta mielestään.

**

"Huomenta", Genesis virkkoi kylpyhuoneen ovensuusta. Hän oli käärinyt pyyhkeen lanteilleen, mutta ei ollut jaksanut kuivata itseään. Punaiset hiukset olivat kosteat ja tiputtelivat vesipisaroita miehen hoikalle, mutta äärimmäisen treenatulle vartalolle.

"Sanoin toinen ovi vasemmalle", Sephiroth kommentoi myrkyllisesti kävellessään kohti kylpyhuonetta.

"Niin tosiaan", Genesis sanoi huolettomasti. "Saatoin erehtyä."

"Niin teit."

He tuijottivat tosiaan hetken hiljaisuudessa ja kumpikin tiesi, ettei Genesis ollut oikeasti erehtynyt ovista.

"Maanantaiaamuna tason 49 simulaatiohuone. Tasan klo 07.00. Täysi valmius", Kenraali ilmoitti.

"Sopii minulle", Genesis sanoi. "Sano vielä, mihin olet piilottanut hiusteenkuivaajan. En löydä sitä mistään."

Sephiroth tuhahti vastaamatta.

"Ja mitä ihmeen superhoitoainetta sinulla oikein on? Saan upottaa ainakin kilon geeliä päähäni sen jäljiltä", Genesis haroi toisella kädellä märkiä hiuksiaan. Kenraali hymähti ja osoitti valkoisen kaapin yläosaa. Punapää sai kasvoilleen hieman omituisen ilmeen huomatessaan kenraalin ulkonäössä jotain tavallisesta poikkeavaa.  
"Mikä tuo on?" Genesis kysyi ja viittasi Sephirothin hiuksiin.

"Yöletti."

"Yö mikä?"

"Letti. Estää hiuksia takkuuntumasta."

Genesis tuijotti kenraalia hetken aikaa rävähtämättömin silmin ja repesi sitten nauruun. Punapäisellä miehellä oli niin pehmeä ääni tavallisesti, että nauru kuulosti suorastaan kimeältä.

"Oh, tuosta tulee varmaan tosi söpöt kiharat!" Tyttö Genesiksen takana kylpyhuoneessa sanoi ja vilkaisi kenraalin suuntaan.

Sephirothin silmät kaventuivat aavistuksen verran. Kiharat? Hänelle ei oltu maininnut mitään kiharoista. Minea oli jossain vaiheessa edellistä yötä letittänyt hänen hiuksensa, koska ne tulivat kuulemma todella ärsyttävästi tielle. Nöyryyttävyyden huippu! Hänen itsekunnioituksensa esti häntä kuitenkin repimästä palmikkoa auki sillä sekunnilla muiden nähden.

Genesis taipui kaksinkerroin naurusta ja painoi käden vatsalleen. Hän oli viettänyt Sephirothin kanssa niin paljon aikaa, että osasi tulkita kenraalin pieniäkin eleitä ja ilmeitä. Valkohiuksisen miehen tyytymättömyys oli hänelle yhtä selvää kuin se olisi kirjoitettu liitutaululle isoilla kirjaimilla. Pyyhe lähes valahti Genesiksen ympäriltä, mutta punapää sai sen ajoissa kiinni, ennenkuin se olisi valahtanut lattialle.

"Kiitos, teit päivästäni juuri tuhatkertaisesti paremman", hän tyrskähti, sitoen samalla pyyhkeen paremmin paikalleen. "Miten arvon kenraalin ilta meni? Tulit yksin takaisin, joten sinut voitanee julistaa häviäjäksi. Angealilta tuli juuri tekstiviesti, että jää vielä aamiaiselle sen tytön luokse, jonka luona vietti yönsä."

Sephiroth hymähti uudestaan, mutta hänen kasvoillaan pysyi pieni hymynhäive. Se ärsytti Genesistä tavattomasti.

"Ei hän yötään kyllä yksin viettänyt", Minea totesi olohuoneen puolelta, vetäen takkia päälleen.

"Sinä?" Genesis sanoi yllättyneesti.

"Minun silmissäni kenraali Sephiroth on koko Midgarin suurin sankari", Minea lisäsi pisteliäästi perään. "Monessakin mielessä."

Genesiksen rento asenne katosi, hän tuhahti ja pamautti kylpyhuoneen oven kiinni perässään. Hetkeä myöhemmin hän työnsi kylpyhuoneessa meikanneet tytöt myös ulos.

"Mikä hänelle oikein tuli?" Toinen tyttö kysyi.

"En minä vaan tiedä. Aamukärtty?"


	4. Turkit

Sephiroth istui työpöytänsä ääressä ja hänen vasemman kätensä pikkusormi naputteli keveästi mapin reunaa. Se oli ainut ulkoisesti havaittava merkki siitä, että kenraali teki ajatustyötä. Muuten hän oli yhtä nukkemaisen ilmeetön ja eleetön kuten muulloinkin. Sephiroth tuijotti kansioita edessään, mutta hänen ajatuksensa olivat muualla.

Useamman minuutin kuluttua hän kirjoitti nimensä raportin alareunaan, juuri sille varattuun kohtaan. Hän siirsi kansion vasemmalle puolelleen, käsiteltyjen papereiden pinoon. Työtahti oli kenraalille tyrmistyttävän hidas. Käsi ojentui ottamaan huomattavasti korkeammasta pinosta uuden kansion tarkasteluun, mutta liike jäi kesken. Sephiroth puuskahti ja kääntyi tuolillaan katsomaan ikkunansa ulkopuolella leviävää Midgaria.

Shinran rakennus oli täysin keskellä kaupunkia, missä se dominoi koko Midgaria. Muu kaupunki oli kehittynyt pilvenpiirtäjän ympärille säännöllisen ympyrän muotoon, mikä puolestaan jakautui kahdeksaan sektoriin makoreaktorien mukaan. Kehän ympärille levittäytyi Midgarin vähäosaisimpien asumukset. Slummien asukkailla ei ollut joko mahdollisuutta tai varaa elää kehän sisällä. Midgar oli ainaisen pimeyden vallassa, johtuen todennäköisesti reaktoreiden toiminnasta. Tavallinen päivänvalo, tai sininen taivas ei koskaan yltänyt kaupunkiin asti.

"Tuolla jossain..." Sephiroth mutisi ja risti kädet rinnalleen. Hän tuijotti vielä hetken makoreaktorien vihreää hehkua ja kaupungin himmeiden valojen rikkomaa pimeyttä, kääntyäkseen sitten takaisin työnsä puoleen.

Kenraali ei kuitenkaan jatkanut lomakepinon läpikäymistä, vaan avasi tietokoneen. Mustien hansikkaiden peittämät sormet näpyttelivät ruudulle yhden ainoan sanan ja Sephiroth painoi haun käyntiin. Shinran tietokanta ei tuottanut mitään tulosta, joten hän siirtyi hakemaan yleisestä verkosta.

_Sinulla on 38 206 hakutulosta. Haluatko tarkentaa hakuasi?_ Kone ilmoitti ja kenraalin hopeisten kulmien väliin ilmestyi ryppy. Sephiroth yritti vielä joitain tarkennettuja hakuja, mutta parhaimmillaan sai silti hieman yli kaksituhatta vaihtoehtoa.

"Ajanhukkaa!" Kenraali äsähti, nappasi pinon päällimmäisen mapin käsiinsä ja paneutui takaisin töihinsä. Kymmenen hyväksytyn raportin jälkeen ja syötettyään silppuriin Hojon yleisen tiedonannon hänen terveydentilastaan, Sephiroth aloitti oman selontekonsa laatimisen Shinran toimitusjohtajalle. Hän pääsi kokonaiset neljä lausetta eteenpäin kunnes totesi, ettei siitä tulisi nyt mitään. Hän tallensi pohjan, sulki tiedoston ja avasi sitten sähköpostinsa. Pieni tyytyväinen hymy karehti hetken Sephirothin suupielessä hänen klikatessaan "lähetä"- kuvaketta. Nyt saisi rauhassa keskittyä töihin. Turkit eivät koskaan epäonnistuneet.

Tseng tuijotti juuri saamansa sähköpostia. Hän epäili kyseessä olevan jokin erehdys ja lähetti välittömästi Sephirothille tiedustelun tehtävän tarpeellisuudesta.

_Onko tämä vitsi?_ Viestissä kysyttiin.

Sähköposti ilmoitti välittömästi vastauksesta, missä Sephiroth totesi varsin ykskantaan tarvitsevansa tietoja mahdollisimman nopeasti ja ettei vitsaillut koskaan. Tseng pudisti päätään, tulosti saamansa ensimmäisen viestin ja pudisti uudestaan päätään.

"Hän ei voi olla tosissaan."

"Tseng, yo! Mikä se on?" Ovensuusta kuului.

"Uusin tehtävänne", Turksien johtaja totesi jo pitkään hänen hermoilleen käyneelle alaiselleen. Toimistosta tuskin löytyi enää yhtään klemmaria, jota ei olisi huolellisesti taiteltu auki, eikä askarreltu jotain kummallista. Poikien olikin oikeastaan aika joutua kenttätöihin.

**

Minea istui täpötäydessä lounaskuppilan pöydässä ja mutusteli hieman poissaolevana nuudeleitaan. Hän oli saanut kuukausi takaperin töitä eräästä pienestä kirjanpitofirmasta ja oli kotiutunut Midgariin jo kohtuullisen hyvin. Ainainen pimeys häiritsi hieman häntä, mutta hänelle oli vakuutettu jo monelta taholta, että siihen tottuisi pian. Minea asui edelleen serkkunsa Surin luona ja naiset olivat todenneet asioiden olevan ihan mukavasti, kun vuokra jaettiin kahteen pekkaan.

"Mitä sinä mietit?" Irie, Minean työkaveri kysyi pöydän toiselta puolelta. He istuivat konttorissa vierekkäisillä paikoilla ja olivat tutustuneet työn lomassa.

"Yhtä tyyppiä."

"Joko sinä ehdit jo löytää jonkun? Minä olen asunut täällä jo kaksi vuotta, enkä vieläkään ole törmännyt keneenkään sopivaan."

"En minä ketään ole löytänyt. Oli vain sellainen nopea juttu."

Irie nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti.

"Etkä saa sitä tyyppiä nyt mielestäsi?"

"En. Sitä vaan törmää koko ajan asioihin, mistä sitä ihmistä tulee ajatelleeksi", Minea sanoi ja vilkaisi ulkona ajavaa autoa, jonka kyljessä oli Shinran logo. Sephirothin nimeen, kasvoihin, SOLDIERiin ja sellaisiin asioihin oli mahdoton olla törmäämättä Midgarissa.

"No kerro nyt vähän enemmän siitä tyypistä? Millainen hän oli tai minkä näköinen?" Irie uteli.

"Sellainen pitkä ja hyvännäköinen. Semmoinen, mitä kaikki naiset varmasti kuolaavat", Minea naurahti.

"Oijoi!"

"Upea kroppakin vielä."

"Kuulostaa namilta."

"Mmmhm."

"Missä te tapasitte?"

"Vähän niinkuin jatkoilla", Minea sanoi yrittäen olla paljastamatta vähintäänkin erikoista tutustumistaan Sephirothiin.

"Anna kun arvaan, se mies puhui sinulle ihania, kunnes olit aivan lääpälläsi ja kaikki ne ihanat sanat kiertävät vieläkin päässäsi?"

"Ei hän kyllä mitään puheliasta sorttia ollut", Minea pohti. "Minusta tuntui siltä, että hän olisi sulkeutunut omaan kuoreensa. Tiedätkö, sellainen pohjimmiltaan todella yksinäinen ihminen, muttei kuitenkaan ole valmis päästämään ketään lähelleen. Ehkä se johtuu hänen maineestaankin, ja siitä miten ihmiset suhtautuvat häneen..."

"Onko se joku, jonka minä tunnen?" Irie kysyi.

"En usko."

"Joku kovinkin tunnettu tyyppi?"

"Eeeehkä", Minea naurahti ja päätti jättää asian sikseen. Kukaan ei uskoisi hänellä olleen vipinää Sephirothin kanssa ja vaikka uskoisikin, niin Minea ei halunnut puhua asiasta enempää. Kenraali ei myöskään vaikuttanut sellaiselta ihmiseltä, joka arvostaisi yksityisasioidensa riepottelua keltaisessa lehdistössä. Minean serkku, Suri, oli ollut kummallisen hiljainen sen illan jälkeen, eikä ollut hehkutellut asiaa tapansa mukaan kaikille, jotka suinkin jaksaisivat kuunnella. Ehkä serkkua risoi se, että Minean kohdalle oli osunut suurempi sankari kuin Genesis, eikä hänen ollut tarvinnut jakaa miestä muiden kanssa. Eikä Genesis ollut soittanut, vaikka Suri oli jättänyt miehelle puhelinnumeronsa.

Irie ehdotteli lukuisia tunnettuja nimiä yrittäessään saada mysteerisen miehen identiteettiä selville, mutta kaikki menivät hienosti harhaan. Minea nauroi ja pudisteli päätään toinen toistaan päättömämmille vaihtoehdoille.

"Rufus Shinra?"

"No ei todellakaan!" Minea kikatti. "Et sitten yhtään epätodennäköisempää vaihtoehtoa voinut keksiä?"

Irie oli aikeissa ehdottaa vielä jotakin, mikä Mineasta kammottavasti näytti alkavan S-kirjaimella, mutta ystävättären ilme muuttuikin jännittyneeksi kesken lauseen. Hän kumartui pöydän pintaa vasten ja vinkkasi sormealla Mineaa lähemmäksi.

"Älä katso nyt, mutta huomasin juuri yhden tyypin!"

"Niin?" Minea sanoi ja yritti kääntää päätään.

"Älä katso vielä!"

"Okei."

"Tuo sama tyyppi on käynyt ainakin viikon verran samaan aikaan meidän kanssamme lounaalla ja vilkuilee välillä tännepäin", Irie supisi innostuneesti.

"Kuka?" Minea kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan taakseen. Hänen katseensa haravoi aterioivia ihmisiä ja pysähtyi aina hetkeksi johonkin nuorehkoon mieheen, jonka arveli kenties olevan Irien mielenkiinnon kohde.

"Tuo tyyppi ikkunapöydässä. Musta puku ja punaiset hiukset ponnarilla."

"Niinpä muuten onkin", Minea totesi vilkaistessaan ikkunapöytään ja muisti kiinnittäneensä jo aiemmin huomiota miehen poskipäihin tatuoituihin puolikuun muotoisiin punaisiin kuvioihin – oliko se ollut jo edellisenä tiistaina? Miehellä oli todella kirkkaanpunaiset, sekaiset hiukset ja aurinkolasit työnnettyinä otsalle. Väri oli takuulla purkista kotoisin, sillä kenelläkään ei voinut olla tuollaista väriä luonnostaan. Miehen päällä oli musta puku, joka oli puettu varsin rennosti päälle. Valkoinen paita roikkui housujen päällä ja pari ylimmäistä nappiakin oli auki. Kravatista ei ollut tietoakaan.

Punapäätä vastapäätä istui lehteä lukemassa mustaan pukuun, kravattiin ja valkoiseen paitaan sonnustautunut musta kalju mies, jolla oli sisälläkin aurinkolasit päässä. Punapäinen mies oli hontelo, mutta pitkä hippiäinen verrattuna gorillamaiseen mieheen. Kalju aurinkolasimies näytti jatkuvasti hieman pahantuuliselta ja punapää rakensi parhaillaan hammastikuista ja ranskalaisista perunoista tornia lautaselleen.

"Aika söpö omalla tavallaan", Irie sanoi, kun Minea käänsi päänsä takaisin ja kohtasi ystävänsä kasvot.

Minea purskahti nauruun ja oli tönäistä vesilasinsa nurin. Irie oli varsin epätoivoinen sinkku jos viehättyi miehestä, joka leikki keskittyneesti ruoallaan.

"Mahtaisikohan olla kiinnostunut minusta?" Irie pohti kuiskien.

"Mene kysymään."

Irie nosti käden Minean suun eteen ja pudisti kiivaasti päätään. Asia jäi sikseen ja naiset lähtivät takaisin töihin. Tapahtunut jätti kuitenkin Minealle etäisesti epämiellyttävän olon, minkä hän puski tunnollisesti päästään pois. Tunne kuitenkin palasi, kun hän huomasi samat miehet työmatkansa varrella. He istuivat autossa ja kalju mies puhui puhelimeen. Toisen kerran Minea huomasi heidät lounastauollaan. Vaikka Irie oli vastustanut uutta ravintolavalintaa, miehet tulivat sinnekin hänen suunnattomaksi riemukseen. Kun kirkkaanpunaiset hiukset oli kerran huomannut, niitä oli vaikea olla huomaamatta uudestaan. Minea pohti, mitä oikein oli tekeillä.

**

Tseng laski litteän valkoisen kansion Sephirothin pöydälle.

"Tässä pitäisi olla kattavat tiedot haluamistasi asioista."

"Hyvä", Sephiroth totesi pöydän toiselta puolelta. Hän otti kansion käsiinsä ja avasi kansilehden.

Tseng seisoi edelleen pöydän edes ja kenraali nosti katseensa tekstistä. "Niin?"

"Saanko kysyä miksi teimme tämän tarkkailun? Reno ja Rude seurasivat kohdetta viikkoja, eivätkä löytäneet mitään hälyttävää. Ei mitään, minkä perusteella häntä voitaisiin epäillä Shinran vastaisesta toiminnasta, sabotaasista tai terroristikontakteista. Kohde on täysin puhdas."

Sephiroth laski kansion pöydälle, nojasi kyynärpäänsä pöytään ja taivutti sormenpäänsä yhteen.

"Kiitän mielipiteesi jakamisesta, Tseng. Se otetaan huomioon, kun käsittelen asiaa tarkemmin."

Kenraali tuijotti mustahiuksista wutai-miestä ja Tseng käänsi nopeasti katseensa turkoosien silmien tieltä.

"Voit mennä", Sephiroth sanoi ja Turksien johtaja poistui huoneesta. Kenraali nosti kansion uudestaan käsiinsä ja perehtyi selonteon yksityiskohtiin.


	5. Yllättävä vapaapäivä

Saito & Shinomorin vuoropäällikkö kiirehti toimiston halki. Hän pujotteli mappikärryjen, sermien ja sirittävien näyttöjen välistä ja etsi tiettyä ihmistä. Sälekaihtimet pitivät kadun hälinän uneliaan toimiston ulkopuolella.

"Neiti Koya, onneksi ette ehtineet lähteä lounaalle", mies sanoi hermostuneen oloisesti saavuttuaan oikean työpisteen kohdalle. Kaljuuntuva ja riukumaisen laiha esimies hikoili voimakkaasti huonosti ilmastoidussa tilassa ja näytti suorastaan pahoinvoivalta. "En tiedä, miten olisin selittänyt sen heille."

Minea nosti päätään. Hän oli juuri syventynyt lopettelemaan erään kahvilayrityksen tilinpäätösanalyysia ja oli luvannut itselleen saavansa lähteä syömään vasta, kun oli saanut työn tehtyä.

"Mihin te olette sekaantuneet?" Mies kysyi ja oli entistä hermostuneempi. Minea ei ollut koskaan nähnyt päällikköään niin vaikean oloisena.

"Mistä on kyse?" Minea kysyi ymmällään.

"Tuolla on kaksi Turkia ja kysyvät teitä."

"Turkia?"

"Shinran tiedustelupalvelun miehiä. Sanotaan, että he olisivat myös Shinran johtajien henkivartijoita ja salamurhaajia, mutta en tiedä siitä."

"Ja kysyvät minua?" Minea näytti kummastuneelta.

"Aivan. Mitä te olette oikein tehnyt?"

Minea tuijotti päällikköään. Hän oli aivan varma, että kyseessä oli puhdas erehdys.

"Sanoinhan, että se oli Rufus Shinra, jota sinä treffailit!" Irie sanoi ja nousi katsomaan sermin toisella puolella istuvaa ystäväänsä.

"Eikä ollut!" Minea ärähti ja kääntyi takaisin työnantajansa puoleen. "Tämä on varmaan joku väärinkäsitys..."

"Turkit eivät erehdy", mies sanoi tiukasti. "Ymmärtäähän neiti Koya, että jos tähän ei löydy pian jotain järkevää selitystä, emme voi pitää teitä enää täällä."

"Mutta..."

"Yritykselle ei tee hyvää jos joku työntekijä on Shinran tarkkailun alla."

Valmiiksi apein mielin Minea nappasi tuolin selkänojalle jätetyn jakkunsa ja puki sen päälleen. Irie yritti hymyillä rohkaisevasti sermin toiselta puolelta, mutta onnistui näyttämään vain pahoittelevalta. Minea kohautti harteitaan ja käveli esimiehensä perässä asiakastiloihin. Mitä asia sitten koskisikin, häneen olisi nyt isketty polttomerkki. Palkankorotuksista oli turha enää mainitakaan ja huonolla tuurilla työsuhdekin katkeaisi lyhyeen. Midgariin muutto ei tuntunut enää kovin ruusuiselta.

Ovensuussa häntä odotti järkytys. Minea oli nähnyt kirkkaanpunaisen välähdyksen asiakaspuolelta, mutta ei silti todella kuvitellut tapaavansa miehiä, jotka olivat seuranneet hänen ja Irien lounastaukoja. Kalju aurinkolasityyppi ja punatukkainen rennosti pukeutunut mies odottivat ovensuussa. Punatukkainen jauhoi konemaisesti purukumia ja oli haudannut kädet housujensa taskuun. Hän näytti edelleenkin siltä, että olisi nukkunut pommiin, vetänyt vaatteet päälleen kiireessä ja unohtanut sitten siistiä ulkomuotonsa.

"Minea Koya?" Kalju mies sanoi.

Nainen nyökkäsi ja tunsi itsensä täydellisen typeräksi. Miehet olivat seuranneet häntä ainakin kaksi viikkoa. Kuka tiesi, kuinka pitkään sitä oli kestänyt? He varmasti tiesivät hänen nimensä ilman, että hänen pitäisi itse varmistaa asia.

"Mistä on kyse?" Minean esimies kysyi vilkaistuaan kumpaakin Turkia ja sitten kohdisti kysymyksensä huolitellun ja jäykän näköiselle kaljupäälle.

"Siitä emme voi puhua", kalju mies sanoi ja kohensi aurinkolasejaan.

"Sinun on tultava mukaan, yo", Punatukkainen ilmoitti osoittaen Mineaa sormella, purukumia edelleen jäystäen.

"Miksi? En ole tehnyt mitään", Minea kysyi.

"Toimimme käskyjen mukaan", kaljupää totesi.

**

Minea ei ollut koskaan aiemmin ollut helikopterissa. Hänelle ojennettiin välittömästi kuulokkeet, jotka pitivät roottorien metelin inhimillisenä ja kuulokkeisiin asennetun mikrofonin ansiosta saattoi kuulla muiden puheen. Kahden Turkin lisäksi helikopterin takaosassa Minean vieressä istui varsin hauskannäköinen mies, jonka mustat hiukset oli sidottu niskaan lyhyelle ponihännälle. Otsalla, silmien välissä oli tumma kastimerkkimäinen luomi. Mies oli pukeutunut vastaavaan siistiin mustaan pukuun kuin aurinkolasityyppi ja Minea päätteli hänen kuuluvan myös samaan porukkaan. Nainen yritti aikansa tiedustella mistä oli kyse, mutta roottorien melu peitti hänen äänensä täysin kuuluvista. Vieressä istuva mies näytti eleillä, ettei Minean kuulokkeiden mikrofoni ollut päällä.

Helikopterin noustessa ilmaan, Minea takertui istuimeensa turvavöistä huolimatta. Hän oli vakuuttunut siitä, että kone tipahtaisi, hän lipeäisi istuimeltaan tai ovi aukeaisi ja hän paiskautuisi korkeuksista kuolemaansa. Hän rauhoittui vasta, kun matkaa oli tehty viitisentoista minuuttia ja kone lensi tasaisesti. Minea oli yllättynyt, että suorastaan löysän näköinen punapää hallitsi helikopterin niin hyvin.

Midgar jäi nopeasti taakse ja jokaiseen ilmansuuntaan levittäytyi kivinen ja pölyinen tasanko, jossa ei kasvanut mikään. Makoreaktoreista johtuen Midgarin ulkopuoli oli pitkälle kuollutta tasankoa.. Turkit olivat vaiti suurimman osan matkaa, vain välillä vaihtaen muutamia sanoja liittyen johonkin, mistä Minea ei ollut tietoinen. Hänelle selvisi kuitenkin sen verran, että punapäisen nimi taisi olla Reno, kaljupää Rude ja hänen vieressään istuva mies Tseng.

Maisema alkoi vähitellen muuttua ja tasangolle ilmestyi ensin kitukasvuisia pensaita ja ruohotuppaita, hieman myöhemmin kasvillisuus lisääntyi ja sai vihreämpää väriä.

"Olemme perillä, yo", Reno sanoi ja hänen äänensä särähti kuulokkeissa. Hän ohjasi helikopterin lähemmäs vehreää rinnettä. Minea tarrautui kaksin käsin istuimeensa, kun kone teki jyrkän kaarroksen alaspäin. Hänen vatsansa oli kääntyä ylösalaisin.

Minean vieressä istuva Tseng ilmoitti, että laskeutumisen jälkeen olisi käveltävä rinteen pohjoisreunaan. Hän selvitti hyvin kohteliaaseen sävyyn, että naisen kannattaisi koneesta noustessaan pitää pää matalana ja liikkua hyvin ripeästi roottorien paineaallon ulkopuolelle. Minea nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi. Ja tämän jälkeen jalkojen pitäisi vielä kantaa? Sen jälkeen mustahiuksinen mies totesi, että Minea voisi ottaa kuulokkeet pois ja nousta koneesta. Hän irroitti turvavaljaat ja Tseng avasi hänelle oven. Oven alaosa laskeutui portaiksi ja Minean polvet tutisivat armotta hänen laskiessaan jalkansa niille. Vasta noustuaan koneesta ulos, hän tajusi, etteivät Turkit olleet tulossa mukaan.

"Ette voi jättää minua tänne keskelle ei mitään!" Minea protestoi ja Tseng pudisti päätään. Hän näytti käsillään, ettei kyennyt kuulemaan naisen sanoja. Mies osoitti kädellään pidemmälle rinnettä ja helikopteri nousi uudestaan ilmaan. Roottorinlapojen jyrinä ja niiden aikaansaama paine pakottivat Minean perääntyvän kauemmas.

"Kusipäät!"

Minea huusi silkkaa raivoa pihalle, kun Turkit jättivät hänet jälkeensä. Helikopteri katosi nopeasti siihen suuntaan, mistä oli tullutkin.

"Ne tulevat takaisin. Ihan kohta", Minea vakuutti itselleen ja seisoi paikoillaan haluamatta liikkua. Edes helikopterin ääntä ei kohta enää kuulunut. Hän nipisti huulensa yhteen ja räpytteli hetken silmiään. Päivän jännitys, yksin jättäminen ja epävarmuus yrittivät ottaa hänestä otetta, mutta Minea kieltäytyi itkemästä.

"Ihan koska tahansa."

Odotettuaan viitisen minuuttia helikopterin paluuta, Minea alistui kohtaloonsa ja lähti kävelemään osoitettuun suuntaan. Hänellä oli työkengät, suhteellisen matalakorkoiset avokkaat jalassaan, mutta niilläkin kulkeminen luonnossa oli vaikeaa. Korko pyrki jatkuvasti uppoamaan heinikkoon tai pehmeämpään maahan.

Ohitettuaan kaksi vain hieman häntä pidempää puuta, Minea saapui aukiolle, joka päättyi jyrkänteeseen. Sen takaa aukesi vehreä, levollinen maisema. Asutusta ei ollut näköpiirissä. Jyrkänteen reunalla seisoi yksinäinen valkohiuksinen hahmo selin Mineaan ja katseli jonnekin kauas. Sephiroth. Niistä hiuksista ei vain voinut erehtyä. Tällä kertaa kenraalilla oli aseensa, itsensä mittainen Masamune, vyöllään ja miekan kiiltävä pinta heijasteli auringon valoa. Kevyt tuulenvire liikutteli hopeaa välkehtiviä hiuksia ja Sephiroth seisoi suorana kuin patsas.

"Sephiroth!" Minea sähähti kompuroidessaan lähemmäksi. Hän ymmärsi välittömästi, miksi Turkit olivat tuoneet hänet tähän paikkaan. Kenraali kääntyi hitaasti ja hymyili naiselle.

"Sininen taivas rauhoittaa mieltä."

"Mitä?" Minea sanoi hölmistyneenä ja seisahtui paikalleen.

"Tähdetkin näkyvät täällä Midgaria paremmin."

"Lopeta tuo hölynpölyn jauhaminen!" Minea kirahti ja upotti korkonsa taas pehmeään maahan. Kenkä tipahti jalasta ja hänen oli pakko kumartua nykäisemään se irti. "Minkä takia me olemme täällä? Minkä hiton takia minä olen täällä yleensäkään!"

"Minulla on vapaapäivä", Sephiroth totesi, sulki silmänsä ja veti nenän kautta henkeä.

"Minulla ei! Minut raahattiin tänne suoraan kesken työpäivän ja jos oikein ymmärsin, niin eipä taida olla työpaikkaakaan tämän jälkeen!" Minea huusi ja löi ilmaa toisella kädellään.

Sephiroth hymähti pehmeästi. "Se ei ole merkityksellistä."

Minea tuijotti kenraalia ja oli tikahtua raivoonsa. Tämä ei ollut sama Sephiroth, joka oli ärtynyt tahroista lasipöydässään ja jynssännyt niitä pukeutuneena pyjamahousuihin. Jyrkänteellä seisoi se Sephiroth, jonka maailma tunsi sankarina, ylivertaisena sotilaana ja johtajana. Tässä miehessä ei ollut jälkeäkään epävarmuudesta. Sephiroth teki juuri niinkuin halusi, eikä kukaan estänyt häntä. Kenraali näytti Mineasta paljon pidemmältä ja vaikuttavammalta kuin mitä mikään lehtikuva antoi ymmärtää. Olkasuojuksin varustettu pitkä nahkatakki, SOLDIERin leveä vyö ja mustat nahkahousut olivat vaikuttava yhdistelmä. Paitaa miehellä ei ollut ja takki paljasti treenatun rintakehän olkasuojusten remmien välistä.

"Mitä hittoa sinä minusta haluat?" Minea älähti voimattomasti. Sephirothin luontainen arvovalta tuntui niin ylitsevuotavalta, ettei Minea pystynyt olemaan niin kiukkuinen miehelle kuin olisi halunnut.

Kevyt hymy kenraalin kasvoilta ei kadonnut hetkeksikään ja hän ojensi vasemman kätensä Mineaa kohti. Nainen katsoi Sephirothia aluksi epäluuloisesti, astui sitten pari askelta eteenpäin ja ojensi oman kätensä kohti miehen hansikoitua kättä. Sephiroth käänsi kämmenensä alaspäin ja laski hopeisen kaulariipuksen Minean käteen.

"Sinulta jäi tämä."

Minea tuijotti kämmenellään lepäävää riipusta. Hän oli saanut korun syntymäpäivälahjaksi vuosia sitten perheeltään ja oli kuvitellut hukanneensa sen. Hän oli jo moneen kertaan sättinyt itseään siitä, että oli ollut huolimaton ja kadottanut itselleen tärkeän esineen. Hänen mieleensä ei ollut tullut , että se oli saattanut tipahtaa kenraalin asuntoon.

"Kiitos. Luulin kadottaneeni sen", Minea sanoi hiljaa ja hiveli riipuksen pintaa sormellaan. "Olisit silti voinut laittaa sen vaikka postiin tai jotain."

"Pelkällä etunimellä?" Sephiroth kysyi.

Minea liikahti häkeltyneenä. Hän ei ollut jättänyt edes puhelinnumeroaan kenraalille, koska ei uskonut tämän soittavan. Mitä sitä turhaan nostamaan toivoa asiasta, mitä ei kuitenkaan koskaan tapahtuisi.

"Ei olisi silti tarvinnut käyttää noita... noita..."

"Turkeja."

"Niin."

"Se oli nopeampaa", Sephiroth kommentoi.

"Minä en ymmärrä", Minea pudisti päätään ja tuijotti kaulakoruaan. "Miksi?"

Sephiroth kääntyi, eikä se pieni huvittunut hymy kadonnut vieläkään hänen huuliltaan. "Sinä olet ajatellut minua."

"Mikä saa sinut kuvittelemaan sellaista?" Minea tuhahti, yrittäen pitää hämmennyksensä sisällään.  
"Aika itserakasta."

Sephiroth hymähti ja lausui sanasta sanaan Minean keskustelun Irien kanssa, jossa Minea myönsi ajattelevansa kenraalia. Nainen sai vain juuri ja juuri leukansa pidettyä kiinni, jottei se loksahtaisi auki. Hän ymmärsi olleensa tiiviimmän tarkkailun alla, kuin oli ikinä uskaltanut kuvitellakaan. Hän tunsi yksityisyyttään loukatun pohjia myöten.

"Tiedän sinusta kaiken", Sephiroth sanoi. Hän näytti raivostuttavan tyytyväiseltä ja itseriittoiselta.

Minea ei kyennyt sanomaan mitään. Hetken hän pudisteli päätään ja katsoi sitten niihin omituisiin, makohohtoisiin silmiin. "Miksi sinä teet näin?"

"Sinä annoit minulle jotain arvokasta", kenraali totesi.

"Häh?" Ilmeisesti yksi suihinotto ja pano oli ollut aika kova juttu. Okei, tämä oli hämmentävää.

"Etsin sinut, koska sillä oli merkitystä."

"Yhden illan jutulla?"

Sephiroth nyökkäsi.

"Tämä ei ole silti oikein. Ei ole reilua kohdella ihmisiä näin!" Minea protestoi, eikä tiennyt olisiko pitänyt saada hysteerinen naurukohtaus vai armoton raivari kenraalin tyynelle käytökselle ja tämän teolle. Mielihyvän aalto kuitenkin liikahti hänen sisällään. Heidän yhteinen yönsä oli selvästi jäänyt kummittelemaan Sephirothinkin mieleen. Se ei siis ollutkaan vaan pelkkä känninen säätö. Jokainen nainen oli varmaan humaltuneena itsekäs ja Minea oli ottanut hävyttömästi Sephirothista oman nautintonsa – ja jostain syystä perusteellinen ratsastusretki oli riittänyt kenraalille. Ei hemmetti. Ei hemmetti vieköön...

"Tule tänne", Sephiroth sanoi, ojentaen kättään uudestaan Minean suuntaan. Puheen sävy ei ollut pyytävä, vaikka ääni pysyi edelleenkin pehmeänä. Minea veti henkeä, pidätti sitä hetken ja tarttui sitten epävarmasti odottavaan käteen. Sephiroth vetäisi hänet lähelleen.

"Tämä on ihan hullua. Ei mitään järkeä", Minea ehti sanomaan. Sen jälkeen hän hädin tuskin sai henkeä, kun Sephiroth puristi hänet itseään vasten ja painoi suunsa naisen huulille. Minean polvet notkahtivat siitä voimasta, mikä kenraalista välittyi. Tuulenpuuska kietoi valkohopeiset hiukset heidän ympärilleen.

**

"Whoa. Whoa! WHOA!" Reno huusi. "Minun silmäni, yo! En ikinä enää näe kunnolla!"

Hän työnsi erityisen tarkalla pitkänmatkan kiikarilla varustetun tarkkailulaitteen Ruden syliin ja peitti silmänsä.

"Sephiroth tappaa sinut, jos saa tietää teidän tarkkailleen", Tseng sanoi ja tutki sylissään olevan kalenterin aikatauluja. Helikopteri oli kymmenen kilometrin päässä siitä paikasta, mihin Sephiroth oli halunnut heidän tuovan kohteensa. Shinran teknologialle se ei silti ollut mikään matka. "Tarkoitan sitä sanan varsinaisessa merkityksessä."

"Tätä puolta minä en olisi halunnut nähdä Sephirothista, yo!" Reno vinkaisi ja paineli ohimoitaan. "Näen painajaisia lopun ikääni. Vai mitä, Rude?"

Hiljainen köriläs tuijotti kiinteästi kiikareilla kaukaisuuteen.

"Rude, yo?"

Mies ei liikahtanutkaan.

"Rude!"

Rude laski kiikarin kädestään ja kohensi aurinkolasiensa asentoa. "Tyrmistyttävää", kalju mies totesi ja laski vakoilulaitteen vastahakoisesti sivuun.

**

Helikopteriin istuessaan Minea vilkaisi edessä istuvaa kaljua ja toista, punatukkaista miestä. Varsinkin Reno oli jotenkin hysteerisen oloinen. Hän kiemurteli istuimellaan, vilkaisi pari kertaa Mineaa takanaan ja pidätteli nauruaan.

"Oliko kivaa, yo?"

Minea tuijotti miestä hetken ja sitten ärtyi uudestaan. "Ei kuulu sinulle paskan vertaa!"

Minean yllätykseksi hänen kuulokkeidensa mikki oli tällä kertaa päällä ja kaikki miehet painoivat käsiä korville naisen kovan ja kiukkuisen äänen kuuluessa kaikille. Hänen vieressään aiemminkin istunut mustahiuksinen mies karautti kurkkuaan. Ääni särähti omituisen sähköisenä kuulokkeissa.

"Reno, pysy asiassa", Tseng sanoi mikrofoniin ja punapää kallisteli päätään puolelta toiselle sen näköisesti, kuin olisi sanonut :"nillin nillin."

Tseng kääntyi Minean puoleen ja ojensi hänelle punaisen pahvikansion. Nainen otti sen vastaan ja tuijotti sitä kuin se olisi ollut ilmoitus kuolemantuomiosta. Kansion päällä oli isokokoinen Shinra Electric Power Companyn logo.

"Mikä tämä nyt on?"

Tseng ei sanonut enää mitään. Minea vilkuili vuoroin eteensä tuijottavan miehen profiilia ja vuoroin kirjekuorta kädessään. Lopulta uteliaisuus voitti ja Minea avasi kansion.

"AAAA!"

Naisen kiljahdus sai Turkit taas tarttumaan kuulokkeisiinsa ja tällä kertaa koko helikopteri heilahti.

"Jösses! Volyymia alas, yo!" Reno kiljaisi omiin kuulokkeisiinsa ja sai koneen tasattua. "Säikähdin ihan sikana!"

"Ei ole totta!" Minea huudahti, mutta tällä kertaa piti äänensä vähän hiljaisempana.

Kansion sisältä löytyi ilmoitus työpaikasta Shinra yhtiöiden palveluksessa. Virallissävyisessä kirjeessä ilmoitettiin, että työt alkaisivat kahden viikon kuluttua maanantaina ja Minean tulisi ilmoittautua perehdytykseen ala-aulassa klo 8.00. Kirje selvitti tarkoin Shinraan liittyviä perustietoja, pukeutumiskoodin ja palkkatiedot. Palkka oli Saito & Shinomorin liksaan verrattuna kolminkertainen.

Kuoresta löytyi myös lukuisa määrä sopimuspapereita vaitiolo- ja salassapitosopimuksia myöten. Sitten kaikkein hätkähdyttävin dokumentti tuli vastaan. Kulkukortti. Siinä oli kaikki Minean tiedot uuden näköistä passikuvaa myöten. Hän ei muistanut lainkaan, että hänestä olisi otettu tuollainen kuva. Minea käänteli papereita käsissään ja puisteli päätään kummastuneena. Ilmankos Sephiroth oli sanonut, ettei ollut väliä, vaikka Minea menettäisikin työpaikkansa. Nainen ei lainkaan tiennyt, miten hänen pitäisi suhtautua tähän, tai koko päivän tapahtumiin.

"Enhän minä ole edes käynyt missään haastattelussa", Minea sopersi ja painoi käden suulleen.

"Se ei ole tarpeen. Kaikki on järjestetty jo etukäteen", Tseng sanoi.

**

Minea suorastaan tunsi kollegoidensa katseet selässään, kun hän käveli takaisin työpaikalleen ja sukkuloi työpisteensä ääreen. Johtaja oli näyttänyt pahoittelevalta ja epäileväiseltä, kun nainen palasi ja oli ojentanut hänelle irtisanomisilmoituksen. Minea oli ottanut sen vastaan, lukenut nopeasti läpi ja allekirjoittanut ilman pienintäkään harmin tunnetta. Hän oli vielä koeajalla, joten irtisanomisaikaa ei käytännössä ollut. Pujottaessaan oman kappaleensa Tsengiltä saamaan Shinran kansioon, työnjohtaja oli näyttänyt suorastaan tyrmistyneeltä. Kysymyksiin siitä, mitä tekoa hänellä oli Turkien kanssa ja mikä tuo Shinran logolla varustettu kansio oli, Minea oli vastannut hieman pistävästi, ettei hänellä ollut lupaa puhua asiasta.

"Mitä ne Turkit halusivat sinusta?" Irie kiirehti kysymään, kun Minea seisahtui työpisteensä ääreen.

"Eivät oikeastaan mitään."

Minea istui tuolilleen ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän pidätti sitä hetken ja päästi ilman keuhkoistaan pitkänä huokauksena. Onneksi oli sermit. Työtoverien omituiset katseet olivat tuntuneet lähes ahdistavilta. Liikaa tapahtumia ja liikaa jännitystä yhdelle päivälle, Minea ajatteli mielessään. Kahteenkymmeneenneljään tuntiin mahtui näemmä useamman päivän edestä asiaa. Hän katseli seinien ympäröimää pöytäänsä; kuvaa perheestä näytön vieressä, nastoilla sermiin kiinnitettyjä mietelauseita, kuvia ja sarjakuvapätkiä. Ne varmaan pitäisi irroittaa ja tyhjentää pöytä. Yksi kerrallaan hän poimi ne alas.

"Olen tosi pahoillasi, että sait potkut", Irie suhahti ja rullasi tuolillaan Minean sermin puolelle. Hän pysyi työtovereilta ja johtajalta piilossa sermien takana ja kuitenkin pystyi tyydyttämään uteliaisuutensa.

Minea kohautti harteitaan. "Minä en. Sain uuden työpaikan ja paljon paremmassa paikassa." Hän livautti saamansa kansion Irien eteen. Ystävättären silmät revähtivät auki hänen nähdessään mistä oli kyse.

"Mitä... Kuinka ihmeessä? Shinralle otetaan tosi valikoidusti työntekijöitä ja saa käydä useampia testejä ja haastatteluja läpi. Yritin sinne joskus minäkin... ", Irie kummasteli ja selasi kansion sisältöä läpi.

"Älä minulta vaan kysy", Minea sanoi vieläkin ymmällään ja kasasi samalla tavaroitaan.

"Tämähän on ihan hillitöntä! Minä olen kateellinen sinulle, että pääset sinne! Tämänkö takia Turkit sinut hakivat?"

Minea kohautti harteitaan uudestaan ja sai vähät omat tavaransa kasaan. Hän kävi kaikki pöytälaatikot vielä järjestelmällisesti läpi, mutta ei löytänyt mitään sellaista, mikä kannattaisi ottaa mukaan. Toisaalta... Nitoja näytti varsin tukevalta ja post-it lappuset kivan värisiä. Ehkä niistä olisi hyötyä myöhemmin.

"En tiennyt, että hait Shinraltakin töitä", Irie pudisteli hämmästyneenä päätään.

"En minäkään", Minea hymyili omituista, sisäänpäinkääntynyttä hymyä. "Tämä on ollut kyllä kaikkien aikojen oudoin päivä"

"Kerro nyt vähän tarkemmin", Irie kärtti ja rullasi tuolinsa vielä lähemmäs. "Mitä tapahtui?"

"Muistatko sen miehen, jonka kanssa minulla oli vähän säpinää tuossa taannoin? Sen, josta puhuin?" Minea hiljensi ääntään ja kumartui tuolissaan lähemmäs ystävärtään.

"Niin?"

"Me törmäsimme tänään uudestaan ja minulla on vähän sellainen olo, että tästä saattaisi ehkä tulla jotain. Ei hänkään ollut sitä meidän juttuamme unohtanut."

"Missä välissä sinä siihen ehdit törmätä?" Irie hämmästeli.

"Hän on SOLDIER. Me tapasimme tuossa vähän niinkuin samaan otteeseen ja tuota noin... naitiin sitten Midgarin ulkopuolella heinikossa."

Yllättävä punan aalto kipusi Minean kasvoille. Juuri niin. Tätä ei voinut enää pistää epätodellisen unen piikkiin. Hän oli ihan todella harrastanut seksiä Sephirothin kanssa jo toista kertaa.

"Eikä!" Irie kiljahti ja Minea suhisi naista hiljaiseksi. Hän nousi kurkistamaan sermin reunan yli ja varsin monen korvat tuntuivat venyvän heidän suuntaansa. "Voi vitsi, mikä onnenmyyrä! Olen kuullut, että SOLDIERit ovat varsinaisia petoja."

"Tiedä nyt sitten siitä, mutta me taidamme törmäillä nyt useamminkin. Ensi viikko voi olla aika jännä", Minea naurahti.


	6. Ensimmäinen työviikko

Minea nykäisi hamettaan. Shinran pukukoodi oli syvältä. Kaikilla naisilla oli polvipituinen hame ja tyköistuva jakku, kaikki samaa riemastuttavan tylsää tummansinistä. Miehillä taas vastaavansävyinen siisti puku. Eläköön yksilöllisyys! Pukukoodi teki myös ihmisten tunnistamisen varsin hankalaksi ilman rintapielessä roikkuvaa kulkukorttia. Ilmankos se yksikin Turk värjäsi päätään.

Ensimmäiset työpäivät olivat menneet suurimmaksi osaksi paikkojen opetteluun ja sen hahmottamiseen, mitä löytyi mistäkin; missä laatikossa klemmarit, nitoja tai korjauslakka olivat. Mistä löytyivät tyhjät mapit ja muut tarvittavat konttoritarvikkeet. Unohtamatta sinunkauppojen tekemistä uuden tietokoneen kanssa. Suurin ongelma oli, ettei se riivattu rakkine halunnut tulostaa mitään kunnolla. Ensimmäiseen kahteen päivään se ei ollut suostunut edes hyväksymään Minean tunnuksia – paitsi jos joku muu oli käynyt kirjautumassa ensin omilla tunnuksillaan sisään. Hänen työhönperehdyttäjänsä oli yrittänyt opastaa häntä, mutta Shin-Ran käyttöjärjestelmä oli selvästi oma persoonansa. Minea oli varma, että oppisi sen aikaisintaan kuusikymmenvuotispäiväkseen.

Minean tehtävänkuva projektiassistenttina liittyi jotenkin SOLDIERiin, mutta mitä työhön kokonaisuudessaan kuului, oli jäänyt vielä hieman epäselväksi. Hieno titteli oli usein vain pintaa arkipäiväisemmille ja tylsemmille työtehtäville. Niinpä viikon ehdittyä puoleenväliin, Minea oli lähinnä matkustanut hissillä, kiikuttanut kiireellisiä papereita paikasta toiseen, metsästäen niihin allekirjoituksia. Suurin haaste oli olla kääntymättä väärään käytävään, löytää oikeat henkilöt ja heidän työhuoneensa – ja palata eksymättä takaisin. ShinRan pääkonttori oli valtava rakennus ja Minea oli varma, että sinne olisi helppo kadota päiväkausiksi.

SOLDIERin kerrokset olivat yksi hankalimmista paikoista. Ei siinä, että se olisi ollut kovin sokkeloinen, itse asiassa tilat olivat varsin avarat ja selkeät, mutta sotilaita oli vain hiukan liikaa Minean mielestä. Sinne meno oli jännittänyt häntä, koska arveli kenties törmäävänsä Sephirothiin. Se oli ollut väärä luulo. Kenraalin työhuone oli toisessa kerroksessa, samoin kuten kaikkien muidenkin eliittitason SOLDIERien. No, sotilaat ovat aina sotilaita ja Minea oli saanut varsin pitkiä katseita ja tietäväisiä virnistyksiä etsiessään oikeita työhuoneita. Siihen olisi pakko tottua jos mieli pitää tämän työpaikan. Hän oli vain harvoin tuntenut olonsa niin epävarmaksi kuin sotilaiden keskellä kulkiessaan ja oli pyrkinyt pääsemään nopeasti alempien kerroksen turvalliseen tylsyyteen.

Minea seikkaili ensin väärässä kerroksessa ja joutui kysymään Lazardilta tietä. SOLDIERin johtajaksi mies oli sangen hoikka, jopa heiveröisen oloinen ja ohuet metallisankaiset silmälasit vain korostivat tätä kuvaa. Onneksi Minea tarvitsi myös Lazardin allekirjoituksen, joten suunnistusohjeiden kysyminen tuli varsin luontevasti. Mutta kuten aina, oikea reitti oli aina mahdollisimman yksinkertainen ja sitten kun päätyi kysymään neuvoa mihin on menossa, kohde oli aivan nurkan takana. Onneksi Lazard oli varsin mukavan oloinen, ystävällinen mies ja pahoitteli sitä, että osa eliittijoukoista olisi nyt poissa, kun tilanne Wutain kanssa vaati enemmän voimatoimia. Joitain allekirjoituksia ja raportteja ei vain saisi mitenkään ajoissa.

Minea koputti etsimäänsä oveen ja astui sisään. "Herra Rhapsodos?"

Genesis oli nostanut jalat pöydälleen, nojasi tuolinsa selkänojaan ja heitteli stressipalloa toimistonsa valkeaksi maalattuun seinään. Kevyistä, seinässä hieman tummemmista jäljistä saattoi päätellä, että pallo osui siihen varsin usein. Punapäinen mies vilkaisi nopeasti Minean suuntaan. Jos Genesis tunnisti Minean, hän ei sitä näyttänyt, vaan jatkoi sitä, mitä oli tekemässäkin.

Pöydällä lojuva avoin kirja näytti siltä, että sitä oli luettu hyvin ahkerasti; kulmat olivat hieman kärsineet ja joissain kohdissa nurkkia oli taitettu paikan merkiksi. Tämä oli myös ensimmäinen toimistohuone, missä Minea oli nähnyt kirjahyllyn. Kapealla hyllyllä todellakin oli oikeaa kirjallisuutta, eikä riveittäin mappeja.

"Tämä on kiireinen dokumentti, johon pitäisi saada välittömästi allekirjoituksenne", Minea sanoi ja laski muovikuoren Genesiksen pöydälle.

Mies tuhahti, nappasi pallon ilmasta ja laittoi sen sivummalle. Hän laski jalat pöydältä ja kääntyi suoraan tuolissaan. Genesis vilkaisi papereita, tuskin lukaisi niitä ja allekirjoitti ne sitten käsialalla, josta moni lääkärikin olisi ollut kateellinen.

"_Kaikista mysteereistä kallisarvoisin on lahja itseltään jumalattarelta"_, Genesis lausui ja tönäisi paperinipun takaisin Minean käteen.

"_Ja sitä tavoitellessamme, pakenemme"_, Minea jatkoi vastaanottaessaan paperit ja kääntyi ovelle.

Genesiksen pää nytkähti ylöspäin ja samassa kauniskasvoisen punapään tympääntynyt asenne oli tiessään. "Mitä?"

"LOVELESS, toinen kohtaus", Minea sanoi avatessaan oven. Hänellä ei ollut mitään ongelmia leikkiä kirjallisuusleikkiä. Tätä hän oli tehnyt aikoinaan isänsä kanssa kotona. Ilmeisesti Shinran konttoristit eivät juurikaan lukeneet.

Genesis nousi seisomaan pöytänsä takana ja hänen suunsa oli hieman avautunut. SOLDIERin ilme oli niin hämmästynyt, että Minea oli vähällä revetä nauramaan.

"Hyvää päivänjatkoa, herra Rhapsodos."

**

Cafeteria oli lounasaikaan vielä täydempi kuin Midgarin suosituimmat kahvilat ja ruokalat. Ruoka ei ollut mitenkään ihmeellistä, mutta se kuului työsuhde-etuihin. Minea kaipasi Irietä. Hän oli jo ehtinyt tottua siihen, että oli joku, jonka kanssa jutella niitä näitä puolen tunnin ruokatauon aikana, unohtaa työt ja ripustaa aivot hetkeksi narikkaan. Viikossa ei ollut vielä oikein tutustunut kehenkään ja kaikki aika meni uuden työnkuvan ja paikkojen opetteluun.

Minea katsoi epäluuloisesti lautasellaan lilluvaa laihaa lihakastiketta ja riisiä. Ei todellakaan mikään gourmetkeittiön tuotos. Paranisikohan se yhtään, jos aterian hukuttaisi ketsuppiin? Hän puuskahti itsekseen ja haarukoi kuuliaisesti ateriaansa. ShinRalla kellontarkkuus oli tärkeää, sillä henkilöstöä oli niin paljon, että lounasvuorot oli aikataulutettu. Ensin kävivät tavalliset konttorirotat kahdessa vuorossa, sitten sotilasjaoston työntekijät, paikalla oleva armeija ja SOLDIERit. Ylempi toimihenkilöstö kävi muualla syömässä tai sitten heille tilattiin lounaat suoraan työhuoneisiin. Kai. Minea ei tiennyt tarkkaan, miten homma johdon puolella meni.

Tarjotin laskettiin pöydälle Mineaa vastapäätä ja punainen nahkatakki heilahti. Minea nosti katseen lautasestaan ja huomasi Genesiksen istuvan häntä vastapäätä.

"Mistä tunnet LOVELESSin?" Genesis kysyi suoraan, mitenkään tervehtimättä.

"Se on yksi lempikirjoistani", Minea vastasi ja vilkaisi ruokalan seinällä olevaa kelloa. Jos SOLDIERit tulivat jo nyt syömään, hän olisi myöhässä. Klo 11.45. Ei sentään, Genesis oli aikaisessa. Hän käänsi katseensa punapäiseen mieheen, joka tuijotti häntä takaisin pohtiva ilme kasvoillaan.

"Mikään ei ole sanomaltaan niin upea kuin LOVELESS", Genesis sanoi.

Minea nyökkäsi. "Se ei vain ikävä kyllä aukea kaikille. Ei ymmärretä kirjoituksen hienoja vivahteita."

"Sanotko sinä todella ymmärtäväsi, mistä niissä runoissa on kyse?" Miehen ääni oli epäilevä.

"Uskoisin niin."

Genesis näytti edelleen hieman yllättyneeltä, mutta varsin ilahtuneelta. Miehen hymyillessä, Minean oli pakko vastata siihen. Punapäinen SOLDIER oli hieman kuten Sephiroth, siropiirteinen ja kaunis kasvoiltaan, vaikka vartaloltaan täysi mies. Genesiksellä oli myös hyvin pehmeän käheä ja soinnukas puheääni. Minea huomasi ajattelevansa kuinka epäreilua oli, että nämä miehet olivat niin paljon paremman näköisiä kuin keskivertonaiset. Kauniimpia ja puoleensavetävämpiä kuin hän ikinä tulisi naisena olemaan.

Genesis selitti lähes hartaasti, miten hän itse tulkitsi LOVELESSin ensimmäistä kohtausta ja keskustelivat siitä jonkin aikaa, kunnes ruokalaan alkoi virrata sotilaita. Kello oli siis 12.00. Minea pahoitteli mielenkiintoisen juttutuokion keskeytymistä ja totesi joutuvansa palaamaan töihin.

"Olemmeko muuten tavanneet jossain aiemmin?" Genesis kysyi Minean noustessa pöydästä.

"Sivunneet", Minea sanoi. Genesis ei selvästi muistanut häntä. Muistikohan Suriakaan?

Genesis kohautti harteitaan. "Näytät etäisesti tutulta."

"Meidän välillämme ei ole tapahtunut mitään, jos sitä mietit", Minea naurahti.

"Hyvä tietää... Oli muuten erittäin mielenkiintoinen keskustelu - Minea", punapää sanoi ja lunttasi Minean rintapielessä roikkuvasta kulkukortista etunimen.

Minea nyökkäsi ja kiitti ruokaseurasta. Kantaessaan tarjotinta kierrätyspisteelle, hän joutui myöntämään erehtyneensä Genesiksen suhteen. Tässä sankarissa oli sittenkin jotain pintaa syvempää. SOLDIER selvästi oli perehtynyt kaunokirjallisuuteen ja luki paljon. Genesiksellä tuntui olevan runoilijan sielu. Pahus, keskustelua olisi ollut todella mielenkiintoista jatkaa. Entä jos asiat olisivat menneet alunperin toisin? Ei. Ei sittenkään. Minealla ei olisi ollut mielenkiintoa jakaa miestä useamman muun naisen kanssa, vaikka olisi tiennyt tämän aiemmin.

Sephiroth kumpusi hänen mieleensä. Hän ei ollut nähnyt miestä sen jälkeen, kun he olivat tavanneet Midgarin ulkopuolella ja rakastelleet heinikossa sinisen taivaan alla. Siitä oli reilusti yli viikko, eikä Sephiroth ollut ottanut mitään kontaktia. Minea vilkaisi vielä ruokasaliin, mutta ei nähnyt valkoisia hiuksia missään.

**

Sephiroth seisoi valvontahuoneessa ja seurasi tiukasti yhtä sinisenä välkkyvää monitoria. Genesis ja Minea keskustelivat jostain kummallisen luontevasti. SOLDIERin kasvoilla oli harvinaisen intensiivinen ilme hänen selittäessään jotain, sohien samalla haarukallaan ilmaan. Sellaista kiinnostusta hänessä tuskin koskaan näki taisteluiden ulkopuolella. Mikä oli saanut Genesiksen edes tulemaan ruokalaan? Hän, kuten Sephirothkaan, ei koskaan käynyt syömässä muun henkilöstön kanssa. Genesis inhosi kenraalin lailla ruokalan tarjontaa ja sen tosiaan näki hänen ilmeestään, kun hän noukki satunnaisia palasia lautaseltaan. Liukuhihnaruokaa punapään sai yleensä syömään vain pakotettuna.

Kenraali haistoi palaneen käryä. Hän oli järjestänyt Minean Shinralle töihin, jotta nainen olisi tarpeen mukaan hänen lähellään. Ei Genesistä varten. Ja mikä Mineaa vaivasi? Nainen oli jo kertaalleen kieltäytynyt Genesiksen tarjoamasta lähemmän tuttavuuden tekemisestä, mutta nyt näytti suorastaan viihtyvän SOLDIERin kanssa. Sephiroth rypisti otsaansa. Jokin tässä kuviossa ei täsmännyt.

Kenraali ei mielestään vakoillut seuratessaan kameroista, kuinka Minea lähti ruokalasta ja vain vähän sen jälkeen Genesis kävi tyhjentämässä tarjottimensa roska-astiaan. Sephiroth oli sattunut käymään valvontakeskuksessa selvittäessään kokonaan toista asiaa ja hän oli nähnyt satunnaisen kameran kuvan ja siellä kaksi tuttua hahmoa. Hän ei pitänyt tilanteesta lainkaan. Genesis tunki hänen reviirilleen ja tietenkin juuri silloin, kun Wutai vaati kenraalin henkilökohtaista huomiota. Vasta Minean palattua työpöytänsä ääreen ja nähtyään, että Genesis nousi hissillä takaisin SOLDIERin toimistokerroksiin, Sephiroth vakuuttui siitä, ettei hänen tarvinnut puuttua asiaan.

**

Minea seisoi hississä ja katseli kuinka digitaalisen näytön numerot muuttuivat yksi kerrallaan suuremmiksi. Hän piti kolmea kansiota rintaansa vasten ja odotteli pääsyä oikeaan kerrokseen. Palattuaan tauolta, Mineaa odotti kasa muistioita, jotka pitäisi viedä SOLDIERin toimistokerrokseen ja kenraalin käsiteltäviksi. Hän pääsi käymään rajoitetulla alueella vasta neljättä kertaa ja paikka ei ollut hänelle vieläkään tuttu. Vatsan pohjassa kihelmöi odottavasti hissin kiivetessä ylemmäs. Minea ei ollut nähnyt Sephirothia kertaakaan sinä aikana, mitä hän oli ollut ShinRalla töissä. Hän oli odottanut edes saavansa lyhyen sähköpostin tai jonkin viestin, mutta kenraali ei ollut huomioinnut häntä mitenkään. Parisen viikkoa oli hujahtanut vauhdilla ohi.

Hissi näytti kerrosta 49 ja ovet avautuivat pitkään, hiekkapuhalletuilla metallilevyillä päällystettyyn tilaan. Askeleet kopisivat tyhjällä käytävällä. Ilmeisesti suurimmalla osalla SOLDIERin henkilökunnasta oli tauko tai he olivat muualla käymässä, sillä koko kerros tuntui olevan tyhjä. Kenraalin ovella Minea koputti ja sisältä kuului vastaus. Hän astui sisään ja näki Sephirothin seisovan ikkunansa luona ja puhuvan puhelimeen. Kenraali rapsutti käsivarttaan ärtyneen näköisenä ja vastaili puheluunsa varsin niukkasanaisesti.

Minea sulki oven takanaan ja käveli lähemmäs. Hän laski kansiot mustapintaiselle pöydälle ja odotti, kunnes puhelu loppuisi. Pikainen vilkaisu toimistoon paljasti sen yhtä niukasti sisustetuksi kuin kenraalin oma asuntokin. Työpöydällä tavarat olivat sotilaallisessa järjestyksessä ja kaikki oli todella siistiä. Jopa roskakoriin laitetut paperit näyttivät olevan huolellisesti taiteltuja, ennen kuin ne oli heitetty pois. Sephiroth tosiaan taisi olla tarkka ympäristöstään. Missään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt minkäänlaisia henkilökohtaisia esineitä, kuvia tai muita persoonaa ilmaisevaa.

Valkoiset hiukset heilahtivat kenraalin kääntyessä ikkunalta. Hän lopetti puhelun ja laittoi puhelimen pöydälle.

"Hei", Minea sanoi varovasti. "Täällä sitä nyt ollaan."

Sephiroth rapsutti taas käsivarttaan, muttei sanonut mitään. Sitten hän istui alas ja vilkaisi pöydälle laskettuja kansioita.

"Hei Minea, hauska nähdä sinuakin. Mitä pidät uudesta työpaikastasi? Emme ole oikein missään vaiheessa puhuneet kunnolla keskenämme, joten voisimme jossain välissä jopa jutellakin", Minea matki kenraalin ääntä.

"Mitä?" Sephiroth katsoi kummastuneena naista.

"Oletko missään vaiheessa kuullut siitä, että ihmiset puhuvat keskenään?"

"Mistä pitäisi puhua?"

Minea päästi turhautuneen ähkäisyn. "Vaikka siitä, mikä tämä meidän välisemme juttu on? Vai onko mitään juttua?"

"Tule tänään klo 20.00 asunnolleni. Pääset kulkukortillasi alaovista sisään", Sephiroth sanoi viileästi ja selasi päälimmäisen kansion ensimmäisiä sivuja.

"Anteeksi mitä?" Minea kallisti päätään ja oli varma siitä, että oli kuullut väärin.

"Älä myöhästy, en pidä siitä", kenraali totesi ja kääntyi kansioiden puoleen.

"Eikö sinulla ole muuta sanottavaa? Tämäkö on tämän työpaikan hinta?" Minea irvisti.

"Makoinjektiot annetaan kerran viikossa", Sephiroth sanoi ja rapsutti sinnikkäästi kättään. Pistokohta tuntui kutisevan suorastaan infernaalisesti pari tuntia makoinjektion jälkeen. Sillä raapimistahdilla kenraalin kyynärtaipeessa ei olisi seuraavana päivänä enää nahkaa.

"Juuuustiinsa." Minea pyöräytti silmiään. Työpaikkakuvio oli nyt huomattavasti selkeämpi.

"Olen tyytyväinen sinuun", kenraali sanoi huomioimatta naisen ärtymystä millään tavoin. Hän ei edes nostanut katsettaan selailemastaan kansiosta. Hänen julkilausumansa oli totta, eikä Sephiroth edes uhrannut ajatustakaan sille, että lähtisi hakemaan baareista helpotusta jokaviikkoiseen kutinaan.

"Nyt tämä meni aika paksuksi", Minea ärähti. "Et kai tosissasi kuvittele, että meillä olisi viikkotapaamiset sen takia, että sinä haluat päästä pukille?"

Sephiroth nosti katseensa papereista naiseen ja näytti siltä, kuin Minea olisi jotenkin hidasälyinen.

"Ei helvetti!" Minea huusi ja harppoi ovelle. "Ei tule tapahtumaan! Vedä jätkä käteen!"

Ovi pamahti kiinni.

Minea oli aivan valmis irtisanoutumaan Shinralta päästessään takaisin omaan kerrokseensa. Hän oli ymmärtänyt jo aiemmin, että työn saannilla oli jokin ehto tai hinta. Ei hän silti aivan tätä ollut odottanut, eikä hyväksynyt tilannetta alkuunkaan.

"Eikö olekin karmivan kylmä tyyppi?" Lähinnä istuva konttoristi vinkkasi Minealle. "Joinain päivinä olen aivan vakuuttunut siitä, ettei Sephiroth ole edes etäisesti ihminen. Onneksi saatiin nyt sinut, niin sinne ei tarvitse ihan heti itse mennä."

"Hmph."

"Sinne menee vasta, kun on ihan pakko ja sieltä haluaa mahdollisimman nopeasti pois", toinen nainen sanoi ja värähti. "Tappokone se on ja se pitäisi pitää jossain huumattuna ja lukkojen takana silloin kun sitä ei tarvita kentällä. Oletko nähnyt niitä tilastoja suoritetuista tehtävistä ja vastapuolen menetyksistä?"

Minea väänsi kasvoilleen kiitos-tästäkin-vähästä-hymyn, iski allekirjoitetut kansiot konttoristin käteen ja lysähti omalle paikalleen. Loppupäivän paperityöt kuluivat hiljalleen tasoittuvan punaisen usvan vallassa. Kellon lyödessä 16.30 ja vapauden vihdoin koittaessa, Minea oli vakuuttunut siitä, että viikonloppuna tulisi vetää perseet olalle ja upottaa vitutus järjettömän kovaan känniin. Sephirothin kämpille hän ei tulisi menemään.

Konttoristien karatessa vapaalle, kahteen ensimmäiseen hissiin oli sen verran ruuhkaa, että Minea tyytyi odottamaan seuraavaa. Hänen seurassaan seisoneet kolme naista odottivat hetken ja päättivät sitten mennä portaita pitkin. Tulisi ainakin hyötyliikuntaa ja he toivottivat Minealle hyvää viikonloppua. Minea vastasi toivotuksiin väkinäisesti hymyillen ja jäi odottamaan hissiä. Ei vain ollut energiaa kävellä yhdeksää kerrosta alaspäin.

Seuraava hissi tuli yläkerroksista ja Minea toivoi, ettei siellä seisoisi tietty valkohiuksinen kenraali. Hän ei halunnut kohdata Sephirothia nyt. Ovien avauduttua, hän näki vain Renon. Aurinkolasit otsallaan ja kirkkaanpunaiset hiukset edelleen yhtä sekaisin kuin aiemminkin, hontelo mies nojaili kopin metalliseinään.

Reno tervehti Mineaa päännyökäytyksellä, kun tämä astui sisään ja painoi ensimmäisen kerroksen nappia. He pääsivät kolme ja puoli kerrosta alaspäin, kun numerot digitaalinäytöllä pysähtyivät ja hissi töksähti paikalleen.

"Tämä tästä vielä puuttuikin!" Minea puuskahti painaessaan uudestaan ensimmäisen kerroksen numeroa. Mitään ei tapahtunut ja hän tökki varmuuden vuoksi kaikkien kerrosten nappeja. Hälytystä painettaessa ei kuulunut mitään. Ehkä jossain valvontahuoneessa soisi kello ja heidät päästettäisiin pulasta?

"Huono päivä, yo?"

"Ei siinä, että se sinulle kuuluisi, mutta kyllä," Minea puuskahti ja nojasi seinään omalla puolellaan.

Reno nyökkäsi ja kaivoi pukunsa taskustaan isokokoisen klemmarin, mitä lähti vääntelemään. "Sinun ei kannattaisi pulttailla Sephirothille tuolla tavalla, yo."

"Seurataanko minua vieläkin?" Minean pää nykäisi sivulle.

Reno kohautti harteitaan. "Turkit tietävät kaiken, yo. Sephiroth lukittautui huoneeseensa mököttämään ja puolen talon kokousaikataulut ovat menneet aivan päin seiniä sen takia."

"Hienoa, enpä olisi uskonut, että tästä päivästä voisi tulla vieläkin paskempi kuin se jo oli", Minea puuskahti ja istuutui laukkunsa päälle. Hän nojasi päänsä kylmään seinään ja toivoi pääsevänsä pian kotiin. Helvetillinen ensimmäinen työviikko.

"Mitä sinä tiedät Sephirothista?"

"Häh?"

Reno näytti kysyvältä, vaikka hänen kätensä askartelivat edelleen. Klemmarista näytti olevan muodostumassa jotain uutta. "Sephiroth on ihan ok tyyppi, kun unohtaa, miten heikko huumorintaju sillä on", Reno selitti. "Eikä siltä voi odottaa ihan samaa kuin muilta. Mieshän on toki aivan lyömätön omassa lajissaan, mutta on käytännössä kasvanut ihan koeputkessa, yo."

"Ai."

"Hänen elämänsä on ollut vähän erilainen kuin muiden. Siitä on leivottu supersotilasta jo syntymästä saakka, eikä se sen takia oikein osaa olla tai puhua tavallisten ihmisten kanssa, jos tiedät mitä tarkoitan, yo."

"Mistä sinä tiedät tämän?"

"Hei! Turk, yo?" Reno näytti rintaansa käsillään kuin se olisi selittänyt kaiken. "Jätkä löysi musiikinkin vasta kolme vuotta sitten, kun onnistuin luukuttamaan jotain biisiä vähän liian kovaa mp3-soittimessa yhdessä tylsässä palaverissa. Seph takavarikoi sen pitkäksi aikaa ja sain sen takaisin vasta, kun opetin hänelle, miten lataa itselleen musiikkia netistä. Meidän "normaali" elämä on sille aika vierasta, yo."

Minean otsa painui mietteliäisiin ryppyihin.

"Onko sinulla fiiliksiä Sephirothia kohtaan, yo?"

"En minä tiedä. On ja ei ja... Älä kysy vaikeita."

"Vähän armoa, yo. Minun tietojeni mukaan ensimmäinen kerta, kun Seph edes yrittää jotain toisen ihmisen kanssa."

"Kusetat."

"Enkä!"

"Kenraali taitaa vaan tarvita jonkun, joka näyttää sille, mitenpäin sukat puetaan jalkaan. Mietipä sitä, yo." Reno iski Minealle silmää.

Hissi heräsi eloon, koneet käynnistyivät jossain ja metallisen hurinan saattelemana koppi lähti laskeutumaan hitaasti alaspäin. Kerrosta alempana hissi pysähtyi ja Reno pysähtyi ovensuuhun, kun ovet aukesivat.

"Anna sille mahdollisuus olla tavallinen ihminen, yo", Hän sanoi ja heitti askartelemansa esineen Minean suuntaan. Minea sai sen ilmasta kiinni. Klemmarista oli väännelty spiraalimainen, mutta hieman kulmikkaan muotoinen kuvio. Hänen nostaessaan katseensa siitä, hissin ovet olivat jo sulkeutuneet ja Reno oli jatkanut matkaansa.


	7. Päätöksiä

Minea tuijotti kadun toiselta puolelta Shinran asuintaloa ja valoja sen ylimmässä kerroksessa. Hän hörppäsi jo hieman viilenneen noutokahvinsa loput, heitti tyhjän pahvisen mukin kadun roskapönttöön ja vilkaisi kelloaan. Se oli jo yli kymmenen. Katse nousi takaisin korkeuksiin ja hän epäröi edelleenkin.

Hän oli töiden jälkeen mennyt kotiin, istunut siellä jonkin aikaa ja Suri oli ilmoittanut lähtevänsä viihteelle. Minea oli lähtenyt mukaan, vaikka hänellä ei ollut yhtään fiilistä riekkua kaupungilla. Suri oli halunnut johonkin pintaliitopaikkaan, missä musiikki ei ollut Minean makuun ja oli liian kovalla. Bassot hakkasivat niin, että niistä olisi saanut mitä mainioimmat tahdistimet sydänvikaisille. Ihmisiä oli aivan liikaa ja ilmassa epätoivoista pokailua. Joku rikkoi tuoppinsa lattialle ja pian kaikkien kengänpohjat olivat tahmaiset ja kuorrutettu lasinsiruilla. Ennakkoajatuksista huolimatta alkoholi ei maistunut Minealle. Helvettiäkö hän täällä sinkkujen lihatiskillä teki, kun hänellä olisi takuuvarma kumppani yöksi, jos niin suinkin halusi. Minea olikin istunut lähinnä baaritiskillä tuijottamassa kypsyneenä drinkkinsä pohjaan ja päättänyt lähteä sittenkin aikaisin kotiin.

Kotiin lähtemisen sijasta hän oli päätynyt kävelemään pitkin ensimmäisen sektorin katuja. Jos kerran piti kävellä yksikseen ulkona, niin mieluummin varsinaisen kaupungin puolella kuin slummeissa. Täällä sentään oli suhteellisen turvallista ja saattoi rauhassa kerätä ajatuksiaan. Minea oli myöhästynyt ainakin kahdesta junasta mittaillessaan Midgarin katuja lyhyeen takkiinsa kääriytyneenä. Hän ei osannut päättää, mitä tehdä ja mihin mennä. Hän oli tavannut Sephirothin tämän vapaa-ajalla ja kenraali tuntui olevan jossain määrin erilainen kuin töissä ollessaan. Vaikka miehen maine oli mikä oli, Minea ei ollut osannut pelätä Sephirothia, eikä varoa suuttumistaan tämän toimistossa. Koko homma oli levähtänyt seinille ilman ennakkovaroituksia ja vasta palattuaan omaan toimistoonsa, hän oli ymmärtänyt, että ihmiset – jopa ShinRan muut työntekijätkin, varoivat ja pelkäsivät Sephirothia. Ei Minea siitä huolimatta osannut pelätä. Ensivaikutelma on usein pysyvä, eikä hän ollut saanut mitään merkkiä siitä, että kenraali olisi oikeasti niin vaarallinen ja kylmä.

Renon kohtaaminen hississä oli lauhduttanut hänen suurimman kiukkunsa, mutta olotila oli lähinnä jotain hämmentyneen ja epävarman väliltä. Sephirothin sosiaaliset kyvyt olivat varsin rajoittuneet, se oli käynyt Minealle selväksi. Ensitapaamisella Minea oli ollut sen verran huppelissa, että oli hoitanut suurimman puhumisen ihan itse, sitä oikeastaan tajuamatta. Ne lauseet, jotka oli vaihdettu Midgarin ulkopuolella, häiritsivät häntä kuitenkin enemmän kuin SOLDIERin tökerö käytös ShinRalla. Ilmeisesti kenraali halusi kuitenkin jollain tavalla olla lähellä, vaikkei oikein hallinnutkaan jutustelupuolta – eikä Minea uskonut, että se olisi aivan täysin seksistä kiinni. Tarkemmin mietittynä Sephiroth oli ollut hyvin epävarman oloinen, kun he olivat ensimmäistä kertaa kaatuneet lakanoihin.

_Ensimmäistä kertaa yrittänyt jotain kenenkään kanssa?_

Minea pudisteli päätään. Kenraali oli kyllä ollut paljon varmemman oloinen seuraavalla kerralla, mutta silti Minea oli saattanut ohjata Sephirothia oman makunsa ja mieltymystensä mukaan.

_Ensimmäistä kertaa...?_

Niin Reno oli sanonut. Voisiko se todella olla totta? Minea muisti hämärästi Sephirothin kasvoille hiipineen ilmeen, kun he olivat yhtyneet. Se oli ollut suorastaan häkeltynyt ja kun kenraali oli vihdoin lauennut, hänen silmänsä olivat levinneet lähes lautasen kokoisiksi. Aivan kuin hän olisi ollut yllättynyt. Aivan kuin se olisi ollut aivan uusi asia hänelle. Ei hemmetin hemmetti. Oliko kenraalin poikuus voinut olla tallella? Se oli vähän turhan paksu ajatus, mutta tunki silti mielen pohjille.

_Jumankeuta, veinkö minä ShinRan kenraalin poikuuden?_ Typerä virnistys levisi Minean kasvoille ja ohikulkijat vilkaisivat häntä kuin vähämielistä.

_Mahdollisuus olla tavallinen ihminen?_

Minea loi katseensa taas rakennuksen ylimpiin ikkunoihin ja imaisi alahuultaan. Tiesikö hän itsekään mitä halusi? Mitä hän oli edes tekemässä? Sephiroth oli kaikessa outoudessaan hyvin kiinnostava ja toisaalta raivostuttavinta, mihin hän oli törmännyt, mutta... Kuinka monta kertaa elämässä sai tällaisen mahdollisuuden? Helvetti, kaikesta huolimatta ShinRan kenraali ja varmaan planeetan kaunein ihminen. Moni tyttö myisi vaikka vasemman rintansa päästäkseen Minean tilalle. Toisaalta, jos hän ei menisi, niin työpaikka varmaan lähtisi alta ja sitten oltaisiin taas tyhjän päällä. Minea ei todellakaan halunnut palata Modeoheimiin häntä koipien välissä. Kaikella toki oli hintansa, mutta oliko tämä sen arvoista? Minea ravisti päätään selvittääkseen ajatuksiaan. Ehkä vielä yksi kierros korttelin ympäri?

**

Summeri päästi pitkän merkkiäänen ja Sephirothin varmistettua tulijan identiteetin, hän avasi hissin lukituksen. Kenraali seisoi pitkänä ovella ja odotti hissin saapumista yläkerrokseen. Ovi suhahti auki ja Minea seisoi sen takana paperikassia sylissään puristaen, hieman omituinen ilme kasvoillaan. Naisella oli päällään lyhyen farkkutakin alla vihreän ja mustien kuvioiden värittämä minimekko. Sephiroth vilkaisi kelloa. Kello oli jo puoli yksitoista. Hän tiesi varmaksi sanoneensa saapumisajankohdaksi klo 20.00.00. Kenraali risti kädet rinnalleen, painoi leukansa alas ja odotti selitystä.

"Aiotko seisoa siinä oven tukkeena vai haluatko, että tulen sisäänkin?" Minea kysyi ja onnistui jotenkuten saamaan töykeän sävyn ääneensä. Hän nieli halunsa kommentoida, miten kuumalta mies näytti pukeutuneena rentoihin, mutta siisteihin mustiin housuihin ja valkoiseen kauluspaitaan, jonka ylimmät napit olivat auki. Paita oli säntillisesti työnnetty housuihin. Solisluun kaari erottui houkuttavasti paidankauluksen alta ja housuissa pullotti siihen malliin, että makon sivuoireista ei ollut pienintäkään epäilystä.

"Olet myöhässä. Pahasti", Kenraali sanoi äreästi ja väisti sen verran ovelta, että naisen pääsi sisään.

"Piti ajatella", Minea sanoi, työnsi kengät jalastaan ja nosti takkinsa henkariin. Sanomatta enää muuta, hän nappasi tuomansa kassin ja käveli jo tuntemaansa reittiä keittiöön. Sephiroth kulki hänen perässään ja nojasi kädellään ovenkarmiin.

"Mitä sinä teet?"

"Kävin hakemassa wutailaista pikaruokaa. En ole syönyt koko iltana mitään ja toin samalla sinullekin", Minea sanoi ja tyrkkäsi valkoisen, mausteilta tuoksuvan rasian Sephirothin käteen. Hän etsi pakkauksista kaksi haarukkaa, heitti toisen yllättyneen kenraalin suuntaan ja avasi sitten oman laatikkonsa. Sephiroth näytti pöllämystyneeltä pikaruokapaketti toisessa kädessään ja haarukka toisessa.

"Se jäähtyy, jos et syö sitä", Minea ilmoitti tyynesti, haarukoidessa jo ruokaansa ja istui omatoimisesti keittiön pöydän ääreen, samalle paikalle, mistä kenraali oli hänet tavannut ensimmäisellä kerralla. "En kyllä tiedä, pidätkö edes wutailaisesta?"

"Olet silti myöhässä", Sephiroth sanoi ja tuijotti naista kulmiensa alta.

"Ja ruoka ei ole hyvää kylmänä", Minea vastasi terävään sävyyn.

Sephiroth hymähteli hetken ja Minea tiesi, ettei kenraali ollut lainkaan tyytyväinen tilanteeseen. Katse, jonka hän oli saanut hetki sitten osakseen, oli ollut melkein vihamielinen. Lopulta Sephiroth käänsi katseensa ruokaan ja avasi oman laatikkonsa. Hän tarkasteli hetken sen sisältöä ja tökkäisi kokeilevasti haarukkansa annokseen.

"Muuten, jos tämän suhteen nimi on se, että tulen tänne joka perjantai, niin saat sitten luvan tottua pariin asiaan. Minä jään yöksi ja aion sijoittaa hammasharjani asumaan sinun kylpyhuoneeseesi, enkä aio herätä kuudelta vapaa-aamuna, pidit siitä tai et", Minea ilmoitti.

Sephirothin kulmien välissä näkyi taas pieni ryppy, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään. Kenraali tuntui keskittyvän wutailaiseen noutoannokseensa yllättävän keskittyneesti. Harvinaista mieheltä, joka ei koskaan suostunut syömään mitään pika- tai valmisruokaa.

"Hyvää?" Minea kysyi väliin ja Sephiroth nyökkäsi. Kumpikin söi hetken hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Minea muisti tuoneensa jotain muutakin ja kumartui kaivamaan laukkuaan. "Ajattelin, että jos yritettäisiin tehdä tämä kuten muutkin ihmiset. Toin yhden leffan ja voitaisiin ehkä katsoa se?"

"Mikä on tämän kaiken tarkoitus?" Sephiroth kysyi.

"Vaikka edes leikkiä, että meillä on normaali suhde."

"En pyytänyt tätä", kenraali huomautti ja haarukoi viimeiset palat annoksestaan.

"En minäkään", Minea vastasi. "Mutta arvon kenraali itse järjesti asiat tähän pisteeseen, enkä niele sitä ihan purematta."

Sephiroth tuijotti hetken Mineaa sellaisella ilmeellä, että naiselle kävi selväksi, ettei näpäyttelevää linjaa kannattaisi jatkaa kovin pitkälle. Ensimmäistä kertaa hän näki kenraalin silmissä jotain todella vaarallista, jotain verenhimoista. Sephiroth oli käyttäynyt koko ajan niin rauhallisen eleettömästi, että Minea oli jo lähes unohtanut, että tämä mies oli käytännössä tunnetun maailman tappavin ase ja voisi halutessaan repiä hänet kappaleiksi paljain käsin.

Kenraali sysäsi tyhjän laatikon haarukoineen sivutasolle ja jokin hänen olemuksessaan sai myös Minean nousemaan ylös. Sephirothin silmissä oli saalistavan pedon katse ja vaisto sai Minean perääntymään askeleen kenraalin ottaessa harppauksen hänen luokseen. Yhtä nopeaa henkäystä myöhemmin jääkaapin krominen, kylmä ovi painui hänen selkäänsä vasten ja Sephiroth painoi oman, voimakkaan vartalonsa häntä vasten. Minea tavoitti hetkeksi kenraalin katseen, mutta se ei kertonut hänelle mitään.

"Jos katsotaan se leffa myöhemmin?" Minea henkäisi, kun käsi työnsi hänen hameensa lantiolle ja hän tunsi alushousujensa kankaan repeävän.

Vastaukseksi hän sai käden suunsa päälle ja kuuman ja kovan miehen sisäänsä. Minea vinkaisi ääneen, sillä Sephiroth oli isokokoinen mies monessakin mielessä ja teki lähes kipeää. Hän tiesi jo tullessaan kenraalin asunnolle, mitä oli odotettavissa – seksiä, seksiä ja vielä enemmän seksiä, mutta ei ollut valmistautunut siihen näin nopeasti, eikä näin rajulla tapaa. Hänen kehonsa ilmeisesti oli varautunut tilanteeseen jo hyvissä ajoin ja omaksi hämmästykseen Minea tajusi saavansa jutun juonesta kiinni. Alun kipu ja pieni säikähdys vaihtui pian mielihyvään. Hän oli itse osaksi syypää Sephirothin käyttäytymiseen. Itse hän oli provosoinnut miestä ja oli tosiaan myöhässä siitä ajasta, minkä kenraali oli hänelle asettanut. Ehkä makon sivuoireet olivat jo liian voimakkaat kestää? Mutta siitä huolimatta toista ihmistä ei olisi saanut kohdella näin.

Käsi suun edessä vaihtui kosteisiin huuliin, joilta saattoi vielä etäisesti maistaa voimakkaiden mausteiden poltteen. Huulet ei pyytäneet, eivät houkutelleet, vaan ottivat juuri sen mitä kaipasivat. Sephirothin käsivarret nostivat Mineaa korkeammalle ovea vasten, eikä nainen kyennyt edes etäisestikään tuntemaan lattiaa varpaidensa alla. Jääkaappi notkahteli työntöjen voimasta ja Minea kietoi jalkansa kenraalin kapean lantion ympärille hakiessaan hieman tukea. Hän tarttui kouristuksenomaisesti Sephirothin pitkiin hiuksiin ja hän puristi silmänsä kiinni huipun lähetessä vääjäämättä. Näin pian?

Värisevien ripsiensä lomasta hän oli näkevinään valtavan mustasulkaisen siiven Sephirothin selässä, piiskaamassa ilmaa. Se kuitenkin pakeni hänen mielestään, kun kihelmöivä tunne lähti nousemaan hänen alavatsastaan ylöspäin. Hänen huutonsa tukahtui miehen olkapäähän ja maailma muuttui hetkeksi mustaksi.

**

"Älä tee tuota enää ikinä uudestaan", Minea mutisi, kun he myöhemmin yöllä lojuivat makuuhuoneen leveässä sängyssä. Kenraali makasi selällään ja Minea vatsallaan hänen vieressään mustissa silkkilakanoissa. Hiki oli haihtunut iholta jo aikaa sitten ja kumpikin vain oli paikallaan, jaksamatta ajatella tai tehdä mitään.

"Tee mitä?" Sephiroth kysyi avaamatta silmiään.

"Hyökkää tuolla lailla minun kimppuuni", Minea huokasi ja yritti muistuttaa itselleen, ettei mies ollut mikään sosiaalisen kanssakäymisen diplomi-insinööri. "Vähän eri mielentila ja olisin nyt aika päreinä raiskauksen jäljiltä. Joten älä enää tee tuota."

Sephiroth näytti pohtivan asiaa. Hänen mieleensä ei ollut tullut vaihtoehto, että olisi tehnyt jotain väärin. Minea oli tullut paikalle – asia, mitä kenraali oli hienoisesti epäillyt vasta puolitoista tuntia annetun aikarajan kulumisen jälkeen, mutta koska nainen oli tullut, hän oli käsittänyt, että Minea oli valmis siihen, mitä Sephiroth häneltä odotti.

"Saanko kysyä yhtä juttua?" Minea kysyi ja nojasi poskeaan kenraalin rintakehään.

"Riippuu kysymyksestä." Sephiroth tiesi jo ennalta, että kun ihmiset kysyivät lupaa jonkin asian kysymiseen, asia olisi todennäköisesti hankala tai vaikea. Hän katsoi oikeudekseen pidättäytyä vastaamasta ja poistua tilanteesta, jos asiat menivät kovinkin arkaluontoiseksi. Häneltä kysyttiinkin harvoin mitään kovin henkilökohtaista – ellei Angealin moralisointia tai Hojon vaatimuksia otettu huomioon. Nyt oli vain niin mukavan raukea olo, ettei hän jaksanut pitää muureja kovinkaan korkealla.

"Onko sinulla ollut montakin naista?"

"Sopivasti", kenraali vastasi haluamatta paljastaan kokemattomuuttaan Minealle. "Valikoin seurani tarkkaan."

"Aika jännä."

"Mikä?"

"Miksi päädyit minuun? En ole kukaan, enkä ole mitenkään erityisennäköinen muutenkaan. En ole ehkä ihan sitä tyyppiä, joka erottuisi massasta", Minea pohti.

"En osaa vastata", kenraali sanoi. Minea kuitenkin oli ensimmäinen nainen, jonka kanssa hän oli puhunut töiden ulkopuolella pidempään kuin kymmenen minuuttia ja keskustelu ei ollut kuollut heti. Samoin Minea oli ainut nainen, joka oli maannut hänen sängyssään. Nainen oli ollut sopivasti paikalla, tilanteet olivat johtaneet toisiin ja Sephiroth oli tilanteeseen tyytyväinen. Kenraali ei vain osannut pukea asiaa sanoiksi.

"Minä en tiedä, mitä ajatella sinusta muutenkaan", Minea jatkoi ja hivelsi Sephirothin pitkiä hiuksia. Hänen sormensa pujottelivat silkkisen ja hämmentävän pehmeän hiusmeren läpi. "Olet ihan outo."

Kenraali nauroi matalasti, melkein hyristen. Se kuulosti lähes kissan kehräämiseltä. Hän piti silmiään kiinni ja nautiskeli hiustensa koskettamisesta. Sekin oli uusi tunne, mutta sanomattoman miellyttävä. "Tiedän. Olen aina poikennut muista."

"Se on käynyt selväksi", Minea sanoi ja kieputteli hopeanvalkoista suortuvaa kätensä ympärille. He puhuivat varmasti vähän eri asioista, mutta ehkä pitäisi vaan mennä askel kerrallaan ja katsoa löytyisikö yhteinen aaltopituus jossain välissä.

"Olet keskustellut Genesiksen kanssa." Kenraali totesi hetken kuluttua muistaessaan, mikä häntä oli häirinnyt jo useampana päivänä ja rento ilme hänen kasvoillaan kiristyi hieman.

"Niin?"

"En pidä siitä", kenraali huomautti ja äänessä kävi terävä sävy.

Minea tuijotti hetken Sephirothin kasvojen profiilia; Terävälinjaista kapeaa leukaa, pitkää suoraa nenää ja hätkähdyttävän pitkiä ja muusta värityksestä poikkeavia tummia silmäripsiä. Gaia sentään, siinä oli kyllä kaunis mies. "Et kai vain ole mustasukkainen?"

"Olen sellaisen yläpuolella", Sephiroth vastasi.

"Niin varmaan." Minea pyöräytti silmiään. Ylimielinenkin vielä. Mitähän muuta? "Ollaan juteltu LOVELESSista Genesiksen kanssa."

"Tunnetko sinäkin sen kirotun opuksen?" Sephiroth avasi silmänsä, nousi käsivartensa varaan ja loi naiseen epäuskoisen katseen.

"Rakastan sitä."

Sephiroth romahti takaisin selälleen ja päästi pitkän puhahduksen.

"Sinä et taida pitää siitä?" Minea kysyi.

"Genesis haluaa välttämättä lukea sitä ääneen, päivittäin. Joka ikinen päivä jo ainakin viiden vuoden ajan. Osaan koko LOVELESSin haluamattani ulkoa!"

Minea pidätteli naurunpyrskäystä. Tämä oli ensimmäinen, luontevin tunteiden ilmaus, mitä kenraali oli vapaaehtoisesti antanut itsestään. "Minä en ajatellut lausua sitä ääneen", nainen hymyili.

"Hyvä."

"Miten ikäinen muuten olet?" Minea kysyi ja kutitteli miehen korvaa tämän omilla hiuksilla. "Viisikin vuotta SOLDIERissa on pitkä aika. Muistan kuulleesi nimesi jo teininä ja olit jo silloin tunnettu. Etkä siltikään näytä paljon minua vanhemmalta."

Sephiroth avasi silmänsä ja tuijotti kattoon kuin nähden jonnekin kauas. Hänen koko olemuksensa muuttui etäiseksi.

"Sephiroth?"

Kenraali oli pitkään hiljaa, sitten elämä palasi takaisin hänen kasvoilleen ja hän huokaisi. "En tiedä."

"Et tiedä minkä ikäinen olet?"

"En."

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen Minea silitti hopeisen kulmakarvan linjaa etusormellaan. "Aika armollista. Voit täyttää joka vuosi hmm... sanotaan vaikka kaksikymmentäviisi, eikä sinun tarvitse koskaan kärsiä kolmenkympin kriisistä tai viidenkympin villityksestä."

Sephiroth käänsi omituiset kissansilmänsä naista kohti. "Tuo ajatus ei ole käynyt mielessäni."

"Ei ihan kaikkea pidä ottaa niin vakavasti", Minea naurahti. Sephiroth vastasi hymyyn. Hän sipaisi Minean poskipäätä kevyesti sormillaan, liutti sitten kätensä naisen niskaan ja veti huulet omiaan vasten. Suudelma oli hyvin kevyt, mutta hyvin hellä.

"Mmm. Nyt tämä alkaa vaikuttaa jo oikeammalta jutulta", Minea henkäisi ja kiirehti takaisin kenraalin huulille. Suudelman syvetessä Sephiroth veti Minean päälleen, eikä kumpikaan uhrannut enää ajatustakaan keittiön pöydällä odottelevalle elokuvalle.

**

Plasmatv:n täytti viimeisimmät uutiset Wutain tilanteesta, terroristiepäilyistä junassa ja mitä toimitusjohtaja Shinra oli päästänyt suustaan eräillä julkkisillallisilla. Sephiroth seurasi ruudun tapahtumia ja kävi samalla läpi Scarletilta saamaansa muistiota uusimmista kehityssuunnitelmista SOLDIERien asevarustukseen. Hän yritti keskittyä tavalliseen päivärutiiniinsa, mutta makuuhuoneessa nukkuva nainen häiritsi hänen ajatuksiaan. Kenraali oli noussut tapansa mukaan kello kuuden aikaan, treenannut joka aamuiset lihaskunto- ja kestävyysharjoituksensa läpi, käynyt suihkussa, nauttinut niukan aamiaisen ja ryhtynyt töihin, aivan kuten normaalistikin. Ja silti homma oli mennyt puihin.

Hän oli käynyt ainakin kerran tunnissa seisoskelemassa makuuhuoneen ovella ja katsellut nukkuvaa vierastaan. Vaikka naisen ihonväri olikin useampia sävyjä tummempi kuin hänen omansa, se näytti mustia lakanoita vasten silti hyvin kalpealta. Eikä Minea muutenkaan ollut hullumman näköinen hänen silmiinsä. Kenraali itse nukkui aina suorana, kädet joko vartalon mukaisesti sivuilla tai vaihtoehtoisesti ristittyinä rinnan päälle. Hän ei myöskään liikkunut unissaan. Minea sen sijaan oli kaivautunut tyynyihin kuin jokin pieni eläin ja yksin sänkyyn jäätyään oli käpertynyt sikiöasentomaiseen kippuraan. Viimeisen kahden tunnin aikana nukkuja oli kääntynyt vielä poikittain sängyssä. Sephiroth piti sitä erikoisena, jotenkin määrittelemättömän kiehtovana piirteenä. Nukkuvan ihmisen seuraaminen oli mielenkiintoista.

Kenraali tiesi Minean heränneen jo ennenkuin lakanaan kietoutunut pörrötukkainen hahmo kompasteli olohuoneen puolelle. Sephirothilla harvoin kävi vieraita kotonaan ja vain Genesiksen muutaman kuukauden takaista vierailua lukuunottamatta, he eivät koskaan jääneet yöksi. Toisen ihmisen läsnäolo kotonaan viritti kenraalin aistit tavallista valppaampaan tilaan. Hänen kuulonsa oli sillä hetkellä erityisen herkkä tavoittamaan makuuhuoneesta kantautuvat äänet; lakanoiden kahahdukset, unisen mutinan ja paljaiden jalkojen askeleet lattialla.

"Huomenta", Minea toivotti laahustaessaan kohti kylpyhuonetta. "Mitä kello on?"

"11.20. Miksi sinulla on minun peittoni?" Sephiroth kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan naisen menoa. Hänen katseensa seurasi kuinka silkkilakanat pyyhkivät mustaa kaakelilattiaa. Lattia luonnollisesti oli puhdas, mutta ajatus vuodevaatteista lattialuuttuna ei juurikaan miellyttänyt.

Minean kasvoille nousi kevyt rusotus. "Minä en tiedä, missä minun vaatteeni ovat ja..."

"Kasasin ne tuohon tuolin päälle aamusta. Ei ole syytä kantaa sitä lakanaa", kenraali huomautti ja osoitti kädellään siististi viikattua vaatekasaa nojatuolin käsinojalla.

"Ai. No kiitos", Minea sanoi huomattuaan vaatteensa. Sitten hän karautti kurkkuaan. "Emme me ole kuitenkaan vielä niin tuttuja keskenämme, että minä hiihtelisin täällä alasti sinun nähtesi."

Siihen kenraali ei osannut sanoa mitään. Hän nyökkäsi nopeasti ja käänsi häkeltyneenä katseensa takaisin papereihinsa. Minean huomio oli kieltämättä tosi, mutta Sephiroth ei ollut tullut ajatelleeksi sitäkään asiaa. Taas yksi omituisuus, mitä liittyi sosiaaliseen kanssakäymiseen. Ei hän olisi itsekään ollut luontevasti alasti vieraan – tai tutunkaan ihmisen kanssa, olivat he sitten harrastaneet seksiä edellisenä yönä tai ei.

"Peitto raahaa lattialla", Sephiroth jatkoi ja hänen kasvonsa kielivät siitä, ettei hän todellakaan pitänyt siitä, että Minea oli pukeutunut hänen liinavaatteisiinsa.

"Niin joo... Eivätköhän nämä lakanat ole jo niin DNA:n peitossa, että niillä on muutenkin pyykkituomio", Minea osoitti valkoista tahraa mustalla kankaalla ja haukotteli uudemman kerran. "Että eiköhän se ole yksi ja sama, vaikka käytänkin sitä nyt toogana?"

Sephiroth hymähti ja Minea sulkeutui kylpyhuoneeseen. Perustelu oli ymmärrettävä ja hyväksyttävä, joten kenraali mukautui ajatukseen. Jonkin ajan kuluttua WC vedettiin ja nainen ilmestyi takaisin oviaukkoon. "Minulla ei ole tapana kaivella muiden ihmisten kaappeja, joten voisitko näyttää minulle sellaisen pyyhkeen, mitä saan käyttää?"

"Menossa suihkuun?"

"Joo. Aika tunkkainen olo ja viimeyönä jäi meikit jäi pesemättä, joten taida olla aika pesukarhu", Minea naurahti ja pyyhkäisi silmänaluksiaan. "Enkä tahtoisi tähän lakanaankaan kuivata itseäni..."

Sephiroth nyökkäsi kevyesti, laski kansion kädestään ja nousi sohvalta. Ei hän ollut enää hetkeen jaksanut keskittyä kirjoitettuun tekstiin. Sen jälkeen, kun Minea oli herännyt, kenraali oli huomannut olevansa hieman jännittynyt naisen läsnäolosta, eikä oikein tiennyt, mitä olisi kuulunut tehdä tai sanoa. Miten Genesis selvisi lukuisten naistensa kanssa seuraavista aamuista?

Hän käveli Minean ohi kylpyhuoneeseen, avasi korkean valkoisen kaapin ovet ja otti yhden mustan suurikokoisen pyyhkeen esiin. Pitkien hiusten kuivaaminen vaati kuitenkin paljon pyyhepinta-alaa ja se oli myös yksi syy, miksei kenraali käyttänyt SOLDIERin suihkutiloja juurikaan hyväkseen. ShinRan tarjoamat pyyhkeet olivat naurettavan pieniä. Minea oli kääräissyt lakanan aikaisempaa huolimattomammin päälleen ja kylpyhuoneen peilistä näki paljasta ihoa lähes pakaroiden yläosaan asti. Minealla oli myös silmää miellyttävät kapeat ja pyöreät olkapäät. Sephiroth halusi koskettaa, mutta tunsi vanhan peijoonin, epävarmuuden nostavan päätään. Minea oli kieltänyt hyökkäämisen, mutta mikä luokiteltiin hyökkäämiseksi, siitä kenraalilla ei ollut harmainta ajatusta. Hän ei vieläkään käsittänyt, mikä oli ollut niin väärin edellisen illan tapahtumissa.

Minea puri alahuultaan ja otti vastaan pehmeän pyyhkeen. Heidän sormensa koskettivat toisiaan, eikä kumpikaan vetänyt kättään pois. Minea räpytteli silmiään ja katsahti sitten Sephirothia. Hän tuntui olevan yhtä hämmentynyt tilanteesta kuin kenraalikin.

"...vaikuttavatko makon sivuoireet vieläkin?" Minea rohkaistui lopulta kysymään, eikä rikkonut heidän keskeistä katsekontaktiaan.

"Ei", Sephiroth vastasi ja tajusi, mistä oli kyse. Niin suuressa määrin paljaan, alastoman ihon näkeminen vaikutti häneen ja hänellä seisoi. Ei kovin voimakkaasti, mutta se oli lupaava puoliseisokki. Se ei olisi vaikuttanut lainkaan niin voimakkaasti, jos kyse olisi ollut paperisesta kuvasta, mutta kun hänen edessään oli elävä ja tunteva nainen, veri vain pumppautui alakertaan ja kun elettiin vielä aamua, niin lopputulos oli selvä. "Nyt se johtuu sinusta."

"Ai. Ai? - Oikeasti?" Minea huudahti yllättyneesti.

He tuijottivat toisiaan ja Minean kasvoille levisi hymy, joka tuntui kirkastavan koko kylpyhuoneen ja pakotti Sephirothinkin hymyilemään. Hämmennys ja lievä hermostuneisuus kenraalin mielestä katosi sen hymyn myötä. Minea astui askeleen lähemmäs ja sulki etäisyyden heidän väliltään. Hän nosti kätensä kenraalin rinnalle ja huolimattoman oloisesti avasi tämän paidan ylimmän napin. Lakana hänen ympäriltään valahti lattialle ja vain pyyhe jäi heidän väliinsä. Sephiroth laski kätensä Minean alaselälle ja tunsi jäykistyvänsä entisestään.

"Hei", Minea kuiskasi ja nousi varpailleen.

"Hei", kenraali vastasi ja kumarsi päätään sen verran, että nainen ylettyi suutelemaan hänen huuliaan. Se oli vain kevyt huulien pyyhkäisy, mutta tuntui silti hyvältä.

"Et tulisi kanssani suihkuun?" Minea kuiskasi Sephirothin korvanjuureen ja vastaukseksi kenraali veti hänet tiukemmin lantiotaan vasten ja painoi huulensa naisen kaulalle. "Mutta jos viitsisit olla tosi ihana, niin kävisit laittamassa ensin kahvin tippumaan tai sinulla on puolen tunnin sisällä todella kärttyinen ja kofeiininpuutteesta kärsivä nainen vaivoinasi..."

"Järjestyy", kenraali vastasi, eikä häntä tarvinnut sen kummemmin pyytää tai maanitella palvelukseen. Hän irtautui Mineasta ja lähti suorittamaan annettua tehtävää.

Vasta mitatessaan kahvinkeittimeen ruskeaa, tuoksuvaa purua, hän tajusi tulleensa johdatelluksi. Kenraali ei osannut päättää oliko tämä hyvä vai huono havainto. Töissä hän otti käskyt kuuliaisesti vastaan ja suoritti kaikki tehtävänsä yksityiskohtaisella tarkkuudella ja huolekkuudella, eikä koskaan epäonnistunut. Toisaalta, tällä kertaa hänen palkkionsa taisi olla paljon tyydyttävämpi kuin "tehtävä suoritettu"- leima papereihin.


	8. Kuukauden suosituin valvontakamerapätkä

Hampaiden välistä karkasi pitkä ja kiukkuinen sihahdus, kun Minea istuutui varomattomasti työtuolilleen. Valtakunta tyynystä takapuolen alle! Hän oli viettänyt jo useampia perjantai-iltoja kenraalin asunnolla, mutta tällä kertaa oli päätynyt viettämään siellä koko viikonlopun. Hän ei tiennyt mistä se oikein lähti, mutta Sephiroth oli heittäytynyt niin kokeilunhaluiseksi, että asunnon jokainen huone oli testattua ainakin kerran. Varsinainen seksimaratoni ruoka- ja unitauoilla. Maanantai ei ollut siksikään kovin ruusuinen, vaikka Minea tiesi vartalonsa olevan ansaitusti hellänä.

"Rankka viikonloppu?" Hänen lähin työtoverinsa soi hänelle huvittuneen hymyn.

"Jotain sellaista", Minea sanoi ja yritti pitää oman virneensä kurissa.

"Täytyy kyllä myöntää, että siinä on hyvännäköinen mies", vanhempi nainen sanoi ja vinkkasi silmää. "Vaikkakin karmean ylimielinen."

"Ai kuka?" Minea kysyi hämmästyneenä. Pysyikö mikään Shinralla salassa?

"Se SOLDIER", nainen virnisteli ja töykkäsi Mineaa merkitsevästi olkapäähän.

"Eh..." Ilmeisesti ei pysynyt. Perhanan Turkit tai mitkä lie kielikellot! ShinRa oli kyllä yksi juoruja sikiävä muurahaispesä.

"Sitä punaista päätä on tosiaan ilo katsella", toinen työtoveri liittyi puheeseen.

"Hetkonen nyt? Kenestä te oikein puhutte?" Minea ehti väliin ennen kuin naiset ehtivät levittää tarinaansa eteenpäin.

"Genesis Rhapsodoksesta. Kenestä muustakaan?"

Minea tuijotti hetken työtovereitaan silmät lautasen kokoisina. Mitä hittoa?

"En ole nähnyt sitä miestä kertaakaan ruokalassa, ennen kuin sinä tulit tänne", nainen kommentoi arkistokaappia kaivellen. "Olet tainnut tehdä aikamoisen vaikutuksen. Ja taitaa olla aikamoinen sankari lakanoissakin, kun sinun vääntyilyäsi katselee."

Minea pudisti päätään ja ymmärsi väärinkäsityksen. Hän oli viettänyt lounastaukonsa varsin tiiviisti Genesiksen seurassa ja heillä oli ollut silminnähden hauskaa keskenään. Jos tilanne tosiaan oli se, ettei Genesis ollut näyttänyt nenäänsä ruokalan puolella, asia näytti helposti aivan muulta, mitä se todellisuudessa oli.

"Emme me ole yhdessä", Minea kielsi, vaihtoi asentoa tuolilla ja katui sitä välittömästi. Kivusta kertova sihahdus karkasi jälleen hänen huuliltaan.

"Niin niin", vanhempi nainen naurahti ja taputti Mineaa harteille."Pidä vaan varasi. Se mies ei pitkään yhden naisen kanssa jaksa. Älä särje sydäntäsi."

Minea huokaisi ja nyökkäsi. Sen hän kyllä tiesi, mutta ei jaksanut uhrata sille nyt montakaan ajatusta. Genesiksen naiskuviot eivät kiinnostaneet häntä. Sephiroth pyrki takaisin hänen mieleensä ja Minea huomasi hymyilevänsä itsekseen. Pienet asiat olivat tuntuneet parhaimmilta viime aikoina. Minea oli nukkunut pitkään ja herännyt tuoreen kahvin tuoksuun. Sephiroth oli ilmeisesti ymmärtänyt pienestä vinkin, että Minean oli saatava aamukahvinsa ja niinpä mies oli ottanut tavakseen pistää kahvin tippumaan vähän ennen Minean heräämistä.

Noustessaan kenraalin silkkilakanoista, hän oli vieläkin unisena raahustanut olohuoneeseen ja huomannut Sephirothin katsovan uutisia. Hän oli laskenut kätensä miehen olalle. Kenraali oli pannut oman kätensä Minean käden päälle ja puristanut sitä kevyesti. Sephiroth ei kääntänyt päätään, mutta Minea tiesi tämän hymyilevän. Pieni, lämmin ja läheisyydestä kertova ele oli lämmittänyt vielä senkin jälkeen, kun kahvi oli juotu ja Minea oli käpertynyt Sephirothin kainaloon sohvalle. Kenraali ei enää jännittynyt hänen ryömiessään lähelle ja kykeni rentoutumaan hänen läsnäollessaan. Sephiroth ei tosiaan puhunut paljoa, mutta hän näytti tunnetilansa paremmin ruumiinkielellä. Se vain oli niin hienovaraista, että oli ollut hyvin haastavaa oppia tunnistamaan mielialoja ja tuntemuksia.

Minea päätyi avaamaan sähköpostinsa ja hetkellisestä päähänpistosta lähetti Sephirothille viestin.

To: .com  
From: .com  
Subject: Kuolen  
Voisitko tulla lopettamaan kurjan elämäni tai lainaa edes yksi toimistosi sohvatyynyistä?

to: .com  
from: .com  
Subject: RE: Kuolen  
Selvennä tilanne. Mihin tarvitset tyynyä?

To: .com  
From: .com  
Subject: RE: RE: Kuolen  
Tyyny takapuolen alle. Tämä tuoli tappaa minut ja päivä kestää vielä ikuisuuden. Syytän sinua kaikesta. Olet pahoinpidellyt kaikki lihakseni niin kipeiksi, että jokainen liike on tuskaa. Istumisesta puhumattakaan. Työkaverit vittuilevat...

Sephirothin kulmakarvat nousivat ensin useamman sentin ja sitten ne rypistyivät aavistuksen verran. Oliko tuo huumoria vai närkästymistä? Hän ei voinut olla varma. Kenraali istui parhaillaan kokouksessa, missä Reeve Tuestin esitelmä Midgarin kehityksen turvaamisesta oli juuri kääntynyt avoimeksi riidaksi Heideggerin kanssa määrärahojen jakamisesta. Scarlet yritti parhaansa mukaan pitää asekehityksen puolia nostamalla keskustelun äänenvoimakkuuden sille tasolle, joka uhkasi rikkoa neuvotteluhuoneen kaikki lasit. Kokous oli sillä hetkellä sangen kaoottinen. Sephiroth tiesi tilanteen laukeavan vain odottamalla, eikä hän katsonut arvolleen sopivaksi osallistua huutokilpailuun. Vasta, kun keskusteltiin taas järkevästi, tavallisella äänellä, hän voisi kertoa omat näkökulmansa asiaan. Minean viestit olivat tulleet sopivaan aikaan, sillä nyt kokouksesta ei hyvällä tahdollakaan saanut juuri mitään irti. Kenraali hymähti, käänsi huomionsa sähköpostiin ja naputteli kämmenmikroonsa vastauksen.

to: .com  
from: .com  
Re: RE:RE:RE: Kuolen  
Käsitykseni mukaan en tuottanut sinulle kipua.

To: .com  
From: .com  
Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE: Kuolen  
Viikonloppu oli kieltämättä aika kuuma. Enkä siitä kitisekään, vaan miltä nyt tuntuu. Joku oli aika kyltymätön rakastaja...

Sephiroth ei onnistunut pitämään pientä virnettä poissa kasvoiltaan, kun viimeisin sähköposti ilmoitti saapumisestaan. Hymy kumpusi jostain niin syvältä, ettei hän saanut sitä tavallisen ilmeettömyytensä taakse. Viestin sanoma pönkitti hänen jo entisestäänkin kovaa itsetuntoaan. Kenraali tajusi, että hänen heikkoutenaan pitämänsä elämän osa-alue alkoi vahvistua vauhdilla. Minea oli avannut hänelle useampiakin tuntemattomia ovia ja vaikka ne olivat aiemmin tuntuneet Sephirothista suorastaan ahdistavilta, hän oli tähän asti pitänyt lähes poikkeuksetta kaikesta, mitä oli tullut vastaan. Millaista ääntä Mineasta saattoikaan lähteä... Sephiroth piti nautinnosta kertovia äännähdyksiä ja vaikerruksia hyvin kiihottavina ja hän oli viikonlopun aikana ottanut projektikseen  
selvittää kuinka paljon naisesta sai ääntä irti. Operaatio oli onnistunut yli odotusten. Ja alemman kerroksen asukkaiden onneksi hänen asuntonsa oli kunnolla äänieristetty.

Maanantaiaamun varhaiset palaverit olivat monelle tuskaa. Sephiroth ei kokenut niistä haittaa, sillä oli tottunut nousemaan bassokomppi kuului Renon suunnalta ja takkutukkainen Turk yritti näyttää siltä, että oli keskittynyt kuuntelemaan johtoryhmän asiaa. Korvakuulokkeiden piuha oli kohtuullisen hyvin piilotettu hiusten ja paidankauluksen alle. Tavallisena päivänä Sephiroth olisi huomauttanut asiasta Renolle tai Tsengille tiukkaan sävyyn. Nopea vilkaisu toisaalle sai kenraalin vakuuttumaan siitä, että Rude taisi torkkua aurinkolasiensa takana ja Sephiroth jatkoi viestittelyä.

to: .com  
from: .com  
Re: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Kuolen  
Taisit pitää hieman rajummista otteista?

To: .com  
From: .com  
Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Kuolen  
3 3 3

to: .com  
from: .com  
Re: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Kuolen  
Selvennä.

To: .com  
From: .com  
Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE Kuolen  
LOL! 3 = sydän.

to: .com  
from: .com  
Re: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: RE:RE: Kuolen  
Mutta piditkö?

To: .com  
From: .com  
Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Kuolen  
Rakastin sitä, miten otit minut kylpyammeen reunaa vasten. Tai Olohuoneen sohvalla. Tai jääkaapin ovea vasten. Tai työhuoneesi pöydällä...

Sephiroth liikahti levottomasti lukiessaan viestiä. Makoinjektioiden jälkeen oli aina tukala olo, mutta Minean muistutukset edellisen viikonlopun tapahtumista saivat vastaavankaltaiset tunteet nostamaan kenraalissa päätään.

to: .com  
from: .com  
Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Kuolen  
Annat minulle levottomia ajatuksia.

To: .com  
From: .com  
Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Kuolen  
On pakko vielä sanoa, että koko viikonlopun paras osuus oli kyllä lojua kanssasi lakanoissa. Osaat olla ihanan hellä, kun vähän keskityt. Sori muuten ne paidannapit. Lupaan ommella ne joskus takaisin.

to: .com  
from: .com  
Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Kuolen  
Tämä kokous päättyy tunnin kuluttua ja seuraava alkaa vasta klo 13:00:00. Tule käymään huoneessani.

To: .com  
From: .com  
Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Kuolen  
En uskalla luvata mitään, mutta katsotaan, josko voisin tulla jollain tekosyyllä. Minä yritän kuitenkin tehdä töitä. Äläkä odota ihmeitä. Muista viestin otsikko...

to: .com  
from: .com  
Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Kuolen  
Kiusanhenki.

Hymy Sephirothin huulilta ei ottanut kadotakseen, vaikka kenraali yritti sitä haudata. Kokouksen tilanne näytti jatkuvan edelleen samana. Sephiroth silmäili muita päätään kääntämättä. Turkien tilanne oli vastaava, mutta Rude näytti ryhdistä päätellen todellakin nukkuvan. Bassokomppi oli hieman vaimentunut Renon soittimessa Tsengin luodessa alaiseensa hyvin tiukan katseen. Angeal yritti seurata keskustelua kädet ristissä rinnan päällä, mutta näytti lähinnä harmistuneelta siitä, miten johtoryhmä jaksoi kinastella sisäisistä asioistaan alaistensa nähden.

Genesis puolestaan istui Sephirothin vieressä ja kenraali havahtui siihen, että punapää tuntui tarkkailevan enemmän häntä kuin pöydässä vellovaa keskustelua. Sephiroth sulki kämmenmikronsa ja sujautti sen takkinsa sisätaskuun. Hän suoristi ryhtiään, vilkaisi tiukasti vihreisiin silmiin vieressään ja yritti päästä jyvälle siitä kuka huusi ja mitä. Genesiksellä oli ollut sellainen ilme, että hän varmasti tulisi sanomaan jotakin myöhemmin. Ja hänen sanomansa tuskin olisi kenraalin mieleen.

**

Ruokalan terästuoli oli vielä toimistotuoliakin epämukavampi ja Minea irvisti näkyvästi istuutuessaan pöytään. Punaiseen nahkatakkiin verhoutunut hahmo näkyi etuilevan jonossa ja Genesis liittyi pian hänen seuraansa. Mies ei enää edes yrittänyt piilotella inhoaan laitosruokaa kohtaan ja nyt hänen tarjottimellaan oli vain teekuppi. Minea nyökkäsi miehelle tervehdyksen.

"Tiedän nyt, miksi vaikutit aluksi niin tutulta", Genesis sanoi istuessaan alas.

Minea tökkäisi itseään haarukalla poskeen. Hän ei ollut lainkaan uskonut Genesiksen muistavan heidän ensimmäistä kohtaamistaan. Hän painoi kädellä suupieltään ja tökki kielellään palkeenkieltä suussaan. Aavistuksenomainen veren maku levisi hänen kielenkärjelleen.

"Kiitti vaan tuosta", Minea hymähti ja nieleskeli ikävää makua suustaan. Hän odotti Genesiksen jatkavan asiasta, mutta punapää sekoitti sen sijaan tarmokkaasti hunajaa teehensä.

"En ymmärrä, miten saat tuota sotkua alas. Ylituotettu ruoka on aikamme sairaus", Genesis viittasi vastakkaisella lautasella olevaa harmahtavaa risottoa ja hörppäisi teestään. "Jopa tämä tee on kitkerää sotkua. Aivan kuin ShinRalla ei olisi muka varaa parempaan."

Minea tuhahti ja jatkoi syömistä. Aiemmin keskustelu oli ollut täysin LOVELESSin parissa ja ollut siten täysin luontevaa, mutta nyt jokin oli muuttunut. Genesis katseli epämääräisen arvioivasti naista edessään ja kallisti sitten hieman päätään.

"Mikä se sinun kaverisi nimi oli? Se kaunis vaaleaverikkö?"

"Serkku", Minea korjasi. "Suri on nimi."

Genesis nyökkäsi. "Puhelinnumero?"

Minea hymähti. Hän pohti hetken ja muisteli, miten Suria oli harmittanut, kun Genesis ei ollut soittanut. Tästä tuskin tulisi noottia kotona, vaikka numeron antaisikin. Hän kaivoi laukustaan muistikirjansa, repi siitä yhden sivun ja raapusti siihen pyydetyt tiedot. Hän työnsi sen punapään tarjottimelle.

"Kiitos", Genesis sanoi taittaessaan paperin kaksinkerroin ja tunki sen takkinsa sisätaskuun.

Hetken ympäriltä kuului vain loputon puheensorina, astioiden kilahtelu ja keittiöstä kantautuvat sihinät ja kohinat. Minea pureskeli risottoaan lähes maanisesti. Se kaunis tyttö? Niinpä niin. Genesis sai hänen itsetuntonsa tipahtamaan monta pykälää vain yhdellä lauseella. Kyllähän hän tiesi itsekin, ettei ollut puoliksikaan niin sievä kuin serkkunsa, mutta ei sitä olisi tarvinnut naamalle hieroa.

"Olet sitten saanut Sephirothin koukutettua?" Genesis jatkoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Huh?"

"En ole koskaan aiemmin nähnyt hänen kirjoittavan sähköposteja kesken kokouksen", Genesis sanoi. "Ja vielä virnuillen kuin mielipuoli."

Minea tyrskähti. Hän ei osannut ajatella kenraalin virnuilevan mielipuolisesti. Genesis taisi hieman värittää juttuaan, sillä voimakkaimmatkin ilmeet Sephirothin kasvoilla olivat olleet hyvin verhottuja ja hienovaraisia.

"Eikä Sephiroth ole tottunut tekemään sellaista huomaamatta, joten hän ei osannut myöskään pitää näyttöä tarpeeksi piilossa", Genesis lisäsi.

"Voi paska", Minea sanoi ja hautasi kasvonsa nenää myöten käsiinsä.

"Ei ehkä parhainta lukemaani proosaa, mutta ihan viihdyttävää", Genesis naurahti. Hän lämmitti käsiään teekuppinsa ympärillä. "Teillä taitaa mennä aika lujaa."

Minea tunsi kuumotuksen nousevan kasvoilleen ja olisi halunnut karata ruokalasta. Hän ei olisi missään nimessä kuvitellut henkilökohtaisten viestiensä päätyvän jonkun kolmannen osapuolen luettavaksi. Nöyryyttävää. Noloa. Hävettävää.

"Ja nyt työtoverisi luulevat, että ehdotin sinulle jotain sopimatonta", Genesis jatkoi huvittuneesti vilkaistessaan viereisessä pöydässä supisevia konttoristeja.

"Minun on pakko tunnustaa; Minun työkaverini luulevat, että meillä on suhde. Sain siitä aamusta kuittailua", Minea puuskahti ja toivoi, ettei olisi aivan punainen naamaltaan. Hän pyyhkäisi sormilla puolihuolimattomasti alaluomiaan. Maneeri tarkistaa säännöllisin välein, oliko maskara valunnut.

"Meillä? Meillä!" Genesis kysyi ja hän näytti hyvin hämmästyneeltä. Punapää katseli ympärillään aterioivia ihmisiä ja sitten repesi nauruun. "Mikä vitsi!"

Minea puri hampaansa tiukasti yhteen. Hänellä oli todellisuudessa suhde miehen kanssa, jota moni olisi kadehtinut, mutta silti Genesiksen ilkeily tuntui kipeältä. Se sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä jotenkin huonoksi, riittämättömäksi. Mitä pidempään SOLDIER nauroi, sitä ikävämmältä Mineasta tuntui.

"Sitäpaitsi Sephiroth on hyvin reviiritietoinen. Häntä todennäköisesti ottaa päähän jo se, että pidämme näitä keskustelutuokioita", Genesis virnisti ja sitten vakavoitui uudestaan. "Sinuna olisin kuitenkin varautunut siihen, että Sephirothilla ei ole juurikaan tunteita. Ei hän kykene rakastamaan muita kuin itseään ja olet vain ja ainoastaan panopuuna. _Ainoa, mikä sinua odottaa, on tuskien täyttämä huominen. Edes pyörteiset tuulet eivät lakkaa puhaltamasta"_, Genesis lainasi LOVELESSia täydentääkseen asiansa.

Hän nousi pöydästä, kumartui äkisti ja suuteli Mineaa nopeasti huulille koko Shinran työntekijöiden nähden. Kumpikin tiesi, ettei Genesis ollut tosissaan. Minea ei ollut missään vaiheessa saanut sellaista käsitystä, että punapää olisi millään tasolla kiinnostunut hänestä. Ainut naiseen itseensä kohdistunut kommentti oli ollut kaksi viikkoa aiemmin. SOLDIER oli huomauttanut, ettei punainen väri sopinut Minealle ja viitannut jakun alla olevaan kirkkaan väriseen neulepuseroon.

Genesis vain pilaili ja tiesi tapahtuvan tallentuvan myös valvontakameroille. Sephiroth näkisi sen ennemmin tai myöhemmin ja se varmasti ärsyttäisi kenraalia. Hän tiesi hyppivänsä kenraalin nenälle. Sephiroth oli aina ollut tarkka omaisuudestaan ja omista rajoistaan, ja tämä meni varmasti kummankin rajan yli. Viime aikoina Sephiroth ja hänen maineensa oli ärsyttänyt SOLDIERia suunnattomasti ja hän teki melkein mitä vaan saadakseen kenraalin reagoimaan.

Minean silmät laajenivat ja sitten kaventuivat viiruiksi. Hän nappasi vesilasin käteensä ja viskasi sen sisällön nenäkkään sotilaan kasvoille. SOLDIERin refleksit toimivat ja hän ehti pysäyttää lasia pitävän käden, mutta ei lasin sisältöä. Genesis ilmeisesti odotti saavansa lyönnin kasvoilleen. Ruokala hiljentyi ja aika pysähtyi hetkeksi. Pisarat tipahtelivat punaisista hiuksista, valuivat pitkin kasvoja mustasta poolokauluksesta sisään ja Genesis näytti tyrmistyneeltä. Kukaan ei uskaltanut liikahtaakaan ja vaikka monen kasvolihakset nykivät pidätetyn vahingonilon voimasta, yksikään ei uskaltanut revetä nauruun. Genesiksen makohohtoiset silmät pyyhkäisivät äkäisesti ruokalan yli ja ihmiset käänsivät vastahakoisesti katseitaan kohti tarjottimiaan.

Aivan joka päivä ei pääse näkemään, kuinka ensimmäisen tason SOLDIER saa pakit. Genesis nosti nyrkkiin puristetun kätensä sivulleen ja parin sekunnin ajan sormien välistä leimahtelivat maagiset liekit. Sitten hän tuntui tulevan toisiin ajatuksiin ja marssi ruokalasta täydellisen hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Hiljaisuutta kesti Genesiksen mentyä vielä kymmenen sekuntia ja sitten puheensorina ja nauruntyrskähdykset levisivät kulovalkean tavoin.

**

Sephiroth tuijotti juuri saamaansa sähköpostia Renolta, jonka nimi kuului enteellisesti: Kuukauden suosituin valvontakamerapätkä. Normaalisti hän poisti lähes kaiken Renolta saadun roskapostina, mutta tavallisesti kukaan Turkeista – edes Reno, ei lähettänyt koko ShinRan väelle mitään valvontadokumentteja.

Kenraali kävi sulkemassa toimistonsa oven, istui takaisin pöytänsä ääreen ja katsoi tuoreen tallenteen uudestaan. Reno oli kovin armeliaasti käsitellyt nauhan niin, että Genesiksen typertynyt ilme pyöri hidastettuna varsinaisen filmin jälkeen. Sephirothin kurkusta karkasi matala hyrinä ja hänen hartiansa hytkyivät. Reno saisi paeta henkensä edestä viikkoja tämän jälkeen. Genesis ei ollut anteeksiantava luonne.

Toimiston ohi kulkeva toisen tason SOLDIER päätti käydä tiedustelemassa lääkintäupseerilta, saisiko sairaslomaa. Hän oli ollut aivan vakuuttunut siitä, että kenraalin huoneesta kuului naurua.

**

Minea pyöritteli kynää kädessään ja selasi papereitaan. Hän ei halunnut uskoa Genesiksen sanoja. Hän oli saanut Sephirothista irti jo aivan valtavasti jos vertasi siihen, kun he olivat ensimmäistä kertaa tavanneet. Mutta täysin kykenemätön tunteisiin? Minea ei uskonut siihen. Ajatukset palasivat väkisinkin edellisiin kuukausiin. Minea oli saanut vähitellen Sephirothin puhumaan hieman enemmän, vaikka tämä oli jo perusluonteeltaan hyvin lyhytsanainen ja vaitonainen. Hän oli jopa seksin aikana hiljainen. Hengitti toki tavallista raskaammin, mutta hänestä ei saanut yhden yhtä vaikerrusta tai mitään nautinnosta kertovaa ääntä irti. Minea oli yrittänyt saada edes yhden voihkauksen irtoamaan kenraalin huulilta, mutta ilman tuloksia. Lauetessaan Sephiroth henkäisi vähän syvempään, mutta se siitä.

Ihmiset vaikenivat herkästi Sephirothin läsnäollessa ja hänestä huokuva arvokkuus, ylemmyys ja viileys puhuivat hänen puolestaan. Kenraalin lähistöllä kukaan ei edes yrittänyt puhua säästä tai muusta turhantärkeästä, joten minkäänlaista perusjutustelutaitoa ei ollut päässyt kehittymään. Yleensäkin hän viihtyi varsin hyvin yksin ja vain muutama ihminen oli päässyt hänen huomattavan laajan henkilökohtaisen tilansa sisäpuolelle. Kenraalilla ei ollut tarve puhua, hän oli enemmänkin tarkkailija, eikä myöskään mikään tiimityöntekijä. Sephiroth teki asiat yksin, omalla tavallaan ja vain hänen tapansa tuntui olevan oikea – eikä hän myöskään ottanut kritiikkiä hyvin vastaan. Sen Minea oli huomannut myös viikonlopun aikana, kun he olivat lojuneet kenraalin olohuoneessa.

"Sinun vuorosi", Sephiroth sanoi sohvalta ja hamusi yhden sohvatyynyn leukansa alle. Hän makasi vatsallaan ja hopeanhohtoinen hiusmeri kulki hänen paljaan selkänsä poikki lattialle.

"Minä inhoan pieniä ryömiviä otuksia, Midgarin junaa ja tätä pimeyttä", Minea sanoi. Hän lojui toisella sohvalla selällään ja heilutteli sääriään selkänojan yli. Hänellä oli päällään vain alushousut ja spagettiolkaiminen toppi. Enempää ei jaksanut pukea päälle, eikä alusvaatteisillaan kulkeminen Sephirothin luona tuntunut enää nololta. Kumpikin oli ylittänyt sen rajan joitain viikkoja aikaisemmin.

"Miksi?"

"Juna on jotenkin niin epäsiisti ja ahdistava. Siellä on välillä tosi omituisia tyyppejä, enkä koe oloani siellä oikein turvalliseksi. Vielä ne tarkistuspisteetkin. Yh. Edes ShinRalla ei ole niin valvottu olo", Minea selitti ja koko hänen otsansa kurtistui. "Ja minä kaipaan luonnollista taivasta. On aika masentavaa, kun on aina pimeää. Vain kellon ajasta tietää onko aamu, päivä vai yö."

He olivat tehneet tätä jo useampana päivänä Minean aloitteesta. Kävivät läpi asioita mistä pitivät, mitä inhosivat, mistä mahdollisesti haaveilivat ja toisella oli lupa kysyä tarkennuksia. Vaikka kenraali tiesikin hänestä kaikki viralliset faktat, Minea halusi näyttää miehelle, mitä kaikkea hänen päänsä sisällä liikkui. Ensimmäiset kaksi päivää olivat kuluneet siihen, että Minea oli saanut olla yksin äänessä. Sephiroth ei ollut aluksi nähnyt koko leikissä mitään järkeä ja oli ollut sitä mieltä, että kyse oli vain ajanhaaskauksesta. Hänhän tiesi Mineasta jo kaiken – kiitos Turkien. Käsitys oli muuttunut pian Minean puhuessa ja kenraali tajusi tietävänsä naisestaan varsin vähän virallisten faktojen ulkopuolelta ja oli ottanut leikin tiedonhankintaoperaationa.

"Muuta kaupungin puolelle", Sephiroth ehdotti ratkaisua.

"Tiedätkö, paljonko Midgarin vuokrataso eroaa slummeista? Ei minun tuloillani... eikä taivas näy täälläkään."

"Siksi halusinkin tavata sinut Midgarin ulkopuolella ensimmäistä kertaa", Sephiroth mutisi tyynyyn. He olivat olleet toistensa kimpussa puolen yötä ja häntä väsytti. Hän tosiaan harkitsi tavoilleen poiketen päiväunia. "Minä pidän sinisestä taivaasta", hän lisäsi tarkennuksen asiaan.

"Ai?", Minealta pääsi. Nyt löytyi selvästi jotain yhteistä. Kenraali oli jo aiemmin sanonut pitävänsä korkeista paikoista, mistä saattoi nähdä kauas, sekä tähtien katselusta. Midgarissa ne näkyivät vain himmeästi, mikä olikin sitten taas Sephirothia harmittava asia. Mineaa pänni, ettei hän ollut ymmärtänyt aiemmin, että Turkit olivat tuoneet hänet paikkaan, missä Sephirothilla oli ollut hyvä olla. Missä kenraalille tärkeät asiat olivat kohdanneet.

"Sinun vuorosi", Minea jatkoi ja odotti mielenkiinnolla, mitä Sephiroth inhoaisi.

"Neulat, verinäytteet, makoinjektiot sekä valkoiset laboratoriotakit", Sephiroth listasi asioita epäröimättä hetkeäkään. Kenraali tuntui kertovan paljon helpommin asioita, mitä inhosi, vihasi ja mitä kohtaan oli epäluuloinen. "Tiedemiehet – varsinkin Hojo ja hänen kokeensa, lasiseinät, joista ei näe toiselle puolelle. Niitä vihaan, en inhoa."

"Luulisi sinun jo tottuneen niihin tässä vaiheessa?" Minea heilautti jalkansa selkänojalta alas ja kiepsahti vatsalleen.

"Ei se silti tarkoita, että minun pitäisi pitää niistä", kenraali kuulosti hieman katkeralta. "En halua olla niiden kanssa enää missään tekemissä."

"Sinulla ei ole tainnut olla kovin kiva lapsuus?" Minea kysyi ja nousi kyynävarsiensa varaan.

"En halua puhua siitä", Kenraali puhahti, väisti naisen myötätuntoista katsetta ja teki toisella kädellään välttävän eleen. "Eteenpäin."

"Lempiväri?" Minea jatkoi helpolla kysymyksellä. Parempi saada vähänkin irti kuin ei mitään.

"Musta", Sephiroth vastasi.

"Oo, mikä yllätys", Minea naurahti ja nappasi olohuoneen lasipöydältä olevasta korista viinirypäleen suuhunsa."Ja seuraavaksi sanot, että saat kiksejä nahkavaatteista."

"Saan mitä?" Sephiroth nosti päätään tyynystä ja kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa.

"Gaah, ostan sinulle jonkun tietosanakirjan joululahjaksi tätä menoa... Laajennetaan sitten sanavarastoa. Siis saat seksuaalista tyydytystä tai kiihotut nahkavaatteista?"

Sephiroth käänsi hieman päätään ja tuijotti naista tyrmistyneenä. "En todellakaan."

"No se oli jo melkein yllätys."

"Siis mitä? Mikä saa sinut kuvittelemaan sellaista?" Epäluuloinen ilme kävi kauniilla kasvoilla.

"No hei, jos pukeudut töissä päästä varpaisiin nahkaan ja remmeihin, niin se tulee väkisinkin mieleen", Minea virnuili. "Paitsi näyttäähän se kyllä tosi tyylikkäältä." _Ja homolta jos kysytään tietyiltä ihmisiltä..._

Kenraali nosti sormen pystyyn ja heilautti sitä edessään. "Täsmälleen. - Mitä?" Minea oli revennyt nauramaan.

"Ei mitään, ei yhtään mitään!" Hän kiemurteli sohvalla melkein kaksinkerroin. Ei, hän ei sanoisi Sephirothille mitä hänelle oli juuri tullut mieleen. Hän oli edellisellä viikolla nähnyt yhdessä Midgarilaisessa kirjakaupassa erään seksuaaliselle vähemmistölle suunnatun lehden, missä kenraali oli ollut kannessa (jälleen joku paparazzikuva) ja oli listattu Gaian seksikkäimmäksi mieheksi. Ja koska Sephirothin suuntautumisesta ei julkisesti tiedetty mitään, Midgarin homot repivät asiasta kaiken riemun irti. Sephiroth tuskin tiesi sitä ja jos tietäisi, Minea epäili koko alakulttuurin katoavan varsin nopeaan.

"Pidätkö sinä minua yksinkertaisena tai tyhmänä?" kenraali murahti ja tunsi tulleensa loukatuksi. Minea nauroi hänelle? Kertakaikkisen raivostuttava tunne! Viimeisen puolen tunnin aikana Sephiroth oli joutunut kysymään ainakin seitsemään kysymykseen tarkennuksia ja selvennyksiä ja hänelle oli tullut harvinaisen typerä olo, kun tuntui tietävän niin vähän arkisesta elämästä.

"Ei, et missään nimessä", Minea ehti korjaamaan ja sai vain vaivoin naurunpyrskähdyksensä kuriin. "Olet oikeasti todella älykäs, mutta joistain jutuista sinulla ei vain ole haisuakaan. Ei sillä ole mitään tekemistä tyhmyyden kanssa. Et vain tiedä kaikesta kaikkea. Enhän minäkään tiedä SOLDIEReistakaan paljon mitään ja olisin yhtä pihalla jos puhuisit siitä enemmän."

Kenraali murisi tyytymättömänä ja painoi leukansa takaisin tyynyyn. Hän ei halunnut olla tietämätön. Hän vihasi mitä- kysymystä ja sitä kuinka tehokkaasti se oli pesiytynyt hänen suuhunsa viimeisten kuukausien aikana. Kenraali kirosi Hojon ja tämän holhoamisen mielessään. Hän ei halunnut joutua kysymään tarkennuksia ilmaisuihin, mitkä tuntuivat olevan Minealle aivan arkipäivää ja ennen kaikkea, hän ei halunnut tuntea itseään typeräksi ja epävarmaksi. Se sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä aivan... tavalliseksi.

"Etkai sinä nyt vaan mökötä?" Minea kysyi ja kurotti sormensa hipaisemaan kenraalin käsivartta toisella sohvalla. Hopeinen pää oli painunut itsepäisesti syvälle tyynyyn.

"EN!"

"Eipä siinä sitten mitään", Minea vastasi ja nieli esiin pyrkivän hihityksen. Iso mies ja käyttäytyi kuin kakara. "Jatketaanko?"

"Ei."

"Kehity sitten siinä. Menen nuuskimaan jos jääkaapissasi olisi tällä kertaa muutakin kuin valo..." Minea sanoi ja suunnisti kohti keittiötä.

Sanavalinta sai Sephirothin miltei repimään tyynynsä riekaleiksi. Hän lojui mielenosoituksellisesti paikallaan vielä puoli tuntia ja sen jälkeen paistuvien kananmunien haju ja nälkäisen vatsan protestit saivat ylivallan ja hänen oli noustava.


	9. Sulkasato

Kahdeksankymmentäkahdeksan, kahdeksankymmentäyhdeksän... Vartalo jännittyi taas uuteen ponnistukseen ja jäntevä käsivarsi pakottautui laskeutumaan uudestaan alas. Yhdeksänkymmentä, yhdeksänkymmentäyksi... Sadan jälkeen voisi vaihtaa kättä. Sephiroth tunsi, miten hiki pusertui huokosista iholle, tiivistyi pieniksi pisaroiksi ja lopulta valui pitkin hänen selkäänsä. Ovensuusta kuuluneet askeleet olivat pysähtyneet. Kenraali tunnisti Minean askelten keveydestä ja freesiamaisen tuoksun kiivetessä hänen nenäänsä. Nainen nukkui aina aamulla pitkään, joten Sephiroth pohti oliko pehmentynyt, kun ei ollut saanut Minean heräämiseen mennessä aamutoimiaan tehtyä. Vilkaisu kelloon kuitenkin paljasti, että nainen oli noussut poikkeuksellisen aikaisin. Viisarit näyttivät puolta kahdeksaa.

"Oliko sinulla jotain asiaa?" Sephiroth kysyi ääni lievästi fyysisestä rasituksesta hengästyneenä, kun ovelta kuului vain syviä henkäyksiä.

"Katselen", Minea sanoi ja kenraali suorastaan kuuli naisen hymyilevän. Sephiroth yritti olla välittämättä yleisöstä ja jatkaa yhden käden punnerruksia. Yhdeksänkymmentäkaksi, yhdeksänkymmentäkolme...

"Ajattelin käydä juomassa ja mennä takaisin nukkumaan, mutta nyt voisinkin melkein hakea popcornit ja mennä sohvalle katselemaan", kuului ovensuusta. "Mmm mmm."

"Lopeta!" kenraali kirahti, mutta jatkoi edelleen harjoituksiaan. Hän oli tottunut tekemään päivittäin tietyn treenisarjan, eikä lopettaisi ennen kuin kaikki olisi tehty. Sephiroth alkoi tulla tietoiseksi siitä, että hänellä oli vain lempipyjamahousunsa jalassaan ja tunsi Minean katseen suorastaan liimautuneen itseensä. Kenraali tavallisesti kesti katseet, missä tahansa liikkuikin, eivätkä ne häirinneet häntä. Lapset katsoivat sekä peläten, että ihaillen. Aikuisten katseista saattoi lukea kunnioitusta, varovaisuutta, pelkoa ja väliin varovaista kiinnostusta. Kaikki katsoivat häntä ylöspäin ja selän takana supistiin aina. ShinRan kenraali oli monen idoli, esikuva ja päiväunien kohde, mutta se ei liikuttanut Sephirothia millään lailla. Shinran ulkopuoliset ihmiset eivät merkinneet hänelle juuri mitään, eivätkä yhtiön sisälläkään kuin tietyt harvat. Nyt Minean katse tuntui polttavan hänen selkäänsä ja se tuntui todella häiritsevältä. Ehkä syynä oli myös sekin, että SOLDIERin rooli jäi takin mukana naulakkoon ja kotona Sephiroth oli vain oma itsensä.

"Oikeastaan voisin hakea kameran. Näytät harvinaisen kuumalta."

"Sanoin: lopeta!" Sephiroth älähti.

"Tai mitä?" Naisen äänensävy oli sellainen, että Sephiroth oli pakotettu vilkaisemaan olkansa yli ennen kuin jatkoi punnerruksia. Minea nojasi käsiään sohvan selkänojaan. Ilme oli sekoitus ilkikurisuutta, uhmaa ja huvittuneisuutta. Naisen hiukset olivat unen jäljiltä sekaisen pörröiset ja hän oli pukenut päälleen vain Sephirothin silkkipyjaman paidan. No, sillekin vaatekappaleelle löytyi vihdoin käyttöä. Vaatekerrasta vain housut olivat päätyneet kenraalin omaan käyttöön ja hän mieluummin nukkui paidatta.

"Laitan sinut katumaan", kenraali puhisi. Minea selvästi leikki heikoilla jäillä ja Sephiroth huomasi ihmettelevänsä miksi. Hän ei varoittanut turhaan. Viimeiset viisi punnerrusta saivat Sephirothin lihakset huutamaan happea ja täyttymään maitohapoista. Sata! Hän vaihtoi kättä ja taittoi rasituksesta tykyttävän käsivarren selkänsä taakse. Yksi, kaksi, kolme, neljä, viisi...

"Mmm, kuulostaa lupaavalta... Liittyykö siihen tuo hikinen kroppa ja kuumaa aamuseksiä?" Sormi piirsi viivan kenraalin selkänikamien yli. Öh, kuusi?

"Gaian tähden! Anna minun keskittyä!" Sephiroth ärähti ja vilkaisi taakseen.

"Okei", Minea kihersi ja istui sohvanreunalle. Hän veti jalat syliinsä koukkuun ja jäi lähietäisyydelle seuraamaan vastentahtoista näytöstä. Oliko naisella ollut alushousut jalassaan? Ei tainnut... Pitäisiköhän vilkaista uudestaan? Äh, keskity siihen, mitä olet tekemässä. Hmm. Seitsemän, kahdeksan, yhdeksän, kymmenen...

"Shin-Ralla on tosi hyvä punttis. Mikset käy siellä?" Minea aukaisi taas suunsa ja kenraalin laskut menivät sekaisin. Jälleen.

"Näyttäytyisin julkisesti hikoilemassa siviilien kanssa? Ei ikinä", Sephiroth vastasi hampaidensa välistä. Kukaan itseään kunnioittava SOLDIERin jäsen ei olisi mennyt ShinRan yleiselle kuntosalille. SOLDIERien makon kyllästämät kehot olivat sen verran herkkiä jopa tuoksujen suhteen, että vanhalla hiellä parkitut kuntosalivehkeet saivat inhonväreet kulkemaan kenraalin selän poikki. Tai kokea lähietäisyydeltä, kuinka jonkun deodorantti petti tai se yritettiin piilottaa liiallisen hajuveden tai partaveden alle. (Siinä muuten syy, miksi Sephiroth ei mielellään ollut Heideggerinkään kanssa tekemisissä. Arvon herra löyhkäsi vanhoille sikareille, hielle ja kaikki oli kuorrutettu hyttysmyrkyn kanssa kilpailevalla partavedellä.) Hyi hitto. Vaihtoehtona oli myös joutua jokaikisen silmäparin kohteeksi. Sephiroth näki jo mielessään, miten uteliaat katseet kärkkyisivät paljonko kenraali nosti penkiltä, tai montako kyykkyä hän jaksaisi vetää läpi. Määrä olisi enemmän kuin kukaan uskoisi, mutta hän ei todellakaan kaivannut sen sortin huomiota. Turha kuuluttaa kaikille, miten vahva tai kestävä hän todellisuudessa oli.

Ei sen puoleen, kenraalia ei olisi myöskään saanut mistään hinnasta treenaamaan alaistensa kanssa. Hän ei jaksanut kiinnostua jakamaan huomiotaan niin paljon alemmille ja taitopuoleltaan vajavaisille. Eihän niistä onnettomista olisi ollut hänelle vastusta edes huonona päivänä. Ainoastaan simulaatiohuoneessa pidetyt harjoitukset Angealin ja Genesiksen kanssa olivat Sephirothista hyväksyttäviä – ja niitäkin pidettiin vain silloin, kun alemman tason SOLDIERit eivät olleet paikalla kuikuilemassa, mitä heidän ylempänsä tekivät. Ja viimeisin kerta oli mennyt pieleen oikein kunnolla. Genesis oli loukkaantunut ja hänen paranemisensa oli kestänyt kuukausia. Sephiroth myönsi pitkin hampain punapään olevan hieman häntä nopeampi, mutta voimakkuudessa jäi hänelle kakkoseksi.

Viisitoista, kuusitoista, seitsemäntoista...

"Olet kyllä pahin elitisti, jonka tiedän", Minea puuskahti. Kenraali tuhahti. Kahdeksantoista, yhdeksäntoista. "...jolla on tajuttoman hyvä perse..."

"Minä varoitin", Sephiroth sihahti, nousi hieman kätensä varassa ja tarttui naista pyjaman hihasta. Hän veti Minean alleen lattialle.

"Heeeiii!"

"Paikallasi ", kenraali sanoi ja hänen silmissään vaihtelivat tunteet ärtymyksestä huvittuneisuuteen. Kaksikymmentä. Kaksikymmentäyksi. Kaksikymmentäkaksi.

"Mitä sinä oikein meinaat?" Minea tuijotti Sephirothia hämmästyneenä, mutta pysyi liikkumatta. Silkkipaita hieman pehmensi kylmien lattialaattojen tuntua selkää vasten. Asunnossa oli lattialämmitys, mutta nyt se ei ollut päällä.

"Varmistan, ettet ole häiriöksi", Sephiroth mutisi ja jatkoi punnertamista. Pystypupilliset kissansilmät näyttivät smaragdin sävyisiltä, kun niiden katse tarkentui alla makaavaan naiseen.

Kaksikymmentäkolme, kaksikymmentäneljä, kaksikymmentäviisi. Kaksikymmentäkuusi. Sephiroth hipaisi Minean huulia omillaan, kun käsi punnersi vahvan kehon alas. Kaksikymmentäseitsemän, kaksikymmentäkahdeksan. Huulet kohtasivat toisensa ja Minea päästi pienen ynähdyksen. Kaksikymmentäyhdeksän. Jälleen uusi kohtaaminen. Koooooooooooolmekymmentä. Pidempi suudelma. Minea päästi pienen protestoivan äännähdyksen, kun Sephiroth nousi hänen ulottumattomiinsa.

Kolmekymmentäyksi. Kenraalin hampaat tarttuivat Minean päällä olevan pyjamapaidan ylimpään nappiin ja repäisivät sen irti kankaasta, kun Sephiroth nosti itsensä taas perusasentoon. Mitä siitä vaatteesta, hän ei kuitenkaan koskaan käyttäisi sitä. Ja aina voisi ostaa uuden jos sattuisi kaipaamaan yhtä turhaa pyjamapaitaa. Kolmekymmentakaksi. Seuraava nappi sai samanlaisen kohtalon ja samoin sitä seuraavat. Kolmekymmentäkolme, kolmekymmentäneljä, kolmekymmentäviisi...

Minea makasi Sephirothin alla paita auki ja tuijotti makohohtoisiin kissansilmiin. Ilmassa oli sähköä ja pohjimmiltaan se tuntui olevan lähtöisin hopeahiuksisesta kenraalista. Tunnelataus tarttui pian Mineaankin. Naisen hengitys kävi raskaammaksi ja hän puri alahuultaan, odottaessaan mitä tapahtuisi. Seuraavilla punnerruksilla kenraalin hampaat tarttuivat paidan reunoihin ja vetivät liepeet sivuun, pois tieltä. Minea liikahti kuin koskettaakseen, mutta kenraali pudisti terävästi päätään ja hiusten hopeinen virta laskeutui Minen kasvojen ympärille. Aivan kuin olisi jäänyt vesiputouksen alle piiloon tai ollut teltassa sisällä.

Niin kauan kuin Sephirothilla oli avaimet tilanteen hallintaan, hänellä ei ollut enää ongelmaa asian kanssa, vaikka Minea olikin keskeyttänyt hänen vuosia jatkuneet aamurutiininsa. Hän oli alkanut saada elämän tälläkin puolella valtaa, eikä luovuttaisi sitä enää takaisin. Sephiroth tiesi olevansa hyvä ylipäänsä kaikessa, mihin ryhtyi. Ja hän ei aikonut tyytyä yhtään vähempään tässäkään. Ja se näkyi hänestä. Hänen äärimmäisen itsevarmasta tavastaan liikkua. Hänen aina hieman ylimielisestä ilmeestään, joka kertoi siinä olevan ihmisen, joka piti itseään paljon muita parempana, älykkäämpänä ja taitavampana. Ja joka vielä kaiken huipuksi tiesi olevansa hävyttömän hyvännäköinen. Täydellinen. Ja kun tämän olemuksen läpi välittyi kiinnostus jotakin tai jotakuta kohtaan, sen kohde sai todellakin vapista odottaen, mitä tämä mies aikoisi.

Kenraali jatkoi seuraavat viisitoista punnerrusta koskematta lainkaan, mutta Minean ihoa kutittava kuuma hengitys sai naisen kiemurtelemaan lattialla. Sephiroth naksautti kieltään ja hymyili tyypillistä, itsetietoista ja hieman alentuvaa hymyään.

"Paikallasi. En aio sanoa kolmatta kertaa asiasta."

"Hyvähän sinun on sanoa", Minea henkäisi ja imaisi alahuultaan.

"Ja hiljaa. Anna minun keskittyä."

Viisikymmentäkaksi. Kielen terävä kärki piirsi kostean viivan rintojen väliin ja sai Minean voihkaisemaan ääneen. Naisen iho maistui hieman suolaiselta. Eilistä hikeä, mutta se ei tuoksunut, eikä maistunut epämiellyttävälle, pikemminkin siihen oli tiivistynyt kaikki se, mitä Minea oli. Ja siitä kaikesta kenraali piti. Viisikymmentäkolme. Toinen viiva piirtyi rinnan yläosasta kohti kaulakuoppaa. Sephiroth havainnoi naisensa käyvän jo varsin lämpöisenä ja tyytyväinen pieni hymynsukulainen käväisi hänen suupielissään. Minean rintojen nipukat olivat herkistyneet ja kohosivat kosketusta pyytäen. Sephiroth olisi voinut leikkiä niillä lopun päivää. Hän ei tiennyt miksi, mutta jostain syystä rinnat jaksoivat kiehtoa häntä aivan loputtomiin. Ei hän ollut niihin ennen Mineaa kiinnittänyt huomiota, mutta nyt... No, eikö tämä ollut aivan yleistä miehillä? Joka tapauksessa kenraali saisi Mineasta varmasti suihku(seksi)seuraa, kunhan saisi harjoituksensa loppuun – vaikka ei hän enää jaksanut suhtautua siihen aivan täydellä keskittymisellä. Viisikymmentäneljä, viisikymmentäviisi, viisikymmentäkuusi...

"Kuinka monta punnerrusta vielä?" Minea huohotti.

"Olen hieman yli puolenvälin. Jäljellä on tarkalleen neljäkymmentäneljä." Viisikymmentäseitsemän...

"Puolivälissä!" Minea nipisti silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat samalla. Turhautunut ähkäisy pääsi hänen huuliltaan. "Unohda ne?" Hän ehdotti silmät avattuaan.

"En." Viisikymmentäkahdeksan, viisikymmentäyhdeksän, kuusikymmentä...

"Oikeasti. Jätä kesken ja tee ne loput vaikka joskus myöhemmin."

"Ei tule kuuloonkaan."

"Seph...!" Ääni oli puoliksi maanitteleva, puoliksi kiukutteleva.

"Ei", kenraali pudisti päätään ja hopeinen massa Minean kasvojen ympärillä aaltoili. Hän jatkoi ulkoisesti lainkaan häiriintymättä harjoitustaan ja huvitteli piinaamalla Mineaa. Sephirothilla oli asioille selvä tärkeysjärjestys. Hän lopettaisi sen, minkä olisi aloittanutkin, mutta pystyi siinä sivussa kiusoittelemaan naistaan. Vasta kun saisi harjoituksensa loppuun, vuorossa oli hänen mielessään sen jälkeen seksiä, suihku ja aamupala. Siinä järjestyksessä. Hän ei ollut kompromissien tekijä. Ja sitäpaitsi esileikki taisi hoitua tässä samalla. Kätevää ja tehokasta.

"Siis mitä vitun pelleilyä tämä on? Tekeekö sinun mieli vai ei?" Minea tuskaili ja näytti kärsimättömältä.

"Tekee", Sephiroth vastasi ja hänen huulensa pyyhkäisivät Minean kaulaa, kun käsi punnersi hänet likemmäs naista. "Mutta harjoitus on vielä kesken."

"Voi hemmetti..."

"Ole nyt vähän aikaa hiljaa. Nopeammin ohi, kun olet vaiti", kenraali ilmoitti tilanteeseen nähden yllättävän viileästi. Minea kiemurteli vielä hetken viileällä lattialla. Hän näytti luovuttavan, katse kääntyi jonnekin hopeisten suortuvien lävitse ja huulilta karkasi pettynyt huokaisu. Hän räpytteli hetken silmiään, suupieliin ilmestyi pieni pahanilkinen juova ja hän kääntyi katsomaan vihreitä silmiä. Juonitteleva ilme voimistui ja Minea iski sormensa voimalla Sephirothin kylkiin. Sormet painuivat lihasten väliin ja vaikka Sephiroth ei tunnustanutkaan kutisevansa, vartalo nytkähti voimakkaasti ja huulien välistä karkasi terävä sihahdus. Hopeiset hiukset heilahtivat, kenraalin pää nykäisi taaksepäin. Hän oli odottanut vastaliikettä, nähnyt sen tulevan, mutta ei odottanut sitä ainakaan näin. Minean tapa oli sörkkiä häntä sanoillaan, houkutella häntä muuhun pienillä, johdattelevilla kosketuksilla, mutta tämänkaltaista suoraa hyökkäystä hän ei missään nimessä nähnyt tulevaksi. Ifrit vieköön, tuo nainen saisi kärsiä! Häntä ei yllätetty! Ainakaan näin nöyryyttävällä tavalla...

Minea kierähti Sephirothin alta, tirskahti ja tavoitti päästä pakoon. SOLDIER kenraalia ei noin vain voitettu, edes näin alhaisella iskulla. Sephiroth oli jo tarttumassa Minean nilkkaan, kun hän teki peliratkaisun ja tietoisesti viivyttikin liikkeitään. Jos Minea halusi leikkiä näin, kyllä hänkin siihen kykenisi. Sephiroth päästi nyt jo ääneen kihertävän naisen sohvan toiselle puolelle ja nousi itse seisomaan. Hiukset liimaantuivat ärsyttävästi hikiseen, paljaaseen ihoon.

Vartalo jännittyi hieman ja nykäisi asennon hieman etukenoon. Minea reagoi samoin ja hetkeksi he jähmettyivät lähes paikoilleen, kummatkin muka ennakoiden mihin toinen suuntaisi. Sephiroth tarkkaili naista saalistajan silmin. Hah, hän vain leikki niin kuin kissa leikkisi hiirellä. Nainen ei tainnut vieläkään tajuta, miten nopea kenraali oli. Sephiroth olisi halutessaan saanut Minean kiinni, napannut tämän otteeseensa ja tehnyt tälle mitä halusi, mutta sellainen lähestymistapa oli kiellettyjen asioiden listalla ja kenraali kunnioitti kaikesta huolimatta Minean mielipidettä. Mutta silti häntä huvitti nyt leikkiä annetuilla rajoilla.

"Älä tee noin enää toiste", Sephiroth sanoi matalalla äänellä ja vihreät silmät kulkivat pitkin Minean paljasta ihoa. Selvä, nyt se varmistui. Ei alushousuja. Hän otti pari askelta eteenpäin ja Minea liikahti kuin peilikuvana sohvan takana vastakkaiseen suuntaan. He liikkuivat sohvan ympärillä askel ja pysähdys kerrallaan, punniten toisen seuraavaa liikahdusta ja sen suuntaa.

"Ja mikä minua estää?" Vaikka Minean ääni oli nauravainen, sen takana piili kuitenkin valtava määrä uhittelua ja kertoi, ettei nainen pelännyt kenraalia pienimmässäkään määrin. Minea oli niitä harvoja, yhden käden sormilla laskettavia ihmisiä, jotka eivät jäykistyneet tai nöyrtyneet hopeahiuksen miehen edessä. Nainen seisoi pystypäin ja uhmasi kenraalia koko olemuksellaan – ja siitä Sephiroth piti enemmän kuin osasi ääneen kertoa. Hän ei pitänyt edessään matelevista, säikyistä tai toiselta kantilta taas itseään tyrkyttävistä naisista. Minea ei ollut mitenkään hänen kanssaan samalla tasolla, mutta asetti silti itsensä samalle askelmalle Sephirothin kanssa. Ajatus sai veren kohisemaan Sephirothin suonissa.

_...Ja nyt tämä leikki saisi loppua._

"Minä", kenraali vastasi, lakkasi näyttelemästä hidasta ja vangitsi Minean kädet tämän selän taakse ennen kuin nainen edes ehti huomaamaan tämän liikahtaneen.  
"Mi... miten...?" Minea yllättyi Sephirothin nopeutta ja sanat jäivät änkytyksen taakse vangiksi. Hän ei käsittänyt, miten kukaan saattoi liikkua niin nopeasti. Kenraali ei vastannut, vaan käänsi naisen kasvotusten itseensä, painoi huulensa rajusti tämän suulle ja kaatoi heidät olohuoneen sohvalle. Eikä Sephiroth saanut vastaansa kuin pientä vastustelua, ennen kuin Minea antautui hänelle.

**

Vesilasi oli tipahtaa Minean kädestä, kun hänen katseensa osui lattialla olevaan mustaan sulkaan. Hatara muistikuva oli kadonnut muiden tapahtumien vyöryyn, ja hän oli kuitannut sen mielensä tuotteeksi. Sephirothilla oli ollut siivet. Tai ainakin yksi siipi. Toiset näkivät ilotulituksia ja toiset valoja ja joidenkin maailma vain meni pimeäksi suuren O:n kohdalla. Oliko niin ihme nähdä vastapuoli enkelimäisenä hahmona?

Mutta lattialla oli silti sulka.

Minea kumartui poimimaan sen ja käänteli sitä kädessään. Se oli pitkä, kiiltävän musta siipisulka, lähes parikymmentä senttiä pitkä. Pöydän alta pilkisti toinen. Hän kurotti senkin käteensä ja tarkasteli sitä. Se oli vain kymmensenttinen ja untuvaisen oloinen.

Mitä helvettiä?

Minea nousi hitaasti kyykystä seisomaan ja tuijotti sulkia kädessään. Katse lähti hakemaan jotain järkevää selitystä niiden ilmaantumiselle. Pölyhuiska? Tai vaikka lintu, joka olisi pysähtynyt ikkunalla ja ikkuna olisi ollut auki? Minea joutui pian unohtamaan vaihtoehdot mahdottomina. Asunnossa ei varmasti olisi mitään niin "epähygieenistä" ja mahdollista sotkua aiheuttavaa kuin höyhenistä tehty pölyhuiska. Eikä tässä huoneessa ollut sellaista ikkunaa, minkä olisi saanut auki. Eikä hän ollut sitäpaitsi nähnyt Midgarissa yhtäkään lintua. No, mikäpä elävä olento olisi viihtynyt ainaisessa pimeydessä, saasteista mainitsemattakaan. Pitkä sulka oli muutenkin sen kokoinen, että se olisi pitänyt olla isosta olennosta. Todella isoista siivistä.

Suihkun kohina lakkasi ja hetken oli hiljaista. Minea vilkuili ympärilleen ja hänet valtasi tunne siitä, että oli löytänyt jotain, mitä ei olisi saanut nähdä. Vatsa tuntui vääntäytyvän solmuun ja kurkkuun nousi kuristava tunne. Tietämättä miksi teki niin, Minea ryntäsi eteiseen ja piilotti sulat käsilaukkuunsa. Jostain syystä hänelle tuli selittämätön tarve kadottaa ne kenraalin näkyvistä. Kylpyhuoneen ovi kolahti, Sephirothin askeleet kuuluivat olohuoneen puolelta ja kuuluivat menevän keittiöön.  
Minea asteli varovaisesti eteisestä keittiön ovensuuhun. Sephiroth liikkui pyyhe kiedottuna lanteilleen, tavoitteli kaapista mukia ja hymyili kasvoiltaan kalvenneelle naiselle. Hopeahiuksinen kenraali sipaisi ohimennen Minean poskea ja mittasi kahvinkeittimeen täsmälleen oikean määrän puruja. Hassua, mies teki tämän vain miellyttääkseen häntä. Sephiroth ei itse tarvinnut aamukahvia, ei ainakaan niin kipeästi kuin Minea. Kenraali saattoi juoda pari kupillista päivässä, mutta se ei ollut mikään pakkorutiini hänelle, kuten niin monet muut asiat.

"Minun pitää lähteä kotiin", Minea sanoi ja yritti pitää hermostumisensa kurissa.

"Koska?" Hopeinen pää kääntyi hänen suuntaansa ja kenraalin ilme oli kysyvä.

"Niinkuin nyt. Heti. Minulla on yksi... juttu, minkä unohdin tehdä", Minea sanoi ja kirosi välittömästi mielessään huonoa mielikuvitusta. Tämä oli vuoden huonoin tekosyy. "Surilla on synttärit jaaaaa... unohdin ostaa hänelle lahjan."

"Harmi", Sephiroth sanoi ja kohautti harteitaan. Hän kääntyi ottamaan jääkaapista vesipullon ja kaatoi siitä itselleen lasillisen. Hän siemaisi siitä ja näytti hieman yllättyneeltä. "Olisin halunnut sinun jäävän pidempään. Onko sinun pakko mennä?"

"Joo, se on vähän pakkorasti. Olisin minäkin halunnut jäädä." Minea valehteli ja tajusi, ettei Sephiroth edes huomannut hänen valikoituja selityksiään. Mutta hän saattaisi huomata muuttuneen kehonkielen, hermostumisen ja... pelon? "Olisitko halunnut lähteä mukaan?" Kenraali jäykistyi. Tämä oli ehdottomasti paras keino päästä ulos yksin. Sephiroth ei lähtisi shoppailemaan, eikä ollut julkisen ulkoilun ystävä muutenkaan.

"Taidan jättää välistä", hän totesi odotetusti ja siirtyi lukemaan jo aiemmin hakemaansa päivän lähteä.

"Okei. Menen vaihtamaan vaatteet." Minea hymyili epävarmasti, karkasi makuuhuoneeseen ja puki nopeasti päälleen. Voi pahus, hänen olisi päästävä täältä äkkiä ulos. Mitä pikemmin, sen parempi. Paita meni aluksi väärinpäin päälle ja itsekseen sadatellen hän nyhti sen pois ja käänsi rullautuneet hihat toisinpäin. Sukkahousut eivät olleet yhtään sen nopeammat tai helpommat pukea päälle, mutta hameen vetoketju sentään teki yhteistyötä ja sujahti helposti kiinni, ei edes jumiutunut matkan varrella. Voi hitto, miksi kaikki meni aina reisille siinä vaiheessa, kun sydän läpätti hermostuneisuuttaan kuin paras kilpa-chocobo?

Hän ei vaivautunut meikkaamaan tai kampaamaan edes hiuksiaan. Sen hän ehtisi tehdä myöhemminkin. Nyt päätavoitteena olisi vain päästä mahdollisimaan pian oven toiselle ulkopuolelle ja saada välimatkaa itsensä ja ShinRan kenraalin väliin.

"Minä menen nyt", Minea huikkaisi keittiön ovensuusta ja kiskoi takkia päälleen. Gaia, Minerva ja kaikki muut jumalat! Mihin hittoon hän oli sotkenut itsensä!

Hopeiset kulmat painuivat Sephirothin lukiessa sähköpostia. Hän oli lähettänyt vain pari minuuttia aiemmin Minealle viestin, missä oli pyytänyt naista käymään työhuoneessaan. He eivät olleet nähneet nyt puoleentoista viikkoon edes ohimennen, sillä kenraali oli ollut Wutaissa hoitamassa kenttätöitä ja sen jälkeen operaation jälkeiset raportit olivat pitäneet hänet kiireisenä. Minea ei ollut käynyt tuomassa yhtään papereita tai hakemassa allekirjoituksia dokumentteihin sillä välin. Se oli hieman omituista. Yleensä nainen kävi ainakin joka toinen päivä paikalla. Vastaus sähköpostiin tuli odotettua nopeammin, mutta sen sisältö ei lainkaan miellyttänyt Sephirothia. Hän sai automaattisen poissaoloviestin, missä kerrottiin tavoitellun henkilön olevan poissa seuraavat kaksi viikkoa. Miten niin poissa? Ja missä? Minkä takia hän sai kuulla asiasta vasta nyt? Minea ei ollut anonut häneltä edes suostumusta mihinkään poissaoloon.

Ärtyneenä Sephiroth soitti Minean esimiehelle ja vaati selvitystä asiaan. Minea oli kuulemma anonut lomaa jo joitain päiviä sitten, eikä osastonjohtajalla ollut mitään sitä vastaan. Neiti Koya oli tunnollinen työntekijä ja oli suoriutunut tehtävistään hyvin. Eikä ollut ollut kertaakaan edes sairaana lähes vuoden kestäneen työsuhteensa aikana. Luonnollisesti se vaikutti hänen lomiinsakin. Hieman hämmentyneenä naisen esimies yritti kysellä, olisiko joku toinen assistentti voinut auttaa kenraalia? Hänen käsittääkseen neiti Koyan käsittelemissä töissä ei ollut mitään kovin kiireellistä, ja loput tehtävät oli jaettu muiden projektisihteerien kesken. Sephiroth puri hammasta ja totesi, että hänen asiansa voisi odottaa ja ettei se ollut kovin kiireellinen. Hän sai hillittyä itsensä ja sai mielestään kysyttyä kohtuullisen luontevasti, mihin Minea oli mennyt. Esimies ei tiennyt ja kenraali lopetti puhelun.

Kuulakärkikynä napsahti poikki Sephirothin kädessä. Miksei hänelle oltu informoitu tästä käänteestä? Hänen olisi pitänyt pitää nainen Turkien valvonnassa. Kuka sanoi, että ihmisiin pitäisi luottaa? Minean olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain. Pyytää häneltä lupa tai... Ifrit! Sininen muste levisi mustalle nahkahansikkaalle ja tiputti väriä juuri hänen kirjoittamalleen raportille. Vihreät silmät kaventuivat, paperi rypistyi ja lensi roskalaatikkoon.

Angeal aina valitti, ettei Sephiroth osallistunut tarpeeksi alempien tasojen SOLDIERien koulutukseen. Hyvä on, tänään hän olisi paikalla ja niiden onnettomien olisi parasta näyttää kykynsä. Angeal oli jo jonkun aikaa pohtinut, että Zack Fairille voisi tehdä hyvää treenata jonkin aikaa Sephirothin valvonnassa. Kenraali nousi pöytänsä takaa ja riisui musteeseen tahriutuneen hansikkaan kädestään. Varusvarastolla olisi myös hyvä olla näitä lisää ja sitten hän katsastaisi, mihin Fairista oli.


	10. Terveisiä tissikeijulta

Taivas levittäytyi niin pitkälle kuin silmä kantoi ja katosi lopulta tumman turkoosinsiniseen mereen. Verkkaiset aallot löivät valkoiseen hiekkarantaan auringon hellästi kutittaessa rannalla makoilevien ihmisten paahtuvaa nahkaa. Paratiisimaisema lähes kenelle tahansa. Minea istui rannalla kirkkaankeltaisissa bikineissä aurinkovarjon suojassa ja tuijotti eteensä kulmat kurtistettuna. Avattu lehti oli hänen sylissään, mutta hän ei jaksanut keskittyä siihen.

Surille oli järjestynyt uimapukukuvaukset Costa del Soliin ja Minea oli lähtenyt samalla vaivalla mukaan. Hän toki maksoi oman matkansa ja majoituksensa, mutta loma tuli ihan tarpeeseen. Gaian ainoista aurinkorannikosta puhuttiin aina haaveksivasti ja kun mahdollisuus matkaan tuli, Minea ei halunnut kieltäytyä siitä. Jonkin aikaa Shin-Ran ja Midgarin ulkopuolella sopi hänelle muutenkin mainiosti.

Sephiroth olisi pitänyt Costa del Solista. Taivas oli syvänsininen ja illalla näkyi tuhansittain tähtiä, enemmän kuin Midgarissa koskaan. Ja miten kirkkaita ne olivatkaan! Ihmiset olivat muutenkin täällä paljon avoimempia ja ystävällisiä. Rannalla oli bongannut jo useamman tunnetun naaman ja he saivat olla yllättävän rauhassa ilman vieressä toljottavia ihmisiä tai kameroita. Tai ehkä paparazzit vain väijyivät kauempana tai kenties olivat hienotunteisempia kuin Midgarissa? Vain kolmenkymmenen metrin päässä näkyi nytkin yksi TV:n visailujuontaja grillaavan nahkaansa. Minea huokaisi syvään. Miltä olisi tuntunut olla täällä Sephirothin kanssa? Minea oli ollut onnellinen. Heidän suhteensa ei ollut aikoihin tuntunut järjestetyltä ja kenraali oli tuntunut vastaavan hänen omiin tunteisiinsa. Oliko hän rakastunut? Kenties. Korviaan myöten ihastunut kuitenkin. Ehkä sen takia nyt tuntuikin pahalta.

Musta sulka pilkisti kirjanmerkkinä lehden välistä, eikä siipi Sephirothin selässä kadonnut Minean mielikuvista. Hän oli nähnyt sen nyt ainakin kolmesti ja viimeistään sulat löytäessään, Minea oli varmistunut asiasta. Mutta kenraalin selässä ei tavallisesti ollut siipeä. Ei mitään mystistä pahkuraa tai tynkää, minkä kautta siipi välillä ilmestyisi paikalle. Sephirothin iho oli tasainen, lihakset säännöllisen muotoiset, eikä selässä ollut edes minkäänlaista arpea. Minean oli ollut pakko koskettaa siiven paikkaa useamman kerran vakuuttaessaan itselleen, ettei sitä ollut siinä. Ja silti se ilmestyi välillä ja katosi yhtä äkisti. Ne hetket, joina hän oli siiven nähnyt, olivat olleet sangen intohimoisia ja Sephiroth oli ollut voimakkaiden tunteiden vallassa. Minea pohti liittyikö se asiaan jollakin tapaa. Hän ei kyennyt katsomaan kenraalia silmiin, eikä puhumaan tälle luontevasti ennen kuin olisi selvittänyt asian itselleen.

_Anna sille mahdollisuus olla tavallinen ihminen, yo_

Renon sanat palasivat takaisin hänen mieleensä ja kulmat painuivat vielä voimakkaammin kurttuun. Häntä oli huijattu. Niin, tavallinen ihminen. Sitä Sephiroth ei ollut. Oliko edes ihminenkään? Mutta jos ei ollut ihminen, niin mikä sitten? Hirviö? Enkeli? Mikä? Olivatko kaikki SOLDIERit samanlaisia, vai oliko kenraali vain poikkeus? Mikä muutenkaan sai sen kaiken aikaan? Mako? Ne kokeet, joita mies oli joutunut läpikäymään? Vai oliko se ihan syntyperäistä?

Suri mätkähti viereiselle aurinkotuolille ja veti sen aurinkoon. Kuvaukset olivat ohi siltä päivältä ja nainen saattoi nyt nauttia lomasta rannalla. Minea hylkäsi hetkeksi mietteensä ja yritti keskittyä itse tarkoitukseen eli hauskanpitämiseen. Senhän takia tänne oli tultukin. Vähän etäisyyttä asioihin, biitsille ja ilo irti. Ikävät mietteet kyllä odottaisivat, eivätkä katoaisi minnekään. Hän tarttui uudestaan aloittamaansa lehteen.

"Oletko muuten kuullut, että LOVELESSista on tullut näytelmä? Sitä esitetään parhaillaan Midgarissa" Minea luki lehdestä. "Se olisi kiva käydä katsomassa." Suri puuskahti pitkään ja Minea jäi tuijottamaan serkkuaan.

"Ikävä kyllä olen", Suri totesi. "Kävin katsomassa sen Genesiksen kanssa."

"Ai hän todella soitti?"

"Joo." Suri vastasi melkein penseällä tavalla. Hänen äänensävynsä ei ollut lainkaan niin ilahtunut kuin olisi voinut kuvitella.

"No?"

"Käytiin viime viikolla treffeillä ja se oli täysi fiasko."

"Aijaa?" Minea oli yllättynyt. Hän oli ollut aivan vakuuttunut siitä, että jos Genesis soittaisi, niin noilla kahdella menisi vähän aikaa todella lujaa. Ja huomattavasti pidempään kuin yksien treffien verran.

"Ja se siitä. SOLDIERit eivät ole minua varten", Suri puhahti ja puristi aurinkorasvaa kädelleen. Minea tuijotti edelleen serkkuaan. Suri katsoi takaisin, liikautti päätään äkäisesti ja sai Minean kumartumaan eteenpäin kuin kysyen, mistä mätti. Vaalea nainen tuhahti ja pyyhkäisi ilmaa käsillään.

"Se ilta alkoi ihan lupaavasti. Sillä miehellä on todella hyvät puhujanlahjat", Suri aloitti ja Minea nyökkäsi. Sen hän oli huomannut heti juteltuaan Genesiksen kanssa. Jos punapään antoi puhua, huomasi jossain vaiheessa vain toivovansa, että korvia miellyttävä ääni vain jatkaisi. Aiheella ei niin väliä.

"Mutta...?"

"Se näytös oli aivan kuolettava tylsä! En jaksanut keskittyä siihen yhtään ja taisin jopa torkahtaa kesken kaiken. Genesis lähti sinne aivan erilaisena kuin tuli ulos. Minä luulin, että hän tympääntyi minun laillani siihen turhakkeeseen, mutta ei. Koko illan hän jauhoi siitä, miten väärin LOVELESS oli toteutettu. Miten jotkin kohdat oli tulkittu aivan päin persettä ja miten joitain hänestä tärkeitä kohtia oli jätetty pois tai sovitettu aivan erilailla", Suri valitti ja levitti rasvaa iholleen. "En minä jaksa niin syvällisiä tyyppejä."

"No mitä se haittaa, vaikka teatterireissu menikin päin mäntyä?" Minea kysyi. Hänestä Genesis oli omalla tavallaan hyvin hurmaava tyyppi, eikä nähnyt serkun kuvauksessa ongelmaa. Eivätkö vastakohdat muutenkin täydentäneet toisiaan?

"No enhän minä nyt jaksa lukea mitään niin tylsää ja Genesis olisi vaan halunnut puhua siitä kuivasta kirjasta. Argh! Mennään niin eri aaltopituuksilla sen tyypin kanssa, ettei mitään rajaa!" Suri vuodatti ja siirtyi rasvaamaan jalkojaan. "Punkan puolella sanoisin, että se mies on täysien pisteiden arvoinen, mutta ei sen kanssa voi mitään muuta puhua tai tehdä. Ihme runoilija."

"Sääli", Minea sanoi ja ajatteli ruokalassa Genesiksen kanssa jaettuja keskusteluja, syvällisiä analyyseja ja teorioita.

"Ja vielä lähtiessäänkin aamulla, heitti jonkun ihan ihme läpän."

"Niin?"

"Jotain, että hänen olisi parempi lakata teeskentelemästä ja sitten heitti jotain outoa siipien katkeamisesta ja lentämisestä... äääh, mistä helvetistä minä voisin muistaa?"

"_Ylpeyteni on mennyttä. Siipeni murtunut. En voi enää lentää?_" Minea siteerasi LOVELESSia.

"Just tuo! Miten ihmeessä sinä muistat nuo?" Suri kysyi ja sulki aurinkorasvapullon korkin. "Otatko?" Hän tarjosi purtiloa Minean suuntaan.

"Nääh, laitoin ihan vähän aikaa sitten", Minea sanoi ja nyki bikiniensä yläosaa. Kaarituki tuntui kaivautuvan ikävästi nahkaan ja oli jo hangannut kainaloiden puolelle aristavat punaiset jäljet. "Olenko minä muuten lihonnut? Ihan kuin tämä rintsikkaosa ei oikein istuisi enää. Tursuan täältä todella törkeästi."

"Jos olet vain vähän turvoksissa? Vedit aika satsin niitä nachoja eilen", Suri sanoi asettuessaan mukavasti aurinkotuolilleen. Hän haki sopivaa asentoa, jotta voisi maata paahtavassa lämmössä mahdollisimman pitkään.

"Turvoksissa tisseistä?" Minea naurahti, käänsi sivua lehdestä ja törmäsi pieneen Sephirothin kuvaan. Ajankohtaisartikkeli käsitteli Shin-Ran menestystä Wutain sodassa ja jutussa hehkutettiin SOLDIERien panosta asiaan. Minea tuijotti hieman epätarkkaa kuvaa hopeisista hiuksista ja mustasta nahkatakista. Kenraali näytti kylmältä ja välinpitämättömältä. "Siinä olisi kyllä yksi, joka pitäisi ajatuksesta. Sen pahemmin tissifiksoutunutta miestä en ole kyllä- ÄÄÄ! En minä halunnut edes ajatella koko tyyppiä täällä!"

"Näytä", Suri sanoi. Minea vilautti sivua serkulleen, jonka naama venyi hieman hänen tunnistaessaan kenraalin hahmon. "Ai tuo."

"Ei siinä, etteikö mies näyttäisi hyvältä, mutta..." Minea jäi pohtimaan, miten monessa paikassa olikaan törmännyt Sephirothin kuviin. Muutama oli ollut Shin-Ran virallisia PR-kuvia, mutta suurin osa oli satunnaisia räppäisyjä paparazzi-tyyliin. Kenraali oli nostanut lehtimiehet ja kuvaajat varsin korkealle inhokkilistallaan, eikä Minea enää ihmetellyt sitäkään, mikseivät he koskaan käyneet missään. Aluksi hän oli harmitellut sitä, ettei mies juurikaan halunnut lähteä ulos syömään, elokuviin tai mihinkään. Kuvaajia oli kaikkialla ja kenraalin jokainen liike Shin-Ran ulkopuolella rekisteröitiin tarkkaan. Hetken Minea kuvitteli itsensä kuviin Sephirothin viereen ja värähti inhosta. Liikaa julkisuutta.

"Treffailetko edelleen sitä mulkkua? Enkö sanonut jo, että ne tyypit ovat ihan syvältä. Olet sanonut itsekin niin jo ties kuinka monta kertaa!"

"En minä nyt niin tiedä..." Minea oli monta kertaa rähissyt turhautumistaan ääneen kotona Surille. Ei hän ollut aivan täysin niitä asioita tarkoittanut, mutta sanojen takana piili kuitenkin totuus. Suhde Sephirothiin ei ollut helppo. Kenraali pyrki jatkuvasti kontrolloimaan Minean elämää ja tekemisiä, eikä edelleenkään ollut mikään diplomatian kukkanen, vaikka parannusta oli tapahtunut huomattavissa määrin. Kompromissi taisi silti olla miehelle aivan tuntematon käsite.

"Kenellä on jatkuvasti käytetty olo ja paha mieli? Ketä pompotetaan ja kenen tekemisiä yritetään rajoittaa? Oikeasti, se mies ei ole sen arvoinen. Oli se minkä näköinen hyvänsä." Suri nosti päätään ja loi serkkuunsa väsyneen katseen aurinkolasiensa yli.

"Mmph."

"Sinä muuten olet levinnyt rintojen kohdalta", Suri sanoi ja kohotti aurinkolasejaan. "Loman jälkeen laihikselle, nainen!"

"MMPH!"

**

Puhelimen pirinä havahdutti Sephirothin unesta. Käsi ojentui hapuilemaan äänen lähdettä yöpöydältä. Vuosien rutiini pisti kehon reagoimaan, liikkumaan lähes itsekseen, vaikka pää oli vielä täysin nukuksissa. Kenraali vilkaisi kelloa sivullaan. Näyttö vilkutti numeroita 03.45. Hän naksautti puhelimen auki, huomasi vieraan numeron ja vastasi puhelimen piristessä toista kertaa. Uninen mieli pohdiskeli muutaman sekunnin kuka soittaja voisi olla, sillä vain hyvin harvalla ihmisellä oli hänen suora numeronsa. Sephiroth ei pitänyt häiriöistä, eikä varsinkaan yöaikaan. Kuka hänet herättikin, hänellä olisi parasta olla hyvä syy soittaa.

Puhelimen toisesta päästä ei kuulunut muuta kuin ihmisten hälyä ja rennon letkeää tanssimusiikkia. Sephiroth kurtisti kulmiaan. Joku nauroi kauempana ja kenraali päätteli puhelun tulleen jostain baarista. Hän sulki puhelimen ärtyneenä uniensa katkeamisesta. Tämä olikin vasta kolmas kerta, kun hänen kohdalleen oli osunut vahinkopuhelu. Mikä hemmetin tarve ihmisillä oli ylipäätään soitella toisilleen keskellä yötä?

Sephiroth ehti juuri laskea puhelimen takaisin yöpöydälle, kun se soi uudestaan. Hän vilkaisi näyttöä ja totesi puhelun tulevan samasta numerosta. Hän mietti sulkisiko koneesta virran, mutta tiesi sen olevan mahdottomuus. Tilanteet Shin-Ralla saattoivat muuttua niin nopeasti, että hänen tuli olla jatkuvasti tavoitettavissa. Olivathan he edelleen sodassa Wutaita vastaan. Ifrit vieköön. Jos Reno oli nyt toisessa päässä, hän olisi seuraavana aamuna varmasti päätä lyhyempi. Ei Turk normaalisti kyllä kenraalille soitellutkaan, mutta mistä sen sekopään mielenliikkeistä oikein tiesi, varsinkin jos se idiootti oli baarireissulla? Sephiroth haukotteli ja vastasi puhelimeensa.

"Vitun mulkku! Löit luurin korvaan!" Kuului kiukkuinen naisen ääni toisesta päästä. Kenraali veti puhelinta kauemmas korvastaan. Baarin taustahäly vyöryi kohti Sephirothin tärykalvoja ja naisen ääni kuulosti täysin vieraalta.

"Kenelle luulet puhuvasi?" Sephiroth kysyi kylmästi. Jo vain, tämä oli väärä numero. Hän oli jo sulkemassa puhelinta, kun nainen jatkoi.

"Jos siellä on se helvetin Shin-Ran paskakenraali, niin sitten on oikea numero!" Nainen oli selvästi humalassa. Hänen äänensä oli hieman sammaltava ja äänenvoimakkuus oli turhan kova.

_Paskakenraali?_

"Identifioi itsesi", Sephiroth vaati. Ei sittenkään vahinkopuhelu. Mistä nainen oli saanut hänen numeronsa ja kuka hän oli?

"Vitut siitä", nainen ärähti. "Anna minun serkkuni olla rauhassa! Helvetin mulkku, pilaat koko loman meiltä kummaltakin! Yritä nyt viettää lomaa vittu saada kunnon rusketus kun vittu yksi on naama mutrulla koko ajan! Vittu!" Kenraali nousi istumaan sängyllään.

"Mitä?"

"Kuuntele, senkin kusipäinen paskiainen. Tästä lomasta ei vittu tule mitään saatana, kun Minealla on niin saakelin paha mieli. Se on kokenut jo ihan tarpeeksi paskaa, että sitä tartteisi kohdella noin!"

Tämä varmisti asian. Kenraali nousi sängystä ja käveli pimeässä työhuoneeseensa. Hän napautti katkaisijasta valot päälle ja kaivoi yhdestä laatikosta Minea Koyan tiedustelutiedot.  
"Missä Minea on?" Hän kysyi.

"Tossa se äsken oli, mutta taitaa olla nyt tanssimassa yhden kivan tyypin kanssa. Ja... mitä vittua! Ei se kuulu sinulle paskaankaan vertaa!" Nainen kirahti. Sen jälkeen seurasi armoton haukkuryöppy siitä, miten huono, surkea ja ääliömäinen ihminen Shin-Ran kenraali naisen mielestä oli. Sephiroth selasi kansion sisältöä pidemmälle ja löysi etsimänsä; naisen serkun tiedot. Tseng oli jossain vaiheessa puuskahtanut, että Renoa oli ollut vaikea saada tehtävästä irti, kun punapää olisi halunnut tutkia Minean serkkua lähemminkin. Ja Renon lähemmät tutkimukset kyllä tiedettiin... Sephiroth tuijotti kauniin vaaleatukkaisen naisen kuvaa ja hänen oli myönnettävä, että ainakin ulkoisesti Minean serkku oli hyvin miellyttävä katsella. Mutta käytöstavat ja puhekieli taas olivat ilmeisesti suoraan slummeista peräisin. Sephirothin silmät kapenivat sitä mukaan, mitä pidemmälle nainen vuodatuksessaan meni.

"Suri Koya, haluat ilmeisesti kuolla?" Nainen linjan toisessa päässä vaikeni ja vain baarin möly kantautui kenraalin korviin.

"Just tollaista paskapuhetta tarkoitin!" Suri älähti sulateltuaan asiaa hetken. "Voi jumalauta, millainen mulkku!"

Sephiroth tuhahti. Suri tosiaan taisi olla niin humalassa tai niin tietämätön, ettei ymmärtänyt oikeasti leikkivänsä hengellään. Kenraalille oli aivan yksi ja sama, vaikka kyseessä oli hänen Naisensa serkku, mutta hänelle ei kukaan, kukaan puhunut tuohon sävyyn.

"Minä en koskaan puhu paskaa, lainaten käyttämääsi alatyylistä ilmausta", kenraali sanoi matalasti.

"Haista paska!"

"Kenen kanssa sinä puhut?" Minean iloinen ääni kuului taustalta.

"Sen vitun mulkun!" Suri ärähti.

"Mulkun...?" Minea selvästi mietti serkkunsa sanavalintaa. "Voi eiii..."

"Anna puhelin Minealle", Sephiroth murahti kuullessaan tutun äänen. "Nyt!"

"Ei se halua puhua sinun ka-" Surin sanat katkesivat kesken, jotain kolisi ja taustaäänet sulautuivat yhtenäiseksi kakofoniaksi.

"Sephiroth?", Minean hyvin humaltunut ja hätäinen ääni kuului toisesta päästä hetken kuluttua. Naisen puheesta sai juuri ja juuri selvän. "Mitä Suri sanoi?"

"Allekirjoitti juuri kuolemantuomionsa", Sephiroth vastasi hyvin kylmästi. "Missä sinä olet?"

"Ei ei ei ei ei. Hei ihan tosi. Ei Suri varmaan tarkoittanut sitä", Minea yritti puolustaa serkkuaan. "Se yrittää vaan suojella minua ja on liian lärvit tajutakseen kunnolla." Kenraali hymähti vastaukseksi.

"Missä. Sinä. Olet?" Puhelimesta kuului tukahdutettu hihitys.

"Mestoilla."

"Costa del Sol?" Sephiroth sanoi hetken kuluttua. Suri oli puhunut rusketuksesta ja ainut paikka, jossa sitä kunnolla sai tähän aikaan vuodesta, oli Gaian ainut aurinkorannikko. Loppu oli helppo päätellä. Hetken puhelimesta kuului taas hälinää, musiikki vaihtui toiseen ja Surin painokelvottomia kommentteja kuului taustalta.

"Älä. Kuule hei, älä laita Turkeja minun perääni nyt. Ethän!" Minea kuulosti suorastaan ahdistuneelta.

"Riippuu sinusta", Sephiroth mutisi."Mistä serkkusi sai puhelinnumeroni?"

"Öööö... minun muistikirjastani kai... Mnääh. Hei. Minä vaan tahtoisin olla nyt vähän aikaa rauhassa ja - eikun minä puhun nyt puhelimessa." Minean huomio kiinnittyi johonkuhun muuhun. Taustalla miesääni kysyi, mitä Turkit olivat ja Minea selvitti hyvin epämääräisestä tiedustelupalvelusta.

"Minea!" Kenraali ärähti. Hän sammutti työhuoneesta valot ja suunnisti takaisin makuuhuonetta kohti. Huomenna olisi taas uusi työpäivä ja kello herättäisi hänet, kuten aiemminkin, klo 06.00.00 Tämän yön unet jäisivät vähäisiksi.

"Aijoo. Sori."

"Identifioi seurasi?"

"Odota vähän – Mikä nimesi olikaan?" Minean ääni haipui taas ja kenraali kuuli hänen puhuvan jonkun miehen kanssa. Sitten oli taas hetken hiljaista ja kenraali suorastaan kuuli, miten iso ratas pyörähti Minean alkoholin sumentamassa päässä. Sephirothin leukalihakset nykivät. Oli jo tarpeeksi paha tulla herätetyksi keskellä yötä humalaisen naisen soittoon ja kuunnella kirosanoin höystettyä haukkumaratonia, mutta vielä todeta kaupan päällisiksi, että hänen naisellaan taisi olla joku muu kierroksessa.

"Sinä olet sitten kuitenkin mustis?" Minea kysyi hitaasti. Nainen taisi ymmärtää, että kuka hyvänsä heidän seurassaan oli, olisi kuollut, jos Minea paljastaisi nimen. Sephiroth ei vastannut. "Sephy?" Kenraali painoi silmänsä kiinni ja laski mielessään kymmeneen. Hän vihasi tuota lyhennettä nimestään.

"Niin?" Sana tuli oikestaan vain murahduksena.

"Et tainnut oikein arvostaa tätä juttua?" Nainen kysyi varovaisesti. Linja pysyi hiljaa. "Odota vähän." Minea taisi painaa luurin olkaansa vasten. Vaimeasti hän kuuli Minean pyytävän muita vähän kauemmaksi, että saisi puhua rauhassa. Linja rahisi, kun Minea nosti kuulokkeen takaisin korvalleen. "No niin."

"Kello on neljä aamuyöstä ja minulla on aikainen herätys. Aion nyt sulkea puhelimen", kenraali totesi katsottuaan yöpöydällä nököttävää kelloa ja istui sängylle.

"Eeeeei. Ei vielä, Odota - hei turpa kiinni siellä nyt!" Minea ärähti jonnekin taustalle. Hän suojasi ilmeisesti puhelinta nyt paremmin, sillä taustahäly ja musiikki eivät kuuluneet aivan niin voimaakkasti läpi. "Minä olen tässä miettinyt..."

"Kerro asiasi."

"Minä en halunnut rakastua sinuun, mutta... äääh, en minä tiedä, mitä minun pitäisi edes sanoa..." Kenraali istui sängyssä ja tuijotti mykkänä vastakkaista seinää. Rakastua? Joku rakasti häntä? Minea... Voi Gaia. Ajatus iski tajuntaan sellaisella voimalla, että Sephiroth oli kiitollinen siitä, että oli jo istumassa, eikä kukaan nähnyt sitä tyrmistyneen hölmöä ilmettä hänen kasvoillaan. Kukaan ei ollut koskaan välittänyt hänestä niin, että sitä olisi voinut kutsua pitämiseksi, saati sitten rakkaudeksi.

"Sephy?"

"Sephiroth!" Kenraali korjasi äkäisemmin kuin oli tarkoittanut. Hän ei halunnut kuulla tuota naurettavaa lyhennystä nimestään enää kertaakaan, eikä ainakaan noin julkisella paikalla lausuttuna.

"Minä... sori..."

"Jatka."

"Sinä olet oikeasti tosi ihana, mutta pidät liian tiukasti kiinni. Anna minun hengittää, jooko? Anna minulle välillä omaa aikaa ja vapautta. Enkä minä puuhaa täällä mitään sellaista, mistä tarvitsisi olla mustasukkainen. Voit luottaa siihen."

"Minun täytyy ajatella asiaa", Sephiroth sanoi ja sanat tulivat vaikeasti hänen suustaan. "Meidän pitää puhua ...tästä. Meistä." Meistä? Hän oikeasti puhui heistä kahdesta me-muodossa? Hän hämmästyi itsekin sanomaansa. Se oli vain tuntunut luonnolliselta ja jotenkin sopivalta. Minea oli vaiti hetken.

"Sinä tahdot oikeasti puhua?" Naisen ääni oli kummastunut.

"Mmm."

"Mutta kun minä en voi puhua vähään aikaan. Minä tarvitsen nyt aikaa. Anna minun tulla sinun luoksesi sitten kun pystyn, jooko?"

"Hyvä on", Sephiroth sanoi.

"Okei, hyvää loppuyötä sitten. Tulen takaisin Midgariin kyllä ihan pian", Minea sanoi ja sulki puhelimen. Sephiroth laski puhelimen yöpöydälle ja laskeutui makuulle. Hän muistutti itseään siitä, että aamulla hänen pitäisi laittaa joku Turk varjostamaan Mineaa. Reno ja Rude olivat naiselle jo liian tuttuja kasvoja, joten jonkun muun pitäisi hoitaa tehtävä. Kenraali halusi tietää, mitä Minea teki, keiden kanssa ja että tämä pysyisi varmasti turvassa. Jos ja kun oli ihminen, joka välitti Sephirothista, hän ei saisi kadota mihinkään.

_Minua rakastetaan?_

Ajatus kieppui kenraalin mielessä ja hän vietti pitkän tovin tuijottaen valkoiseksi maalattua kattoa. Hän ei kunnolla hahmottanut, mitä rakkaus edes sanana piti sisällään, mutta tiesi sen olevan jotain tärkeää. Minea oli käyttänyt sitä jo useamman kerran puhuessaan asioista, joista piti erityisen paljon, mutta silti sanan perimmäinen tarkoitus ei ollut Sephirothille selvä. Aikansa pyörittyään, hän nappasi puhelimen käteensä, mutta laittoi sen kuitenkin takaisin. Genesis oli ollut viimeisen kuukauden hyvin kireä ja haluton keskustelemaan yhtään mistään Sephirothin kanssa. Silti tämä todennäköisimmin olisi se ihminen, joka ymmärtäisi parhaimmin naisten mielenliikkeitä. Kenraali haki punapään numeron ja soitti vuorokaudenajasta huolimatta.

"Genesis."

"Sephiroth?" Pehmeä ja ärtynyt ääni vastasi. "Onko sinulla aavistustakaan mitä kello on?"

"Tiedän, mutta tarvitsen apuasi." Hetken hiljaisuus.

"Sinä tarvitset minun apuani?"

"Sinä ymmärrät naisia ja -"

"Mitä?"

"Selvitä minulle mitä tarkoittaa se, että joku ilmoittaa rakastavansa? Ja sitten sanoo, ettei pysty kohtaamaan, eikä puhumaan kasvotusten."

"Voi Minervan nimeen... Olet sitten todella pihalla", Genesis haukotteli kuuluvasti. "En aio kyllä ruveta nyt selittämään sinulle mitään."

"Tiivistä."

"Ai selitä rakkaus kolmella sanalla? Ei onnistu. Minä jatkan nyt unia ja niin pitäisi sinunkin."

"Genesis..."

"Ja pistän puhelimen nyt äänettömälle. Öitä!" Sephiroth kuunteli hetken puhelimen tuuttausta ja pamautti sitten ärtyneenä koneen pöydälle. Hän pyöri hetken sängyssään ja muisti Minealta kuukausia sitten jääneen elokuvan. Hän muisteli sen olevan joku romanttinen komedia ja hän nousi uudestaan sängystä. Ehkä se valottaisi asiaa vähän enemmän.

**

Minea tuijotti hississä omaa peilikuvaansa. Loman jälkeinen rusketus oli aika kiva ja konttorilla moni työkaveri olikin ihastellut hänen pehmeänsävyistä väritystään. Aurinko tarttui häneen helposti ja teki ihosta hehkuvan kullanhohtoisen. Silti peilikuva ei miellyttänyt. Mikään vaate ei näyttänyt hyvältä ja kaikki rintaliivit tuntuivat kutistuneet kaapissa. Tämä typerä Shin-Ran tummansininen jakkukaan ei enää istunut kunnolla päälle, vaan veti napit aivan solmuun rinnan kohdalta. Näytti harvinaisen törkeältä, Minea ajatteli ja avasi pari ylimmäistä nappia. Ei paljon parempi ratkaisu, nyt hän suorastaan vyöryi silmille muuten tyköistuvasta takista. Oliko ollut pakko laittaa vielä näin poikkeavan värinen paita jakun alle? Ja sekin tuntui olevan liian tiukka. Voi perse. Miten hän ei ollut kotona sitä tullut ajatelleeksi?

Mitä hän sitten oli syönytkään Costa del Solissa, niin se oli selvästi lävähtänyt tiukasti kiinni. Onneksi ei sentään takapuoleen tai reisiin, hän lohdutti itseään. Useimmat naiset kaipasivat enemmän tavaraa rintavarustukseen ja nyt sitä tosiaan tuntui olevan. Mikä tissi-ihme hänestä oli tullut ja ihan puolihuomaamatta? Minea huokaisi ja tarkasteli peilikuvaansa sivusta. Nyt pitäisi vielä mennä SOLDIERin kerrokseen. Todella mahtavaa. Ihan kuin siellä ei normaalistikin töllötettäisi. Suurin osa armeijasta oli alle tai juuri vähän päälle kaksikymppisiä nuoria miehiä ja kuka tahansa, joka oli pukeutunut hameeseen, tuntui saavan kiinnostusta osakseen. Olisi aivan hyvin voinut pukea chocobolle hameen ja miehet olisivat toljottaneet sitäkin silmät kiiluen. Minea lähetti Minervalle pienen rukouksen siitä, että Shinran armeija olisi sillä hetkellä tiiviisti kiinni harjoituksissa tai täysin muualla.

Turha toivo. SOLDIERin kerros näytti olevan normaalia vilkkaampi ja Minea kirosi mielessään. Jokin operaatio olisi ilmeisesti alkamassa, miehiä juoksi varusteet päällään siihen malliin. Onneksi ei enää tarvinnut harhailla toimistoja etsimässä ja hän tunsi tismalleen, missä jokainen konttori olisi ja mistä kunkin löytäisi. Minea veisi järjestysvastaavalle kansiot pikapikaa, kävisi hakemassa allekirjoituksen yhteen paperiin ja sitten juoksisi portaat seuraavaan kerrokseen. Hänellä ei ollut mitään halua jäädä hissin eteen odottelemaan.

Minea pujotteli ihmisten välistä ja löysi järjestysvastaavan neuvottelemassa Sephirothin ja Angeal Hewleyn kanssa. Minean suunnitelma nopeasta etenemisestä ja paikalta poistumisesta pysähtyi kuin seinään. Hän oli sanonut kenraalille, että tulisi tämän luokse sitten, kun olisi valmis puhumaan. Nyt ei ollut vielä se hetki, eikä tämä ollut missään nimessä oikea paikka. Koko siipiasia ja ihmisyyskysymys olivat vielä totaalisen käsittelemättä hänen mielessään. Joskus saman työpaikan haittapuolet tulivat kirvelevän konkreettisesti ilmi. Hän seisahtui viiden metrin päähän kolmikosta ja odotti. Hyvällä tuurilla Sephiroth jatkaisi matkaa, eikä katsoisi taakseen.

Sekin oli turha toivo. Järjestysvastaava jatkoi selvennystään kenraalille, huomasi Minean silmänurkastaan ja nyökkäsi tälle tervehdyksen sillä seurauksella, että Sephiroth käänsi päätään. Turkoosinvihreät silmät eivät näyttäneet ulospäin mitään, mutta Minea tiesi, että hänet oli havaittu. Hän nielaisi, kun katse laskeutui hänen rinnalleen. Silmäterät liikahtivat aavistuksen ja palasivat vastentahtoisesti hänen silmiinsä. Minea nosti vaistomaisesti kansiot eteensä suojakseen ja käveli henkeään pidätellen heitä erottavat metrit.

"Anteeksi häiriö. Jos saan sotkea väliin, niin olisi pari nopeaa paperiasiaa", Minea sanoi anteeksipyytävästi ja yritti hymyillä. Miehet nyökkäsivät.

"Olet sitten palannut lomalta", järjestysvastaava sanoi ja otti Minean ojentaman kansion vastaan. "Sinua ei olekaan pariin viikkoon näkynyt."

"Joo, eilen tultiin", Minea sanoi ja osoitti paperista kohtaa, mihin kaipasi kuittausta. "Siihen toiseen tarvitsisin allekirjoituksen ja loput jäävät tänne."

"Ok. Costa del Solissako olit, kun olet noin ruskea?", mies jatkoi, vilkaisi papereita ja allekirjoitti niistä päälimmäisen.

"Sielläpä juuri. Oli hyvä ilmat", Minea sanoi ja tunsi kiusaantuvansa Sephirothin viileän katseen alla. Hetkonen. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti kenraalia ja tajusi erehtyneensä. Tuo katse ei missään nimessä ollut viileä, päinvastoin. Havainto sai hänen sydämensä sykkeen hieman kiihtymään ja hän tunsi itsensä saaliseläimeksi.

"Oliko hyvä reissu muuten?"

"Huippuhauskaa. Eipähän tarvinnut katsella yhtään SOLDIERia siinä päässä", Minea vinoili ja Angeal hörähti omalla puolellaan rinkiä.

"Noinko pahoja me olemme?" järjestysvastaava virnisti.

"Riittävän", Minea naurahti.

Sephiroth tuijotti Mineaa. Vaikka mentiin vasta viikon alkua ja makoinjektioihin olisi aikaa useampi päivä, hän tunsi nivusissaan elämän merkkejä. Hetken hän analysoi olotilaansa ja totesi, ettei hänellä ollut juurikaan ongelmia asian kanssa aiemmin. Sephirothin totuttua säännölliseen seksielämään, useamman viikon tauko ei ollut lainkaan mieluisaa. Tämä oli todennäköisesti se syy, miksi hänelle oli joskus nuorempana teroitettu sitä, ettei hänen kannattaisi sotkeutua vastakkaiseen sukupuoleen. Laboratorion ainut naispuolinen tutkijakin oli siirretty toisiin tehtäviin, kun hopeahiuksinen poika oli saavuttanut murrosiän. Huh. Siitäkin tuntui olevan melkein eliniän verran aikaa.

Seuraavaksi kenraali huomasi itsessään hämmentävän kaipuuntunteen. Minea oli ollut poissa kaksi viikkoa ja sitä aiemmin hän oli ollut itse Wutaissa parisen viikkoa. Lähes kuukausi oli kulunut miltei huomaamatta. Vasta nyt, nähdessään Minean uudestaan, Sephiroth tajusi ikävöinneensä naista. Sitä miltä Minea tuoksui, miten tämä hymyili tai puhui. Toki Sephrirothia oli häirinnyt fyysisen puolen puuttuminen, mutta hän ymmärsi kaivanneensa kuitenkin enemmän itse ihmistä kuin tämän kosketuksia. Tunnetila oli kummallinen ja kenraali vierasti sitä. Se tuntui selvältä heikkouden merkiltä. Todella häiritsevää.

"No niin, asia kunnossa", järjestysvastaava jatkoi ja ojensi Minealle allekirjoittamansa paperin. "Näytähän meillekin niitä lomakuviasi sitten." Mies vinkkasi silmää.

"Älä unta näe", Minea hymyili. Hän vilkaisi syrjäsilmällä nopeasti Sephirothin suuntaan ja totesi jatkavansa viemään seuraavat paperit Lazardin huoneeseen.

"Mukavan oloinen tyttö", Angeal kommentoi ohimennen, kun järjestysvastaava jäi katsomaan Minean perään. "Topakka."

"Ja hyvät tissit." Toinen mies kommentoi. "Millaisetkohan rusketusrajat -" Sephiroth karautti kurkkuaan ja SOLDIER kääntyi takaisin kenraalinsa puoleen. "Pahoitteluni, sir. Havainnoin vain ympäristöä."

"Pidä havainnot omana tietonasi. Olemme keskellä operaatiota", kenraali ilmoitti viileästi ja keskustelu palasi takaisin alkuperäisille uomilleen.

**

Kuutta minuuttia myöhemmin Sephiroth tavoitti Minean omassa kerroksessaan, odottamassa hissiä. Kenraali ei kävellyt portaita kuin hätätilassa, eikä koskaan juossut mihinkään. Se oli jotenkin niin... rahvaanomaista. Ja ripeällä kävelyllä pääsi aivan yhtä nopeasti paikasta toiseen. Hän liikkui aina hissillä ja Minea sattui olemaan sopivasti hänen edessään, kun ovet aukesivat. Nopea yleissilmäys näytti myös sen, että koko kerros oli lähes autio. Kaikki olivat alemmassa kerroksessa valmistautumassa operaation alkuun.

"Työhuoneeni. Nyt."

Minea nyökkäsi ja seurasi kenraalin pitkää hahmoa. Sephiroth työnsi avainkorttinsa lukijaan, merkkivalo muuttui vihreäksi ja hän avasi oven. Minea käveli sisään ja kenraali sulki oven heidän takanaan. Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään. Sephiroth kääntyi, kumartui ja heidän huulensa koskettivat. Minea ynähti ja kietoi omat kätensä miehen kaulaan. Kenraali työnsi jalkansa naisen reisien väliin ja polvimittainen hame nousi useamman tuuman ylöspäin.

"...ja ketä panettaa?" Minea tukahdutti naurahduksensa irrottautuessaan kuumasta suudelmasta useita hetkiä myöhemmin. Paskat. Aiemmat mietteet, epävarmuuden ja kammotuksen tunteet hautautuivat tehokkaasti ihan perinteisen ja puhtaan himon alle. Miten saattoikin tehdä näin hulluna mieli? Vaikka hän oli jo vannonut itselleen, ettei enää kertaakaan...

"Nämä... Ne näyttävät..." Sephiroth sanoi ja hopeiset kulmat kurtistuivat. Hän laski mustien hansikkaiden peittämät kätensä Minean rinnoille.

"Ihan hiton isoilta", Minea täydensi lauseen. "Arvaa onko kivaa, kun kaikki tuijottavat?" Sephiroth nosti kysyvän katseensa Minean silmiin. Ei hän vaan arvannut. "No ei ole! Olin kuolla SOLDIERin kerroksessa nolouteen!"

"Miten... mitä niille on tapahtunut?" Kenraali kysyi. Minea kohautti harteitaan. Sephiroth ei voinut vastustaa rintojen koskettelua. Sormet puristivat kevyesti ja Minea kirahti.

"Ovat helvetin kipeät!"

"Et ilmoittanut, kun tulit takaisin". Sephiroth huomautti ja hänen sormensa pyörittivät kevyesti rintaa käden alla. Uusi ulottuvuus vaati selvästi hänen henkilökohtaista tutkimustaan.

"Minä en... olisi ollut vielä ihan valmis puhumaan kanssasi." Miten sanoa miehelle, että tämän seura epäilytti, hirvitti ja silti se ei kuitenkaan estänyt sitä, että Minea halusi kaataa SOLDIERin tämän työhuoneen sohvalle ja naida tältä aivot pihalle. Okei, nyt hän oli virallisesti vinksahtanut.

"Ah, ymmärrän." Kenraali totesi. Ei hän oikeasti ymmärtänyt, mutta oli saanut sen käsityksen, että niin piti sanoa. Hän oli käyttänyt loput Minean loma-ajasta siihen, että oli katsonut puuduttavuuteen asti erinäisiä rakkautta käsitteleviä elokuvia, eikä ollut saanut kuin siirappimyrkytyksen ja kyllästynyt kuoliaaksi. Edes pikakelaus ei auttanut. Eikä itse pääkysymys ollut auennut Sephirothille yhtään enempää yrityksistä huolimatta. Ei ikinä enää yhtään romanttista elokuvaa. Ei ikinä! Ennemmin hän joisi pullollisen stabiloitua makoa ja viettäisi kynttiläillallisen Hojon kanssa.

"Vaikka ihan sama se nyt varmaan on", Minea sanoi ja sormet ujuttautuivat mustan nahkatakin sisään. Osasipa sitä tosiaan panettaa.

"Sinun täytyy selittää minulle asioita. Olen yrittänyt ottaa selvää -" Sephiroth aloitti, mutta keskeytti lauseensa, kun Minea päättäväisesti aukoi vyöt hänen housuistaan. "Minä yritän puhua sinulle!"

"Joo, hieno juttu", Minea vastasi ja työnsi määrätietoiset sormet kenraalin housujen sisään."Puhutaan myöhemmin."

**

Keskusvalvomossa eräs työntekijä havahtui siihen, että yksi näyttö ei toiminut kunnolla. Hetken kuluttua selvisi, että oli kyse SOLDIER kenraalin työhuoneesta. Valvontakameran edessä oli jotakin, mikä esti näkymän huoneeseen. Jotain vaaleanpunaista, mistä roikkui lappunen. Taustalla näki kyllä jotain liikettä, mutta kameraa oli mahdoton kohdistaa. Tarkennus riitti vain ja ainoastaan valkoiseen lappuun, missä luki 65D.

**

"Niin mitä sinä halusit minun selvittävän sinulle?" Minea huohotti maatessaan Sephirothin alla työpöydällä. Kenraali nosti päätään. Hän oli haudannut kasvonsa Minean kaulaa vasten ja oli hämmentyneempi kuin moneen viikkoon. Hän oli ollut ärtynyt naiselle siitä, että tämä oli lähtenyt lupaa kysymättä, seikkaillut ties missä hänen tietämättään ja vielä palannut takaisin ilman minkäänlaista ilmoitusta asiasta. Turkit olivat toki informoineet häntä asioiden käänteistä, mutta suoraa yhteydenottoa hän ei ollut saanut. Asia, mikä oli saanut kenraalin lähes raivon partaalle. Ja nyt kun Minea oli taas siinä... Gaia, miten hän oli kaivannut naista! Ikävän tunne oli niin voimakas, ettei Sephiroth ollut uskoa sitä todeksi. Eikä hän nyt pystyisi saamaan minkäänlaista kohtausta asiasta. No, kohtausta ja kohtausta. Ei hän saanut sellaisia hallitsemattomia tunteenpurkauksia, jollaisia oli muutaman alaisensa nähnyt tekevän, kun heiltä paloi pinna. Löytäisikö hän itsestään vielä lisää tämänkaltaisia heikkouksia?

"Se puhelu...", kenraali aloitti tietämättä, miten jatkaa. "Mitä sinä tarkoitit?"

"Ai millä?" Minea kysyi ja siirteli päälleen valuvia hopeisia suortuvia kauemmas. "Hei, minä olin ihan lärvätsalot silloin, kun Suri soitti sinulle. En muista puoliakaan, mitä silloin sanoin", Minea pahoitteli. Sephirothin naama venähti.

"Et muista!"

"No osan... Meidän piti puhua jostain ja lupasin olla kiltisti. Ei sen puoleen, minä olen yhden miehen nainen, joten sitä sinun on ihan turha ajatella tai olla mustasukkainen. Ei käynyt mielessäkään kiivetä kenenkään muun punkkaan." Minea näytti epävarmalta.

"Sanoit, ettet halunnut... " Kenraali aloitti ja vaikeni. Jopas oli vaikea sana sanottavaksi. "Rakastua?"

"Ääh..."Minealta pääsi. Hän käänsi päätään ja yritti näyttää kiinnostuneelta siitä, miten työpöydän tavarat oli järjestetty. Voihan... Tätä hän ei muistanut päästäneensä suustaan. Ikinä ei pitäisi juoda ja tilittää puhelimessa asioita. Tuli sanottua ihan vääriä asioita. Olihan se ihan oikea asia, mutta sitä ei vaan olisi pitänyt sanoa ääneen. Ei edes ajatella. Aaargh. Tästä vielä puuttuisi se, että hän olisi puhunut hirviöistä ja siitä, että Sephiroth tuntui nyt todella vieraalta ja oudolta. Epämiellyttävä olotila alkoi palata vähitellen takaisin.

"Minä en hahmota koko sanaa", Sephiroth tunnusti ja jännittyi. Ei ollut enää muuta mahdollisuutta, koska hänen omat tiedustelunsa asian suhteen olivat epäonnistuneet, eikä hän varmasti kysyisi asiasta enää keneltäkään muulta. Genesis ei ollut suostunut myöhemminkään puhumaan koko asiasta ja lopulta SOLDIERien väliin oli laskeutunut taas jännittynyt hiljaisuus. "Sinä käytät sitä sanoaksesi pitäväsi jostain oikein kovasti?"

"Ei se ole ihan niin yksiselitteistä..." Minea mutisi ja yritti laskea kuinka monta niittiä nitojassa oli jäljellä, ettei olisi pyristellyt ylös ja pakoon. Eieieiei. Ei tätä keskustelua nyt!

Kauiuttimista kuului sähköinen kuulutus, jossa ilmoitettiin operaation alkavan kymmenen minuutin kuluttua. Kaikkia pyydettiin siirtymään helikopteritasoille lähtöä varten. Tämä taisi olla vain SOLDIER kerroksissa toimiva äänentoisto, sillä Minea ei ollut kuullut vastaavaa muualla. Sephiroth katsahti ovelle ja huoahti syvään. Hän vetäytyi kauemmas ja kiinnitti housunsa.

"Minun pitää mennä. Puhutaan, kun tulen takaisin", kenraali sanoi ja ojensi käden auttaakseen Minean pystyyn.

"Koska?"

"Riippuu operaation tilanteesta. Wutaista ei tulla kuitenkaan päivässä takaisin", Sephiroth ilmoitti ja kertoi heidän kohteensa. Sillä hetkellä melkein kaikki toiminta oli keskittynyt sinne, joten tämä ei ollut suuri paljastus. Hän kumartui kaivamaan jotain pöytänsä laatikosta ja painoi Minean käteen uudenkarhean kännykän. "Tämä on sinulle. Minä soitan."

"Kiitos", nainen sanoi ja käänteli puhelinta käsissään. Aika makea, uusin malli ja yllätyksettömästi mattamusta, jossa oli kirkkaat kromiosat. Sephiroth oli valikoinnut sen selvästi oman makunsa mukaan. "Mistä hyvästä tämä on?"

"Olet helpommin tavoitettavissa tällä tavoin."

"Olisi pitänyt arvata... Kai tässä on vielä jäljitinlaite tai jotain sellaista?" Minean äänessä oli hitusen kyynisyyttä.

"Luonnollisesti", kenraali sanoi itsestäänselvyyden, haroi pitkiä hiuksiaan selvemmiksi ja heilautti sitten latvoja. Minea räpäytti pari kertaa silmiään ja pudisti sitten hitaasti päätään.

"Ainakin se oli rehellinen vastaus." Hän huokaisi. "Mikset sinä vain voi luottaa minuun? Miksi pitää tehdä asiat näin vaikeiksi?"

"En näe asiassa mitään vaikeaa", Sephiroth sanoi ja etsi laatikosta vielä puhelimelle laturin ja käyttöohjeet.

"No minä näen. Minussa ei ole mitään näkymätöntä tai sen puoliin näkyvää ShinRan kenraalin omaisuutta- leimaa, enkä halua sellaista. Olisiko sinusta kivaa, että sinua tarkkailtaisiin koko ajan, mitä ikinä tekisitkin?" Paitsi, että se tilanne taisi olla miehelle todellisuutta. Minea lätkäisi itseään henkisesti päin näköä. Sephiroth hymähti.

"Se on eri asia."

"Eikä ole. Se on ihan sama asia." Minea puuskahti. "Eikö sinulle todellakaan tullut mieleen, etten minäkään halua sellaista kohtelua kuin sinä olet saanut?" Jatkuikohan se muuten vielä? Ja miten se liittyi siihen siipeen? Vatsanpohjassa muljahti taas ikävästi.

"_Operaation alkuun viisi minuuttia. Täysi lähtövalmius"_, metallinen ääni kuului taas kaiuttimista. Sephiroth katsoi Mineaa hieman vinosti kulmiensa alta ja hänen suunsa vetäytyi viivaksi.

"Minun on nyt mentävä. Minä soitan. Katso, että pidät puhelinta mukanasi." Hopeisten hiusten virta pyyhkäisi Minean jalkoja, kun kenraali käveli ripeästi ulos. "Ja sulje ovi lähtiessäsi", hän sanoi vielä ovelta.


	11. Yhden ikävät uutiset ovat toiselle hyviä

Hojo tutki verinäytettä kiinnostuneena. Hän oli saanut vain joitain tunteja sitten eräältä Shin-Ran lääkäriltä näytteen, joka osoittautui tavallisesta poikkeavaksi. Jokainen talossa työskentelevä tutkija ja lääkäri oli velvoitettu raportoimaan tapauksista, jotka olivat jotenkin erikoisia tai saattaisivat kiinnostaa tiedeosaston johtajaa. Hojon käsiteltäväksi olikin tullut aivan normaalin raskaustestiin tullut nuori nainen, jonka näytteestä löytyi hälyttävän korkeat makopitoisuudet ja myös jotain sellaista, mihin Shin-Ran osastolääkäri ei osannut puuttua. Oli selvää, että nainen oli ollut jonkun SOLDIERin kanssa tekemisissä, mutta potilas ei ollut halunnut puhua asiasta tarkemmin. Hojo määräsi välittömästi useamman muun testin tehtäväksi. Hän korjasi silmälasiensa asentoa ja syötti uusimmat arvot tietokoneelle. Kone lähti prosessoimaan tietoa ja tiedemies siirtyi tarkistamaan sähköpostinsa.

Sephirothilta oli tullut hyvin tyly viesti, että ei ehtisi taaskaan uusiin testeihin, koska tilanne Wutain kanssa vaati hänen läsnäoloaan ja se olisi huomattavasti tärkeämpää kuin koetulokset. Hojo hymähti tyytymättömänä. Sephiroth oli alkanut ajatella liian itsenäisesti viimeisen parin kolmen vuoden aikana. Makoinjektiotkin sai annettua vain kulkemalla itse kenraalin luokse ja iskemällä piikin tämän käsivarteen. Siihen tuhrautui aivan käsittämättömän paljon kallisarvoista tutkimusaikaa. Viimeisissä rutiinitarkistuksissa kenraalin andostenoni- ja testosteronitasot olivat olleet myös hyvin koholla. Hojon tiukatessa oliko Sephiroth aktivoitunut seksuaalisessa mielessä, tilanne oli johtanut lähes ilmiriitaan heidän välillään.

Kenraali oli todennut hyvin kylmästi, ettei hänen henkilökohtainen elämänsä kuulunut tiedemiehelle lainkaan ja ilmaissut, että tarkempi utelu ei olisi Hojon terveydelle lainkaan hyväksi. Harrastiko hän seksiä vain ei, ei kuuluisi näiden tutkimusten piiriin. Hänen yksityiselämästään ei keskusteltaisi enää laboratorioissa, eikä sen paremmin niiden ulkopuolellakaan. Sen keskustelun jälkeen Sephiroth oli väistellyt kaikki kokeet vetoamalla SOLDIERin kiireisiin, eikä ollut käynyt edes rutiinitesteissä viimeiseen viiteen kuukauteen. Tiedemies oli raivoissaan. Kenraalin ei olisi missään vaiheessa pitänyt herätä sillä rintamalla. Sephirothin piti olla kokematon ja kykenemätön solmimaan syvempiä sosiaalisia suhteita. Ja niin huolella kun hopeahiuksinen lapsi olikin kasvatettu mahdollisimman kliinisessä ja valvotussa ympäristössä! Tämä sotkisi ehdottomasti Hojon suunnitelmat. Seksi oli hänestä epämiellyttävää, epähygieenistä ja kaikin puolin sivistymätöntä. Sephirothin piti olla täydellinen sotilas ja hänen olisi pitänyt Hojon mielestä keskittyä olemaan vain ja ainoastaan sotilas. Ei muuta elämää, muita tunteita tai kontakteja. Sephiroth oli tehty tiettyä tarkoitusta varten.

Toiselta koneelta kuului merkkiääni koetulosten valmistumisesta. Kiinnostunut pilke Hojon silmissä vahvistui. Joku hänen koekaneistaan, joku SOLDIER oli siis saanut yhden Shin-Ran assistentin raskaaksi. Hojo vilkaisi verituubin kyljessä olevaa nimeä ja etsi tiedostosta Minea Koyan tiedot. Ruudulle ilmestynyt kuva oli aivan tuntematon. Ei sen puoleen, Hojo ei katsellut naisia – tai miehiäkään sillä silmällä ja hänestä kaikki Shin-Ran työntekijät näyttivät aivan samalta yhtenäisissä asuissaan. Tämä selviäisi vain yhdellä tapaa. Naisesta pitäisi saada lisää testituloksia ja SOLDIERien DNA- tietopankki kertoisi loput.

**

"Oletteko aivan varma, että haluatte abortin?" Lääkäri kysyi jo toistamiseen. Potilaan vastaus oli tullut niin nopeasti tulosten kertomisen jälkeen, että hänen oli pakko varmistaa asia.

"Täysin varma", Minea sanoi ja oli ahdistua kuoliaaksi. Käsi lipui puolihuomaamatta vatsan päälle ja Minea tunsi näkymättömän silmukan kiertyvän kaulansa ympärille. Se kiristyi hitaasti, mutta varmasti ja henki kulki työläästi sen jäljiltä.

"Mitä mieltä lapsen isä on asiasta?" Lääkäri jatkoi tiedustelua kirjattuaan potilaan toiveen papereihinsa. Minea nielaisi ja oli pitkään hiljaa. Käsi alavatsalla puristui nyrkkiin. Huoneen nurkassa olevan tuulettimen aikaansama tuulenvire tuntui melkein kylmältä ja se sai ihokarvat nousemaan pystyyn.

"Ei se kuulu hänelle."

"Oletteko kuitenkin puhuneet asiasta keskenänne?" Odotushuoneesta kuului meteliä. Minea oli kuulevinaan hänet vastaanottaneen sairaanhoitajan yrittävän hieman estellä jotakuta ja sitten hiljenevän. Tutkimushuoneen ovi rämähti auki ja Sephiroth harppoi sisään - juuri sopivasti. Minea hätkähti sitä, miten raivoisilta kenraalin silmät näyttivät. Hitto, mies oli oikeasti vihainen.

_Voieivoieivoiei..._ Mistä hitosta kenraali oli edes tajunnut tulla sairaalasiipeen? Tai tänne ylipäänsäkään? Hänen tietojensa mukaan Sephirothin olisi vielä pitänyt olla Wutaissa. Minea oli jättänyt kännykän toimiston puolelle, jottei häntä pystyttäisi seuraamaan sen avulla. Hän puristi laukkua sylissään, eikä uskaltanut sanoa mitään. Eivätkä he olleet vieläkään puhuneet kunnolla asioitaan halki. Paskat, nyt homma menisi rumaksi.

"Herra kenraali!" lääkäri sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Hän vilkaisi yllättyneen ja kauhistuneen näköistä potilastaan ja sitten selvästi huonotuulista SOLDIERia. "Tekö... Oletteko te lapsen isä?" Sephirothin silmät kapenivat ja hänen katseensa sivalsi Mineaa. Nainen käänsi katseensa lattiaan ja häntä hirvitti. Sephiroth pelotti häntä ja se, mikä kasvoi hänen sisällään, kauhistutti vielä enemmän. Kantoiko hän hirviötä? Hän tiesi haluavansa joskus perheen ja tulevansa joskus äidiksi, mutta ei näin. Ei näin!

"Neiti Koya haluaa abortin. Oletteko saman vaihtoehdon kannalla?" Lääkäri sai normaalin puheensa taas käyttöön.

"Abortin?" Sephirothin ääni oli kylmä.

"Raskaudenkeskeytyksen", lääkäri selitti. Hetken oli aivan hiljaista. Vain tuulettimen humina kuului taustalta. "Tämä ei ilmeisesti ollut suunniteltu lapsi?" Lääkäri kysyi katsoen vuoronperään noita kahta onnetonta, jotka olivat onnistuneet sotkemaan asiansa. Jopas, Sephirothissa taisi sittenkin olla ripaus inhimillisyyttä, kun oli onnistunut kehittämään itselleen romanttisen suhteen. Jos lääkäri olisi lyönyt vetoa asiasta, hän olisi hävinnyt surkeasti.

"No ei ollut!" Minea ärähti ja jännitys purkautui oman ärtymyksen kautta. "Koko hommaa ei olisi pitänyt mitenkään tapahtua! Minä kuitenkin söin e-pillereitä. Säännöllisesti. Minun piti olla turvassa!"

"Ne eivät aina ole sataprosenttisen varmoja", lääkäri sanoi ja vilkuili myrskynmerkiltä näyttävän kenraalin suuntaan. Tämän suuttumus tuntui vain lisääntyvän, mitä enemmän hän hahmotti tilannetta. "Asiaa ei ole juurikaan tutkittu, mutta oletan, että SOLDIERin perimä on huomattavasti vastustuskykyisempää ja kestävämpää kuin tavallisella ihmisellä."

"Voi kiva, superspermaa", Minea puuskahti ja nieleskeli kurkkuunsa noussutta palaa. Siinä se taas tuli. SOLDIERit poikkesivat tavallisista ihmisistä. Onneksi olkoon, sinusta tulee hirviön äiti!

"Mitä pillereitä?" Sephiroth kysyi ja risti kätensä puuskaan. Hän oli ikuisen epäluuloinen kaikkeen, mikä liittyi lääkkeisiin, tiedemiehiin ja lääkäreihin. Hän oli edelleen vihainen, mutta sai sen pidettyä aisoissa, eikä heti kättelyssä teurastanut koko sairaalasiiven työntekijöitä.

"Ehkäisypillereitä", lääkäri selitti. "Uskoisin, että niiden teho ei ole riittänyt. Vai käytittekö muuta raskaudenehkäisyä samaan aikaan? Kondomia?" Minea pudisti päätään ja vilkaisi Sephirothia. Kenraalin kasvoilla oli käynyt sellainen ilme, ettei hänellä ollut pienintäkään käsitystä asiasta. Lääkäri ei ehkä huomannut sitä, mutta Minea oli opetellut tunnistamaan hienovaraiset muutokset kenraalin kasvoilla. Ei hemmetti, eikö se ääliö tiennyt ehkäisystä lainkaan? Pumpulissa saattoi toki kasvaa, mutta joitain asioita olisi silti pitänyt tietää. Haloo, kukat ja mehiläiset? Mitään hahmotusta asiasta?

"Jos mainitsen asiasta professori Hojolle, voimme saada varmistuksen asiaan? Asiaa ei ole tosiaan tutkittu", valkotakkinen ehdotti. "Hän saattaisi olla kiinnostunut tutkimaan asiaa tarkemmin."

"EI!" Kenraali jyrähti ja lääkäri hiljeni välittömästi. Sephiroth veti masamunen esiin ja osoitti sillä lääkärin rintaa. "Ei enää yhtään enempää testejä!" Valkotakkinen mies taivutti ylävartaloaan niin taakse, kuin vastaanottohuoneessa suinkin kykeni, muttei onnistunut silti välttämään terän kylmää kosketusta. Ei mikään miellyttävä tapa tehdä tuttavuutta kenraaliin. Hän oli siviilipuolen lääkäri ihan syystäkin.

"Ei siis testejä", hän sanoi hitaasti ja piti pienen tauon ennenkuin palasi takaisin alkuperäiseen asiaan. "Entä abortti, mistä oli aiemmin kyse?"

"Ei. En salli sitä", Kenraalin ääni tihkui huonosti tukahdutettua raivoa. Miekan terä pysytteli edelleen lääkärin rintalastan tasolla. Turkoosinvihreä katse kävi vuoroin Mineassa, vuoroin lääkärissä, eikä se pehmentynyt kummankaan kohdalla. Kirkkaassa loisteputkivalossa Sephirothin pupillit olivat kaventuneet melkein pystysuoriksi viiruiksi ja se sai silmät näyttämään lähes psykoottisilta.

"Mistä... sinä tiesit?" Minea sai kysyttyä.

"Sain ilmoituksen Turkeilta, että minun olisi syytä saapua paikalle. Ja huomaan sinun vehkeilevän selkäni takana."

"Sinä- sinä pidät minua edelleenkin varjostettuna!" Minea huusi ja ponnahti tuolilta pystyyn. "Miten helvetissä voitkin olla noin uskomattoman kusipäinen!" Hän paiskasi käsilaukkunsa kenraalia kohti, mutta Sephiroth torjui sen oikealla kädellään. Laukun sisältö levisi kolisten pitkin huoneen lattiaa.

"Sinä olisit tappanut oman lapsesi? Minun lapseni!" Sephirothin ääni sivalsi kuin piiska. Kenraalin koko huomio siirtyi Minean puoleen. Minea ei vastannut, mutta käänsi päänsä sivuun kuin lyötynä. "Mitä nyt tapahtuu? Miten asia etenee?" Sephiroth käänsi hyisen katseensa takaisin lääkäriin.

"Luonto tekee tehtävänsä", mies vastasi ja tuijotti miekan terää rinnallaan. Jos se kääntyisi, hän olisi mennyttä. Sanat oli paras punnita tarkkaan. "Lähinnä tarkkaillaan raskauden kulkua ja sikiön kehitystä ajan mittaan."

"Tee mitä tarvitaan, mutta jos lapselle tapahtuu jotain, kuolet", kenraali murahti ja miekka vedettiin takaisin. Lääkäri pidätti vielä henkeä ja seurasi varuillaan tutkimushuoneensa tapahtumia.

Minea oli sillä välin kyykistynyt kerämään lattialle levinnyttä omaisuuttaan. Muistikirja, kalenteri ja ripsiväri löysivät tiensä takaisin käsilaukkuun. Puuteri rapisi palasina lattialle, kun rasiaa nosti ja Minea silmäsi sitä onnettomana. Perhana, se oli ollut aika kallis. Mustat nahkasaappaat astelivat hänen eteensä ja Minea nosti katseensa niitä pitkin ylös. Hän puristi rikkinäistä puuteriasiaa käsissään, oli purskahtamaisillaan itkuun ja kohtasi kylmää hohtavat vihreät silmät.

"Voi hitto, Seph..."

"Sinä tulet minun mukaani", kenraali totesi ja nappasi otteen naisen käsivarresta. "Me puhumme nyt!" Minea tuskin sai napattua käsilaukkunsa hihnasta otteen, kun Sephiroth lähti kuljettamaan häntä pois.

"Hemmetin urpo! Anna minun olla!" Kenraali ei kuunnellut sanaakaan ja ote käsivarresta napakoitui. Lääkäri soi Minealle myötätuntoisen katseen ja pudisti hitaasti päätään. Romanttisesta suhteesta puhuminen taisi kuitenkin olla hieman liioiteltua.

**

Sephiroth ei antanut Minealle vaihtoehtoja ja nainen löysi itsensä jälleen kenraalin asunnolta. Siitä olikin useampi viikko, kun hän oli ollut siellä viimeksi. Ei, melkein puolitoista kuukautta. Kenraali oli soittanut Lazardille kieltäytyvänsä seuraavasta tehtävästään ja ettei olisi loppupäivänä enää paikalla.

"Miksi?" Minea kysyi voimattomasti, kun SOLDIER laski puhelimen käsistään. "Miksi et antanut minun tehdä sitä?" Sephiroth ei ollut sanonut sanaakaan hänelle sen jälkeen, kun oli taluttanut hangoittelevan naisen lääkärin vastaanotolta, Shin-Ran asuintalon kulkutunneliin ja lopulta kenraalin omalle asunnolle. Miehen liikkeet olivat olleet sen verran teräviä ja nykiviä, että mies oli selvästi edelleen vihainen, mutta nyt oli jo rauhoittumaan päin. Kenraali seisoi ikkunan ääressä kädet puuskassa ja tuijotti Midgarin pimeyteen. Hopeainen pää kääntyi hitaasti sohvalla istuvan, surkean hahmon puoleen.

"Miksi olisit halunnut tehdä sen?" Sephiroth kysyi. Minea käänsi katseensa lattiaan.

"Minä kysyin ensin."

"En koskaan ajatellut tätä tilannetta kohdalleni..." Sephiroth aloitti ja hiljeni hetkeksi. Hän käänsi katseensa takaisin ikkunaan ja haki sopivia sanoja.

"Minä taas ajattelin, mutten sinun kanssasi. Minä kuvittelin saavani perheen – joskus, jonkun mukavan ja lämpimän, minua kunnioittavan ja rakastavan _ihmisen_ kanssa", Minea tokaisi väliin. Hän painotti erityisesti ihminen -sanaa. Hiukset lensivät hopeanhohtoisessa kaaressa, kun kenraali kääntyi.

"Ja minä en ole sellainen?" hän kysyi yllättyneenä, kulmat koholla. Minea pudisti päätään, eikä katsonut makohehkuisten silmien suuntaan. "Mutta... miten sinä sitten minut näet?"

"Itsekeskeisenä, luottamuskyvyttömänä ja ylimielisenä erakkona, joka on kasvanut täysin pumpulissa ja jolle oma napa on kaikista tärkein." Minea puhui lattialle. Sephiroth ei osannut sanoa mitään ja otsa painui mietteisiin. Tuollaisenako Minea häntä piti? Oliko hän sellainen? Kummatkin vaipuivat hetkeksi takaisin hiljaisuuteen ja kenraali kääntyi uudelleen ikkunaa kohti. Hän yritti saada alkuperäisestä ajatuksesta kiinni. Siitä, mistä oli juuri ollut puhe.

"Minulla ei ole sukua, eikä kotipaikkaa. Äitini kuoli, kun synnyin. Miltä tuntuisi, jos olisikin perhe? En tiedä", SOLDIER jatkoi vähän ajan kuluttua. Minea nielaisi ja imaisi alahuultaan. Sephiroth tuijotti edelleen taivaalle, kohti tähtiä, jotka tuskin näkyivät makohehkun takaa. "Haluan tietää, miltä se tuntuu."

"Siinä on kuule kyse paljon muustakin kuin vain yhdestä tunteesta", Minea tokaisi paljon kärkkäämmin kuin oli aikonut. Sephiroth kääntyi katsomaan naista. Ilme oli tyyni.

"Tiedän", Kenraali sanoi. Minea hautasi pään käsiinsä. Sephiroth ei tasan tiennyt mistä tässä olisi kyse! Minealla oli kaksi nuorempaa veljeä ja iso suku. Hän tiesi mitä olisi odotettivissa, millaista elämä olisi kun perheessä olisi lapsi.

"En suunnitellut tätä-" Kenraali aloitti.

"En hitto vie suunnitellut minäkään!" Minea kirahti väliin ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, mutta kenraali ei huomioinnut sitä.

"- mutta lapsi saisi oikean elämän. Oikean lapsuuden. Oikeat vanhemmat. Oikean kodin. Toisin kuten minä. Voisin antaa tälle maailmalle muutakin kuin kuolemaa." Kenraali vaikeni ja kääntyi taas ikkunaa kohti. Minean alaleuka väpätti ja hän itki äänettömästi käsiinsä. Hänellä ei ollut pakotietä, eikä mitään mahdollisuutta vaikuttaa omaan kehoonsa. Hän oli ymmärtänyt jo lääkärin vastaanotolla joutuvansa synnyttämään lapsen, halusi sitä tai ei. Sephiroth todella halusi tätä. Halusi lapsen. Tämä oli jo sen tason asia, josta oli aivan mahdoton selvitä ehjin nahoin tai edes yrittää löytää kultaista keskitietä. Ja jos hän yrittäisi palata kotiin, piiloutua johonkin, Turkit etsisivät hänet joka tapauksessa. Kuten aiemminkin, kenraali ajatteli ensin itseään ja vasta sitten tilannetta muiden kannalta.

"Tule tänne", Sephiroth ojensi vasemman kätensä naista kohti, kuten lähes vuotta aiemmin Midgarin ulkopuolella. Ääni ei käskenyt, se pyysi. Yhtä epävarmana ja eksyksissä kuin silloinkin, Minea nousi sohvalta, otti muutaman varovaisen askeleen lähemmäs ja laski sormensa hansikoidun käden päälle. Sephiroth otti kädestä paremman otteen ja ohjasi rauhallisesti naisen itseään lähelle.

"Minua pelottaa", Minea myönsi ja pyyhki märkiä kasvojaan toisella, vapaalla kädellään.

"Ei ole syytä", Sephiroth sanoi ja kietoi kätensä naisen ympärille. "Pidän teidät kummatkin siipeni suojassa." Suuri mustasulkainen siipi levittyi olohuoneen poikki. Jos niitä olisi ollut kaksi, siipiväli olisi ollut vähintään neljästä viiteen metriä. Minea tuijotti sitä silmät selällään. Kyllä, siinä se oli. Ei mitenkään mielikuvituksen tuotetta. Tällä kertaa se ei ollut vahingossa näkyvillä, nyt Sephiroth näytti sen tietoisesti hänelle. Siipi kääntyi sulavasti eteenpäin ja Minean ympäri. Hän hätkähti ensin, kun sulat koskettivat pehmeästi hänen selkäänsä ja harteitaan. Hän oli pelännyt ja kammonnut siiven näkemistä jo niin pitkään, mutta nyt kun se oli avoimesti näkyvillä ja suojasi hänet täysin Sephirothin syliin, se tuntui suorastaan lohdulliselta. Siipi ei myöskään tällä kertaa kadonnut mihinkään, kun räpäytti silmiä ja Minean oli pakko nostaa kätensä Sephirothin selkään. Siinä se vain oli. Jep. Lähti aivan suoraan lapaluiden kohdalta. Voimakkaat lihakset tuntuivat selvästi yönmustien, kiiltävien ja sileäpintaisten sulkien alta ja Minea henkäisi ääneen.

"_Mikä_ sinä olet?"

"SOLDIER", kenraali vastasi ja hänen sormensa silittelivät Minean hiuksia. Jösses, Sephirothille asia tuntui olevan kovin yksinkertainen. Minea tuijotti mustia sulkia. Miksi niitä oli vain yksi? Missä se toinen oli? Oliko sitä edes? Ja olipa tuo yksikin aivan hillittömän iso... Mihin se meni silloin, kun sitä ei näkynyt?

"Normaaleilla ihmisillä ei ole siipiä..." Minea sopersi typertyneenä.

"Minä en ole normaali ihminen", Sephiroth totesi lyhyesti.

"Ihan tosi. En olisikaan arvannut", Minea kuiskasi kyynisesti, kuitenkin edelleen järkyttyneenä ja peloissaan. Sormet koskettelivat mustia sulkia epävarmasti. "Mikä minun lapseni tulee olemaan?"

"En tiedä", kenraali myönsi.

"Sitä minä juuri pelkäänkin..." Minea veti katkonaisesti henkeä ja puristi mustaa nahkatakkia käsissään. Hän painoi päänsä Sephirothin rintaa vasten, eikä voinut kyyneleille enää mitään. Ne syöksyivät vuoripurona pintaan, ja saivat hengen kulkemaan vain haukkauksina. "Älä pakota minua tähän... ole kiltti, älä pakota minua tähän."

"Olen pahoillani", kenraali sanoi hitaasti ja painoi huulensa naisen otsalle. "Minulla ei ole halua muuttaa tapahtumien kulkua." Suljetuista ikkunoista huolimatta tuulenpuuska kävi huoneessa, siipi katosi sen mukana ilmaan ja jäljelle jäi enää vain muutama ilmassa pyörivä sulka.

"Huh..." Tämä oli jo vähän liikaa. Minea tuijotti lattialle laskeutuvia mustia sulkia kauhuissaan ja käänsi sitten laajenneet silmänsä Sephirothia kohti. Kenraalin vihreät kissansilmät näyttivät entistäkin vieraammilta, entistä oudommilta. Minean näkökenttä venyi ja muuttui sumeaksi. Kenraalin kasvoilla kävi huolestunut ilme ja sitten Minean maailma muuttui mustaksi.

**

Minea havahtui tarkkailluksi tulemisen tunteeseen. Hän raotti hieman silmiään ja huomasi Sephirothin makaavan hänen vierellään sängyssä. Kenraali nojasi päätään toiseen käsivarteensa ja katseli häntä kummallinen kiilto silmissään. Eikä siipeä ollut näkyvissä... ja mitä hittoa? Makuuhuoneessa? Oliko hän pyörtynyt?

"Okei, mitä nyt?" Minea mutisi ja hieroi kädellä silmiään. Hetken pimennys oli auttanut, eikä hän ollut enää niin tunteet pinnassa tai itkuherkkä. Jotenkin hän ymmärsi myös sen, että siiven näyttäminen oli ollut isoin luottamuksen osoitus, mitä kenraali oli hänelle antanut. Kaunista omalla tavallaan, mutta hirvittävän pelottavaa.

"Tajuatko, mitä tämä tarkoittaa?" Sephiroth kuiskasi. "Sinä olet äiti. Ymmärrätkö, äiti!"

"Se on vasta sikiö, eikä minusta äitiä tule vielä useampaan kuukauteen", uninen nainen sanoi ja painoi päänsä takaisin tyynyyn. _Miksi minä? Miksi noin upea ja älykäs mies, mutta aivan pihalla elämän realiteeteista? En ala..._

"Mutta se saa äidin! Oikean äidin!"

"Älä viitsi!" Minea sanoi ja tyrkkäsi kenraalia rintaan. Sephiroth oli selvästi innoissaan. Vähän turhan innoissaan, jos Minealta kysyttiin. Kenraalin silmiin oli noussut hyvin levottomuutta herättävä, lähes maaninen hohto. Sellaista leveää hymyä, joka ulottui silmien ulkonurkkiin asti, hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin nähnyt Sephirothin kasvoilla. Myös puheen rytmi oli kiihtynyt siihen malliin, että mies oli lievästikin sanottuna tohkeissaan.

"Haluan, että muutat luokseni asumaan. Haluan, että mikään ei satuta tai vahingoita sinua – tai lasta", kenraali jatkoi kiihkeään sävyyn. "ja lopetat töissäkäymisen."

"Hei, ihan oikeasti..."

"Sinä olet pyhässä tilassa!"

"No nyt riitti!" Minea ärähti ja työnsi Sephirothin selälleen sängyllä. "Suu kiinni ja nuku!"

"Minea..."

"Mitä kello edes on?"

"Hhmm?" Sephiroth kääntyi selälleen ja siitä toiselle kyljelleen nähdäkseen yöpöydän kellon. "Kaksikymmentäneljä yli kaksitoista."

"Hieno homma. Minulla on huomenna normaalisti töitä ja sinä taidat nähdä unta", Minea haukotteli. "Etkö sinä voisi vain pitää päätäsi kiinni ja antaa minun nukkua? Nyt kun kerran tässä ollaan."

"Tämä on vain niin uskomaton mahdollisuus, että.." Sephiroth kuulosti haltioituneelta.

"Lopeta! Tuo on todella ahdistavaa!" Minea irvisti ja painoi kätensä miehen suun päälle. "Millä minä saan tukittua sinun turpasi?" Sephiroth kohautti harteitaan. Hän näytti siltä, että aikoisi sanoa vielä jotakin, mutta Minea pudisti päätään. "Oikeasti. Vielä yksikin sana ja minä lähden keskellä yötä kotiin. Jos haluat, että jään, pidät suusi nyt kiinni."

Tuntui älyttömältä komentaa tavallisesti niin vähäpuheista miestä hiljaiseksi. Mutta nyt Minea ei vain kestänyt puhua asiasta. Ei sanaakaan. Hopeiset kulmat värähtivät, sitten pää nyökähti myöntymisen merkiksi. Minea veti kätensä miehen suun edestä ja laskeutui takaisin makuulleen, selkä Sephirothia kohti. Kenraali kääntyi lojumaan Minean selkää vasten ja veti kädellään tämän lähemmäs itseään. Ensimmäinen kerta sitäkin laatua, kun Sephiroth halusi olla niin lähellä. Yleensä Minea oli ollut se, joka oli tunkenut unisena lähemmäs. Aiemmin Minea olisi halunnut kenraalin tekevän niin, mutta nyt se tuntui siltä, että olisi saanut kalterit ympärilleen.

**

Shin-Ran keskimmäinen helikopteritaso oli hiljainen. Sephiroth tuijotti himmeästi taivaalla näkyviä tähtiä. Angeal seisoi hänen rinnallaan kädet puuskassa katse suunnattuna myöskin taivaalle.

"Joko kuulit?", Angeal sanoi. Sephiroth nyökkäsi.

"Tilanne on vakavampi kuin oletettiin."

"Mitä luulet tapahtuneen?" Angeal sanoi katse nyt yhdessä makoreaktorissa. Kenraali pudisti päätään. Hänellä ei ollut vastauksia. Ei nyt, mutta kun tiedustelut saataisiin käyntiin, tilanne ehkä selviäisi. He olivat juuri saaneet tietää Genesiksen kadonneen SOLDIER- joukkojen kanssa Wutaissa. Kummallakin oli vaikeuksia hahmottaa, mitä oli tapahtunut ja mikä olisi saattanut kaataa Genesiksen kaltaisen taistelijan, ensimmäisen tason SOLDIERin. Vai oliko tämä jäänyt vangiksi? Sekin kuulosti hyvin epätodennäköiseltä. Kymmenet mahdollisuudet risteilivät mielissä.

"Epäilen, että...", Sephiroth sanoi viimein, mutta jätti lauseen kesken. Hän kohautti harteitaan. "Mitä väliä sillä loppujen lopuksi on?" Oli Angealin vuoro nyökäyttää mustaa päätänsä.

Genesis oli simulaatiohuoneessa loukkaantumisensa jälkeen alkanut sulkeutua. Vaikka haava oli lopulta parantunut, Genesis ei ollut ollut enää entisellään. Punapää oli vetäytynyt muista, jopa ystävistään kauemmas, valittaen ettei kukaan ymmärtänyt, mitä hän joutui käymään läpi. Kukaan ei tuntunut ymmärtävän sitä kunniaa, mikä hänelle olisi kuulunut. Huolestuttavan usein LOVELESSin lisäksi sivulauseissa oli käynyt myös maininta siitä, ettei hän enää jaksanut uskoa ihmisiin ja kaikkein vähiten Shin-Raan.

"Miten Zack Fair edistyy?" Kenraali vaihtoi puheenaihetta. Angeal huokaisi syvään ja Sephiroth kohotti kulmiaan.

"Siinä pojassa on ainesta. Painottaen sanaa poika", mustahiuksinen mies puuskahti ja hieraisi sänkeä leuassaan. "Kykyjensä puolesta jo nyt ensimmäisen tason vaatimukset täyttävä, mutta se asenne! Ei vastuuntuntoa, ei keskittymiskykyä, vaikeuksia suhtautua tehtäviin niiden vaatimalla vakavuudella... Mahtava, lojaali tyyppi, mutta ei ole vielä valmis." Kenraali päästi myöntävän äännähdyksen ja sipaisi hiuksia silmiltään. "...Mutta ainakin oli valmis taas kuuntelemaan, mitä minulla oli sanottavaa, kun oli jonkun aikaa ollut sinun ohjauksessasi", Angeal hymähti. "Sephiroth, asenteesi ei vie sinua mihinkään. Ylöspäin on hyvä pyrkiä, mutta rajansa kaikella. Olet edelleen nostattamallasi korokkeella, etkä anna muille ihmisille mahdollisuuksia."

"Tuleeko tästä taas yksi saarna?" Kenraali kysyi.

"Riippuu sinusta", Angeal vastasi. SOLDIERit olivat jonkin aikaa hiljaa ja Sephirothin katse hakeutui korkeammalle, himmeisiin tähtiin. Hän veti syvään henkeä.

"Oletko koskaan halunnut tulla isäksi?" Kenraali kysyi ja vaihtoi radikaalisti puheenaihetta. Angealin pää kääntyi terävästi Sephirothin suuntaan. Hän tuijotti toveriaan jonkin aikaa.

"Mistä nyt tuulee?"

"Oletko?" Hopeinen pää kääntyi kohtaamaan Angealin. Hetken oli taas hiljaista. Tuuli paukutti pitkän nahkatakin helmoja ja toisen SOLDIERin uniformun housunlahkeita.

"Oli yksi tyttö kotipuolessa..." Angeal aloitti ja vaikeni välittömästi. Musta pää kääntyi katsomaan jonnekin kaukaisuuteen. Kenraali ei halunnut tunkeilla ja antoi toverinsa kerätä sanansa. Angealin toisen käden sormet naputtelivat käsivartta jonkin aikaa. "Siitä ei koskaan tullut mitään. Jos... se tyttö olisi elämässäni, niin vastaus olisi kyllä. Miksi kysyt? Emme ole koskaan puhuneet mistään tällaisesta?"

"Naisestani tulee äiti", Sephiroth mutisi.

"Voisitko toistaa?"

"En."

"Jaaha." Angeal sanoi. "En edes tiennyt, että sinulla oli joku."

"Nyt tiedät."

"Onko sitä jatkunut kauankin?", Angeal ei malttanut olla kysymättä.

"Kohta melkein vuoden", Sephiroth ilmoitti yllättävän epätarkan arvion. Angeal laski aikaa taaksepäin ja yritti pohtia missä välissä Sephiroth oli ehtinyt tavata jonkun ja oliko nainen kenraalin elämässä muuttanut häntä millään tavoin. Eipä juurikaan. Eroa ei olisi osannut sanoa, vaikka olisikin tiennyt asiasta.

"Joku, jonka minäkin tiedän?" Angeal kysyi. Sephiroth nyökkäsi, mutta ei valottanut asiaa yhtään sen enempää. Vastaus oli jo kertonut SOLDIERille, että nainen työskenteli Shin-Ralla ja se oli kenraalista aivan tarpeeksi informaatiota. Angeal pyyhkäisi leukaansa. "Tarkoituksellako se lapsi...?"

"Ei." Tavanomainen hiljaisuus laskeutui taas miesten välille. Tällä kertaa siinä oli hieman jännittynyt lataus.

"Koska häät ovat?" Angeal kysyi sulateltuaan uutista tovin.

"Mitkä?" Sephiroth suorahtaan hätkähti.

"Kunniallisen tavan mukaan yleensä mennään naimisiin, muutetaan saman katon alle ja vasta sitten saadaan lapsia." Angeal vilkaisi Sephirothin kasvoille ilmaantunutta hämmästystä. "Ei. Älä sano, että olet saanut jonkun raskaaksi, muttet aio tehdä asialle mitään!"

"En tiedä mitä ajatella", kenraali myönsi ja vilkaisi pikaisesti sivulleen. Hän oli mennyt ilmeisen käänteisessä järjestyksessä. Ensin raskaus, nyt Minea oli harkitsemassa muuttoa hänen luokseen. Mutta häät?

"Oletko puhunut tytön isän kanssa?" Angeal jatkoi. SOLDIERin kasvoilla oli tavallistakin vakavampi ilme.

"Mistä?"

"Minun ilmeisesti pitää muuttaa saarnojeni sisältöä?" Angeal puuskahti ja päästi käsivartensa heilahtaman sivuilleen.

"Kenties." Toverillinen hiljaisuus laskeutui jälleen heidän välilleen ja katseet kohdistuivat taas jonnekin lähimmän reaktorin tienoille.

"Jaahas, jos laittaisin Zack Fairin rankempiin harjoituksiin, niin ehkä hänen asenneongelmansa vähän tasaantuisivat. Oikeastaan voisin ottaa hänet seuraavalle tehtävälle Wutaihin mukaan. Katsoa tositilanteessa, miten kaveri pärjää?"

"Kannatan ajatusta", Sephiroth sanoi ja tuijotteli yläpuolellaan olevia tähtikuvioita.


	12. Midgarin katot

"Tämä paikka on aivan karsean korkealla", Minea sanoi ja tunsi jalkojensa tärisevän. Hän ojensi kättään metallikaidetta kohden ja havaitsi sen vapisevan aivan hillittömästi. Hän vetäisi itseään ylemmäksi, pääsi viimein kattotasanteelle ja antoi jo jonkin aikaa pidätetyn hengityksen purkautua. Sephirothin kotitalon kattotaso oli yksi Midgarin korkeimpia rakennuksia ja sinne piti kiivetä (Minean mielestä) huolestuttavan kapeita, talon ulkopuolella olevia paloportaita pitkin. Vieressä pönöttävä Shin-Ran rakennus kohosi vielä ainakin kolmekymmentä kerrosta ylöspäin ja valot yläkerroksissa näyttivät melkein nukkekodin ikkunoilta. Niin korkealla tuuli aina ja Minea oli vannonut itselleen kuolevansa jo monta kertaa kivutessaan talon katolle. Tuuli tarttuisi häneen, ote herpaantuisi kaiteesta ja hän lentäisi korkeuksista alas asfalttiin. Blam! Ja hänestä tulisi vain märkä läntti.

"Minä tipun. Kuolen. Murskaannun katuun ja ...voi Gaia. Eikö voida mennä takaisin?" Minea henkäisi vielä kerran tuulenpuuskan tarttuessa hänen nilkkoihinsa. Se pyörsi jalkojen ympäri ja nainen ryömi keskelle kattoa, mahdollisimman kauas reunoista. Hän oli hokenut samaa litaniaa jo ties kuinka monta kertaa muutaman kymmenen metrin matkalla kenraalin huoneiston ja paloportaiden välillä.

Sephiroth käännähti ja pudisti päätään. Pitkät hiukset liehuivat tuulessa, nahkatakin helmat paukkuivat sääriä vasten ja hetken näytti siltä, että kenraali olisi saattanut lennähtää ilmaan ihan vain tuulen ansiosta. Hän oli jo ehtinyt katolle aiemmin ja seisoi niin reunalla, että Mineaa hirvitti entistä enemmän. Voi hyvä... jos tuosta jalka lipsahtaisi, lentomatkaa olisi ainakin... Yöh, ehkä parempi olla ajattelematta sitä.

"Tämä on rauhallinen paikka", Sephiroth sanoi. "Ja täältä näkee pitkälle."

"Sinun olohuoneesikin olisi ollut ihan yhtä rauhallinen. Rauhallisempikin", Minea protestoi ja hänen äänensä värisi. Hän ei ikinä kykenisi kulkemaan niitä portaita takaisin alaspäin. Ne olivat juuri sellaiset, jotka olivat vain pelkkää metalliverkkoa ja teräsputkea. Sellaiset, joista näki koko ajan alaspäin, hahmotti välittömästi, missä korkeudessa oltiin ja kuinka pitkä matka oli alas. Minea inhosi sitä. Olisi ollut vain vanhat kunnon kiinteät askelmat, niin olisi edes ollut jotain valheellista turvallisuudentunnetta ja vain kaiteen yli katsoessa teki mieli pyörtyä. Nyt jokainen askel oli matka helvettiin. Silmät puristuivat tiukasti kiinni seuraavan puuskan iskiessä hänen hiuksiinsa ja pyörittäen niitä kuin mömmöjä vetänyt mielipuolinen kampaaja. Hän takertui katolla olevaan antennirakennelmaan ja alakerran naapurit varmasti kiittäisivät häntä tästä toimenpiteestä.

"Minä en enää koskaan pääse hengissä maanpinnalle... Miksi suostuin tähän?" Nainen valitti surkeasti.

"Sanoinhan, että pidän sinut turvassa", Sephiroth kuulosti hieman kärsimättömältä. Hänen oli vaikea ymmärtää, kuinka joku saattoi pelätä noin paljon. Hän oli aluksi kuvitellut naisen teeskentelevän, kun askeleet olivat hidastuneet heti heidän saavuttuaan paloportaisiin ja Minea oli yrittänyt kolmesti kääntyä takaisin. Syytä sille hopeahiuksinen mies ei ymmärtänyt. Naisen silmät näyttivät hieman vauhkoilta ja tämän koko keho näytti tärisevän. Ei, kyllä se aitoa pelkoa oli. Tällainen kauhistuminen oli Sephirothista täysin käsittämätöntä. Katolla ei ollut mitään uhkaavaa. Ifrit, tämä oli kuitenkin Midgar ja he olivat Shin-Ran asuintalon katolla. Ei uhkaavia jengiläisiä, kuten slummeissa saattoi olla, ei minkäänlaisia hirviöitä tai pahus vieköön, edes wutailaisia terroristeja. Ei kerta kaikkiaan mitään järkevää syytä pelätä.

He olivat kiivenneet tänne kenraalin halusta. Heillä oli vielä paljon epäselviä ja käsittelemättömiä asioita välissään ja tämä oli Sephirothista loistava paikka puhua. Ei kameroita, ei ulkopuolisia ihmisiä ja edessä levisi suorastaan henkeäsalpaavan upea maisema. Ja tämä sijaitsi kuitenkin neutraalilla maaperällä, ilman mitään aiempien tapahtumien painolastia. Katto voitti Sephirothista minkä tahansa Minean ehdotuksista kahdeksannen sektorin sivukujan kahvilasta, kenraalin työhuoneesta Shin-Ralla tai jonkin muun käsittämättömän julkiselta tuntuvan paikan.

"Rauhoitu", kenraali sanoi ja istui katolle Minean viereen, kun televisioantenni alkoi uhkaavasti täristä naisen takertuessa siihen. Kenraali irrotti väkisin Minean kädet antennista ja tämä kaivoi sormensa välittömästi kattolevyjen rakoihin. Tarve pitää jostain kiinni oli poikkeuksellisen voimakas.

"Hyvähän sinun on sanoa", Minea väitti vastaan ja silmät pysyivät tiukasti kiinni. Sephiroth pyöräytti silmiään ja laski kätensä tämän olalle.

"Hengitä", hän sanoi rauhalliseen sävyyn ja piti naisen aloillaan. Puhuminen ei ollut edelleenkään hänen vahvin puolensa, eikä ainakaan pelkäävän ihmisen rauhoittaminen ollut hänelle mikään kuninkuuslaji. Kun itse ei osannut pelätä koko asiaa, sitä oli vaikea hahmottaa, eikä Sephiroth ollut mikään lohduttelija luonnostaankaan. Ihminen oli joko kestävä tai heikko ja heikkouksia oli turha muutenkaan surkutella.

"Okei. Minä yritän", Minea sanoi ja kyyristeli paikallaan kuin aikoja sitten auringossa kokoon käpertynyt, muumioitunut koppakuoriainen. Vähitellen hän tuntui rauhoittuvan, rentoutuvan ja lopulta avasi silmänsä. Tuuli ei tuntunut enää kiusaavan niin pahasti ja kun suurin paniikki meni ohi, se tuntui lähinnä enää vain lempeältä pörröttäessä hiuksia. Se ei tuntunut enää riuhtovalta ja pahantahtoiselta hengeltä, joka yritti työntää hänet kuolemaan.

Maisema oli juuri niin upea kuin Sephiroth oli maininnut. Midgar levittäytyi kaikkialla heidän ympärilleen ja makoreaktorien säännölliset välit rajasivat kaupungin kehämäistä muotoa. Vihreät heijastukset sekoittuivat tuhansiin katulamppuihin, kauppojen kyltteihin ja värikkäisiin neonvaloihin, muodostaen monimutkaisen, pitsimäisen labyrintin heidän eteensä. Liikenteen kohina ei kuulunut niin ylös ja vain tuulen humina esitti omaa, yksinäistä melodiaansa. Minean kalpeille kasvoille nousi valju hymy, kun katse kipusi suoraan ylöspäin, taivaalle. Pienet kirkkaat pisteet erottuivat selkeämmin taivaalta, kun katselija pääsi nousemaan suurimman valosaasteen yläpuolelle.

"Täällä on kaunista."

"Sanoinhan, että tähdet näkyvät täällä paremmin", kenraali sanoi hitunen voitonriemua äänessään. Minea hymähti, nosti kädet polviensa ympärille ja nojautui hieman eteenpäin.

"Me olisimme siltikin voineet puhua jossain turvallisessa paikassa."

"Tämä ON turvallinen paikka!" Sephiroth murahti. Kuinka monta kertaa se pitäisi vielä sanoa ääneen? Hän alkoi jo epäillä, oliko naisen järjenjuoksussa jotain vikaa. Ehkä raskaus vaikutti jollain tavalla tämän ajatteluun?

"Minua pelottaa siitä huolimatta", Minea henkäisi.

"Luulin, että se meni jo ohi", kenraali sanoi ja nojautui taaksepäin toisen kätensä varaan. Hän istui rennosti, toinen jalka taitettuna alleen ja lepuuttaen kättä toisen, koukistetun polvensa päällä. Hiukset valuivat viittana hänen selkäänsä ja katolle.

"En minä puhu nyt korkeanpaikankammosta", Minea sanoi vaisusti. "Sinä pelotat minua."

"Minä?" Sephiroth älähti yllättyneesti ja rentous katosi. Lihakset jännittyivät tiedon myötä ja hän muuttui varautuneeksi.

"Niin", Minea sanoi ja tuijotteli ylöspäin. "En tiedä, miten suhtautua sinuun enää. En vain osaa."

"Mistä se johtuu?"

"Olisiko se siipi mitään?" Minea vilkaisi nopeasti sivullaan olevaa kaunista profiilia; pitkää nenää, itsepäistä kapeaa leukaa ja yhteenpuristuneita kulmakarvoja.

"Vai niin." Vastaus oli lyhyt ja toteava. Sanat tulivat jäykästi kenraalin huulilta ja Minea suorastaan tunsi, kuinka heidän väliseensä muuriin ladottiin kiireellä uusia tiiliä. Ja niin pitkään, kun sitä olikin purettu... Minea huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa taas katon päällysteeseen ja sen sään pieksemiin halkeamiin. Hän oli tiennyt tämän etukäteen. Tiennyt, että tulossa olisi vaikea keskustelu, jonka lopputulosta oli mahdoton etukäteen kertoa, mutta nyt ne pahimmatkin asiat olisi vain kaivettava päivänvaloon.

_Hah, miten onneton vertaus Midgarissa, kun päivänvaloa ei edes ollut. _

No, joka tapauksessa härkää sarvista, kissa pöydälle tai jotain siihen suuntaan kuitenkin. Näitä asioita ei vain voinut enää lykätä ja niihin oli saatava edes jollakin lailla tyydyttävät vastaukset.

"Ovatko SOLDIERit ihmisiä? Oletko sinä... ihminen?" Minea kysyi hiljaa. Sephiroth hätkähti näkyvästi kysymyksen kuullessaan. Hän tunsi kylmän väreen kulkevan lävitseen ja tuntemusta olisi voinut verrata siihen, kuin olisi isketty EMR:llä ristiselkään. Samaa kysymystä hän oli joskus itsekin pompotellut mielessään, mutta varsinkin kulunut vuosi oli saanut sen painumaan taka-alalle, vähemmän merkityksellisten asioiden joukkoon.

"SOLDIERit ovat tavallisia ihmisiä, joille on tehty erinäisiä kirurgisia operaatioita ja altistetaan makolle. Tarkoituksena on saada aikaan mahdollisimman kestävä, voimakas ja käyttökelpoinen sotilas. Mutta tavallisen SOLDIERin pohjalla on aina tavallinen ihminen."

"Joilla on siivet. Onko niitä kaikilla vai vain sinulla?" Minean ääni oli epäluuloinen.

"En tiedä niitä olevan muilla", Sephiroth sanoi ja hän hieraisi oikeaa olkaansa. Ei se ollut hänellekään arkipäivää. Hän tiesi siiven olevan olemassa, tiesi saavansa sen näkyviin ja taas pois halutessaan, mutta normaalisti hän ei edes ajatellut sitä. Ei hän edes tuntenut siipeä silloin, kun se ei ollut näkyvissä. Tai ehkä se oli vain sellainen höyhenenkevyt pieni kutina oikeassa lavassa? Kenraali ei ollut juuri pysähtynyt pohtimaan aihetta. Se nyt vain oli osa häntä, ja tuntui omituiselta lähteä ruotimaan sellaista. Aivan kuin olisi lähtenyt pohtimaan, miksi hänellä oli nenä päässä tai viisi varvasta jaloissaan. "Mutta minä en ole tavallinen SOLDIER."

Minea pohti asiaa jonkin aikaa ja pyöritteli yksittäisiä hiekanmurusia sormiensa alla.

"Onko se siipi aina ollut siinä vai huomasitko vain yksi päivä, että kas kummaa, minultahan versoo sulkia selästä?" Hän ei vieläkään pystynyt katsomaan miestä silmiin.

"Ei se ole aina ollut siinä", Sephiroth vastasi ja tuijotteli tähtiin. Muuria oli vedetty jonkin matkaa taas ylöspäin, mutta ei loppuun asti. Vaikka keskustelu oli vaikea, aiheet kipeitä, hän ei silti halunnut sulkea Mineaa enää ovien taakse. Käsi nousi tiedostamatta hieromaan oikeaa lapaa, tunnustelemaan kohtaa, mihin siipi oli kiinnittynyt näkyessään. "En muista, että minulla olisi ollut sitä lapsena. Sitä olisi varmasti tutkittu, jos minulla olisi ollut se." Hojo olisi varmasti tehnyt lukemattomia uusia kokeita ja mittauksia, mikäli olisi havainnut siiven olemassaolon silloin, kun Sephiroth vielä asusti laboratorioissa. "Ja minulla oli kyllä äiti", mies lisäsi napakasti. "Vanhemmat, joita en ole koskaan tavannut ja jotka kuolivat, kun olin vielä sylilapsi. Niin minulle on sanottu." Minea nosti katseensa kenraalin puoleen. Sanottu? Sephiroth ei siis tiennyt varmasti? Kuten ei tiennyt ikäänsäkään. Hopeinen pää kohosi ja nousi kohtaamaan Minean katseen.

"Minä oletan, uskoisin olevani yhtä ihminen kuin sinäkin, vaikka eroankin muista SOLDIEReista", Sephiroth sanoi varmasti. He katsoivat toisiaan vaiti.

"Olisinpa halunnut tavata sinut, ennen kuin sinulle tehtiin mitään", Minea huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa edessä leviävään maisemaan. Makoreaktorien ympärillä ryöpsähteli vihreitä energiapurkauksia ja Minea värähti. Pimeyteen leviävässä hohtavassa vihreydessä oli jotain samaa kuin Sephirothin silmissä. Samaa, jota jokaisen SOLDIERin silmistä näki Shin-Ralla. "Ajatella, että tuota samaa tavaraa tungetaan teihin." Sephiroth kallisti päätään ja ymmärsi, mitä Minea tarkoitti. Vihreät silmät kääntyivät seuraamaan lähimmän reaktorin purskeita.

"Ei se ole täysin samaa. Se stabiloidaan ensin kliinisissä olosuhteissa -"

"Väliäkö tuolla. Mutta se on siltikin pohjimmiltaan ihan tuota samaa mössöä", Minea keskeytti ja heilautti kädellään ilmaa. Hän puuskahti syvään ja käsi livahti jo pyöristyneen vatsan päälle, sipaisi vaatteiden peittämää ihoa mietteliäänä. "Miltä se tuntuu?"

"Mako?"

"Niin, miltä se tuntuu? Muuttaako se ratkaisevastikin jotain?" Minean otsa oli syvillä uurteilla. Sephiroth pohdiskeli jonkin aikaa. Muuttihan se vaikka mitä, kestävyydestä voimien käyttöön, mutta miten kertoa siitä niin, että se ei säikäyttäisi Mineaa uudestaan? Nainen näytti nyt rauhoittuneen jonkin verran, oli levollisemman oloinen.

"Minä pystyn aistimaan sinun tuoksusi vielä tunnin sen jälkeen, kun olet käynyt SOLDIERin kerroksessa. Tai olet käyttänyt hissiä. Kuulen hengityksen äänistäsi, koska olet heräämässä, vaikka istuisin keittiössä ja kahvinkeitin porisisi tai radio huutaisi vieressä. Kaikki aistit korostuvat ja herkistyvät makon ansiosta. Oikeastaan kaikki korostuu."

"Aika pelottava ajatus sekin", Minea henkäisi. "Luulisi jo pelkästään niin herkän kuulon ajavan hulluksi. Jos sitä tosiaan aistii noin paljon..."

"Pitää oppia keskittymään olennaiseen", Sephiroth selvitti. Ei auttanut jäädä kuuntelemaan sen sataa yhtäaikaista ääntä, kuiskausta, rapinaa tai kolahdusta lähimmän puolen kilometrin säteellä. Siitä tosiaan tulisi hulluksi, jollei oppinut sulkemaan niitä pois. He hiljenivät omilla tahoillaan, Minea imeskeli keskittyneesti alahuultaan ja tuijotti reaktorien hehkua. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen kenraali yritti koskettaa Minean kättä, mutta nainen veti sen alta pois ja pudisti päätään. Vihreä, yllättynyt katse sinkosi ruskeisiin silmiin. "Mitä nyt?"

"Minä mutustelen vielä tätä koko asiaa. En minä edes tiedä, olemmeko me enää edes yhdessä", Minea sanoi vetäytyen hieman kauemmas. Nyt kun nämä hirviökysymykset – äh, miksi hän oli edes ajatellut mitään hirviöitä, eihän siitä ollut kyse. Kai. Luultavasti. No, ne kun oli käyty häntä tyydyttävällä tavalla, siis edes jotenkin, läpi, hän oli valmis siirtymään seuraavaan isoon asiaan.

"Anteeksi kuinka?" Kenraalin silmät kapenivat aavistuksen, eikä hän kyennyt enää lainkaan seuraamaan sitä, miten Minean ajatuksenjuoksu toimi. "Miten niin ei olla yhdessä?"

"Miksi sinä luulet, että minä haluaisin jatkaa tätä juttua meidän välillämme?" Minea napautti terävästi ja laski leukaansa uhmakkaasti alemmas.

"Miksi en kuvittelisi niin?"

"Ehkä minulle on tullut vain mitta täyteen ja minua ei huvita tämä enää", Minea ilmoitti. Sephirothin kulmien väliin ilmestyi ärtynyt ryppy ja hän avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain. Minea nosti kätensä torjuvasti heidän väliinsä ja sai miehen vaikenemaan, ennen kuin edes sai sanaakaan suustaan. Tämän hän oli halunnut sanoa jo pitkään. "Ja minua on ihan turha yrittää kiristää sillä, että minulta lähtee työpaikka alta tai muuta sontaa. Voin sanoa aivan suoraan, että paskat välitän enää ja se on aivan törkeän huono pohja lähteä rakentamaan parisuhdetta tai edes mitään etäisesti sitä muistuttavaakaan. Pakottaminen on aina huono juttu."

"Vai niin", Sephiroth sanoi ja sillä kertaa muuri lähti nousemaan kohti täyttä mittaansa. Hänet siis hylättäisiin. Jätettäisiin, sysättäisiin sivuun, vaikka hän oli antanut Minealle niin paljon. "Sinä et siis halua jatkaa kanssani."

"En ainakaan näillä ehdoilla." Hiekanmuren löysi taas tiensä Minean sormenpäiden alle ja hän pyöritteli sitä pitkin katon pintaa. Hopeinen pää nykäisi.

"Minä käsitin, että sinä rakastat minua?"

"Aika alhaista vedota tuohon. Ethän sinä vieläkään kai ymmärrä, mitä se tarkoittaa?" Minea mutristi huultaan ja mulkaisi viereensä.

"En", kenraali myönsi vastahakoisesti ja siirtyi inttämisvaiheeseen. "Mutta sinä kuitenkin rakastat minua."

"Niin. Mutta ei se aina yksin riitä", Minea puuskahti. "Ja sinulta on varmaan turha odottaa vastakaikua?"

"En ole löytänyt itsestäni sellaisia tunteita. En tiedä, miltä sen pitäisi tuntua tai mitä hakea", Sephiroth mutisi. Minea katsoi sivulleen tympeänä, silmissä näkyi pettymys.

"Gaia, meneepä meillä hyvin..." Kummatkin vaipuivat uuteen hiljaisuuteen. Sephiroth pohti kuumeisesti omalla puolellaan ja Minea keskittyi surkuttelemaan huonoa tuuriaan. Nyt kun tuokin asia oli Minean mielestä tullut selväksi – Kenraali ei sittenkään rakastanut häntä – hän tunsi olonsa entistä surkeammaksi. Oli helppo tuudittautua luulemaan, kuvittelemaan ja toivomaan, jossittelemaankin jopa, mutta sitten kun se oli sanottu, sitä ei saanut takaisin. Ehkä helpointa olisi vain hypätä katon reunalta alas?

"Minä en voi olla muuta, mikä olen", Sephiroth sanoi pitkän ajan kuluttua. "Mutta en pidä siitä, millaisena minut näet. En pidä siitä ihmisestä." Minea hymähti ja vilkaisi sivulleen. Pieni hymynkare leikki hänen suupielessään.

"No ihan tosi. En minäkään pidä siitä ihmisestä", hän veti henkeä ja havaitsi hopeahiuksisen miehen sulkeutuvan kovaa vauhtia hänen vieressään. "Minä pidän siitä tyypistä, joka on siellä alla ja joka näyttäytyy aina silloin tällöin, kun et keskity olemaan mulkvisti." Hopeiset kulmat nousivat hieman, mutta Sephirothin ilme pysyi etäisenä.

"Ja jos minä nyt kerran pidän lapsen-" Minea aloitti.

"Miten niin jos?" Kenraali ärähti ja pää nykäisi terävästi. Häntä oli loukattu ja mielipaha kellui ikävästi päällimmäisenä tunteena. Ja nyt Minea vielä yritti kiistää sen, mikä oli sillä hetkellä Sephirothille hänen elämänsä isoin, tärkein asia.

"Äh, kun tämä lapsi nyt sitten pidetään, niin minusta sillä on oikeus sekä isään, että äitiin, kun kummatkin ovat kerran olemassa", Minea muotoili asian toisin.

"Kyllä."

"Joten tilanne on nyt se, että niin paljon kun sinä minua vitutatkin tällä hetkellä, meidän pitäisi saada tämä homma toimimaan jollain lailla. Tai ainakin yrittää."

"Sinä et olekaan siis menossa pois?" Sephiroth sanoi hitaasti.

"Sitä tässä juuri selvitellään", Minea vastasi.

"Ahaa", kenraali hieraisi nenänpieltään hansikkaan peittämällä sormellaan. Kaikki ei ollutkaan siis vielä menetetty. Hän ei osannut ääneen ilmaista sitä, miten tärkeäksi ja olennaiseksi osaksi hänen elämäänsä Minea oli hänelle tullut ja kuinka suhteen alkuperäisasetelma oli jo aikaa sitten unohtunut. Ja nyt kun tästä vielä tulisi hänen lapsensa äiti.

_Äiti._

Äiti... saattoiko edes olla hienompaa tai kauniinpaa sanaa?

"Miten minä olisin enemmän sellainen ihminen, jonka kanssa sinä haluaisit perheen?" Sephiroth kysyi suoraan. Minea hymyili ja nojasi päänsä Sephirothin olkaan. Nuo pahuksen olkasuojat vain olivat ihan jokapaikassa tiellä ja tökkivät häntä joko korvaan, ohimoon tai niskaan. Hetken asennonhakemisen jälkeen kenraali tuhahti ja nosti kätensä Minean yli ja veti hänet kainaloonsa.

"Parempi?" hän kysyi ja Minea nyökkäsi.

"Ole enemmän tällainen kuin nyt", hän jatkoi vastaten aiempaan kysymykseen ja kaivautui lähemmäs turvallista ja lämmintä vartaloa. Keskustelukyvytön sosiaalinen idiootti tai ei, mutta ainakin kenraali yritti. Minea ymmärsi sen kyllä ja tiesi, ettei tämä tullut SOLDIERille luontevasti ja tällä olisi vielä pitkä matka omassakin kasvussaan. Mutta mies ainakin yritti. Sanoi omalla tavallaan niitä asioita, joita Minea olisi halunnut kuulla.

"Sanoit joskus, että olen oppinut puhumaan enemmän", Sephiroth sanoi hitaasti, sanoja tapaillen ja Minea nosti katseensa syvissä mietteissä oleviin kasvoihin. "Ehkä minä voin oppia myös-" Kenraali oli vielä sanomassa jotakin, kun paloportaista kuului kolahduksia. Joku oli tulossa kovaa vauhtia ylös. "Ngh, Angeal", Sephiroth murahti, ennenkuin katon reunalle ilmestyi vakavat, mustilla hiuksilla kehystetyt kasvot.

"Sephiroth?" SOLDIER kysyi yllättyneenä nähdessään ystävänsä istumassa katolla. "Menikö sinullakin telkkarin kuva lumisateeksi?"

"Ei", kenraali vastasi ja mustahiuksinen mies kiipesi loput portaat katolle. Minea tirskahti sanavalinnalle ja kenraali vilkaisi vieressään istuvaa naista lievästi huvittuneena. Äskeisen keskustelun ahdistava tunnelma ja kaikkialla lepäävä epävarmuus oli hetkessä tiessään tai ainakin se lientyi huomattavasti. Miten Minean nauru saattoikin puhdistaa ilmaa sillä tavalla? Vaikka Angeal olikin pamahtanut paikalle aivan totaalisen väärään aikaan.

"Siellä on matsi pahasti kesken ja- oho. Iltaa vaan neidillekin." He olivat istuneet sellaisessa kulmassa, että Minea oli jäänyt lähes kokonaan Sephirothin takin suojaan, eikä Angeal huomannut tätä aikaisemmin.

"Hei", Minea vastasi ja hymyili hieman nolona SOLDIERin puoleen. "Minä taisin roikkua siinä antennissa, kun tuota... eh, tämä paikka on aika korkealla?"

"Jaaha", Angeal totesi ja hieraisi niskaansa. "Tuota, tuota..." Tumma mies ei oikein tiennyt, mitä sanoisi. Hän ymmärsi keskeyttäneensä selvästi jotain, mutta telkkarissa ei näkynyt muuta kuin lumisadetta ja hän todellakin halusi nähdä, miten matsissa kävi. Kerrankin kun sattui olemaan Midgarissa välierien aikaan ja operaatiot eivät painaneet välittömästi päälle. Kenraalin kasvoilla oli käynyt tyytymätön ilme, kun Angeal oli noussut katolle, mutta nyt se oli lientynyt tämän tavanomaiseksi ilmeettömyydeksi. Toivon mukaan Angeal ei ollut keskeyttänyt mitään kovin... äh, kiihkeä ja Sephiroth eivät istuneet samaan lauseeseen.

"Angeal Hewley", SOLDIER päätyi esittelemään itsensä ja nyökkäsi Minean suuntaan. "Olen pahoillani häiriöstä, mutta jos katson tätä antennia ihan nopeasti..."

"Me olemme kyllä sivunneet aiemminkin - töissä", Minea naurahti ja ojensi kätensä tummaa miestä kohti. "Minea", hän esitteli itsensä jälleen vain etunimellä. Angeal puristi kättä kohteliaasti ja kumartui sitten katsomaan antennin tilaa.

"Me voisimmekin lähteä takaisin alas", Sephiroth ilmoitti. Angeal ei ollut kaikkein pahin tunkeilija, mutta hetki oli vain väärä. Toisessa tilanteessa hän olisi hyvinkin saattanut ajatella esittelevänsä Minean ystävilleen – tai siis ystävälleen, nyt kun Genesiskin oli poissa ja punapää olisi kuitenkin kehittänyt jotain typerää asiasta. Mitähän oli tapahtunut? Oliko Genesis vain viksahtanut? Kuollut tämä ei voinut olla, siitä sekä Sephiroth ja Angeal olivat olleet yhtä mieltä puhuessaan asiasta. Kenraali nousi seisomaan ja ojensi kätensä Minealle. Nainen antoi auttaa itsensä pystyyn, mutta muisti sitten, missä he olivat.

"Minä en... en tule", hän vinkaisi taas, jättäytyi jälkeen ja turkoosit silmät pyörähtivät tyytymättöminä.

"Ei. Ole. Mitään. Pelättävää." Tämä typerä pelkääminen alkoi rasittaa jo Sephirothin kärsivällisyyttä. Ote kädestä pysyi, vaikka Minea yritti päästä siitä irti.

"En minä vaan voi", Minea sanoi ja harasi vastaan jokaista askelta, jotka toivat kammottavan katon reunan ja tiputuksen lähemmäksi. "En pysty!"

"Et sinä tännekään jää", kenraali sanoi ja ääni tipahti pari astetta viileämmäksi.

"Anna tytölle vähän armoa", Angeal huikkasi olkansa yli ja näytti ruuvaavan yhtä antennin ruuvia paremmin paikalleen. Hänellä ilmeisesti oli joku sopiva yleistyökalu, leatherman tai jokin sellainen reisitaskuhousujensa taskussa. "Jos joku kärsii korkeanpaikankammosta, niin tuo ei ainakaan auta siihen."

"Niin", Minea sanoi ja seisahtui uudestaan paikalleen kuin olisi sementoitu katon pintaan. Sydän tykytti taas hurjasti ja se yritti parhaansa päästäkseen lepattamaan hänen rintakehästään ulos. Angeal katsoi tilannetta vähän aikaa sivusta ja hahmotti, miten huonosti Sephiroth osasi helpottaa tai ymmärtää toisen ihmisen pelkotiloja. Melkein yhtä hyvä – tai huono, kuin opettaessaan muita taistelemaan. Angeal vilkaisi vielä antennia, se tuntui nyt olevan paremmin paikallaan, ja työnsi sitten työkalun takaisin housujensa takataskuun.

"Tuota. En halua tunkeilla, mutta tuo ei näytä nyt onnistuvan. Saanko minä?" SOLDIER kysyi ja vilkaisi pariskunnan kumpaankin osapuolta. Minea nyökkäsi heti, mutta kenraali mutusti ajatusta tovin verran ja nyökkäsi vasta sitten. Hopeisten hiusten alla ilme hieman kiristyi ja suu vetäytyi tiukaksi viivaksi. Angeal huoahti. Sephiroth ja tämän ikuinen ylpeys. Otti varmaan koville, kun ei pystynyt suoriutumaan tilanteesta ja joku tuttu vieläpä näki sen.

Angeal haki naiseen katsekontaktin ja yritti muistella tämän nimeä. Pitäisi muistaa paremmin, kyllähän hän tämän tytön tiesi, oli nähnyt tämän juoksevan papereiden kanssa moneen otteeseen SOLDIER- kerroksessa. Välillä tämä oli tuonut hänellekin sopimuksia ja papereita. Aika yllättävää tosiaan. Angeal ei olisi osannut yhdistää tätä naista Sephirothiin, jollei olisi nyt nähnyt heitä yhdessä. Kenraali tuntui yleensä valitsevan aina parhaat asiat päältä ja Minea oli - Angealia nolotti myöntää ajattelevansa näin, mutta nainen oli aika tavallisen näköinen, kun ajatteli kenraalin makua muiden asioiden suhteen.

"Kuule... Minea?"

"Joo?" Ruskeat silmät tuijottivat rävähtämättä makohohtoisiin silmiin ja vastaus tuli hauraana ulos.

"Sinä pelkäät korkeita paikkoja, eikö niin?" Angeal varmisti. Minea nyökkäsi epävarman näköisenä. "Nyt tehdään sitten sillä tavalla, että Sephiroth varmistaa sinun taustasi, kun mennään alas. Sinä katsot minuun ja kuuntelet mitä tehdään. Käykö?" Mies puhui koko ajan rauhallisesti ja varmasti. "Sinä et pääse tipahtamaan, sinulla on sentään kaksi ensimmäisen tason SOLDIERia tukenasi, sen parempaa varmistusta ei voisi olla." Angeal antoi itsensä hymyillä rohkaisevasti. Tässä mies oli aina ollut hyvä. Hän sai välittömästi ihmiset luottamaan itseensä, uskomaan siihen, että mustahiuksinen mies pystyisi auttamaan heitä ja jättäytymään tämän käsiin. Eikä Angeal koskaan käyttänyt sitä luottamusta väärin. Hän oli kunnian mies sanan jokaisessa merkityksessä. Minea sai pienen hymyn kasvoilleen ja vilkaisi Sephirothia.

"Käy", kenraali sanoi ja ihmetteli mielessään, kuinka suvereenisti Angeal otti tilanteen haltuunsa. Minea ei hangoitellut lainkaan vastaan, eikä tuntunut panikoivan. Miten hänen ystävänsä sen teki? Hänen pitäisi puhua Angealin kanssa erikseen asiasta ja selvittää se. Tuosta voisi olla jatkossa hyötyä.

"Okei, ota minua kädestä kiinni", Angeal ohjasi ja Minea tarrasi mustatukkaisen SOLDIERIN käsiin. Ainakin tässä oli ihminen, joka tuntui ymmärtävän, että tämä ei ollut mikään pelleilyä ja näytti myös tarjoavan hänelle ratkaisun selvitä hengissä takaisin sisään. Ja hänellä oli lämpimät kädet. "Ihan rauhassa", Angeal sanoi ja piti katsekontaktin. Hän ohjasi naista katon reunalle, itse kulkien selkä menosuuntaan. Aivan kohta he olisivat portaissa. "Sephiroth on aivan selkäsi takana. Varmistaa, että kaikki menee hyvin." Minea vilkaisi olkansa taakse ja kenraalin pakotti vakavan ilmeensä hieman lientymään.

"En ajatellut tunkea ohikaan", kenraali totesi. Minea yskähti ja hetken verran huvittuneisuus kävi pelon yli. Ja sitten katse tipahti alas. Hän astui ensimmäiselle askelmalle, joka näytti hänelle suoran tien helvettiin. Ote Angealin käsistä puristui moninkertaiseksi ja polvet hieman notkahtivat.

"Hyvä jumalatar, Gaia, Minerva, kuka hyvänsä..."

"Älä katso alas", mustahiuksinen mies jatkoi. "Katso minuun tai laita vaikka silmät kiinni. Autamme sinut alas, luota meihin. Emme päästä sinua putoamaan." Minea pakotti katseensa ylös ja mies veti häntä käsistä hieman eteenpäin. Löysän tuntuiset makaronijalat laahasivat ensimmäiselle askelmalle ja siitä seuraavalle.

"Hyvä, ja nyt seuraava askelma", SOLDIER kehui häntä ja vähitellen luottamus kasvoi, jalat saivat itsensä hieman paremmin toimimaan ja seuraavat askeleet menivät sujuvammin. Angealiin oli helppo luottaa. Minea ei tiennyt miksi, mutta mustahiuksinen mies vain huokui luotettavuutta ja varmuutta siitä, että kaikki sujuisi ja asiat järjestyisivät.

Hieman omituinen kolmikko liikkui paloportaissa ja ennen kuin ehti saada uutta, kaiken hyydyttävää paniikkikohtausta, Minea huomasi tutun ikkunan vain parin metrin päässä ja vilkaisi helpottuneena Sephirothia takanaan.

"Perillä ollaan", kenraali sanoi, siirtyi muiden ohi ja avasi ikkunan.

"Sehän kävi helposti", Angeal hymyili sitten ja vilkaisi katon ja sen pahuksen antennin suuntaan. Olikohan parin ruuvin paikalleen laittaminen riittänyt korjaukseksi? SOLDIER päästi Minean käsistä irti ja nainen tarrasi välittömästi kenraalin käsivarteen. Vaikka pelastus oli lähellä, he olivat silti hirvittävän korkealla. Sephiroth vilkaisi Mineaa ja kyselemättä ohjasi tätä ikkunaa kohden ja auttoi kiipeämän siitä takaisin sisään. Miehet vaihtoivat pikaisen katseen. Vuosien toveruus, tiivisti toistensa seurassa vietetyt hetket merkitsivät nyt sitä, että kumpikin tiesi tämänkin asian tulevan puheeksi, kunhan he olisivat seuraavan kerran ajan kanssa kahden kesken. Kenraalin pää nyökähti kevyesti kiitokseksi ja Angeal vastasi eleeseen. Ei ollut syytä kiittää. Tätähän varten ystävät olivat.

"Taidan ehtiä vielä näkemään matsin lopun. Hyvää illanjatkoa!" SOLDIER toivotti ja katosi portaisiin. Hän ei halunnut tunkea kutsumatta tämän enempää kenraalin parisuhde-elämään ja katsoi parhaaksi poistua. Porrasaskelmat kolisivat juoksuaskeleiden tahdissa ja alemman kerroksen ikkuna tömähti sen merkiksi, että Angeal linnoittautui takaisin telkkarin ja oletettavasti mielenkiintoisen ottelun ääreen.

"Huh, minä jo luulin, että emme ikinä pääse takaisin sisään", Minea puuskahti hinautuessaan ikkunasta takaisin sisään, turvaan.

"Angeal on tässä yllättävän hyvä ", Sephiroth myönsi ja vilkaisi vielä alas portaisiin. "En ymmärrä, miten hän tekee tuon."

"Minä en enää ikinä, ikinä, mene tuonne!" Minea julisti syvään henkeä vetäen. "Ei ole mitään niin painavaa syytä, että työntäisin enää edes nenääni ikkunan ulkopuolelle!" Hän kieltäytyi katsomasta ikkunasta ulos ja lysähti lattialle istumaan, tuki selkänsä seinää vasten. Jalat eivät kantaneet sen pidemmälle. Ja luut sekä kannattavat lihakset päättivät ilmeisesti lähteä pikaiselle lomamatkalle. Hän hengitteli jonkin aikaa Sephirothin sulkiessa ikkunaa.

"Oletteko te hyviäkin ystäviä? ", Minea kysyi viitaten kädellään alakerroksen suuntaan. Sephiroth nyökkäsi. "Onko niin hyvä ystävä, että hänet voisi pyytää kummisedäksi?" Kenraali käännähti ja kulmat kohosivat. Kummisedäksi? Angeal? SOLDIER teki näemmä kertaheitolla Mineaan vaikutuksen.

"Kyllä", Sephiroth totesi yllättyneenä.

"Hyvä", Minea sanoi ja nousi polvilleen. Hienoa, jalat kantoivat taas ja hän lähti siirtymään keittiötä kohden. "Ajattelin keittää kahvit. Tuolla ulkona oli sen verran viileä, että kaipaan jotain lämmikettä – ja melkein tekisi mieli vetää jotain terästettä siihen. Otatko?" Sephiroth äännähti myöntyvästi ja jäi tuijottamaan Minean perään. Nyt tuntui olevan aivan toinen ääni kellossa kuin hetkeä aiemmin, eikä kenraali enää tiennyt missä mennään.

"Minea?"

"Mitä sinä olit sanomassa juuri ennen kuin Angeal tuli katolle?" keittiön ovelta kuului. "Haluaisin kuulla sen lauseen loppuun?" Sephiroth kallisti hieman päätään. Se hetki oli mennyt ohi, eikä hän enää osannut palata siihen. Hänellä oli ollut ulkona paljon vapaampi olo ja nyt tilanne tuntui vain tukalalta.

"En pysty palaamaan enää siihen ajatukseen", hän selvitti. Minean kulmien väliin ilmestyi itsepäinen ryppy.

"Sinuna palaisin", hän sanoi viimein. Tummat silmät vilkaisivat pettyneenä ja hieman ärtyneenäkin hopeahiuksista miestä ja Sephiroth ymmärsi, että Minea odotti häneltä jotain. Ehkä jotain merkkiä tai sanaa? Uh, painostuksen alaisena oli vielä vaikeampi puhua, varsinkaan tunteista ja pelissä oli nyt paljon.

"Ehkä sinä voit oppia myös...?" Minea avitti ja teki kädellään eleen, joka kertoi kärsimättömyydestä. "Se oli tulossa ihan nätisti ulkona pihalle, joten miksei nytkin?" Sephiroth kohautti harteitaan, veti vielä verhot ikkunan eteen ja nosti käden hieraisemaan niskaansa. Mineaan kääntyvä vihreä katse oli eksynyt. "Ei se voi olla noin hiton hankalaa!" Minea sähähti ja kääntyi ovelta keittiöön. "Pidätkö sinä edes minusta? Sano edes se?" Kenraali veti syvään henkeä, pidätti sitä ja antoi sen sitten purkautua pitkänä huokauksena.

"Pidän."

"En kuule!" Keittiöstä kantautui protesti.

"Pidän!" Sephiroth korotti ääntään. Keittiössä oli hiljaista ja sitten vesihana avattiin. Minea kuului täyttävän kahvipannun, kurottavan kaapista kahvinpurut ja tiputtavan suodatinpussin lattialle.

"Kuinka paljon?" Minea kysyi hitaasti. "Vähän? Paljon? Mitä minä sinulle merkitsen?" Suodatinpussi nostettiin lattialta, sitä ilmeisesti vähän ravisteltiin ja aseteltiin sitten keittimeen. Porot ropisivat perään. Sephiroth kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Ota uusi suodatinpussi. Se kävi lattialla, enkä aio juoda tuota, jos keität sillä. Ja vaihda myös purut", hän totesi väliin ja nojasi kätensä olohuoneen nojatuolin selkänojaan. Argh, mitä kysymyksiä... Hän sai hieman lisäaikaa, kun Minean kasvot kävivät oviaukossa.

"Kuulitko sinä, että minulta lipesi suodatinpussi lattialle?" Ääni oli typertynyt ja ilme epäuskoinen. Kenraali nyökkäsi, Minea pyöräytti silmiään ja katosi taas keittiöön. "Minä odotan vieläkin..."

"Mitä?"

"Vastausta kysymykseeni", nainen tokaisi ja tosiaan kuului tottelevan, vaihtavan sekä suodatinpussin ja ruskean jauheen uusiin. Roskaämpäri kolahti, kun aiemmat heitettiin sinne. "Mitä. Minä. Merkitsen. Sinulle?" Sephiroth ähkäisi matalasti ja työnsi hiuksia paremmin selkäänsä.

"Sinä olet... tärkeä", Kenraali sanoi hieman vaikeasti. "Et ole yhdentekevä. Ja minä... pidän sinusta, hmm... paljon."

"En kuullut!"

"Aivan varmasti kuulit", Sephiroth mutisi, painoi uhmakkaasti leukaansa rintaansa vasten. Nyt jos joku käyttäytyi lapsellisesti, se oli Minea. Nainen varmasti tiesi, ettei hänen ollut helppo puhua, varsinkaan tunnepitoista asiaa ja tämä oli jo kiusantekoa. Hän hahmotti sen selvästi, mutta Minealla oli avaimet tilanteen ratkaisemiseen ja vaikkei tilanteesta pitänytkään, kenraalilla ei ollut paljoakaan vaihtoehtoja. "Tärkeä. Sanoin, että olet tärkeä ja pidän sinusta kovasti! Oletko nyt tyytyväinen?"

Kahvinkeitin päästi korisevan ääneen ja alkoi tiputtaa tummaa nestettä. Minea kaivoi kupit astianpesukoneesta ja hymyili itsekseen. Sephy oli aika suloinen, kun menetti hermonsa ja tyyni ulkokuori rakoili. Tai no, riippui varmaan tilanteesta, mutta nyt ainakin oli. Hän päästi huomaamattaan pidättämänsä ilman keuhkoistaan pitkänä puhalluksena ja pyöritti mukia kädessään.

"No?" Olohuoneesta kuului jo ärtymyksellä sävyttynyt ääni ja se sai Minean virnistämään leveämmin. Hän ei ollut edelleenkään ihan varma siitä, mitä tulisi tapahtumaan, oliko tämä kaikki nyt täysin hänen mieleensä ja kaiken vaivan arvoista, mutta nyt tunnelin päässä näkyi jo selvästi valoa, eikä se tainnut olla vain vastaantuleva juna. Hänen sisällään kasvava ihmisenalku - niin, ihmisen, ei hirviön, ei enää ahdistanut samassa määrin kuin aluksi. Jos hän olisi itse saanut valita, sen aika ei olisi vielä ollut, mutta ehkä asian kanssa oppisi elämään.

"Mitähän meidänkin perhe-elämästämme oikein tulee?" Minea huokaisi, osaksi itsekseen, vaikka tiesi kenraalin kuulevan sen aika varmasti. Hän laski kupit pöydälle ja jäi odottamaan kahvin tippumista.

"Tarkoitatko, että meistä tulee perhe?" Sephiroth kysyi epäillen. "Että tämä meidän välisemme juttu jatkuu ja me yritämme... hmm, yritämme?"

Minea pudisti itsekseen päätään. Kenraalista tuskin tulisi maankuulua runoilijaa ja puhujaa, mutta oliko sillä kenties niin väliäkään? Tämäntasoinen riita, välienselvittely ja siitä oltiin selvitty puhumalla. Se oli jo aika saavutus, varsinkin kun ajatteli, mistä oli lähdetty. Minea kuitenkin, kaikesta huolimatta, oli nyt rakastamansa miehen kanssa saman katon alla. Ehkä Sephiroth tosiaan oppisi tuntemaan samoin? Ehkä? Toivossa oli hyvä elää ja pohja oli jo vahvoilla. Silmät painuivat hetkeksi kiinni, pieni rukous tavoitteli Minervaa ja Minea päätti antaa heille, kaikille kolmelle, mahdollisuuden. Hän käveli keittiön ovelle, nosti katseensa levottoman oloiseen SOLDIERiin ja hymyili ystävällisesti.

"Sinulla kenties on superkuulo, mutta minulla ei. Tule keittiöön, niin ei tarvitse huutaa ja kahvikin on ihan kohta valmista." Sephiroth nyökkäsi, työnsi sormensa etuhiustensa läpi ja työnsi itsepäisten pyörteiden kasvojen suojaksi tuomia hiuksia taaemmas ja tuli ovelle. Minea nosti katseensa ylemmäs, vihreisiin silmiin ja kohotti sormenpäänsä hipaisemaan kenraalin leukaa. Kuriton hymy kiipesi hänen kasvoilleen. "Hee, tajusin juuri, että ei tarvita mitään itkuhälyttimiä, kun sinä kuulet kaiken kuitenkin."


	13. Testejä ja petoksia

Sephiroth vilkaisi puhelintaan. Kolme viestiä ja kaikki Minealta. _Soita_, kuului ensimmäinen viesti. Seuraava oli tullut puolen tunnin kuluttua. _Asiaa. Soita! _Kolmas oli tullut pitkän kopterilennon aikana, eikä sen saapumista ollut kuullut ja siinäkin pyydettiin soittamaan. _Oikeasti. Tärkeää asiaa!_

Muutaman viikon jälkeen heidän keskinäisestä välienselvittelystään, Minea oli tosiaan muuttanut kenraalin luokse. Melkein. Slummien asuntoon oli vielä naisen kertoman mukaan jäänyt valtava määrä tavaraa ja kaikki huonekalut. Sephiroth ei ollut koskaan käynyt siellä, eikä edelleenkään ollut saanut kutsua sinne. Slummeissa oleva asunto ei ollut ajatustasollakaan edes sen kuuloinen, että kenraali olisi vaivautunut käymään siellä.

Ilmeisesti Minea halusi pitää takaoven auki, mikäli asiat eivät sujuisi, ja itsellään paikan, jonne karata siinä tapauksessa. Nainen oli siirtänyt aikamoisen osan vaatteistaan kenraalin asuntoon ja kylpyhuonetta koristi nyt muutakin kuin vain hänen hammasharjansa. Sephiroth oli kokenut järkytyksen joka kerran kylpyhuoneessa käydessään, huomattuaan, että naiset eivät ilmeisesti osanneet elää ilman kymmentä kosteusvoidepurkkia, hajuvesipulloa ja ties mitä kosmeettista sotkua sisältävää purnukkaa. Mistä hän olisi voinut tietää, mitä ne pullot ja purtilot oikein sisälsivät? Se oli jo silkkaa alkemiaa. Ja sotki hänen moitteettoman järjestyksensä.

He olivat ottaneet jo toisen kerran yhteen, tällä kertaa huomattavasti aiempaa lievemmin asiasta nimeltä pyykkikone. Sephirothilla ei nimittäin ollut sellaista ja hän käytti kaikki vaatteensa pesulassa. Pyykit oli jo vuosien ajan haettu kaksi kertaa viikossa ja tuotu samalla puhtaat takaisin. Ei hänellä ollut mitään käyttöä pyykkikoneelle. Minea oli kieltäytynyt hyväksymästä asiaa, se oli kuulemma täyttä rahan haaskausta. Sen jälkeen kylpyhuoneen pyykkikori oli täyttynyt parissa päivässä ja muutamaa päivää myöhemmin likapyykkikasoja oli jo makuuhuoneen puolella. Lähes liukastuttuaan likaiseen sukkaan ja taitettuaan isovarpaansa kipeästi olohuoneen kynnykseen, Sephiroth oli taipunut. Hän oli marssinut kodinkoneliikkeeseen ja nyt kylpyhuonetta koristi krominhohtoinen, uusi pyykkikone ja asunto oli säästynyt likaisten alusvaatteiden ja hikisten sukkien invaasiolta. Ainakin toistaiseksi. Mutta sen jälkeen hopeahiuksinen mies totesi nolostelevansa kuivumassa olevia rintaliivejä ja muita sellaisia vaatekappaleita, joista hän oli varma, ettei niiden olisi pitänyt olla hänen kotonaan. Tottuisiko tähän jossain vaiheessa? Ja koska?

Vierashuone oli muuttumassa joksikin aivan muuksi. Minea oli mitä ilmeisemmin hyväksynyt tilanteen, raskautensakin, eikä kapinoinnut enää. Abortista ei ollut enää puhetta moneen viikkoon ja se teki Sephirothin tyytyväiseksi. Nainen tuntui kääntävän aiemman ahdistuksensa ja tarmonsa siihen, miten vierashuoneesta saisi muutettua lastenhuoneen.

Kenraali oli tuijotellut ovensuusta, kulmat kurtussa ja käsivarret ristittynä rinnan yli, kuinka valkoiset seinät alkoivat saada väriä, katonreunaan nousi värikäs moogleparaatia kuvaava boordi ja hänen huolella valikoimansa tyylihuonekalut saivat lähtöpassit huoneesta. Tilalle saapui Sephirothista häkkiä muistuttava pinnasänky, hoitopöytä kaiken maailman tavaroineen, pastellivärisiä, pieniä vaatteita ja pehmoleluja. Ovi vierashuoneeseen oli nyt kuin portti toiseen, hyvin kummalliseen ja vieraaseen maailmaan. Ei ollut aivan helppoa elää jonkun toisen kanssa saman katon alla. Kompromissit alkoivat olla arkea ja kenraalista tuntui aina välillä siltä, että hän oli nyt kutsumaton vieras omassa kodissaan. Niin kovasti se oli muuttunut toisen ihmisen läsnäolon myötä.

Sephiroth puuskahti vilkaistuaan puhelintaan uudemman kerran. Viestien lukumäärä oli nyt neljä. Kylläpä naisella oli asiaa. Sen olisi paras olla koskematta lastenhuoneen ikkunaverhojen värejä tai joitain kummallista, syöttötuoliksi nimitettyä kapinetta. Myöhemmin. Hän soittaisi myöhemmin, kun tämä tehtävä olisi selvä ja hän pystyisi jälleen keskittymään kotipuolen uutisiin. Nyt olisi tärkeintä saada tehtävä selvitettyä. Vaikkakin Minealta tulleet viestit vähän rikkoivatkin omistautumista töille. Vielä ei tapahtunut mitään ja ympärillä oli täysin hiljaista, vain jokunen lintu ja metsäneläin liikuskelivat, mutta SOLDIER kenraali ei huomioinnut niitä. Vaikka luonto olikin erilaista ja häntä ympäröi runsas vehreys kuolleen tasangon sijasta, vihreät silmät eivät jääneet ihmettelemään, kuinka paljon erilaisia kasveja; puita, kukkia ja köynnöksiä metsässä saattoi olla. Ja kuinka huomattavasti ne poikkesivat oman maanosan vastaavista. Ne olivat operaation kannalta turhia ja niiden huomioiminen veisi keskittymisen tärkeämmistä asioista. Hän oli nyt töissä ja piti keskittymisensä kurissa.

Ensimmäiset kaksi joukkuetta Wutaissa olivat hyökkäämässä Tambalinin linnoitukseen selvittääkseen Genesiksen ja kadonneiden SOLDIERien tilanteen. Kenraali ei uskonut vastahyökkäyksen paljastavan koko tilannetta, sillä kadonnut punapää oli käyttäytynyt viimeisinä päivinään Shin-Ralla sen verran kummallisesti, että Sephiroth epäili tässä olevan nyt jotain muutakin taustalla. Eikä Wutaissa pitänyt enää olla niin paljon voimaa, niin paljoa vastarintaa, että sellainen määrä Shin-Ran joukkoja katoaisi noin vain. Jokin tässä haisi, mutta kenraali ei tiennyt mikä. Wutai tuntui olevan vain tekosyy, savuverho jollekin isommalle asialle, mutta mikä se sitten olikaan, se selvitettäisiin nyt. Hän pisti puhelimen äänettömälle, työnsi sen takaisin taskuunsa, sulki silmänsä ja keskitti aistinsa äärimmilleen.

Tambalinin linnakkeelta, lähes puolentoista kilometrin päästä kuului etäisiä räjähdyksiä, ja se kertoi hyökkäyksen olevan käynnissä. Kenraalin mukanaoloa ei ollut kerrottu kaikille yksiköille ja se sopi hopeahiuksiselle miehelle. Tällaisissa tehtävissä, kun yritettiin selvittää omien kohtaloa, hän oli parhaimmillaan työskennellessään yksin eikä kaivannut muita vaivoikseen. Yleensäkin, hän arvosti yksin työskentelyä. Muut olivat vain tiellä tai jäisivät jälkeen ja hidastaisivat. Niin oli aina ollut, eikä Sephiroth uskonut asian muuttuvan siitä koskaan. Ja jos joku olisi petturi, hän ei tekisi paljastavaa liikettä, jos tietäisi Shin-Ran sankarin olevan paikalla. Luulisi olevansa turvassa. Turha luulo. Sephiroth hymähti ja kävi mielessään läpi kaikki tehtävänannot, missä mikäkin yksikkö olisi sillä hetkellä. Hetkinen... Ilmavirran mukana kantautui etäinen, tuttu tuoksu.

Genesis?

Ei...

Oli se! Genesis!

Paitsi siihen oli sekoittunut nyt jotain erilaista. Mitä Ifritin nimeen vanha ystävä oikein puuhasi? Sephiroth ei haistanut verta, ei kuullut haavoittuneen horjuvia, tasapainoa hakevia tai laahaavia epätasaisia askelia. Eli katoaminen ei johtunut taisteluvammoista. Se ei oikeastaan yllättänyt, koska tämä juttu oli haissut alusta alkaen.

Kenraali tiesi tarkkaan, että Genesis kuulisi, aistisi hänet aivan yhtä tarkkaan. Hän seurasi etäistä tutun ihmisen tuoksua, pyrki pitäytymään tuulen alla ja jäljittämään toverinsa niin, ettei punapää huomaisi häntä, ennen kuin kenraalilla olisi selvä näkemys asioista ja hän tietäisi miten reagoida. Tämä poikkesi normaalista. Tavallisesti ei olisi tarvinnut välittää mokomista asioista, mutta nyt, kun vastassa oli toinen ensimmäisen tason SOLDIER, kaikki mahdollinen tuli ottaa huomioida. Vastassa? Ehkä, ehkä ei. Paras oli olla varuillaan. Sephiroth tiesi, mihin Genesiksestä oli, eikä halunnut taistella tätä vastaan. Hän halusi vain mahdollisuuden puhua. Selvittää asia, ennen kuin se karkaisi käsistä.

Hopeahiuksinen mies sulautui ulkonäköönsä ja pukeutumiseensa nähden yllättävän hyvin metsään ja eteni tavalliselle ihmiselle täysin huomaamattomasti kohti Genesistä. Pienellä metsäaukiolla oli kuitenkin kaksi naamioitua, aseistettua miestä, eivätkä heidän varusteensa ja asunsa olleet sen paremmin wutailaisia kuin Shin-Ran armeijankaan. Keitä? Nämä miehet... Heissä oli punapäälle tyypillinen ominaistuoksu, mutta kumpikaan ei ollut Genesis. Eivät edes hänen veljensä tai pikkuserkkunsa. Kenraali kätkeytyi puiden suojaan ja jäi seuraamaan. Oliko tässä nyt avain ratkaisuun?

Linnoituksella taistelu alkoi olla ohi ja joukot ryhtyivät vetäytymään kohti ennalta sovittuja kokoontumispisteitä. Sephiroth seisoi puun suojassa ja katseli, kuinka Angeal juoksi suoraan miehiä kohti. Mustatukkaisen SOLDIERin silmissä välähti ensin yllättyminen, sitten ärtyminen ja hän päihitti odottavat viholliset ilman, että olisi tullut edes hiki tai olisi hidastanut vauhtiaan lainkaan. Aukion vastakkaisella laidalla välähti punainen takki ja sekä Angeal ja Sephiroth näkivät sen.

"Mitä hittoa sinä puuhaat!" Angeal älähti ja pysähtyi aloilleen. Tämä ei tuntunut olevan lainkaan yllättynyt siitä, että tapasi kadonneen lapsuudenystävänsä keskellä metsää. Vaikka tämä oli kadonnut kuukausi sitten ilman mitään selityksiä. Taaempaa kuului juoksuaskelia ja Zack Fair kuului huutavan Angealin nimeä niin, että metsä raikasi. Hän oli jäänyt jälkeen ja yritti nyt löytää mentorinsa. Nuori taistelija saavuttaisi aukion tuotapikaa. Sephiroth kiristi hampaitaan. Eikö tuo poika osannut koskaan olla hiljaa?

"Ei ole aikaa selittää", Genesis sanoi astuessaan puun takaa, langetti aukiolle hirviönkutsuloitsun ja Angeal kirosi ääneen, juostessaan punapäisen SOLDIERin luokse.

"Olet seonnut!" mustatukkainen mies huusi, vilkaisi huolestuneena taakseen ja pudisti päätään. Genesis naurahti pehmeästi ja heilautti huolettomasti kättään.

"Se on vain hidaste", hän sanoi, vilkaisi kohti Sephirothin piilopaikkaa ja sen jälkeen helvetti pääsi irti. Zack ehti saapua aukiolle, nähdä maassa makaavat, Angealin tyrmäämät miehet ja sitten Genesiksen loitsu laukesi ja vei nuoren SOLDIERin mukanaan. Sephiroth manasi. Heillä oli ollut aikamoinen miehistöpula punapään ja tämän mukana olleiden miesten katoamisen jälkeen, eikä hän voinut riskeerata sitä, että he nyt menettäisivät erittäin lupaavan Fairin. Ifrit sentään. Angeal hoitaisi Genesiksen, joten Zack Fair jäisi hänelle. Täytyi luottaa siihen, vaikka Angealin yllättymätön suhtautuminen soitti hälytyskelloja hänen mielessään. Olisi pakko luottaa. Kenraali ponkaisi metsikön suojasta kohti kutsuttua otusta.

Joitain hetkiä myöhemmin kaikki oli ohi. Uhka oli neutraloitu ja vain heidän jalkojensa juuressa makaavat, Genesistä viimeistä piirtoa ja punaista hiuskarvaa myöten muistuttavat miehet kertoivat tarinaa siitä, että tilanne ei ollut vieläkään selvillä. Genesiksestä, eikä Angealista ei ollut enää jälkeäkään. Kenraalin epäillessä, olisiko Angeal mennyt Genesiksen mukaan, pettänyt Shin-Ran, Zack sai lähes kohtauksen. Nuori mies ärisi ja puhisi vastalauseitaan ja Angealin puolustuspuheita, kunnes he saapuivat takaisin koptereille. Angeal olisi varmasti kokoontumispaikalla ja he olivat vain joutuneet toisistaan eroon operaation aikana, Zack vaahtosi. Olisikin ollut niin helppoa uskoa se. Sephiroth oli nähnyt omin silmin pikaisen sananvaihdon, nähnyt miten tyynesti Angeal oli suhtautunut Genesiksen kohtaamiseen, melkein kuin tämä olisi sovittu tapaaminen. Ja koska kumpaakaan ei enää näkynyt, eikä kummankaan läsnäolo ollut mitenkään aistittavissa, kenraali veti siitä omat johtopäätöksensä. Fairin oli turha raivota hänelle. Asia tuntui hänestäkin aivan yhtä pahalta, mutta sitä hän ei näyttäisi yhdellekään alemmistaan.

Mustahiuksinen SOLDIER ei kuitenkaan ollut kokoontumispaikalla. Yhden kadonneen ensimmäisen tason SOLDIERin sijasta, niitä oli nyt kaksi.

Kopterin kulkiessa jo meren yllä, paluumatkalla Midgariin, kenraali kytki puhelimeensa äänet ja huomasi saaneensa kasan uusia viestejä. Tällä kertaa Minea oli jättänyt vastaajaan viestin ja sen Sephiroth kykeni mielestään kuuntelemaan kopterissakin. Asia oli ilmeisesti olevinaan todella tärkeä, koska tekstiviestejä oli tullut operaation aikana vielä viitisen kappaletta. Viestin kuuntelu veisi kenties hetkeksi kehää kiertävän mielen pois Wutaista ja ystävien kummallisista katoamisista. Kenraali ei kyennyt käsittämään, mitä oli tekeillä. Mieli rakensi toinen toistaan negatiivisempia skenaarioita siitä, kuinka nuo kaksi siirtyisivät terroristien leipiin ja pahimmillaan nousisivat Shin-Raa vastaan. Ei tästä tulisi mitään. Ei asia tällä selviäisi. Hän puhahti ja painoi vastaajan päälle.

"_Hei! Tiedän, etten saisi soittaa, kun olet töissä ja jossain reissussa, mutta minä en vain malttanut enää ja kun et soittanut takaisinkaan"_, Minean omituisen kuuloinen ääni tohotti puhelimesta. Vastaaja sai siihen vieraan, sähköisen ja aavistuksen pätkivän kaiun, mutta sen tunnisti silti hyvin. "_En oikein tiedä, mitä minun pitäisi ajatella. Kävin tänään lääkärissä ja -" _

Sephiroth höristi korviaan. Minea oli jo kertaalleen huomauttanut siitä, että tätä häiritsi se, miten fanaattisesti kenraali suhtautui hänen lääkäri- ja neuvolakäynteihinsä. Kaikki piti rekisteröidä, selvittää ja tiedot piti kuljettaa SOLDIERin työhuoneeseen parempaa perehtymistä varten. Hopeahiuksinen mies sattui olemaan tarkka ja epäluuloinen, eikä halunnut missään tapauksessa mitään pahaa tapahtuvan hänen tärkeälle, hmm. Korjaus. Tärkeille ihmisilleen. Minealta oli palanut käämit asian kanssa edellisellä viikolla ja nainen oli saanut kenraalin mielestä aivan tarpeettoman kohtauksen siitä, että hän oli edelleenkin se, joka oli raskaana, ei Sephiroth. Miehen ei siis tarvitsisi olla aivan siinä määrin mukana kaikessa. Hänen pieni vilustumisensa ei olisi tarvinnut väkipakolla raahaamista lääkäriin.

"_Ei siinä mitään, ihan rutiinitarkastus. Pääset näkemään ultraäänikuvia, kun pääset takaisin, vaikka ne ovatkin ihan kauhean sekavia ja niistä ei oikein erota mitään kunnollista. Harmi, että olet siellä jossain, tiedän, että olisit halunnut olla mukana. Se, mistä nyt tohotan, liittyy kyllä juurikin niihin"_, Minean ääni selitti. Naisen oli selvästi vaikea pitää äänensä rauhallisena, eikä Sephiroth oikein tiennyt, oliko tämä innoissaan vai kauhuissaan. Vastaaja vääristi sen verran ääntä, että osasi sanoa vain, että nainen oli kiihtynyt. "_En minä tiedä pitäisikö minun edes sanoa tätä puhelimessa... ja vielä vastaajaan..."_ Lyhyt hiljaisuus. "_En minä vain voi olla enää hiljaa! Uutinen on se, että meille ei ole tulossa yhtä lasta. Vaan ainakin kaksi. KAKSI!"_, Minea naurahti kireän ja hieman hysteerisen kuuloisesti. "_Lääkäri ei osannut vielä sanoa varmaksi. Mutta joo. Menen nyt ostamaan suklaata. Kiloittain. En tiedä vielä, onko se lohduke vai palkinto."_ Syvä huokaus. "_Olen nyt aika kuistilla tämän asian kanssa. Soita, kun ehdit. Heippa!" _Vastaaja piippasi viestin loppumisen merkiksi.

Kenraali räpytteli häkeltyneenä silmiään ja tuijotti mitään näkemättömin silmin kopterissa häntä vastapäätä istuvaa sotilasta, joka näytti kiemurtelevan tuskastuneena katseen alla. Ehkä pelkäsi synkän näköisen esimiehensä hyökkäävän hänen kimppuunsa. Jo pelkkä katse sai useimmat miehet vääntelehtimään hermostuneena. Sephiroth ei kiinnittänyt siihen mitään huomiota, eikä ulkokuori paljastanut sisällä käyviä lapsi samalla kertaa? Ainakin kaksi? Huh. Tätä hän ei osannut odottaa. Mutta eikö se tehnyt Mineasta kaksinverroin enemmän äidin? Gaia, aivan mielettömän upeaa. Hän laski puhelimen korvaltaan ja tuijotteli vielä hetken puhelimen pimeää näyttöä. Voi hyvä... Lazard puhui puhelimeen hänen vieressään, kuului järjestävän jonkinlaista kiirepalaveria jo toisen SOLDIERin katoamisen takia. Kenraali vaihtoi puhelimen toiseen käteen ja painoi sen sitten takkinsa taskuun. Ulkoisesti täysin ilmeettömänä hänen mielensä risteili Minean loistavien, kaiken valaisevien uutisten ja toisessa hetkessä ystäviensä menetyksen, takinkääntämisen ja epävarmuuden myllertävässä sumussa.

Hissin ovet avautuivat ja Minea astui sisään. Hississä oli hänen lisäkseen kaksi ihmistä; johtaja Shinran sihteeri ja silmälasipäinen, keski-ikäinen tummahiuksinen mies valkoisessa takissa. Miehen hiusraja oli karannut varsin huomattavan korkealle ohimoilta ja se sai tämän otsan vaikuttamaan suhteettoman korkealta ja laajalta. Mies näytti tiedemieheltä jo kaukaa, eikä Minea kiinnittänyt tähän sen kummempaa huomiota. Ei hänellä ollut mitään tekemistä tiedejaoston kanssa. Hän oli SOLDIER-osaston assistentti.

Minea vilkuili sihteeriä, joka oli aina viimeisen päälle laitettu; tyylikkäät ja hyvin leikatut vaatteet, upea meikki suoraan stylistin paletista, kauniisti laitetut hiukset ja aivan mielettömät piikkikorkokengät. Ja tuossa hameessa kun kumartaisi, niin näkyisi varmasti ihan kaikki. Hah, taas yksi esimerkki naistyypistä, jollaista hänestä ei koskaan saisi. Katse pyyhkäisi hissin peiliä ja rekisteröi hieman rasvoittuneet hiukset ja alkavan finnin leukapielessä, mikä erottui peitevoiteesta huolimatta. Voihan hormoni... Katse kääntyi takaisin Shinran sihteeriin. Minea oli valmis lyömään kuukauden tilipussin vetoa siitä, että sihteerin hommiin kuuluisi muutakin kuin sanelujen puhtaaksikirjoittaminen. Pääjohtaja Shinrasta liikkui toinen toistaan hurjempia huhupuheita, ja ne olivat omiaan kehittämään todella villejä mielikuvia siitä, mitä ylimmissä kerroksissa saattoi työn sivussa tapahtua.

Sihteeri taisi edustaa samaa tyyppiä asekehitysosaston johtajan, Scarletin kanssa. Vaalea naisjohtaja liikkui aina niin paljastavissa ja vartalonmukaisissa vaatteissa, että oli suorastaan ihme, että hän pystyi edes istumaan niissä. Tai että kukaan otti häntä ylipäänsäkään vakavasti. Oikeasti, hameessa oli halkiot lähes vyötärölle asti! Minea oli kertaalleen kysynyt Sephirothilta, pitikö hän Scarletia viehättävänä ja kenraali oli tuhahtanut, ettei pitänyt lainkaan naisen tavasta esitellä vartaloaan julkisesti sillä tavoin tai tämän kovaäänisestä, turhasta naurusta. Ei sitä Mineankaan käynyt kieltäminen. Scarlet pukeutui enemmän kuin kovan rahan prostituoitu, eikä kuten monikansallisen yhtiön johtokunnan jäsen.

Shinran sihteeri jäi neljännessäkymmenennessä kerroksessa pois ja Minea jäi tiedemiehen kanssa kaksin hissiin. Mies teki intensiivisesti merkintöjä papereihinsa, mutisi välillä itsekseen ja kohenteli silmälasiensa asentoa. Numerot muuttuivat yksi kerrallaan isommasta pienempään hissin edetessä alakerroksiin ja Minea tunsi olonsa kiusaantuneeksi. Shin-Ran hulluista tiedemiehistä hän oli kuullut aivan tarpeeksi ja itsekseen mutiseva mies lähinnä vahvisti hänen saamaansa mielikuvaa. Toivon mukaan tämäkin jäisi kohta pois. Vaivautunut tunnelma sai aivan uuden käänteen, kun lyijykynän terä katkesi kirjoittaessa ja tiedemiehen katse nousi hetkeksi papereista. Hän kohensi silmälasiensa asentoa ja jäi tuijottamaan Mineaa. Kasvoilla kävi tunnistamisesta kertova ilme.

"Kuinka sopivaa", mies mutisi. Minea ei tiennyt puhuiko tiedemies jostakin papereihinsa liittyvästä asiasta vai koskiko toteamus häntä. "Hmm, näkyy jo tuon verran."

Minea hätkähti. Kyse oli hänestä, lausahdus viittasi selvästi hänen raskauteensa. Vaistomaisesti käsi nousi vatsan päälle. Muutoksen olisi selvästi voinut huomata ilman vaatteita, vatsa oli jo jonkin verran pyöristynyt, mutta väljässä paidassa ja auki jätetyn jakun alta sitä ei olisi osannut vielä havaita, ellei tiennyt asiasta etukäteen. Vatsa oli kasvanut yllättävän vähän, vaikka tulokkaita oli ainakin se kaksi. Vasta kolmea päivää aiemmin yksi työkaveri oli tiedustellut varovasti oliko Minea kenties raskaana vai vain syönyt hyvin, joten sen ei pitänyt olla näin helposti havaittava asia. Minea tuijotti miestä järkyttyneenä. Rintapielen kulkukortista hän luki tiedemiehen nimeksi Hojon. Hämärästi hän muisti Sephirothin maininneen, ettei voinut sietää kyseistä ihmistä. Hän ei voinut syyttää kenraalia. Hojon ympärillä oli jokseenkin epäilyttävä aura.

"Anteeksi, mahdatteko te puhua minusta?" Minea kysyi varovasti. Hojo hymähteli ja kohteli naista kuin tämä ei olisi ollut paikalla.

"Vähintään lapsivesinäyte ja biopsia..." Kylmä väre kulki Minean läpi ja toinenkin käsi siirtyi vatsan päälle. Hojon käytös hermostutti häntä.

"Onko... Onko lapsissa jotakin vialla?" Minkä muun syyn takia tiedeosaston johtaja olisi voinut tietää hänen raskaudestaan ja tunnistaa hänet vain vilkaisulta? Shin-Ralla oli kuitenkin useampi nainen äitiyslomalla ja niin monesta tuhannesta työntekijästä Minea tuskin oli ainut, joka oli sillä hetkellä raskaana. Ehkä hänen oma lääkärinsä ei ollut vain sanonut hänelle mitään ja asiaa tutkittiin, kunnes se olisi selvä hänelle kerrottavaksi? Ei haluttu huolestuttaa häntä mahdollisesti turhalla tiedolla. Olivathan makopitoisuudet verinäytteissä olleet jo aiemminkin korkeat.

"Sitäkö pelkäät?" Hojo kysyi ja vilkaisi naista lasiensa yli. Miehen katse nousi papereista ja naisen vyötärönseudusta Minean silmiin. Tiedemiehen katse oli pistävä ja tuntui porautuvan kallosta läpi. Gaia, miten ahdistava tyyppi. Minea nyökkäsi hitaasti.

"Minulle sanottiin, että SOLDIERin geeniperimä on erilaisempaa kuin tavallisella ihmisellä."

"Aivan varmasti on!" Tiedemies kivahti. "Huolella vaalittua ja vuosien työn tulosta."

"Ovatko SOLDIERit enää... ihmisiä?" Se tuntui olevan vaikea sanoa ääneen. Oli melkein kuin olisi joutunut myöntämään kuukausia häirinneen ajatuksen olevan totta. Vähän kuin olisi myöntänyt, että mörköjä todella oli olemassa. Minea oli kuvitellut jo olevansa asian kanssa sinut, mutta sieltä se taas tuli. Kaivautui voimalla esiin, eikä suostunut palaamaan takaisin käsiteltyjen asioiden mappiin.

"Tietämätön nainen..." Hojo hymähteli hetken aikaa ja käänteli tyytymättömän näköisesti kynää käsissään. Sitä ei saisi ainakaan hississä terotettua.

"Onko...? Tuleeko...?" Minea epäröi sanoissaan ja tutuksi tullut pelontunne nosti rehvakkaasti päätään hänen mielensä taustalla. "Kannanko minä hirviöitä sisälläni? Hojo nosti päätään uudestaan ja silmäili naista arvioiden.

"Olet nähnyt jotakin?" Hän kysyi. Minea nielaisi ja nyökkäsi sitten varovasti.

"Siiven."

"Mielenkiintoista. Kerrassaan mielenkiintoista", Hojon silmät kapenivat aavistuksen. Tämä nosti tapauksen painoarvoa huomattavasti. Siipiä oli tiedetysti vain kolmella SOLDIERilla. Hän haki toista kynää laboratoriotakkinsa taskusta. Genesis ja Angeal olivat steriilejä, vialliset solut eivät pystyisi lisääntymään. Se oli jo luonnolaki ja kertoi lähinnä Hollanderin huonosta menestyksestä ja surkeasta tiedemiesurasta. Kyseiset miehet olivat jo muutenkin edellisen talven lumia. Angeal oli seurannut Genesiksen jalanjälkiä ja kääntänyt Shin-Ralle selkänsä viime Wutain operaatiolla, vain kuukautta aiemmin. Ja kumpikin ex-SOLDIER kuolisi ajan myötä, varsin pian, kun solutason rappeutuminen kiihtyisi. Eikä Hollander, se tiedemiehen irvikuva voisi tehdä asialle yhtään mitään. Tämä teki selvän, Hojo ei tarvitsisi DNA-testejä enää selvittääkseen tapausta. Hän sai samalla kertaa vastauksen lapsen isälle ja Sephirothin kohonneisiin andostenoni- ja testosteronilukemiin. Miten Jenova-solut reagoisivat perimässä ja olivatko ne siirtyneet eteenpäin? Mitä hän olikaan ollut tutkimassa sillä hetkellä? Turhaa, tämä oli moninverroin kiinnostavampi asia ja jos pelaisi korttinsa oikein, saisi samalla Sephirothin takaisin ruotuun ja korjattua naisen tekemän vahingon.

"Lapset... tai sikiöt... niistä on sitten todella tulossa hirviöitä? Tai jotain epänormaalia?" Epävarmuus kuului nyt selvänä Minean äänestä ja tiedemies käytti sen heti hyväkseen. Pelko oli yksi parhaimmista aseista ihmisen psyykettä vastaan.

"Riski on tietenkin aina olemassa, mutta asia voidaan varmistaa", Hojo sanoi. "Joitain kokeita ja asia on kunnossa. Ellet sitten kovasti innostu mahdollisista epämuodostumista, suuresta keskenmenoriskistä ja kehitysvammoista."

Minea tuijotti tiedemiestä, eikä oikein tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Näkymätön hirttosilmukka hänen kaulassaan kiristyi taas ja hän puristi paitakangasta vatsan kohdalta. Perhana, kädetkin alkoivat täristä. Olihan tässä mennyt jo jokunen kuukausi ilman suurempia pelkotiloja. Sephiroth ei hyväksyisi tätä, mutta hän ei ollutkaan suhteen raskaana oleva osapuoli. Eikä peloissaan. Hitto, kenraali ei varmaan koskaan ollut peloissaan minkään suhteen. Mutta mies ei halunnut Hojon puuttuvan millään tavoin elämäänsä, eikä Mineakaan ollut saanut tämän tapaamisen aikana mitenkään positiivista kuvaa tiedemiehestä.

"Mitä testejä?" Minea vetäytyi hieman kauemmas. Hojon silmissä oli käynyt samankaltainen pilkahdus kuin Sephirothinkin katseessa, kun tieto raskaudesta selvisi. Liian kiinnostunut, liian pakkomielteinen.

"Ei mitään ihmeellistä. Joitain verikokeita, DNA-selvityksiä ja sen sellaista", Hojo sanoi asialliseen sävyyn ja onnistui näyttämään kerrankin täysin pyyteettömältä. "Voit tulla koska tahansa laboratorioihin käymään." Minea pyöritteli vasemmassa kädessä pitämäänsä rannerengasta ja pohti. Mitä hän voisi hävitä? Sillä voisi ainakin saada mielenrauhan asian suhteen, mutta... tiedemies oli jotenkin niin kummallisen ja liiallisen kiinnostuneen oloinen.

"Minä... mietin asiaa", hän sanoi epäröityään hetken. Paskat, tuon tyypin vastaanotolle hän ei menisi. Hojo oli yhtä puoleensavetävän oloinen kuin irstaasti hymyilevä ja takapuolelle taputteleva gynekologi. Ehkä Shin-Ran lääkäri hoitaisi tämänkin, jos hän varaisi ajan ja selvittäisi pelkonsa? Tuskin siihen nyt talon johtavaa tiedemiestä tarvittaisiin? Minea oli kuitenkin vetänyt varsin nestepainotteisen loman Costa del Solissa ennen kuin edes tiesi olevansa raskaana ja huoli piittaamattomasta alkoholinkäytöstä juili hänen mielensä taka-alalla. Jep, lapsi voisi olla joko hirviö, jokin puoli-ihminen tai sitten saattaisi vain olla vinksallaan, koska tuleva äiti oli viettänyt viikon drinkkidieetillä raskauden alkuvaiheessa ja vielä syönyt pillereitäkin sen päälle. Hieno homma. Ihan kuin koko asia ei olisi muutenkin ahdistanut.

**

Minea tuijotti Sephirothin hopeisen hiusputouksen peittämää niskaa, kun tämä käveli vaitonaisena suoraan ulko-ovelta työhuoneeseensa ja veti oven perässään kiinni. Minea olisi mielellään vaihtanut tämän kanssa pari sanaa, kun mies saapui vihdoin, lähes iltakahdeksan aikaan kotiin, mutta viimeiset viikot olivat olleet suorastaan jäisiä. Äh, ei jäisiä. Enemmänkin etäisiä. Olisi nyt edes voinut sanoa "hei" tai jotakin... Jokin oli vialla, kenraali ei halunnutkaan parisuhdetta, tulla isäksi tai sitten mies mökötti siitä hyvästä, että tämän hieno, sisustuslehteen kelpaava asunto oli nyt muutettu ihan toisenlaiseksi? Tai mistä helvetistä sitä tiesi? Sephiroth oli ollut viime kuusta lähtien, Wutaista palattuaan hyvin hiljainen, paljon hiljaisempi kuin aiemmin ja tuntui paneutuvan vain ja ainoastaan työntekoon. Hän oli maininnut ohimennen, että heillä oli kriisitilanne päällä ja hänen täytyisi keskittyä nyt käsillä olevaan asiaan. Minean kysyessä, oliko Wutaissa tapahtunut jotain, mies oli pudistanut päätään, päättänyt keskustelun siihen ja sulkeutunut taas työhuoneeseensa.

Sephiroth oli ollut lievän ilahtuneen oloinen lapsiuutisista, katsoi ultraäänikuvat selvästi kiinnostuneena, kysyi miten lääkärissä oli muuten mennyt ja mitä tutkimuksia oli tehty ja tuloksia oli saatu, mutta ei sen jälkeen kommentoinut asiaan mitenkään. Muutenkin oli ollut omituisen harvasanainen. Eikä Minea tiennyt, oliko koko vauvauutinen ollut kenraalista hyvä vai huono asia. Eihän hän tiennyt itsekään miten suhtautua asiaan. Kaksi lasta, Gaian tähden! Miten hänellä riittäisi kädet? Ja nyt pitäisi ajatella ihan kokonaan lastenvaunukuvio uusiksi, hankkia toinen pinnasänky ja mitä kaikkea...? Pää hajosi jo vähemmästäkin, ilman sitä, että tuleva isä ei sanonut tilanteeseen mitään ja osoitti pahasti työnarkomaanin piirteitä. Jäisikö hän käytännössä yksinhuoltajaksi, jos Sephiroth tekisi jatkossakin yhtä paljon töitä?

Samaan aikaan Minea oli aivan tohkeissaan ajatuksesta. Hän oli ehtinyt mutustamaan ajatusta äidiksi tulemisesta ja sen asian kanssa hän tosiaan uskoi olevansa sujut. Eikä hän enää halunnut aborttia, mutta pelkäsi nyt lastensa puolesta. Jos jotain tosiaan olisikin vialla? Jos kaikki ne SOLDIEReille tehdyt geneettiset kokeet ja käsittelyt kostautuisivat lapsissa? Minea nojautui paremmin olohuoneen sohvan selkänojaa vasten ja painoi kädet taas vatsansa päälle, siitä oli tullut viime aikoina hänen yleisin maneerinsa. Sormet silittivät kankaan pintaa ja hän yritti pohtia, mitä tekisi. Varsinkin sen jälkeen, kun oli tavannut Hojon hississä, hän oli ollut kovin hermostunut. Epävarmuus kiemurteli hänen mielessään, piiloutui vähäksi aikaa päivän töihin ja suunnitelmien taustalle ja luikerteli viimeistään illan aikana takaisin ajatuksiin. Televisio pauhasi jotain saippuasarjaa, mutta siihen ei jaksanut keskittyä. Katse hiipi koko ajan työhuoneen suljettuun oveen ja Minea toivoi Sephirothin edes tänään lopettavan ajoissa ja puhuvan hänen kanssaan.

Kenraalin puolustuksesi oli sanottava, että hän oli alkanut osoittaa enemmän läheisyyttä fyysisesti. Vaikka keskusteleminen sillä hetkellä olikin onnetonta, nukkumaan mennessä Sephiroth tuntui nykyään aina kiertävän kätensä Minean ympärille, vetävän tämän lähelleen ja painavan kasvonsa tämän hiuksiin. Se sentään tuntui lohdulliselta, vaikka ei juurikaan helpottanut Minean päässä pyörivää huolen kierrettä.


	14. Kieltäytyminen

"Ei."

"Ei?" Heidegger kysyi tyrmistystä äänessään.

"Anteeksi kuinka?" Lazard tiedusteli pöydän toiselta puolelta ja loi SOLDIER kenraaliin epäuskoisen katseen. Sephiroth risti kädet eteensä, leuka painui päättäväisesti rintaa kohti ja hopeinen hiusputous valui kasvojen sivuja myöten.  
Silmät hohtivat varjoon jääneiltä kasvoista kuin kaksi vihreää liekkiä.

"Ei", kenraali toisti jo kerran lausutun sanan. Esimiehillä oli joko kuulossa tai ymmärryksessä vikaa. Kenties kummassakin. "Kieltäydyn lähtemästä."

Lazard loi parrakkaaseen ja tuhtiin johtokunnan jäseneen merkitsevän katseen lasiensa yli. Heidän taitavin, uskotuin miehensä kieltäytyi nyt kaikkiaan toisesta operaatiostaan. Ensimmäinen oli ollut viisi vuotta aiemmin ja hylätty operaatio oli ollut kenraalin mielestä liian vähäpätöinen hänen arvolleen. Kuka tahansa, ja minkä tasoinen SOLDIER hyvänsä, olisi ollut kykenevä suorittamaan annetun tehtävän. Sephiroth oli katsonut oman läsnäolonsa aivan turhaksi ja tarpeettomaksi. Hänellä olisi ollut tähdellisempääkin tekemistä.

Tämän hetkinen operaatio koski Banoran kylää ja sen tutkintaa. Genesiksen ja Angealin kotipaikkaa, jonne lähetettyihin agentteihin ei oltu päiväkausiin saatu yhteyttä. Ex- SOLDIERien vanhemmat olivat ilmoittaneet, ettei heidän poikiaan oltu nähty, mutta asiaa ei voitu pitää sillä kuitattuna. Vanhemmat suojelevat aina lapsiaan, olivat he syyllistyneet sitten millaisiin rikkeisiin tai hirmutöihin, joten heidän tietoihinsa ei voitu luottaa. Ja Shin-Ra oli tunnetusti armoton rikkureita kohtaan. Banoraan lähetetyt Turkit ja Shin-Ran sotilaat olivat kadonneet lähes maan nieleminä. Kukaan ei ollut raportoinut, kukaan ei ollut ilmoittanut saapumisensa jälkeen sijaintiaan tai sitä, mitä kylässä oli tekeillä. Jonkun pitäisi lähteä tarkastamaan tilanne paikan päälle. Ja kukapa olisi ollut parempi kuin Sephiroth.

"Miten niin et lähde?" Heidegger ärähti kieltäytymisen upotessa hänen ymmärrykseensä ja tuuheat, sikarinsavun kellastamat mursunviikset tärähtelivät pidätetyn kiukun takia. Mies mutristeli suutaan tyytymättömänä ja hetken aikaa näytti siltä, että paksu parta ja viikset olisivat eri paria, pilailukaupan tuotteita, joilla oli oma elämänsä. SOLDIERin ja Turkien ylijohtaja ei selvästikään pitänyt saamastaan vastauksesta. Tilanteen piti olla selvä. Kenraali lähtisi matkaan, selvittäisi tilanteen ja tadaa! Ongelma olisi poispyyhkäisty. Niin se aina kävi, kun kenraali laitettiin matkaan. Ei kertaakaan yhtään epäonnistumista.

"Ohjesäännössä mainitaan ensimmäisen tason SOLDIERiella olevan oikeus kieltäytyä operaatioista niin halutessaan", Sephiroth lainasi ohjeistusta tympeään sävyyn ja turkoosit kissansilmät jäivät tuijottamaan esimiestä hyisesti. Niinkään karski mies ei kyennyt vastaamaan kenraalin tuijotukseen silloin, kun kenraali oli huonotuulinen tai asettunut määrätietoisesti vastakkaiselle kannalle. Heidegger ei kestänyt sitä pitkään ja käänsi kavenneen katseensa Lazardin suuntaan, kysyen oliko asia todellakin näin.

"Se on totta", Lazard vahvisti Sephirothin oikeudet ja kohensi laseja nenällään. Heidegger puri sikariaan tavalla, joka sai hänet näyttämään joltain karikatyyrimaiselta, kiukkuun tikahtuvalta sarjakuvahahmolta.

"Miksi?" Parrakas mies tivasi päästämättä sikaria hampaistaan ja Sephiroth pidätteli hengitystään. Heideggerin haju, lemu suorastaan, oli lähes sietämätön. Hän halusi tilanteesta mahdollisimman nopeasti pois ja jonnekin, missä tuo eltaantunut haju ei tukkisi hänen hengitysteitään. "Vaadin saada perustelut!"

"Se on minun asiani", kenraali vastasi lyhytsanaisesti ja seisoi asennossa komentopöydän takana. Hänellä oli luonnollisesti lupa istuakin, mutta Sephiroth ei halunnut antaa sellaista kuvaa, että hän viihtyisi tässäkään joukossa tai pysyisi paikalla vaadittua pidempään. "Ohjesäännössä sanotaan myös, että kieltäytymiseen ei tarvita perusteluja. Minulla on omat syyni, enkä jaa niitä muiden kanssa."

"Hmmph", Heidegger hymähti. Lazardin kultasankaiset, hennot silmälasit suuntautuivat hopeahiuksisen taistelijan puoleen. Heidegger oli päävastuussa toimivista joukoista, mutta vaalea mies oli loppujen lopuksi se, joka johti SOLDIERin toimintaa käytännössä. Hän tunsi miehensä johtokunnan jäsentä paremmin ja laati jo varasuunnitelmaa. Ei tämä nyt tähän kaatuisi.

"Otamme jonkun toisen tilallesi operaatioon. Haluatko ehdottaa jotakuta muuta SOLDIERia lähteväksi?" Lazard jatkoi suunnaten sanansa kenraalille ja toi siten ilmi, että arvosti hopeahiuksisen taistelijan näkemystä kentältä. Heidegger hymähti ja pudisti päätään. Tehtävä oli tärkeä, eikä paksu mies keksinyt ketään parempaa tähän tilalle. Tilannetta ei saisi päästää karkaamaan käsistä ja no, ilman Sephirothia onnistumisen mahdollisuus pieneni useammalla kymmenellä prosentilla. Käskynjakohuoneen ylle levittäytyi useammaksi piinalliseksi minuutiksi painostava hiljaisuus.

"Zack Fair", Sephiroth ilmoitti lopulta, pohdittuaan asiaa mahdollisimman monelta kannalta. Lazard nyökkäsi ja kirjasi koneelleen jotakin. Hän ymmärsi tilanteen mahdollisuudet, mutta Heidegger ei. Seinän kokoiselle näytölle nousi Fairin tiedot ja sikaria pureskeleva johtaja kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Toisen tason SOLDIER?" Nuoren miehen näytöt eivät selvästikään vakuuttaneet Heideggeria. Lazard riisui lasit silmiltään ja hieraisi nenänjuurtaan.

"Häntä ollaan ylentämässä ensimmäiselle tasolle piakkoin. On ollut ehdolla jo pitkään", toiminnanjohtaja selvensi.

"Silti. Toisen tason!" Heidegger vastusti ja pudisti päätään. "Eieiei. Ei tule mitään. Tuohan on vielä ihan poikanen", partasuu hymähteli ja nosti kätensä vähättelevästi pystyyn. Sephiroth pamautti kätensä komentopöytää vasten, kiistelevien esimiestensä väliin ja sai kummatkin huomiomaan taas kenraalin läsnäolon. Kattovalo asettui pitkän taistelijan pään taakse ja sai kenraalin hiukset hohtamaan valkoista valoa. Vaikuttava näky, vaikka mies ei olisikaan ollut niin tiukalla päällä. Kenraali ei voinut sietää sitä, miten Heidegger asettui hänen valintaansa vastaan ja samalla kyseenalaisti hänen uskonsa Fairin kykyihin. Ja jos oikein tarkkoja oltiin, kaikki SOLDIERit olivat "poikasia" ikänsä puolesta. Tässä ammatissa harva selvisi eläkeikään asti.

"Zack Fairilla on parhaimmat kontaktit Angeal Hewleyyn", Sephiroth sanoi painokkaasti, perustellen valintaansa. Hän ei ollut tehnyt sitä kevyin perustein. "He ovat läheisiä ja Fairilla on parhaat mahdollisuudet saada puhuttua niille idiooteille järkeä." Idiooteilla kenraali tarkoitti kumpaakin kadonnutta SOLDIERia. Heidät oli viimeksi nähty yhdessä ennen Angealin katoamista ja kaiken järjen mukaan Genesis olisi nyt samassa paikassa. Angeal oli monesti tuonut puolihuolimattomasti esiin sen, että viihtyi Fairin seurassa. Lazard nyökytteli tyytyväisenä. Hän ei olisi voinut tehdä parempaa valintaa itse. Tilanne ratkaistaisiin ennemmin puhumalla kuin taistelemalla. Sen kummatkin miehet tiesivät.

"Silti liian kokematon ja ailahtelevainen yksinään", Heidegger pudisti päätään ja päästi kaksi savupurkausta sieraimistaan. Hän katseli hetken harmaiden patsaiden hälvenemistä komentohuoneen aukeaan tilaan. "Ilmoitan Tsengille ja hän saa hoitaa tarpeelliset järjestelyt tilanteen suhteen. Tarvitsemme ainakin yhden kokeneen Turkin mukaan tasapainottamaan tilannetta."

**

Minea puristi käsilaukkunsa hihnaa odottaessaan lääkärin jo sanovan jotain. Tekonahkaisesta laukusta näki, että se oli joutunut koville naisen väännellessä sitä aina hermostuneena. Hihna oli parista kohtaa haljennut ja paljasti altaan harmaan tekstiilipinnan. Perhana. Olisi hommattava uusi, mutta tämä kun oli niin hyvin palvellut ja muutenkin sopiva. Joskus pitäisi vain luopua rakkaiksi muodostuneista jutuista.

Hänen omalääkärinsä, se sama, joka oli Minean raskaudenkin todennut, tutki parhaillaan erinäisten testien tuloksia otsa monella, melkein päällekkäisellä rutulla. Minea huomasi pohtivansa, oliko se ainut tapa pitää nahka poissa silmiltä, koska tämä oli suurinpiirtein ainut ilme, jonka hän oli miehen kasvoilla nähnyt. Otsa aina rypyillä ja uurteet olivat niin syviä, että jos otsaa ei kurtistaisi, nahka valahtaisi silmien peitoksi.

_No niin, lopeta nyt! Tämä on typerää! _

Minea läpsäisi itseään henkisesti poskelle. Ei toisia ihmisiä saisi arvostella tuohon tapaan. Hän oli käynyt edellisellä viikolla lääkärissä ja vuodattanut tälle kaikki raskautta ja lapsia koskevat murheensa ja oli välittömästi saanut lähetteen laboratorioon. Siellä ei Minean helpotukseksi ollut yhtään Hojon näköistä epäilyttävää tyyppiä töissä. Kaikki oli mennyt hyvin asiallisesti ja hänestä kokeet ottanut, pullea keski-ikäinen naisihminen oli ollut todella mukava ja hänen leppoisa hyväntuulisuutensa ja avoin positiivisuutensa oli tarttunut Mineaankin. Useampi putki verta, virtsanäyte, aiemmin mainittu lapsivesinäyte ja jotain muutakin, joiden paperissa ilmoitetuista lyhenteistä ei vain saanut mitään tolkkua. Ja sitten vain odotettiin tuloksia. Ne oli luvattu täksi päiväksi valmiiksi ja kohta kuulisi totuuden. Minea yritti pitää edellämainitusta leppoisasta hyväntuulisuudesta ja positiivisuudesta kiinni. Ei mikään maailman helpoin tehtävä kylläkään, kun jännitti niin, että hiki kirposi kylminä helminä otsalle.

"Hmm, kappas", lääkäri mutisi puoliksi itsekseen ja Minea väänsi laukun hihnaa niin, että siitä kuului kantovälineen elinkaaren kannalta ikävä natina. Jep, jos kaikki olisi hyvin, Minea olisi ansainnut uuden mustan aukon korvikkeen. Vaikka kaksikin. Mutta hän ei uskaltanut toivoa mitään niin positiivista. "En näe mitään syytä huolestumiseen", lääkäri ilmoitti nostamatta katsetta tietokoneen näytöltä. "Kaikki arvot ovat normaalin rajoissa ja sanoisin, että lapset ovat terveitä ja aivan normaaleja." Minea päästi ilman pitkänä huokauksena keuhkoistaan. Gaian kiitos!

"Entä ne epämuodostumajutut tai sellaiset?" Minea kysyi vielä, vaikka mielentila oli jo heilahtanut reilusti positiivisen puolelle. Epäilyksistä ja peloista ei uskaltanut vielä aivan täysin päästää irti.

"Ei näillä arvoilla", mies ilmoitti ja salli pienen hymyn käväistä suupielessään. "Turhaan pelottelette itseänne." Minea antoi itsensä hymyillä helpottuneesti. Turhaan pelottelisi itseään? Hah, miksi talon johtava tiedemies sitten olisi uhannut häntä näillä asioilla, jos siihen ei olisi riskiä?

"Ymmärrän, että tulevan isän SOLDIER -tausta on omiaan luomaan uhkakuvia. Asiaan liittyy paljon sellaista, josta emme saa puhua ja jota ei ole tutkittu. Tämä on ollut meillekin erittäin tärkeää ja informatiivista", lääkäri selitti. Minea nyökkäsi varmennukseksi. "Ainut, joka poikkeaa normaalista on juurikin nämä korkeat makopitoisuudet ja sikiöt tuntuvat pitävän niitä nyt itse yllä."

"Joten niistä tulee sitten ihan puhtaita hirviöitä", Minea vinkaisi ja henkitorvi tuntui kiertyvän kasaan ja henki pihisevän enää pieninä kireinä henkäyksinä. Lääkäri käänsi päätään naista kohti, naksautti kieltään ja pudisti sitten isällisesti päätään.

"Älkääpä heittäytykö hölmöksi." Ääni oli ystävällisen moittiva. "Minä tulkitsisin tämän niin, että heillä tulee olemaan varsin tuhti vastustuskyky ja he kasvavat nopeammin ja voimakkaammiksi kuin muut ikätoverinsa. Ei siitä hirviötä saa tekemälläkään", hän sanoi liioitellun kärsivälliseen sävyyn. "Tämä on nyt puhdas arvaus, mutta sanoisin, että tavalliset tartuntataudit, kuten vesi- tai tuhkarokko, eivät taida purra näihin tulokkaisiin."

"Ai jaa", Minea henkäisi ja tunsi itsensä äärettömän typeräksi. Hän pohti jonkin aikaa, mutta ei saanut päähänsä miksi Hojo oli pelotellut häntä jos mitään pelottavaa ei ollut? ...Voihan.

_Tyhmä lehmä. Tyhmä, tyhmä lehmä._

Asia ratkeaisi muutamilla kokeilla. No niinpä. Mahdollisuus oli ollut olemassa, mutta nyt se oli selvitetty. Hirviöt oli vesitetty. Eihän Hojo sanonut, että niin kävisi. Hän oli sanonut, että siihen oli riski. Ja se siitä. Normaalius vastaan hirviöt voitti kuusi nolla.

_Hurraa! Talo tarjoaa kaikille!_

Paitsi ettei tarjonnut. Ei alkoholia vielä, hmm? Neljään kuukauteen. Eikä imetysaikana, eikä...

Paskat. 

"Tietäähän herra kenraali näistä kokeista? Lähetänkö hänelle nämäkin tulokset?" Lääkäri tiedusteli. Sephiroth oli aina aiemmin halunnut kaikesta tiedot ja suhtautunut lähes fanaattisesti kaikkeen, mitä tapahtui sairaalasiivessä ja kosketti hänen – öh, naisystävänsä tilaa? Lääkärin oli vieläkin vaikea ajatella Shin-Ran kenraalia tulevana isänä. Eikä edes missään ihmissuhteessa. Ja lääkärin mielessä kummitteli vieläkin se, miten raivokkaasti SOLDIER oli aiemmin kieltänyt kaikki kokeet.

"Ei", Minea sanoi ja väänsi käsilaukkunsa hihnaa. Se kävi nyt jo melkein huomaamatta silloin, kun asia hermostutti häntä. "Enkä halua hänen tietävänkään. Hän... ei hyväksyisi, mutta minun oli pakko tietää. Ihan oman mielenrauhani takia." Minea ymmärsi kyllä, että kaikki kokeet olivat kirosana kenraalin mielestä – ja ihan hyvästä syystä. Sen sijaan hän ei jaksanut ymmärtää koeinhon jatkumista Minean yli. Eivät kaikki tutkimukset olleet pahasta.

"Ymmärrän", lääkäri nyökäytti päätään. Kuulakärkikynä naksahti hänen käsissään. Terä katosi ja seuraavalla naksauksella tuli taas näkyviin. Varsinainen stressilelu. Selvän teki, asia todellakin kannattaisi pitää niin pitkälle lääkäri-potilas linjalla kuin vain kykenisi. Koetulokset hän joutuisi kuitenkin lähettämään professori Hojolle, joka oli myös määrännyt niistä osan tehtäviksi. Tiedeosaston johtaja oli informoinnut häntä jo etukäteen siitä, että Minea Koya tulisi todennäköisesti sairaalasiipeen näissä asioissa ja tässä tilanteessa Hojo halusi vain tietyt testit tehdyiksi ja niiden tulokset mahdollisimman nopeasti. Neiti Koya oli ilmeisesti törmännyt työn merkeissä tiedemieheen ja kysynyt tältä toista mielipidettä tilanteeseensa.

"Saanko tiedustella, miten parisuhteenne tällä hetkellä voi?" Minealta tätä saattoi kysyä, Sephirothilta ei. Lääkäri oli kiinnostunut asiasta niin henkilökohtaisella tasolla kuin ammattimielessäkin. Hän oli huolissaan potilaansa henkisestä tilasta, tämän jaksamisesta ja siitä, miten arkielämän paineet siihen vaikuttivat. Viime tapaaminen Sephirothin kanssa ei antanut kuvaa kovin miellyttävästä arjesta. Mieleen pyrki väkisinkin kotiin, hellan ja nyrkin väliin pakotettu nainen.

"Me pääsimme yhteisymmärrykseen tästä lapsiasiasta ja tuota. No. Minä en halua enää aborttia – se kai on tullut jo selväksi." Minea selvitti hieman epävarman kuuloisena. Mies nyökäytti päätään. "Muutimme yhteen muutama kuukausi sitten, vaikka pidänkin vielä omaa kämppää tiukan paikan varalta."

"Kuulostaa suunnitelmalliselta", lääkäri sanoi, mutta ei vielä vakuuttunut.

"Lastenhuonekin alkaa olla jo valmis", Minea jatkoi saatuaan kerrankin mahdollisuuden kertoa tilanteestaan jollekulle ulkopuoliselle. Harvinaista herkkua. "Tämä aika on mennyt aikalailla sellaisessa perinteisessä pesänrakennusvaiheessa. Ihan hirveästi kaikkea hankittavaa ja laitettavaa ja se pitää ikävät ajatukset paremmin poissa. Tiedätkö, tarpeeksi puuhaa, eikä jaksa miettiä liikoja?"

"Onko niitä ikäviä ajatuksia paljonkin?" Mies kysyi ja merkitsi jotain papereihinsa. Minea irvisti ja työnsi itseään paremmin tuolin reunalle.

"Välillä", hän myönsi. "Sephiroth on ollut nyt ihan kauhean etäinen ja kireä ja se vähän hirvittää."

"Herra kenraali vaikuttaa hieman..." Lääkäri haki sopivaa ilmausta. "Äkkipikaiselta?" Hän totesi paremman sanan puutteessa. Tilanne ei vaikuttanut kovin hyvältä. "Oletko joutunut mielivaltaisuuksien uhriksi?"

"Ei ei ei! Ei Sephy ole tehnyt mitään. Hänellä on vaan kauheasti paineita", Minea kiirehti puolustamaan. "Meillä menee muuten kai ihan ok nyt. Sephy on nyt ihan erilainen verrattuna siihen, kun tavattiin. Asiat sujuvat siinä mielessä paljon paremmin. Kunhan tuo työtilanne vähän helpottaisi ja meillä olisi vähän enemmän aikaa puhua. Nyt ei puhuta oikeastaan mitään." Lääkäri nyökytteli päätään. Ahaa, taisi olla sittenkin melkein arkinen ongelma. Vaikka ei se silti mitään vielä tarkoittanut, kun oli Sephirothista kyse.

"Luulisi niiden työpaineiden kohta helpottavan. Sota Wutain kanssakin on päättynyt jo viikkoja sitten ja tuskin sitä jälkipyykkiäkään enää kauaa kestää. Vaitiolovelvollisuuden takia herra kenraali ei varmaan voi paljoa kertoa tekemisistään."

"Niin", Minea sanoi pohtivasti. "En tullutkaan ajatelleeksi." Ei enää sotaa, joten eikö sen pitäisi tarkoittaa, että Sephiroth voisi olla vähän normaalimmin kotona? Ehkäpä heidän välinsäkin palautuisivat siihen, mitä heillä alunperin oli ollut?

"Miten sinä muuten voit?" Lääkäri jatkoi kyselyään.

"Ihan Ok. Väsyttää tosi paljon ja nilkat on ihan tautisen turvoksissa iltaisin."

"Ei ole ihmekään. Testeissä paljastui vielä jotain muutakin. Te ette saa kaksosia, vaan kolmoset."

"Kolmoset? Niinkuin kolme lasta?" Minea ähkäisi.

"Niin, kolme", lääkäri vastasi. "Sikiöt olivat niin limittäin, että ultraäänikuvista näytti alunperin niitä olevan kaksi. Näistä viimeisimmistä erottaa aivan selvästi kolmannenkin."

"Voi Gaia." Minean ääni oli tyrmistynyt, eikä hän selvästi vieläkään pystynyt oikein hahmottamaan tilannetta oikein. Käsilaukun hihna narskahti ja murtui yhdestä kohtaa.

"Onhan siinä enemmän työtä kuin kahden lapsen kanssa, mutta kyllä muutkin kolmosten vanhemmat ovat pärjänneet. Senkin takia kyselen, miten parisuhteessa menee. Kummallakin vanhemmalla tulee olemaan todella tärkeä rooli näin ison perheenlisäyksen jälkeen. "

"Joo-o", Minea totesi venyttäen viimeistä O:ta ja käsilaukun hihna sai taas uuden vääntelyn osakseen. Selvä, se oli entinen laukku. Seuraava voisi olla jotain, joka ei murtuisi näin pahasti.

"Sinä voisit jo aivan hyvin jäädä äitiyslomalle. Ei sinun ole mikään pakko tehdä enää töitä."

"Ai?" Nainen alkoi olla jo niin typertynyt, ettei saanut enää kuin yksitavuisia sanoja aikaiseksi. Hyvät uutiset ja nämä, nämä uudet uutiset olivat nyt kertakaikkiaan kerralla liikaa .

"Kolmoset ja raskautta on enää neljä kuukautta jäljellä", lääkäri selitti. "Nauti siitä loppuraskaudesta, älä yritä liikaa. Kolmoset tietävät nimittäin sitä, että olet ainakin viimeiset kaksi kuukautta sairaalalevossa. Katsotaan tilannetta vähän kuntosi mukaan. Saatamme joutua ottamaan sinut jo aiemmin sisään osastolle."

"Mutta, kun..." Minea aloitti. Hän halusi olla töissä. Halusi tuntea, että oli oman elämänsä herra. Tehdä omia töitään, sai oman tilipussin, määritti päivänkulun kellokorttinsa mukaan. Niin mukavalta, kutsuvalta kuin töiden jättäminen kuulostikin, se myös kammotti. Sitten hän olisi kodin vanki. Sephirothin kodin vanki. Tai no, olihan se nyt hänenkin kotinsa, mutta... Suljettaisiinko hänet sinne vai pystyisikö hän senkin jälkeen haukkaamaan tuoretta ilmaa jossain muualla? Kenraali oli aina väliin niin raivostuttavan ylisuojeleva, että Minea varjeli oman itsenäisen elämänsä viimeisiä säikeitä mustasukkaisesti.

"Mutta?" Lääkäri tarttui naisen aiempaan, keskenjääneeseen lauseeseen.

"Äh, ei se kai ole mitään", Minea huitaisi ilmaa kädellään. "Minä otan ajatuksen mietintämyssyyn."

"Tee niin. Ei ole hyvä sinulle, eikä lapsillekaan, että rehkit liikaa", lääkäri sanoi. "Eiköhän tässä ole kaikki tältä kertaa. Olisitko vielä halunnut tarkennusta johonkin tai kysyä jostain?" Minea pudisti päätään.

"Ei, ei tule ainakaan mitään mieleen."

"Hyvä. Tiedät kyllä kenen puoleen kääntyä jos jotain tulee mieleen." Lääkäri nousi ylös, Minea punnersi tuoliltaan ja kätteli lääkäriä vielä kiitokseksi. He sopivat uudesta kontrollikäynnistä kolmen viikon päähän ja kumpikin pääsi takaisin töidensä pariin.

_Sota on loppu._

Miten ihmeellisen hieno ajatus.

Kolmoset.

Voi Gaia. Mistä minä saan yhden käsiparin lisää? 

Illalla Sephiroth oli samanlainen kuin aiemmin, vaitonainen ja jäykän oloinen, mutta suostui luopumaan töistään vähäksi aikaa ja istumaan hetken Minean kanssa olohuoneen sohvalla. Minea työnsi itsensä miehen kainaloon ja huomasi harmikseen, että hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä tätä useammin. Kenraali tuntui taas karttavan kosketusta, mutta onneksi rentoutui nopeasti. Mutta läheisyyden väistäminen, se oli tuskallinen muistutus siitä, että nyt oltiin menty monta askelta takapakkia.

"Millainen päivä sinulla oli?" Minea tunnusteli miehen mielialaa.

"Raskas", Sephiroth ilmoitti, pyydysti kaukosäätimen käteensä ja lähti kanavasurffailun ihmeelliseen maailmaan. Minea huokaisi. Olisi nyt puhunut edes vähän aikaa hänenkin kanssaan ilman häiriötekijöitä. Mutta parempi tämäkin kuin työhuoneeseen lukittautuminen ja täydellinen puhumattomuus

"Helpottaako sinun työtilanteesi nyt, kun sota on ohi?" Minea jatkoi tiedusteluaan. Hopeinen pää kääntyi katsomaan arvioivasti naista vieressään.

"Kenties", kenraali vastasi ympäripyöreästi, eikä yksikään lihas hänen kasvoissaan värähtänyt.

"Minulla on ikävä sinua", Minea ilmoitti. Ihan turha kierrellä, kun mies ei sitä kuitenkaan tajuaisi. Hopeiset kulmat nousivat ylöspäin. Ilmeessä oli ripaus kummastusta ja epäluuloa.

"Tässähän minä olen", Sephiroth ihmetteli naisen sanavalintaa. Minea puuskahti itsekseen ja tökkäisi miestä kylkeen.

"Niin niin, mutta sinä et ole läsnä. Et ole täällä. Teet töitä kotonakin ja minä olen vain ilmaa." Kenraali murahti jotakin ja Minea painoi päänsä tämän rintaa vasten. "Oikeasti, missä kaukana sinä olet?" Sephiroth kurtisti kulmiaan ja Minea tunsi tämän lipuvan vieläkin kauemmas. Ei auttanut. Ehkä toinen lähestymistapa? "Tänään tulee yksi leffa, josta tykkään kovasti. Et hölläisi tänään ja jäisi katsomaan sitä kanssani? Se on ihana!"

"Mikä elokuva?" Kenraali kysyi ja silitteli ohimennen Minean käsivartta.

"Mideeliläinen potilas", Minea sanoi ja hymyili onnellisena saamastaan huomiosta. "Se on sellainen romanttinen juttu, mutta siinä on mielestäni aika hyvin kuvattu sotaakin."

"Se ei taida olla oikein minua varten", Sephiroth hymähti ja muisteli kauhulla sitä romanttisten elokuvien maratonia, jonka hän oli vetänyt läpi yrittäessään selvittää sitä, mitä se paljon puhuttu rakkaus olikaan. Tämä kyseinen elokuva oli ollut myös katsottujen listalla ja niin puisevaa elokuvaa ei tullut kovin herkästi mieleen.

"Ei sitten. Katsotaan jotain muuta", Minea sovitteli väliin ja tuntui takertuvan miehen käteen. Hän ei halunnut, että kenraali nousisi ja sulkeutuisi taas työhuoneeseensa. Ihan mitä vain, kunhan hän ei palaisi sinne nyt. Puhumattakaan siitä, että jos hän onnistuisi pitämään miehen niin pitkään poissa paperitöistä, että päästäisiin seksiin asti. Hitto, Minea tiesi aivan varmasti, etteivät makon sivuoireet olleet menneet minnekään, mutta kenraali vältti koskemasta häneen siinä mielessä. Oliko hän niin kauhea mahansa kanssa nyt? Sephiroth tuntui rentoutuvan sohvalla selatessaan päämäärättömästi kanavia toinen toisensa perään.

"Mitä sinä ajattelisit jos meille tulisi sittenkin kolme lasta kahden sijaan?" Minea kysyi varovasti. Sephiroth hymähti ja hopeiset kulmat kurtistuivat hieman. Televisio jäi näyttämään vitoskanavaa ja puheohjelman ärsyttävä tunnusmusiikki rämähti soimaan. Sormi kaukosäätimellä pysähtyi.

"Mikä kysymys tuo nyt on?"

"Sellainen, johon minä en osaa suhtautua?" Minea yritti. Kenraali tuntui mutustelevan hetken ajatusta ja käänsi hieman leukaansa sivulle.

"Sinä olet käynyt lääkärissä?" Matala ääni tivasi ja mies näytti hieman ärtyneeltä. Minea nyökkäsi ja uurre hopeisten kulmien välissä syveni. Televisio pauhasi parhaillaan jotain alkuillan kevyttä keskusteluohjelmaa, jossa pilailtiin parhaillaan Midgarin pormestarin kustannuksella ja ohjelman pakkonaurut tuntuivat kaikuvan hiljaisen kattohuoneiston seinistä. "Kolme?" Sephiroth sanoi sitten ääneen ja kääntyi Minean puoleen.

"Niin siinä sitten kävi", Minea huoahti ja laski käden vatsansa päälle. "Syytän sinua kaikesta. Varsinkin, jos minä repeän näiden tyyppien takia. Minulla on sellainen olo, että minulla on neljän numeroa liian pieni nahka." Pieni, entisestä hulluttelusta kertova hymynkare kävi Minean suupielessä. Välillä tosiaan oli sellainen olo, että pelkäsi kropan vain ratkeavan. Kuinka paljon nahka saattoi vielä antaa periksi? Ja nuo kolme vielä ehtisivät kasvaakin aika tavalla ennen kuin ne saisi maailmaan. Ihmisen keho oli käsittämättömän mukautuvainen.

"Minua?" Uurre otsalta katosi ja kulmat nousivat korkealle otsalle.

"Kummallahan ne supergeenit olivatkaan?" Minea naurahti ja hän tökkäisi Sephirothia nenään. Kaivattu, matalan hyrisevä naurahdus purkautui ilmoille ja Minea olisi voinut suorastaan kehrätä ääneen. "Mutta mitä mieltä sinä olet asiasta?"

"Se on hyvä", kenraali vastasi lyhyesti, tavoilleen uskollisena sen kummemmin selittämättä.

"Ota sinusta nyt sitten selvää", Minea pyöräytti silmiään, mutta ei ollut oikeasti pahastunut. "Kuule, oletko sinä jutellut Angealille siitä kummisetä- hommasta?" Minea jatkoi kevyellä jutustelulinjalla. Ilta tuntui sujuvan jo ihan mainiosti ja ehkä tässä vielä pääsisi kieriskelemään lakanoihinkin? Kenraali jäykistyi ja pää kääntyi hitaasti hänen puoleensa. "Minusta olisi luontevinta jos sinä kysyisit sitä. Ja saat varmaan paremmin kiinnikin. Hän ei ole ollut ainakaan kolmeen viikkoon paikalla, kun olen yrittänyt viedä papereita hänen työhuoneeseensa."

"Angeal... ei ole saavutettavissa", Sephiroth ilmoitti jäykästi, nosti käsivartensa Minean ympäriltä ja nousi sohvalta. Tämä oli keskustelu, jota hän ei ollut valmis käymään. "Minun pitää jatkaa töitä."

"Mit- Mutta-" Minea aloitti ja pettymys näkyi niin selvänä hänen kasvoiltaan, että se tuntui kenraalista pahalta. Suljettuaan työhuoneensa oven takanaan, Sephiroth kuuli, kuinka Minea hakkasi nyrkkejään tyynyyn, pidätti selvästi itkua ja kun ovea ei avattu vieläkään, antoi patojen murtua. Olohuoneesta kantautui selvästi, miten Minea itki sohvan tyynyä vasten. SOLDIER istui työpöytänsä ääreen ja käänsi katseen käsiinsä aivan kuin olisi voinut löytää vastauksen kämmeniinsä hankautuneista kovettumista. Gaia, hänellä ei ollut lupa puhua siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut. Ei voinut ja se kalvoi häntä sisältä.

Sephiroth tunsi maailmansa järkkyneen jo silloin, kun Genesis hylkäsi Shin-Ran ja alkoi tuhoon johtavan matkansa. Angeal oli ottanut sen vielä raskaammin ja lopulta tilanne oli kärjistynyt siihen, että mustahiuksinen SOLDIER oli seurannut lapsuudenystävänsä kulkemaa polkua. Eikä paluuta entiseen enää ollut. Se, mitä Angeal nyt teki, oli epäselvää niin Sephirothille kuin Zackillekin. Angeal oli hylännyt myös firman, mutta ilmeisesti kuitenkin pyrki enemmänkin estämään Genesistä kuin taistelemaan Shin-raa vastaan. Tai sitten Angeal ei ollut vielä päättänyt, kenen joukoissa seisoi? Se oli jollain tasolla tullut ilmi Zackin yrittäessä Banorassa selvittää tilannetta, tehtävällä, jolle Sephiroth ei ollut suostunut lähtemään. Mahdollisuus joutua taisteluun aikaisempien ystävien kanssa oli niin suuri, ettei kenraali ollut halunnut lähteä. Se tuntui kertakaikkiaan liian väärältä ja Zack oli ehkä kuitenkin parempi puheenlahjoiltaan, sekä tullut kovin läheiseksi varsinkin Angealin kanssa koulutuskaudellaan.

Genesis oli päässyt, päästetty karkuun, samoin kuin Angealkin. Mutta Genesis oli odottanut Sephirothia saapuvaksi paikalle. Hän oli tuonut sen Fairille julki ja sen jälkeen poistunut paikalta, kun ei kohdannutkaan entistä toveriaan. Kenraali oli pitkään miettinyt, mistä punapäinen ex-SOLDIER olisi halunnut puhua hänen kanssaan kaiken tekemänsä jälkeen. Ja kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä heidän välillään oli tapahtunut. Olisiko pyytänyt häntä heidän mukaansa? Kertonut syynsä takinkääntöön? Vai sylkenyt kaiken hopeahiuksisen miehen silmille? Ellei sitten? Olisiko Genesis halunnut nyt ottaa tosissaan yhteen? Kokeilla todellisuudessa, mitä tapahtuisi jos simulaatiohuoneen kaltainen kaksintaistelu käytäisiin oikeasti?

Genesis...

Olisiko hän lähtenyt, jos olisi saanut sitä mainetta ja kunniaa, jota niin janosi? Sephiroth olisi ilomielin antanut maineensa punapäälle, jos se olisi ollut hänen antaa. Ei hän sitä itse kaivannut - siinä määrin. Toki se hiveli hänen itsetuntoaan, mutta tässä määrin päälle hyökyvä huomio ei ollut välttämätöntä. Sephiroth itse tiesi parhaimmin itsensä ja oman arvonsa. Tiesi, ettei kukaan ollut hänen yläpuolellaan. Ei kukaan.

Punapää oli aina pysytellyt loitompana ja oli ollut Angealin kanssa paljon läheisempi. Ihmekös tuo, miehet olivat kuitenkin kasvaneet samassa kylässä koko lapsuutensa ja yhdessä liittyneet SOLDIERiin. Parhaita ystäviä pikkupojista saakka. Kaikesta huolimatta Genesis oli ollut tavallaan kuin peili Sephirothille. Punapää toimi ja ajatteli monesti Sephirothin tavoin ja kenraali oli pitkään kuvitellut, että he ymmärsivät toisiaan. Ainoastaan Genesiksen alati kasvava kunnianhimo ja piilossa pidetty katkeruus Sephirothia kohtaan oli vähitellen tehnyt juovan heidän välilleen.

Ensimmäisen kerran se oli kulminoitunut simulaatiohuoneessa tapahtuneeseen kaksintaisteluun ja silloin SOLDIER oli tuntunut tosissaan yrittävänsä satuttaa, yrittävänsä voittaa Sephirothin. Hinnalla ei ollut väliä. Toisin oli käynyt. Punapää oli itse vahingoittunut, simulaatiohuone oli mennyt viikoiksi remonttiin ja sen jälkeen Genesis oli sulkenut lähes koko keskusteluyhteyden kenraalin kanssa. Eikä hän ollut Sephirothin tietojen mukaan enää lähestynyt Mineaakaan, eivätkä nuo kaksi olleet puhuneet pahamaineisen ruokalatapauksen jälkeen.

Minea. Voi Gaia. Minea.

Sephiroth oli aidosti pahoillaan naisen takia. Tämä tilanne raastoi häntä moneen suuntaan, eikä hän osannut puhua siitä. Aiempi toimintamalli, jossa kaikki padottiin sisälle, eikä kerrottu mitään, oli ainoa hänen osaamansa tapa. Viimeisen vuoden aikana opittu avoimempi keskustelu sai väistyä, kun eteen tuli vaikeuksia. Kenraali ei voisi puhua näistä asioista vielä. Ne olivat vaitiolovelvollisuuden takana ja niiden salausluokitukset hyvin korkealla. Ei olisi mahdollisuutta puhua niistä kertomatta liikaa, joten oli parempi olla hiljaa.

Ja silti hän hinkui naisensa lähelle. Halusi koskea, hyväillä, ottaa tämän. Eikä kuitenkaan uskaltanut. Sephiroth oli pitkin hampain myöntänyt tälläkin kertaa itselleen vajavaiset tietonsa naisten fysiologiaa ja raskautta koskien, ja yritti korjata tilannetta. Hän oli viettänyt tunteja työhuoneessaan lukien sähköisessä muodossa tietoja raskauden kulusta ja niistä muutoksista, joita lapsen saaminen aiheutti naisen kehossa. Ja etsi jatkuvasti uutta tietoa. Kenraali pelkäsi olevansa liian raju, pelkäsi satuttavansa tai tekevänsä pahaa joko Minealle tai lapsille. Missään ei oltu sanottu, että seksi olisi raskauden aikana paha asia, mutta kenraali otti mielellään varman päälle. Minea ja lapset olivat nyt tärkeintä, mitä hänellä oli, eikä hän tahtonut millään tavoin vahingoittaa ketään heistä.

Korvat olivat virittäytyneet kuulemaan Minean äänet ja syvät nyyhkäykset olohuoneen puolelta repivät häntä kappaleiksi. Mutta kenraali ei keksinyt, millä voisi asian korjata. Ifrit, että elämä saattoikin olla vaikeaa.


	15. Muffinsseja ja klooneja

Suihku kohisi tasaisesti jo toista tuntia. Suoranainen ihme, ettei Sephiroth ollut kehittänyt itselleen kiduksia tai sulanut kuuman veden mukana viemäriin. SOLDIER viipyi kylpyhuoneessa nykyään ikuisuuden. Puolitoista tuntia veden virtaamista ei ollut aika eikä mikään. Niin pitkien hiuksten huolto vaati tietenkin oman aikansa, mutta rajansa kaikella. Ei tarvinnut edes vaivata mielikuvitusta nimeksikään päätelläkseen, mitä siellä tapahtui.

Minea tuijotti alastonta peilikuvaansa makuuhuoneen peilistä. Lievästi ilmaistuna pallo. Lihava, levinnyt, turvonnut ja etova ruho. Argh. Eipä ihme, ettei häneen enää haluttu koskea. Se tuntui vain niin pahalta, kun ensin hänelle oli annettu maistiaiset kenraalin intohimosta, kaikesta siitä, mihin hopeahiuksinen mies nykyään kykeni lakanoiden välissä. Tai no, se ei ollut ihan tarkka ilmaus. Aiemmin, ennen kuin tämä kolmikko oli päättänyt muuttaa Minean vatsan pohjalle, he olivat kieriskelleet suurinpiirtein asunnon joka kolkassa. Keittiön pöydällä, sohvalla, pesukoneen päällä, eteisen lattialla, kun oli liian kiire päästä yhtään pidemmälle, ikkunaa vasten (vaikka oltiinkin talon ylimmässä kerroksessa, siinä oli ollut jotain pelottavan kiehtovaa ja ehkä hieman riskiä tulla nähdyksikin.), mutta kaikista eniten Minea kaipasi yhteisiä suihkuhetkiä. Sitä, kun saattoi nojata takanaan olevaan lihaksikkaaseen vartaloon, olla niin lähellä, henkisesti ja fyysisesti. Leikkiä saippualla ja kuljettaa sormiaan liukkaan vaahdon läpi toisen iholla. Panettikin niin hemmetin paljon. Vaikka maha oli tiellä lähes kaikessa, kömpelöitti liikkeet, Minea hinkui joka säikeellään seksiä – ja kovanonnenlain mukaisesti juuri silloin, kun sitä ei hänelle tarjottu.

_Hitto vie! Tämä oli niin epäreilua!_

Minea pamautti kätensä reittään vasten ja imi alahuultaan, jottei repeäisi itkemään ääneen. Silloin he olivat puhuneet. Sanoja oli vaihdettu ihan vapaaehtoisesti, eikä niitä ollut tarvinnut kaivaa hohtimilla Sephirothin äänihuulilta. Ei ehkä maailman syvällisintä keskustelua, mutta aivan ilmiselvää keskustelua.

_Keitänkö kahvit?  
Hyvä ajatus.  
Onko sinulla niska kipeänä?  
Vähän tuntuisi olevan jumissa.  
Entä jos hieroisin sitä vähän? Helpottaisiko se?  
Kokeile. Pidän siitä, kun kosket._

Ja sitten hiljaisuus.

Tätäkö tämä nyt sitten olisi? Tämä niin hehkutettu yhdessä asuminen ja elämän paras aika? Pahaa mieltä ja pettymistä päivästä toiseen? Yksinäisyyttä? Minean alahuuli väpätti ja hän veti slummien kirpputorilta löytämänsä mammamallisen yöpuvun pyöristyneen vartalonsa suojaksi. Ei vain jotenkin kehdannut enää olla alasti ja kenraali tuntui etäiseltä, melkein vieraalta. Yöpuvun kuosi oli karsea, pieniä violetteja pikkulintuja ja sinisävyisiä kukkaköynnöksiä. Mutta hän ei olisi ikuisesti raskaana. Vielä muutama kuukausi edessä ja tämäkin riepu olisi valmis takaisin kierrätykseen. Mutta samapa tuo kai, kun hänellä ei ollut enää väliä, eikä hän halunnut omiin juttuihinsa pyytää Sephirothilta käyttörahaa. Lapsia varten tehtyihin hankintoihin oli aina ilmestynyt jostain rahaa (kenraalin pankkikortilta), eikä Minean ollut tarvinnut maksaa giliäkään. Lapsia hopeahapsi ilmeisesti halusi, mutta äidillä ei tainnut olla niin suurta merkitystä. Ainakin yksinäisyys helpottaisi sen jälkeen, kun lapset syntyisivät. Minea kömpi alahuuli väpättäen sänkyyn ja uni hiipi kyyneleiden jälkimaingeissa silmiin.

Sephiroth kuulosteli hiljaista asuntoa ja tassutteli lähes äänettömästi makuuhuoneeseen. Oli niin kovin hiljaista. Oli ollut jo pitkään. Minean aiempi iloisuus, kyky keskustella melkein aiheesta kuin aiheesta, oli vaipunut sivuun. Nainen käyttäytyi nyt lähes alistuneesti ja kenraali vaistosi tästä huokuvan apeuden ja masentuneisuuden. Minealla oli paha olla. Sephiroth tiesi, että avaimet tilanteen ratkaisemiseksi – ainakin jossain määrin - olivat hänellä, mutta sopivaa lukkoa ei tullut vastaan. Avaimet eivät vain sopineet tilanteeseen. Ongelmia aiheutti nyt muukin kuin vain ahdistavan stressaava työtilanne ja ystävien katoamiset. Kenraali oli menettää Minean jo aiemmin, eikä hän halunnut nähdä päivää, jolloin naisen pinna katkeaisi ja ovi pamahtaisi pysyvästi kiinni tämän selän takana. Sitä ei voisi sallia tapahtuvaksi. Kenraali ei hyväksyisi sitä edes ajatustasolla. Ja silti tilanne oli luisumassa hälyttävään suuntaan. Sephiroth tiesi sen. Hän tiesi, ymmärsi mielestään, mitä heille oli tapahtumassa, eikä siltikään osannut ratkaista asiaa.

Hopeahiuksinen mies seisahtui ovelle ja nojasi päätään ovenkarmiin. Minea oli itkenyt. Taas. Kyynelten suolainen tuoksu oli helppo tunnistaa ja se tuntui leijuvan liian usein tässä asunnossa. Sen haistoi lastenhuoneessa, sängyssä tyynyistä ja Minean kasvoilta. Sephiroth ei tarkkaan tiennyt, mikä naisesta oli tehnyt näin onnettoman, mutta sitä ei ollut mukava katsoa. Aivan kuin Minea, joka näytti koko olemuksellaan kaikki tunnetilansa, mielialan vaihtelunsa, kantaisi nyt sitä samaa ahdistusta, jota kenraali piilotti sisimmässään ystäviensä katoamisen vuoksi. Sephiroth huoahti syvään, kävi viemässä pyyhkeen takaisin kylpyhuoneeseen kuivumaan ja palasi makuuhuoneeseen. Hän asettui makuulle, omalle puolelleen sänkyä, kääntyi tavoistaan poiketen kyljelleen ja katseli nukkuvan naisen unessakin apeita kasvoja. Olisipa keksinyt jonkin ratkaisun.

**

Irie päästi riemastuneen kiljahduksen nähdessään Minean kaupungilla. Aiempi työtoveri säntäsi jo matkan päästä käsiään huitoen tummatukkaisen naisen luokse ja halasi tätä iloisena. He olivat lähetelleet toisilleen sähköposteja ja soitelleetkin Minean saatua Sephirothilta puhelimen, mutta he eivät olleet puhuneet mistään kovin syvällisestä. Irie kylläkin oli vuodattanut koko sydämensä, kaikki pienetkin asiat, mutta Minea oli pidätellyt syvempien yksityisasioidensa kertomista.

"Sinä et sanonut olevasi raskaana!" Ystävätär kiljahti uudestaan, vetäytyi hieman ja silmäili nyt pyöreää ja pinkeää vatsakumpua. "Et ole kertonut sanallakaan!"

"Hei Irie. Joo, jäi kertomatta. Minä en halunnut puhua puhelimessa", Minea sanoi vaisusti hymyillen ja halasi takaisin.

"Ihan kuin joku sitä kuuntelisikin", Irie sanoi ja pyöräytti leikkisästi silmiään.

"Saattaapa joku tehdäkin niin." Minea ei hymyillyt, eikä osoittanut ilmeelläkään vitsailevansa.

"Sinä olet... tosissasi?" Irie vakavoitui ja piti ystäväänsä käsivarsista. "Onko... Oletko sinä pulassa tai jotain?" Hullutteleva ilme katosi naisen kasvoilta, korvaantui epäluulolla ja oudoksumisella. Ties mitä siellä Shin-Ralla oikeastaan tapahtui ja mihin työntekijät pakotettiin suostumaan.

"Tavallaan", Minea huokaisi, nappasi ystävänsä käsivarresta kiinni ja lähti kuljettamaan tätä kahvilaan. "Tämä on pitkä juttu. Mutta ei puhuta sitä tässä. Haetaan ensin jotain hyvää. Minä himoan kuollakseni nyt suklaamuffinsseja."

Hänen oli pakko nyt puhua jonkun kanssa, eikä Suri käynyt siihen. Serkku oli suhtautunut entistäkin nuivemmin kaikkeen SOLDIER-kenraaliin liittyvään Costa del Solin jälkeen. Minean muutto oli oikeastaan ollut viimeinen niitti. Serkusten väliset keskustelunsa olivat Surin osalta lähinnä vittuilua ja mökötystä, ellei kyse ollut vaalean naisen omista asioista. Serkku ei vain tuntunut pystyvän suhtautumaan Minean elämäntilanteeseen millään lailla, eikä edes yrittänyt ajatella asiaa toisen näkökulmasta. Siinä mielessä olikin ihan hyvä, etteivät he enää asuneet samassa asunnossa. Ei se olisi enää toiminut. No, se oli ollut hyvä alku ja hauskaa niin kauan kuin sitä kesti. Ja ainakin vielä osa Minean tavaroista sai jäädä toiseen asuntoon, eikä Suri ollut heittämässä niitä heti ikkunasta ulos. Eivätkä hänen vaatteensakaan olisi kelvanneet serkulle edes lainaan.

Shin-Ran työkaverit olivat ehdoton ei, jos halusi puhua omista asioistaan. Mukavia ihmisiä niin kauan, kun puhuttiin työstä ja siihen liittyvistä asioista, mutta Minea tiesi asioidensa leviävän kulovalkeana, jos menisi puhumaan tarkemmin parisuhteestaan. Siihen ei olisi tarvinnut edes liittää Sephirothin nimeä ja juorut kukkisivat siitä huolimatta. Lisää tarinaan vain kenraali ja soppa olisi moninkertainen. Moni piti vieläkin Genesistä hänen lapsiensa isänä, eikä Minealla enää riittänyt energiaa korjata käsityksiä ja harhaluuloja. Aivan samantekevää. Luulkoot mitä halusivat. Mutta ystävät olivat vähissä.

Kahdeksannella sektorilla oli paras tarjonta ravintoloista, kahviloista ja pienistä tunnelmallisista kuppiloista. He saapuivat pieneen kodikkaaseen konditoriaan, missä olivat joskus käyneet Saito & Shinomorin aikoina lounaalla tai töiden jälkeen kahvilla. Jo näyteikkunasta näki hyllykaupalla erilaisia makeita ja suolaisia pikkuhyviä. Lasivitriinin takaa oli vaikea valita, sillä kaikki näytti houkuttavan hyvältä. Suklaamoussekakkua, marjaista juustokakkua, sacheria, täytettyjä patonkeja, piiraita sen tuhannella eri täytteillä vuohenjuustosta ilmakuivattuun kinkkuun ja lukematon määrä muita ihanuuksia, jotka saivat suun vettymään pelkästä katselusta. Tämän paikan paras puoli olikin juuri se, että kaikki tehtiin itse ja leivonnaiset olivat aina tuoreita – ja mikä parasta, täältä sai myös koko sektorin isoimmat muffinssit.

Minea otti kahvin ja tummalla suklaalla kuorrutetun tuplasuklaamuffinssin, Irie mansikkaviinerin ja valkoista teetä. Minea ei ollut koskaan oppinut pitämään sen mausta ja jo pelkkä kitkerä haju ärsytti nenän limakalvoja. Mutta makunsa kullakin. Naiset maksoivat aina yhtä iloisen ja leppoisan oloiselle rouvalle ostoksensa ja valitsivat rauhallisen nurkkapöydän. Siihen aikaan päivästä ei ollut enää kovin ruuhkaista. Suurin osa Midgarin työtätekevistä oli jo käynyt lounaalla, mutta eivät olleet vielä päässeet kotiin ja iltapäivän ruuhkat olivat vasta tulevaisuutta.

Minea asettui selkä nurkkaa kohti ja antoi itsensä rentoutua. Hän hörppäsi vielä liian kuumasta kahvistaan, poltti kielensä ja laski mukinsa kiireesti pöydälle.

"Mmh! Mitä sinulle kuuluu?" Hän kysyi ja imaisi viileää ilmaa suuhunsa. Kieli kihelmöi ikävästi. Mieli teki muodostaa suulla tuulitunneli ja puhallella ilmaa edestakaisin. Irie kohautti harteitaan ja sekoitteli sokeria omaan teehensä. Eipä sitä sotkua varmaan muuten saisikaan alas.

"Sitä samaa. Töitä, töitä ja töitä. Pomo on ollut kauhean pahalla päällä ja jupisee jatkuvasti jostain tulospalkkauksen kiemuroista ja siitä, kuinka kaikkien pitäisi petrata omien hommiensa kanssa. Mikään ei kelpaa, joten ei mitään uutta sillä rintamalla."

"Entäs muuten?"

"Äääh. Samassa tilanteessa edelleen. Sinkku, mikä sinkku. Treffailin yhtä tyyppiä vähän aikaa, mutta hän ei ollut kovin pariutuvaa tyyppiä. Eli ei mitään ihmeellistä."

"Hitsi, harmi kuulla", Minea sanoi ja katseli epäluuloisesti kahvilaan saapuvia ihmisiä. Hän ei tiennyt seurattiinko häntä vielä, joten hän vain tarkkaili kaikkia ja odotti näkevänsä jonkun Turkin ihmisjoukossa. Hän tunsi kylläkin vain kolme miestä ulkonäöltä ja he tuskin olivat ainoat siinä työssä. Mutta Shin-Ralla oppi tunnistamaan univormujen pienimmätkin erot ja Minea uskoi osaavansa erottaa jo tietynlaisen pukumiehen tavallisesta pukumiehestä.

"Mitä on meneillään?" Irie kysyi ääntään hiljentäen ja nojautui pöydän yli. Hän huomasi ystävänsä jännittyneen kireyden ja reagoi siihen heti. Vaikka he eivät olleet nähneetkään toisiaan pitkiin aikoihin, Mineaa oli silti helppo lukea.

"Mistä minä aloittaisin?" Minea huoahti ja pudisti hitaasti päätään. Sormet naputtelivat pöydän pintaa ja silmät pyyhkivät ulkona kulkevaa ihmisjoukkoa, kadun toiselle puolelle pysäköityjä autoja ja lehtikioskin luona aamun kohu-uutisia kauppaavaan myyjää. Kieli pyyhkiytyi kitalakeen kuin se olisi voinut helpottaa palamisen aiheuttamaa kihelmöintiä.

"Olisiko alusta aloittaminen mitään?" Irie vinkkasi silmää. "Liittyykö tämä siihen Turkien tapaukseen silloin Saito & Shinomorilla? Himskatti, että siitä kohuttiin vielä pitkään sinun lähtösikin jälkeen." Minea nyökkäsi ja murensi muffinssistaan palasen. Leivonnainen oli ihanan tuore ja sisäosat olivat vielä aavistuksen lämpimiä ja tahmaisia. Juuri sellainen, josta hän piti. Minea työnsi sen mietteliäästi suuhunsa ja voimakas suklaan maku levisi kielelle.

"Ookei. Treffaatko sinä sitä SOLDIERia vielä?" Irie jatkoi uteluaan. Minea nyökkäsi uudestaan. Hän ei ollut uskaltanut kirjoittaa Sephirothista Shin-Ran sisäisessä verkossa sähköposteihin, ja kun tiesi puhelimensa olevan seurannassa, hän jätti yksinkertaisesti puhumatta osasta asioista. Hänen asiansa eivät kuuluneet Turkeille tai edes kenraalille.

"Siinä se ongelma onkin", Minea sanoi apeasti ja nieli mutustelemansa leivonnaisen kappaleen.

"Ja minä tipahdin kärryiltä." Irie nojautui tuolinsa selkänojaan ja käänsi päätään kysyvästi. Ystävästä ei saanut nyt hohtimillakaan mitään irti ja hän teki luovuttavan eleen. Olihan hän jo yrittänyt, mutta Irie ei halunnut heittäytyä liian uteliaaksi ja tunkea nenäänsä toisen asioihin, jos niin ei haluttu.

"Oikeasti, minä olen ihan hulluna siihen mieheen, mutta viime aikoina tämä on mennyt niin omituiseksi, että vähän hirvittää. Ei siinä mitään, haluan lapsia, mutta en olisi ehkä ihan vielä halunnut tätä."

"Vahinko?" Irie tarkensi ja haukkasi viineristään aikamoisen loven. Minea nyökäytti päätään.

"Joo. Ja vielä kolmoset kerralla."

"Eikä?" Irien viineriä jauhavat leuat pysähtyivät ja nainen jäi tapittamaan Mineaa yllättyneenä. "Eikä!" Katse kävi pyöreän vatsan tienoilla ja sitten Irie pudisti epäuskoisena päätään. Aika rankkaa.

"Joo joo. Niin siinä kävi ja minä olen sen kanssa jo ihan sinut, mutta tämä äitiys-juttu on mennyt siltä mieheltä vähän yli hilseen. Tiedätkö, olen herännyt useina öinä siihen, että Seph vaan tuijottaa minua ja hourailee jotain siitä, että äitiys on hienointa, mitä voi olla ja minä olen pyhässä tilassa", Minea kertoi vaisuun sävyyn. Irie repesi nauramaan. "Älä viitsi! Minä olen tosissani! Se on ihan friikkiä!" Minea älähti. "Me emme oikeastaan enää puhu ja jos kaikki, mitä minä saan hänestä irti, on tuota tasoa, niin kyllähän se on aika ...karseaa." Irie pyrki vakavoitumaan parhaansa mukaan. Naisen kasvoilla kävi kummallinen ilme ja hän naputteli teekuppiaan etusormellaan. Korva oli tarttunut tietyn nimen kohtaan, eikä hän halunnut päästää saamastaan tiedonmurusta enää irti.

"Niin, minkä niminen se sinun solttusi olikaan?" Toinen kulmakarva nousi kysyvästi.

"Et sitten kerro kenellekään", Minea madalsi ääntään ja imaisi alahuultaan. Silmät pälyilivät muita kahvilan asiakkaita ja epävarmuus kuulsi hänen kasvoiltaan. "Hän ei oikein pidä julkisuudesta." Irie nyökkäsi ja käsi pyyhkäisi hiuksia. Tätä ystävätär oli aiemminkin koettanut kärttää ja välillä tuntunut suorastaan loukkaantuvan siitä, ettei Minea ollut puhunut mysteerisestä miehestään mitään. SOLDIER oli pidetty tähän asti täysin Minean omana, yksityisenä omaisuutena.

"Osaan minä salaisuuden pitää." Ystävät tuijottivat toisiaan ja sitten Minea nyökkäsi. Hän luotti Irieen, joten miksi pitää tätä enää salassa.

"Sephiroth", Minea kuiskasi. Irie tuijotti ystäväänsä jonkin aikaa, räpäytti pari kertaa epäuskoisena silmiään ja huulet raoittuivat yllättyneesti.

"Se Sephiroth?" Hän kysyi tarkennusta sulateltuaan hetken ystävän tunnustusta. Tuota nimeä ei kantanut kuin yksi ihminen ja tuskin Shin-Ralla olisi kahta samoin nimettyä SOLDIERia. Minea nyökkäsi vaitonaisena. Irie nosti käden rinnalleen ja haukkoi henkeään, kun ajatus kunnolla jysähti tajuntaan. "JACKPOT!" Hän kiljaisi ääneen ja kahvilan muut asiakkaat kääntyivät katsomaan heitä hieman ärtyneen näköisinä.

"Ole hemmetissä nyt hiljaa!" Minea kiirehti vaientamaan ystävänsä ja työnsi kättään tämän suun eteen. Irie veti heihin turhan paljon huomiota, eikä puolen Midgarin tarvitsisi tietää hänen yksityiselämästään. Puhelin intoutui soimaan, Minea vetäytyi taaemmas ja kaivoi kapulan käsilaukustaan esiin. Se oli edelleen se sama vanha laukku, joka pitäisi pikapuoliin heittää menemään. Olkahihna oli kertakaikkisen surkeassa tilassa, parista kohtaa halkeillut ja pinta täynnä murtumia. Hän katsoi näytöllä vilkkuvaa S-kirjainta pohtien vastaisiko vai ei. Hän ei ollut halunnut tallentaa miehen koko nimeä puhelimeen, jos vaikka olisi sattunut hukkaamaan luurin tai joutunut lainaamaan sitä jollekin. Ihmisistä ei koskaan tiennyt, mitä saivat päähänsä. Puhelin soi edelleen ja Mineasta tuntui, että se pärisi yhtä kärsimättömästi kuin sephiroth itse.

He eivät tosiaankaan olleet puhuneet kunnolla – no, koskaan? Mutta mistään oikeasta ei oltu puhuttu viikkokausiin. Ja nyt Sephiroth katsoi sopivaksi soittaa? Tätäkään ihmettä ei oltu hetkeen nähty. Perhana. Jos vain antaisi kenraalin odottaa ja leikkisi vaikeasti tavoiteltavaa? Ääh. Lopulta Minea huokasi ja naksautti puhelimen auki. Helpompi olisi vastata kuin jättää vastaamatta.

"Odota vähän, joudun ottamaan tämän puhelun", hän sanoi. Irie kohautti olkiaan, mutta nojautui silti lähemmäs kuullakseen paremmin.

"Missä olet?" Matala ääni kysyi heti, eikä edes tervehtinyt. Minea pyöräytti silmiään. Olipa taas arvattavaa. Herra haluan-kontrolloida-kaikkea jälleen vauhdissa. Välillä oli hyviä päiviä ja sitten oli taas huonoja päiviä. Minea olisi halunnut tipauttaa kenraalin päälle flyygelin Shin-Ran pääkonttorin ylimmältä parvekkeelta, kun häneltä meni hermot. Tänään oli ehdottomasti sellainen päivä. Harvasanaisuutta oli jatkunut jo sen verran kauan, että se alkoi todellakin koetella Minean kärsivällisyyttä.

"Olen kahvilla", Minea huoahti ja taittoi palasen muffinsistaan. Sisus oli jo jäähtynyt , mutta tahrasi silti hänen sormiaan. Hän työnsi hajamielisesti palan suuhunsa ja vilkaisi vastapäätä istuvaan Irieen, joka yritti kuunnella, mitä luurin toisessa päässä sanottiin.

"Selvä. Älä mene ulos", Sephiroth sanoi terävästi. Taustalta kuului kovaääninen, useaan kertaan toistuva hälytysääni ja kenraali tuntui olevan liikkeellä. Hän ei ollut hengästynyt, mutta käveli selvästi ripeästi. Joku harjoitus varmaan menossa.

"Joojoo", Minea mutisi ja työnsi uuden suklaisen palan suuhunsa, vaikka entinenkin oli vielä kesken.

"Tarkoitan sitä. Pysy sisällä", Sephiroth vaati. "Soitan myöhemmin." Puhelu katkesi ja Minea jäi tuijottamaan vaiennutta kapulaa. Ei hyvästelyä, ei kuulemisiin, ei edes heitä. Niinkuin ei tervehdystäkään puhelun alkaessa. Eikä mitään selitystä siihen, miksi ulos ei olisi voinut mennä. No juurikin näin. Ihan kenraalin tapaista ilmoittaa vain jotain ja mihinkään ei olisi saanut pistää vastaan, eikä kritisoida miehen edesottamuksia.

"Juuri tätä tarkoitan", Minea puhahti ja työnsi kännykän laukkuunsa. Rajansa kaikella, ei hän kaikkia vaatimuksia jaksanut noudattaa. Ei hän ollut tehnyt niin alussakaan, eikä aikonut muuttaa tapojaan, vaikka Sephiroth sitä kuinka vaatisi. Olihan miehelläkin sananvaltaa lapsien suhteen, mutta kuitenkin tämä oli Minean elämä, hänen tahtonsa ja kehonsa. Ja nyt hänen kehonsa vaati lisää suklaata, kahvia ja tyttöjen keskeisiä juttuja.

**

Sephiroth naputteli koodin ja ovi suhahti auki. Asunnossa oli pimeää, mutta hän vaistosi jonkun ylimääräisen olevan paikalla. Kenraali liikkui varovasti eteenpäin ja piti liikkeensä hiljaisina. Edes nahkatakki ei narahtanut hänen koukistaessa kyynärpäätään. Vihreät silmät liikkuivat alati edestakaisin, skannasivat huonetta hänen edessään. Miksi valot eivät olleet päällä?

Tänään aiemmin koettu kuvio oli toistunut uudemman kerran. Angeal ja Genesis olivat olleet Midgarissa, lymyilleet viidennen sektorin makoreaktorilla ja vieneet tiedeosastolta kenkää saaneen Hollanderin kokeineen mukanansa. Aiemmat toverit olivat paenneet Sephirothilta, Zackilta ja Shin-Ran armeijalta. Ja nyt kenraalin asunnossa oli hengityksen äänistä päätellen kaksi ihmistä. Genesis oli aloittanut hyökkäyksen Midgariin ja entistä ystävää ulkoisesti muistuttavat kopiot olivat tehneet rynnäkön jopa Shin-Ran rakennukseen, uhanneet kaikkea sitä, minkä puolesta sotilaat taistelivat. Sephiroth oli varmistanut johtajan turvallisuuden – sikaria sauhuttava tuhti mies oli pistetty helikopteriin ja suorinta tietä Junoniin, pois uhkaavasta tilanteesta, ja sen jälkeen SOLDIER-joukkojen ja Turkien kanssa siivonnut kaupunkia kopioiden uhasta.

Kenraali eteni varuillaan pidemmälle olohuoneeseen. Hän näki pimeässä tavallisia ihmisiä paremmin, pystyi liikkumaan varmemmin. Ei kopioita, eikä Genesis tai Angealkaan. Kaksi suhteellisen pienikokoista ihmistä. Hengitys oli kiivasta, pelokasta ja kummallakaan ei ollut aseita. Jännityksen kitkerä haju levisi SOLDIERin sieraimiin ja se sekoittui kaikkialta aistittavaan Minean ominaistuoksuun; hieman vihreää omenaa, aavistus vesimelonin hentoutta, johon oli sekoittunut jotain makeaa. Sephiroth havaitsi tunkeilijan, ojentui ja käänsi miekkansa terän valmiiksi iskuun. Sen kärki kosketti toisen hahmon rintakehää samalla, kun kenraali napsautti katkaisijasta valot päälle.

"Voi hitto, säikähdin niin, että melkein kusin housuuni!" Minea parkaisi. Sephiroth veti miekkansa takaisin ja tuijotti sohvan selkänojaan nojaavia, lattialla istuvia naisia. Minea oli tuonut jonkun mukanaan. Jonkun, jota kenraali ei tuntenut. Tummanruskeat hiukset, vähän Mineaa pidempi, mutta pyöreämpi kasvoiltaan ja muodoiltaan. Päällä ehkä konttoristiksi tunnistettavat vaatteet ja hyvin arkipäiväisen oloinen. Naiset kyyhöttivät pieneksi kyyristyneinä, aivan kuin he olisivat olleet kauhusta jäykkinä. Kenraali vetäytyi kaksi askelta, kuulosteli vielä asuntoa, mutta ei havainnut mitään uhkaa. Täällä ei ollut muita. Minean ystävätär tuijotti Sephirothia silmät selällään ja naisen suu oli auennut. Hämmästystä, järkytystä, mitä lie.

"Miksi valot olivat pois?" Kenraali kysyi. Minea piti edelleen käsiä vatsansa ympärillä ja tuntui suorastaan hytisevän.

"Ei uskallettu laittaa niitä päälle. Pelättiin sen herättävän huomiota ja vetävän tänne porukkaa. Eikä todellakaan uskallettu enää sen jälkeen, kun Shin-Ralla räjähti ja sitten se hirviö ilmestyi", Minea selitti nopeasti, melkein hengästyneeseen sävyyn. Sephiroth kallisti kysyvästi päätään. Mikä? "Sellainen metallinhohtoinen, siivekäs liskojuttu." Minea jatkoi ja näytti käsillään olennon mallia."Pitkä kaula ja ihan järkyttävän piikkiset siivet."

"Bahamut", kenraali tarkensi ja harppoi pari askelta ikkunaa kohti. "Zack hoiti sen." Hän silmäili vielä varmuudeksi ympärille levittäytyvää makoreaktorien purskeiden ja mainosvalojen rikkomaa pimeyttä, mutta tilanne näytti tasaantuneen. Kaupunki näytti valheellisen rauhalliselta. Jopa Genesiksen räjäyttämä Hojon laboratorion seinä näytti mustalta, eikä mistään enää näkynyt liekkejä tai sammutustoimia.

"Yksin? Sellaisen... helvetin ison... hirviön?" Minean ilme oli typertynyt.

"Yksin", Sephiroth nyökkäsi. Hmph. Zack Fair oli ensimmäisen tason SOLDIER, yksi Bahamut ei kauaa menoa hidastanut. Minea ei vieläkään ymmärtänyt, mihin taistelijat kykenivät ja mihin eivät. Se oli ollut vain yksi hirviö.

"Mitä. Mitä tuolla oikein tapahtuu? Koko kaupunki on ihan sekaisin?" Minea kysyi ja värähti. Mitä he olivatkin sitten nähneet, se oli ainakin pelottanut naisia todella paljon. Hän nousi ähisten, sohvan selkänojaan tukeutuen ylös lattialta. Kömpelöä, vaivalloista ja ennen kaikkea hyvin hidasta mahan kanssa.

"Genesis", Sephiroth sanoi hitaasti ja pidätti ulospyrkivää huokausta.

"Genesis?" Minea kysyi yhtä hitaasti. Hänen saamiensa tietojen mukaan punapäinen mies oli kadonnut kuukausia aiemmin Wutaissa, eikä hänellä ollut mitään sen tarkempaa tietoa asiasta. Minea oli surrut hiljaisesti älykkään, henkevän ja sanavalmiin SOLDIERin kuolemaa. Tämä oli kaikesta huolimatta ollut mukava tuttavuus, vaikka se olikin tuntunut loppuvan lyhyeen. Aluksi Minea oli saanut suruvalitteluja aiheesta. Ilmeisesti jotkut työtoverit uskoivat, että hänellä oli ollut punapäähän suhde ja sitäkautta tämä olisi ollut syypää Minean raskauteen. Hän ei ollut jaksanut korjata ihmisten käsitystä. Mutta eikö katoaminen sodan aikana taistelutehtävissä tarkoittanut yleensä sitä, että oli kuollut? Sephirothin vastaus herätti kasan kysymyksiä, eikä vastannut edes alkuperäiseen tiedusteluun. Mitä helvettiä?

"Miten päädyitte tänne?" Kenraali jatkoi kuulusteluaan ja pyyhkäisi hiuksia silmiltään.

"Minä olin kaupungilla Irien kanssa", Minea osoitti ystävätärtään, joka oli nyt noussut sohvalle istumaan. Nainen näytti vieläkin täysin eksyneeltä, epäuskoiselta, eikä vieläkään saanut leukaansa suljettua. "Ja sitten niitä naamiotyyppejä alkoi ilmestymään ja ne kävivät ihan sumeilematta päälle. Ihmiset hätääntyivät, lähtivät juoksemaan ja me siinä mukana. Sitten se yksi punapää ilmestyi jostain ja taisi tunnistaa minut ja sitten-"

"Mikä punapää?" Sephiroth keskeytti tiukalla äänellä. Genesis oli keskustellut paljon myös Minean kanssa ja tiesi heidän suhteestaan. Entinen ystävä saattaisi yrittää kostaa Sephirothille satuttamalla hänen naistaan ja - EI. Sitä kenraali ei halunnut toveristaan uskoa. Sitä Genesis ei tekisi.

"Se yksi Turk. Se, jolla on se kirkkaanpunainen katastrofi päässään."

"Reno." Kyseessä ei voinut olla kukaan muu tuolla kuvauksella. Kenraali tunsi huojentuvansa. Kireät poskilihakset antoivat hieman myöden ja rentoutuvat. Hän ei ollut halunnut uskoa alunperinkään sitä, että Genesis oli vaihtanut leiriä ja nyt jos punapää olisi kuitenkin etsinyt Minean käsiinsä ei voinut tietää, mitä tämä olisi tehnyt.

"No, juuri se tyyppi ja sen kalju aurinkolasikaveri. Se punapää haukkui minut aivan pataluhaksi ja raahasi meidät mukaansa. Sanoin muistavani ovikoodisi ja he passittivat meidät aulaan asti. Ja siinä vaiheessa ei tehnytkään mieli muuta kuin juosta kovaa", Minea selitti päivän tapahtumia. "Gaia, että pelotti."

"Sinun piti olla sisällä", kenraali totesi ja vilkaisi edelleen suu auki tuijottavaan Irieen. Vajaamielinenkö? "Soitin varmistaakseni, ettet vaaranna itseäsi. Sinä sanoit olevasi sisällä."

"Kahvilassa. Onhan sekin sisällä. Tavallaan", Minea aloitti hieman nenäkkääseen sävyyn ja ymmärsi sitten, miksi soitto oli tullut. Sephiroth oli tiennyt vaaran uhkaavan, oli yrittänyt varmistaa naisen olevan turvassa. "Minä kuvittelin... Ääh."

"Siihen oli hyvä syy", Sephiroth ärähti ja vihreät silmät välähtivät. "Hyökkäys ei kohdistunut pelkästään Shin-Ralle, vaan koko kaupunkiin. Kaduilla ei ole nyt turvallista." Minea painoi päänsä häpeissään. Hän oli mokannut, pahasti.

"Anteeksi." Olipa tämäkin. Nyt kun vihdoin puhuttiin, niin sitten oli taas riita päällä.

_Tosi hienoa, Minea. Onneksi olkoon. Olet ihan itse syyllinen nyt tähän. Annettaisiinko kaikki aploodit tästä hyvästä?_

Nainen pamautti itseään henkisellä pesäpallomailalla päähän. Eikä se edes riittänyt. Olisi pitänyt olla joku sellainen henkilöauton kokoinen metallikuula, jolla pistettiin rakennuksia matalaksi. Mielikuvitus ei vain riittänyt siihen kunnolla.  
Sephiroth hymähti ja kääntyi kannoillaan. Hän käveli määrätietoisesti kohti kylpyhuonetta ja Minea otti askeleen hänen peräänsä, laski kätensä mustan nahan peittämällä käsivarrelle. Hän suorastaan huokui anteeksipyyntöä.

"Seph."

"Älä koske." Käsky tuli terävällä, ärtyneellä äänellä. Minea veti kätensä takaisin varautuneena, huomasi koskeneensa johonkin kosteaan ja käänsi kämmenensä toisinpäin. Käsi oli punainen ja haisi ruosteelta. Verta.

"Oletko sinä loukkaantunut!" Minea huudahti ja hänen päänsä nykäisi ylöspäin. Huoli ja pelko kuvastui ruskeista silmistä. Sephiroth pysähtyi ja ilme hänen kasvoillaan oli lähes ylimielinen.

"Ei se ole minusta lähtöisin", kenraali tokaisi tylysti. "Eivät ne edes osuisi minuun, vaikka yrittäisivät", Sephiroth hymähti. Minea tuijotti vuoroin punaiseksi värjäytynyttä kämmentään, vuoroin kenraalia. Jostainhan se oli peräisin, jos ei hopeahapsisesta miehestä, niin kenestä sitten? Silmät yrittivät havaita mustasta nahkatakista repeytymää, viiltoa, jotain, mikä osoittaisi aineen alkuperän. Ei mitään. Kai se oli sitten luotettava miehen sanaan. Mutta eikö tuo tarkoittanut sitten sitä, että – puistatus – Sephirothin uhrilista oli taas kasvanut. Ei sitä ollut oikein ajatellut aiemmin, mutta niinhän se tosiasiassa oli, kenraali oli tappaja.

"Mistä?" Minea sopersi.

"Fair oli huolimaton. Tyri ja sotki minutkin samalla."

"Voi hyvä Jumalatar! Onko, onko hän kunnossa?" Yhtäläinen huoli toisen SOLDIERin kohtalosta purkautui Minean äänestä ja suurin kiukku suli kenraalin mielestä. Oltiinpa sitä nyt huolehtivaisia. Mutta ajatus kuitenkin tuntui mukavalta.

"Täysin", Sephiroth totesi. "Minulla on muutama tunti aikaa. Käyn suihkussa ja menen nukkumaan. Operaatio jatkuu aamusta."

Kenraali sulki kylpyhuoneen oven takanaan ja nautti hetken omasta ajastaan. Niin paljon kuin hän Minean seurasta nauttikin, joskus kaipasi ihan puhdasta yksinoloa. Yltiösosiaalista ihmistä hänestä ei saisi tekemälläkään ja tietty erakkomaisuus kutsui aika ajoin. Omaa aikaa omien ajatusten ja pohdintojen kanssa. Ja ilman töitä. Pesukone patsasteli vielä uutuuttaan kylpyhuoneen nurkassa ja kuivausrummun pitäisi tulla seuraavalla viikolla. Sephiroth alkoi olla täysin kyllästynyt kuivuvaan pyykkiin ja oli nytkin törmätä sivummalla roikkuviin rintaliiveihin. Uh, tämä saisi luvan loppua. Kiusallista, ärsyttävää ja epäsiistin näköistä. Hän riisui vaatteensa, pyyhki veren niistä kostealla kankaalla, jonka laittoi heti likoamaan, ettei veri pinttyisi siihen ja astui suihkukoppiin.

Suihku sylki kuumaa vettä hänen niskaansa ja Sephiroth käsitteli päivän tapahtumia mielessään samalla kuin veri ja hiki liukeni hänen iholtaan. Tänään hän oli saanut kuulla, että entisille ystäville oli langetettu tappokäskyt Shin-Ran puolelta. Enää Genesistä ja Angealia ei edes yritetty saada takaisin, vain heihin suhtauduttiin kuin kaikkiin muihinkin firmaa uhkaaviin asioihin. Käytännössä siis eliminoitiin ja lakaistiin asia maton alle, ennen kuin kukaan ehtisi huomaamaankaan. Zack Fairin objektiivisuuteen ei luotettu, mutta Sephirothin kohdalla sitä ei edes kyseenalaistettu, vaikka kyseessä olivatkin hänen parhaat ystävänsä. Olihan se tietenkin vähän omituista, mutta kenraali ei näyttänyt tuntemuksiaan ja mielipiteitään ulospäin. Toisin kuin Zack, joka varmasti toi ilmi kaiken päänsä sisältä alkaen siitä, millainen sihteeri infotiskillä oli ollut sinä aamuna siihen, miten firmaa pitäisi johtaa.

**  
Nuori SOLDIER selvästi piti kenraalia alkuun yhtä kylmänä ja tylynä kuin suurin osa muistakin Shin-ran työntekijöistä ja käyttäytyi sen mukaan. Ei kuitenkaan nöyristellen tai pelonsekaisesti. Zack Fair ei juuri kuvia kumarrellut. Tai sitten ei vain osannut varoa kenelle pyllisti kumartaessaan yhteen suuntaan ja toisinpäin. Mustatukkainen taistelija oli vihainen Shin-Ran toimintatavoista, huolissaan Angealista ja räyhännyt Sephirothille puhelimessa heidän selvittäessään tilannetta eri sektoreilla. Kenraali oli joutunut pitämään kännykkää puolen metrin päässä korvastaan, jottei Fairin mekkalointi toisessa päässä ottaisi niin pahasti tärykalvoihin. Olisi sitä vähemmälläkin kuullut. Ääni muuttui kellossa sen jälkeen, kun selvisi, että kenraali aikoi toimia kerrankin oman päänsä mukaan.

Sephiroth toimi sivussa, käskyjen varjossa nyt ensimmäistä kertaa. Hän ei missään nimessä aikonut eliminoita vanhoja ystäviään. Heillä oli nyt mahdollisuus puhua vielä kerran järkeä ja kenties pelastaa vanhat taistelutoverit. Mutta Genesis ja Angeal olivat livenneet jo liian kauas. Ei enää kunniaa, ei toiveita. Vain hirviöitä ja turhaa kostoa. Tilanteen karuus oli selvinnyt heille Hollanderin muistiinpanoja selvitellessä. Kummatkin miehet olivat tiedemiehen koekaniineja, joilla oli tehty kokeita jo sikiövaiheesta lähtien. Projekti G – Projekti Genesis. Karmaisevaa. Ei ihme, että Hollander oli saanut Shin-Ralta kenkää tällaisten kokeiden jälkeen.

Genesis oli virheellinen versio, Angeal onnistunut ja se oli ilmeisesti selvinnyt ex-SOLDIEReille vasta hyvin myöhään. Eikä asiaa parantanut se, että kummankin miehen solurakenne rappeutui jostain selittämättömästä syystä. Genesiksestä oli tehty jo kymmeniä kopioita, kymmeniä tahdottomia marioetteja tekemään punapään likaiset työt. Selitti hyvin, miksi Genesis oli ollut niin raivoissaan Banorassa ja joukkomurhannut lähes kaikki kylän asukkaat alkaen ottovanhemmistaan. Sephiroth oli pitänyt siltä melkein ymmärrettävänä. Melkein, mutta ei aivan. Hän ei osannut edes kuvitella, miten itse käyttäytyisi, jos saisi tietää itsestään jotain yhtä hirvittävää.

_Vannomatta paras._

Hetken ikävä tunne puski päälle, alkoi kysellä, oliko hän varma, ettei jotain tuollaista ollut hänenkin taustallaan? Olihan hän sentään viettänyt melkein koko lapsuutensa Hojon laboratorioissa. Ollut kuitenkin tietyllä tavalla koekanina. Ne kaikki kokeet, pistokset, ihoon liimatut anturit, lisääntyneet makoaltistukset. Sephiroth työnsi ne itsepintaisesti mielensä taka-alalle. Asia ei ollut niin. Hänen kohdallaan se oli vain suhteellisen tavallista geenimanipulaatiota, vähän samaa, mitä muillekin SOLDIEReille tehtiin ja jos hänen vanhempansa olisivat olleet elossa, hän ei olisi ollut laboratorioissa. Silloin hän olisi elänyt aivan tavallista lapsuutta, kuten kuka tahansa muu. Hän oli luonnostaan lahjakas, luonnostaan voimakas. Luonnostaan parempi kuin muut. Tämä ei ollut hänen kohtalonsa. Ei. Ollut. Inhoten hän käänsi katseensa pois makoliemessä kelluvasta kloonista. Kertakaikkisen iljettävää.

Joitain hetkiä myöhemmin, tutkittuaan tutkimusmuistiinpanot ja paikalle kerätyt kloonaustankit he olivat yhyttäneet pahaa-aavistamattoman Hollanderin, mutta Genesis oli lehahtanut paikalle estämään tiedemiehen pidätystä. Sananvaihto Genesiksen kanssa oli ollut jännittynyt, tihkunut odotusta siitä, kuka reagoisi ja miten. Ystävyydestä oli vielä rippeet ilmassa, mutta ne pyyhittäisiin yhdessä sydämenlyönnissä muistojen kirjaan tai sitten tilanteen saattaisi voida hoitaa. Mahdoton sanoa lopputulosta etukäteen. Hollander oli pyrkinyt karkuun ja Zack lähtenyt tämän perään, jättänyt Sephirothin ja Genesiksen tuijottamaan toisiaan hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Siitä oli vain muutama tunti ja silti se tuntui tapahtuneen kauan sitten. Ensin punapää oli ladellut pitkät pätkät LOVELESSia ja arvuutellut kumpi heistä olisi sankari jos tarina olisi oikea. Kenelle se kunnia kuuluisi? Kuka olisi kirjan henkilöistä kukin?

"Mistä tässä on oikeasti kysymys?" Sephiroth keskeytti lopulta punapään kryptisen monologin. Olihan tämä aiemminkin ollut vaikeaselkoinen, mutta tällä kertaa miehestä ei ottanut senkään vertaa selvää.

"Sinä saat kaiken. Kaiken, etkä osaa edes arvostaa sitä", Genesis ärähti. "Maineen, kunnian, perheen, rakkauden – kaiken sen, mikä kuuluu normaaliin elämään! Kaiken, mitä ihminen kaipaa! Tiedätkö, mikä minun kohtaloni on? Ymmärrätkö?" Punapää painoi leukaansa rintaa kohti ja loi kenraaliin hyisen katseen ja silti hänen ilmeensä oli ristiriitainen. Ylimielinen hymy leikki tämän huulilla, kuin kiusaten hopeatukkaista miestä siitä, että tiesi jotain, mitä toinen ei osannut edes ajatella. Sephiroth tuijotti ex-SOLDIERia kulmiensa alta. Hän ei ollut täysin varma, mistä Genesis puhui. Voisiko hän tietää Mineasta ja lapsista? Oliko pitänyt heitä silmällä? Genesis oli lähtenyt ennen kuin tieto raskaudesta oli selvinnyt. Mutta Angeal tiesi. Hänelle Sephiroth oli itse kertonut uutiset ja hän oli ehkä maininnut asiasta lapsuudenystävälleen.

"Me olemme vain hirviöitä. Luonto pitää huolen siitä, että viallisilla ei ole mahdollisuutta. Minun geenini", Punapää tuhahti, aloitti jälleen yhden monologin ja kosketti ohimennen valkoiseksi muuttuneita kohtia hiuksissaan. "Kuolevat mukanani. Minä en lahjoittaisi kenellekään elämää. Vaikka olisinkin jaksanut yrittää teeskennellä pidemmälle."

"Anna olla", Sephiroth kommentoi. "En ymmärrä, mitä yrität saada tällä aikaan. Lopeta ja palaa takaisin Shin-Ralle. Tämä on järjetöntä. Vielä ei ole liian myöhäistä."

"Tietenkään et ymmärrä. Niin sinun tapaistasi", Genesis huokaisi teatraalisesti ja hän pudisti päätään. Punaiset, nyt lumivalkoisten suortuvien raidoittamat hiukset heilahtivat ilmassa. "Onko se rakkauskysymys vieläkään auennut sinulle?" Makon värjäämät vihreät silmät iskeytyivät Sephirothiin ja niistä saattoi lukea Genesiksen kiihtyneen. "Ymmärrätkö, mistä siinä on kyse?"

"Miten se tähän liittyy?" Sephiroth ärähti. Punapää ei ollut halunnut puhua aiheesta aiemmin ja nyt se nostettiin tässä tilanteessa esiin? Järjetöntä. Tämä ei liittynyt mitenkään käsillä olevaan tilanteeseen. Ei syihin, miksi ystävät olivat hylänneet Shin-Ran tai siihen, kuinka heidät saataisiin takaisin, ennen kuin armeija tekisi heistä selvää. Tai siis yrittäisivät ja siihen tuhlaantuisi kallisarvoisia resursseja aivan turhan takia. He tuijottivat taas toisiaan hiljaisuuden vallitessa ja jonkin ajan kuluttua Genesis hymähti.

"Ei, et sinä ymmärrä vieläkään. Etkä näe. Et kenenkään kohdalla. Et aiemmin, etkä nytkään." Sephiroth kallisti päätään ja hänen hopeiset kulmansa kurtistuivat.  
"Mistä sinä puhut?" Hän sanoi hitaasti ja oudoksuen. Tässä oli nyt jotain, mistä hän ei saanut aivan kiinni. Tiedostaminen leijaili aavistuksen liian kaukana, että siitä olisi saanut otetta.

"_Sinun intohimosi. Jumalattaren lahja tulee luomaan elämää_", punapää lausui LOVELESSin säkeet, kääntyi levittämään siipensä ja lensi pois. Sephiroth ei kyennyt, eikä halunnut estää häntä. Myöhemmin hän katui sitä, kun punapää keräsi klooninsa ja hyökkäsi vain paria tuntia myöhemmin Shin-Ralle.

**

Kenraali painoi silmänsä kiinni ja nojasi otsaansa kuumasta vedestä höyrystyneeseen lasiseinään. Ei, tätä ei auttaisi nyt vatvoa mielessään. Hän ei halunnut taistella ystäviään vastaan ja jos hän pahemmin miettisi asiaa, käskyjä olisi entistä vaikeampi noudattaa. Paras olisi vain yrittää mennä nukkumaan, saada vähän lepoa ja jatkaa seuraavana aamuna siitä, mihin tilanne oli jäänyt. Hän oli kuitenkin kuuliainen Shin-Ran sotilas ja omisti kovan ammattiylpeyden. Miksi, minkä takia, mitä tämän jälkeen tapahtuu? Ne eivät kuuluneet hänen sanavarastoonsa, kun puhuttiin töistä. Käsky oli käsky. Mutta mitä pahusta Genesis oli tarkoittanut?  
Hän kuivasi itsensä ja puristeli hiuksiaan pyyhkeeseen. Kylpyhuoneen oven läpi kuului naisten vaimea keskustelu ja Sephirothin korviin kuului Minean ystävättären innostuneita huomautuksia.

"Siis en ikinä tajunnut, että hän noin pitkä! Siis aivan upea!" Irie selvitti suu vaahdossa. Minea hihitti taustalla. Naisten pelko ja jännitys oli purkautunut puolihysteeriseen hupakkomaiseen kikatukseen. "Miten mies voi olla niin kaunis? Ja tuo letti. Tuollaisen kun saisi pulloon! Voi juma, jos minä olisin sinä, niin naisin siltä aivot pellolle! Voisin lyödä vetoa, että tuo tyyppi saa sinut näkemään tähtiä sängyssä!"

"Voisihan sitä niinkin sanoa", Minea tyrskähti ja kuului tukahduttavan kikatuksensa kämmenselkäänsä. Ja nuo olivat vielä selvinpäin? Sephiroth puuskahti ja ovenkahvaa tavoitellut käsi pysähtyi. Ei, tuonne hän ei menisi. Minean ystävätär, mikä hänen nimensä sitten olikaan, oli juuri sitä naistyyppiä, joka sai ihokarvat kenraalin käsivarsissa nousemaan pystyyn. Fanityttö olisi voinut olla oikea nimitys. Innostunut sellainen vielä. Kenraali haki vaatteitaan ja sadatteli mielessään. Vain hänen työvaatteensa; pitkä nahkatakki, nahkahousut vöineen. Ne roikkuivat nyt kylpyhuoneen kaapin ovessa ja saappaat nojasivat valkoista kaappia vasten. Niiden pitäisi saada rauhassa kuivua, eikä hän halunnut laittaa noita enää tänään päälleen. Hemmetin Zack!

Hmm, pyjamahousut? Missä? Sephiroth haki niitä hetken ja muisti sitten riisuneensa ne aamulla makuuhuoneeseen. Pahus. Hän ei myöskään ollut aamutakki-ihmisiä, eikä omistanut sellaista. Sillä hetkellä kenraali toivoi, että hänellä olisi ollut jokin sellainen. T-paita, verkkarit, ihan mitä vaan vaatetta käsillä. Hän ei halunnut astua olohuoneeseen, naisten arvioivien katseiden estradille. Hän ei halunnut näyttäytyä puolialasti vieraalle ihmiselle. Hyvä on, matkaa kylpyhuoneen ovelta olohuoneen poikki oli noin kaksikymmentäkuusi ja puoli metriä. Kuinka paha se voisi olla?

_Paha? Hah. Lievä ilmaisu. Se olisi kammottavaa. Hirvittävää astronomisen mittakaavan mukaan._

Välimatkan kävelisi muutamassa sekunnissa. Mutta ne olisivat silti kiduttavan hitaat sekunnit, kun olohuoneessa istui tohottava ja hänet objektiksi nostava naisihminen. Ja mikä pahinta, täysin outo. Jos kenraali ei halunnut viettää yötään kylpyhuoneessa, hänen olisi vain purtava hammasta, kiedottava pyyhe lanteilleen ja käveltävä makuuhuoneen suojaan. Ja niin raivostuttavaa kuin se olikin myöntää, hän kirjaimellisesti nolosteli ajatusta. Se tuntui ultimaalisen typerältä. Kenraali ei pelännyt mitään, ei jännittänyt taisteluita tai arvaamattomia tilanteita, mutta vieras nainen hänen kotonaan sai hänet melkein lukittautumaan vessaan. Minea oli eri asia. Minea oli tuttu, rakas. Hänet Sephiroth tunsi ja luotti häneen. Minean katseet eivät tuntuneet pahalta. Ne olivat kiehtovia, arvoituksellisia ja ehdottoman houkuttavia.

Kerättyään rohkeutta vielä viitisen minuuttia, kylpyhuoneen ovi avautui. Sephiroth marssi keskittyneenä ulos ja suorinta tietä kohti makuuhuonetta. Vain pari sekuntia ja kärsimysnäytelmä olisi ohi. Pyyhe oli sidottu napakasti hänen lantiolleen, mutta ahdistuksekseen Sephiroth tiesi olevansa sen alla alasti ja hänen kotonaan oli vieras ja epätoivottu ihminen.

"Voi. Hyvä. Jumalatar!" Irie vinkaisi nähdessään kenraalin harppovan hänen ohitseen. "Nyt minä kuolen! Tuo mies ON täydellinen!" Nainen puristi nyrkkiin puristetut kätensä rintaansa vasten kuin olisi rukoillut. Hänen epäjumalansa vihreät kissansilmät heittivät Minean suuntaan hieman ahdistuneen katseen ja mies lisäsi vauhtia askeleisiinsa.

"Eikä ole", Minea hymähti. "Äläkä pönkitä tuon miehen itsetuntoa yhtään enempää. Sitä on riittämiin ihan omasta takaa."

"Mutta miten niin ei täydellinen? Katso nyt!" Irie hönki ja hänen hengityksensä alkoi lähennellä jo hyperventilaation rajoja. "Katso!"

"Näenhän minä", Minea purskahti nauramaan ystävänsä reaktiota hopeahiuksista taistelijaa kohtaan. Jos hän olisi tämän tiennyt, hän olisi kenties miettinyt kaksi kertaa päästäisikö Irien ovesta sisään. Tällainen fanityttöily oli hänelle uutta, eikä hän tiennyt muuten järkevän ystävän omaavan näin kiihkeän hysteerisen puolen. "Katso tarkemmin. Sephyllä on hörökorvat", Minea madalsi ääntään.

"Mitäh?" Irie yskähti ja aiempi, vapiseva ääni sai taas normaalimman sävyn.

"Sille on kuule hyvä syy, että herra pitää tuollaista hiusmallia." Minea loi ystäväänsä merkitsevän katseen ja veti omia hiuksiaan korvien yli poskille, kenraalin hiusten tapaan.

"Eeeeikä!" Irie lätkäisi kämmenet poskilleen ja peiti sitten käsillä suunsa.

"Mieti nyt vähän. Se peittää korvat todella hyvin", Minea vinoili ja Irie purskahti nauruun.

"Kuulen puheenne aivan selvästi", kenraali ärähti sulkiessaan makuuhuoneen oven. "Ja nimeni on Sephiroth, ei Sephy!"

_Naiset!  
Mikä Ifrit niitä oikein vaivasi? _

Yksinään vielä miellyttäviä, mutta kun yhtälöön laittoi edes toisen tissiparin, niin heti alkoi tuo kotkotus. Gaia, ja miksi hänen piti kärsiä vieläkin tuosta kauheasta nimilyhenteestä? Naisten hysteerisen oloinen kikatus sai hänet palaamaan vuosia taaksepäin, aikaan ennen SOLDIERia. Aikaan, jolloin hän oli vasta hmm? No, todella nuori kuitenkin ja muiden taistelijakokelaiden irvivät sanat tekivät kipeää. Aikaan, jollon hopeiset hiukset olivat olleet lyhyet ja kyllä, hänen korviaan oli pilkattu. Kummallista, Minean ilmeisesti tahattomasti heittämä vinoilu osui ja se tuntui ikävältä.

Naiset jutustelivat vielä jonkin aikaa, tilanne rauhoittui, kikatus lakkasi ja äänet vaimenivat. Minea kuului saattavan ystävättärensä vieras – siis lastenhuoneeseen ja kaapinovia vedettiin auki ja tavaraa nosteltiin niistä alas. Naiset puhelivat keskenään vielä jotain, eikä kenraalia edes kiinnostanut kuunnella. Hän sulki korvansa mieluummin, kun kuuli jälleen huomauttelua korvistaan. Miten ihmeessä se oli vieläkin noin arka kohta? Siitähän oli reilusti yli kymmenen vuotta, kun joku oli viimeksi sanonut asiasta mitään.

"Seph?" Minea sanoi arasti jonkin ajan kuluttua ja asteli pimeään makuuhuoneeseen. Hän oli sammuttanut valot jo olohuoneesta ja oli ilmeisesti tulossa nukkumaan itsekin. Kenraali istui sängyn reunalla, tuijotti vastapäistä seinää ja kosteat hiussuortuvat lattiaa nuollen. "Mikä on?"

"Ei mikään", Sephiroth totesi ja nosti näytösluonteisesti päätään.

"Eikun nyt on jotain", Minea sanoi peräänantamattomasti, kiipesi vaikean näköisesti sängylle ja hivutti itsensä SOLDIERin viereen. Minea kiersi kätensä tämän harteiden ympärille. "On ollut vialla jo pitkään." Mies vavahti ja antoi sitten Minean koskea itseensä. Kenraalin oli pitänyt mennä nukkumaan ja jos oikein päätteli, tämä oli päätynyt vain istumaan sängyn laidalle. Se ei ollut lainkaan taistelijan tapaista.

"Sinun ystäväsi on vielä täällä", Sephiroth huomautti ja Minea huoahti.

"Irie nukkuu tämän yön lastenhuoneessa", hän ilmoitti. "Kaiken tämänpäiväisen jälkeen en voi laittaa häntä yksin ulos keskelle levotonta kaupunkia." Kenraali hymähti. Hänellä ei olisi ollut mitään ongelmia laittaa naista ovesta ulos. Oli vuorokauden aika mikä hyvänsä tai tilanne mikä tahansa. "Meidän on nyt pakko puhua", Minea jatkoi aloittamaansa aihetta ja veti kosteutta tihkuvan hopeisen hiusputouksen käsiinsä, pois lattialta. "Sinä kärsit, minä kärsin ja kaikki menee päin helvettiä, kun me emme puhu."

Sephiroth kohautti harteitaan.

"Sinä haluat, että me pysymme yhdessä ja meistä tulisi perhe?" Minea kysyi ja juoksutti sormiaan kosteissa hiuksissa. Kenraali päästi myöntyvän äännähdyksen. "Sitten, kulta, sinun täytyy puhua minulle. Et voi vain sulkeutua työhuoneeseen ja hukkua töihin. Se on ihan sama kuin jättäisit minut kokonaan yksin. Heitteille." Sephiroth nosti päätään ja pudisti sitä.

"Minä en voi puhua niistä asioista. Ne on luokiteltu salaisiksi", hän puhahti. Miksi Minea yritti kaivaa niitä asioita esiin, kun niistä ei vain voinut keskustella.

"Mutta ne liittyvät Angealiin ja Genesikseen?" Minea jatkoi sitkeään sävyyn. Sephiroth nyökäytti päätään. "Genesis ei olekaan kuollut, vaan tekee nyt jotain omituista? Ja Angeal liittyy siihen jollain lailla?" Minea kasasi tilannekuvaa päässään. Turkoosit kissansilmät olivat kaventuneet ja tuijottivat häntä epäluuloisina. "Sen verran on pääteltävissä, vaikket mitään siitä sanoisikaan", Minea totesi.

"Vai niin", Sephiroth sanoi viileästi.

"Eikä sinun oikeasti tarvitse sanoa siitä mitään", Minea huoahti. "Jotain isoa ja ikävää tapahtuu ja sinä olet hankalassa välikädessä? Eikö?" Sephiroth nyökäytti epäröiden päätään. Ifrit, oliko naisesta tullut ajatustenlukija? Vai miten tämä saattoi tietää, nähdä noin paljon. Kummatkin olivat hetken hiljaa ja Minea palmikoi puoliajatuksissaan hopeisia hiuksia.

_Gaia, että oli epäreilua._

Näin pitkät hiukset ja näin kauhean paksu palmikko? Miksi miehillä on aina paljon tuuheammat ja paksummat hiukset kuin naisilla? 

Kenraali murahti mielihyvästä Minean sormeillessa hänen hiuksiaan.  
"Ei minun tarvitse tietää sinun työsi yksityiskohtia. Minä haluaisin kuulla ihan arkisia asioita", Minea huokaisi ja nousi polvilleen. "Haluaisin sinun viettävän vähän enemmän vapaa-aikaasi kanssani. Lupaan, ettei se kaikki sisällä romanttisia komedioita tai draamoja." Sephiroth naurahti ajatukselle. "Ja minä haluaisin, että sinä koskisit minuun. Me emme ole rakastelleet ikuisuuteen", Minea jatkoi pehmeällä äänellä ja näykkäsi hopeisten hiusten peittämästä, sanotusta höröttävästä korvalehdestä. Sephiroth ynähti pitkään ja tukahtuneesti.

"Älä", hän kuiskasi ilmaan.

"Miksi en? Etkö sinä halua enää minua? Tämä maha ällöttää sinua?" Minea vastasi vastavuoroisesti kuiskaten ja kieli pyyhkäisi korvalehden reunaa. SOLDIER värähti tahtomattaankin.

"Ei se ällötä. Toisinpäin", kenraali jatkoi kuiskauslinjalla. Se tuntui turvallisemmalta kuin puhua ääneen. Yksityisemmältä, intiimimmältä. Varsinkin nyt, kun viereisessä huoneessa nukkui toinen ihminen. Ei Irie heitä varmaan olisi edes kuullut, mutta SOLDIER ei halunnut edes ottaa riskiä siitä.

"Miksi sitten?" Minea imaisi korvalehden kärjen suuhunsa ja hänen kätensä liikkui tunnustelevasti miehen viileällä rintakehällä. Vahvat lihakset tuntuivat kiinteinä sileän, paljaan ihon alta. Rintalihas, solisluu, kaulakuoppa, rintalasta. Suurin osa karvankasvusta oli tainnut keskittyä hiusten juuriin.

"Minä en halua satuttaa sinua tai lapsia", Sephiroth suhahti ja taivutti niskaansa taaksepäin kosketuksen alla. Sanat olivat häntä vastaan, kertoivat epävarmuudesta, mutta hän ei kyennyt työntämään Minea nyt pois, eikä pysymään enää vaiti. Tällainen läheisyys, tällainen avoimuus? Miksi niiden puutteen todella tajusi vasta silloin, kun pääsi niiden kohteeksi, osaksi sitä? Tätä ei tosiaan oltu koettu aikoihin. Eikä se näin kuiskauksin käytynä keskusteluna tuntunut niin painostavalta tai vaikealta. Minea liutti sormenpäitään Sephirothin alahuulelle, käänsi tämän päätä sivulle ja painoi sitten kevyen suudelman tämän suupieleen.

"Pöljä", hän sanoi päätään pudistaen. Ruskeissa silmissä ei näkynyt syytöstä, hieman huvittunutta ihmettelyä ja pääosin puhdasta myötätuntoa. "Mistä hitosta sinä olet saanut sellaisen käsityksen?"

"Sanoit itse, että pelkäät repeäväsi. Että nahkasi halkeaa vielä jokin päivä?" Sephiroth vilkaisi epävarmana sivulleen. Kaikesta lukemisestaan huolimatta hän koki tietonsa vielä puutteellisiksi ja tässä asiassa oli vaikea erottaa, mikä Minean lausahdus oli ollut vitsi, mikä tosissaan sanottua. "Se ei kuulosta hyvältä. En tahdo satuttaa."

"Typerä idiootti", Minea lisäsi melkein hellästi, pyöräytti silmiään ja näykkäisi kenraalin alahuulta. "Se oli kielikuva. En minä oikeasti repeä."

"Varmasti?", Sephiroth kuiskasi, huulet vasten Minean huulia ja katseet lukkiutuneina toisiinsa. Se ei ollut suudelma, he vain olivat lähellä toisiaan, nenät lomittain, silmät niin lähellä toisiaan, että saattoi erottaa hämärässäkin valossa iiriksen yksityiskohdat, värisäikeet ja pupillin syvän samettisen syvyyden.

"Varmasti."

Sephiroth vetäisi henkeä sisäänpäin, raotti huuliaan ja omi Minean, ennenkuin nainen ehtisi jatkaa, sanoa taas jotain. Kumpikaan ei sulkenut silmiään, eivät kyenneet. Huulten kosketukset olivat pieniä ja varovaisia pyyhkäisyjä, aivan kuin kumpikin olisi tekemässä tätä ensimmäistä kertaa. Minean kurkusta purkautui pieni henkäys ja kenraali tunsi kevyen ilmavirran kasvoillaan.  
Sephiroth vetäytyi hieman, painoi heidän otsansa yhteen ja jännittyneisyys hänen hahmostaan karisi.

"Sinä olet tärkeä", hän kuiskasi ja kiersi käsivartensa Minean ympärille. Se kuulosti naisesta aivan siltä, että nuo kolme sanaa olisivat olleet aivan toiset. Eivät ne olleet ne sanat, mitä hän janosi kuulla, mutta tapa, jolla Sephiroth ne sanoi, sai sen kuulostamaan rakkaudentunnustukselta. Sisällä värähti ja Minea pidätti haluaan purskahtaa kyyneliin. Se olisi taatusti pilannut tunnelman, eikä hän varmasti enää pilaisi itse mitään.

"Niin sinäkin", hän vastasi yhtälailla kuiskaten ja todellisuudessa tarkoitti sanoa niillä: minäkin rakastan sinua. Oli se totta tai ei, hän halusi ainakin kuvitella niin. Minea sulki silmänsä, tunsi Sephirothin aavistuksen rohtuneiden huulien painuvan vahvemmin omilleen, eikä hän halunnut enää sanoa mitään muuta. Kielen kärki kävi pyyhkäisemässä ylähuulen reunaa, sai pyytämänsä luvan jatkaa pidemmälle ja muu maailma lakkasi olemasta. Kenraalin pyyhe valahti kosteaksi mytyksi lattialle ja hetkeä myöhemmin Minean mekko, rintaliivit ja alushousut saivat tehdä niille seuraa. Pelko siitä, ettei Minea kelpaisi valasmaisessa ulkomuodossaan, oli turha. Missä välissä Sephiroth oli oppinut niin taitavasti ja ongelmitta avaamaan rintaliivien hakaset, yllätti Minean joka kerran.

Aikaisempi rajuus oli jäänyt sivuun ja Minea keskittyi nauttimaan niistä lukemattomista suudelmista ja hyväilyistä, jota hänen koko vartalonsa sai osakseen. Kenraali ei ehkä osannut puhua, mutta toi fyysisesti esiin sen, mitä ajatteli. Olihan se erilaista, sitä ei voinut olla huomaamatta, mutta se ylenpalttinen hellyys, jota taistelija naiselleen antoi, ei ollut lainkaan pahasta.

"Kyljelleen?" Minea ehdotti. Viimeksi suurin osa aiemmista lempiasennoista ei oikein ollut enää toiminut. Työnnöt upposivat liian syvään, maha oli pahasti tiellä tai tuntui muuten vain epämukavalta. Eikä itse jaksanut tehdä töitäkään.

"Miksi?"

"Muut asennot ei vain oikein enää toimi. Ei tunnu hyvältä", Minea kuiskasi. Kenraali rypisti otsaansa, pohti vaihtoehtoja ja kohautti sitten harteitaan. Eipä sitä juurikaan oltu kokeiltu. Minea kampesi itsensä kyynärvartensa varaan, katseli sängyllä odottavaa taistelijaa, tämän kaunista vartaloa ja vaativasti pystyssä jököttävää erektiota. Peniksestä hyvin harvoin, jos koskaan saattaa sanoa, että se oli kaunis, mutta tämän miehen ainut kauneusvirhe taisi olla korvat. Eivätkä nekään olleet pahat. Sormet ojentuivat puristumaan erektion ympärille, eikä Minea voinut olla nuolaisematta kärkeä. Sephiroth veti äkisti henkeä kosketuksen alla ja sai Minean hymyilemään. Herranpieksut, saiko tästä miehestä nyt oikeasti ääniä irti?

Teräksinen ote tarttui hänen ranteeseensa, veti naista ylöspäin ja kertoi kenraalin kärsimättömyydestä. SOLDIER halusi nyt. Ei kohta. Minea antoi miehen vetää itsensä viereensä ja kääntyi vielä katsomaan vahvapiirteisiä kasvoja. Vihreät silmät hehkuivat halua, tarvetta vain ottaa ja antaa palaa, mutta kenraali hillitsi itsensä hyvin. Jos ei muuta, niin hänen kunniakseen oli sanottava kadehdittavan pitävä itsekuri. Minea henkäisi ääneen. Miehellä oli niin kapea lantio, että hän sopi täydellisesti Minean reisien väliin, onnistui aina työntymään sopivassa kulmassa, saamaan jo muutamalla liikkeellä varjokuvat tähdistä silmäluomien taakse. Miten saattoi olla mahdollista, että kaksi niin erilaiset mittasuhteet omaava ihmistä sopivat niin hyvin sängyssä yhteen?

Sephiroth keinutti heitä tasaisesti, painoi toisella kädellään Minean lantiota omaansa vasten, tuntui tunnustelevan, mikä tuntui hyvältä ja mikä sai Minean huohottamaan voimakkaammin. Nainen makasi kenraalin toisen käsivarren päällä, mutta silti sormet ulottivat hyväilemään rintoja, kiusaamaan nännit koviksi ja herkiksi. Sephiroth hymyili susimaisesti ja raapaisi naisen olkapäätä hampaillaan, saaden vavahtelevan voihkauksen Minean kurkusta. Hopeahiuksinen mies ei tiennyt, mistä se johtui, mutta tämä tuntui oikealta. Asioiden pitäisi mennä näin. Olla näin. Minea vavahteli, voihkaisi kovemmin ja hengitti katkonaisesti. Kenraali ennemmin tunsi kuin näki naisen purskahtavan itkuun lauetessaan.

"Miksi sinä itket? Satutanko?" Huoli kipusi taistelijan kuiskauksesta esiin. Minea pudisti päätään ja tavoitti pyyhkäistä poskilleen valuvat kyyneleet pois.

"Ei minuun satu", hän nyyhkäisi ja tarttui taistelijan käteen voimakkaammin.

"Mitä sitten?" Sephiroth nosti kättään koskettaakseen kyynelistä märkää poskea.

"Minä olen vain niin onnellinen", Minea vinkaisi alahuuli väpättäen, tarttui kenraalin hiuksiin ja veti tämän huulet omiaan vasten.


	16. Valaistuminen

Sephiroth istui pää painuksissa sohvalla ja hautoi matalaa lasia käsissään. Hänen edessään lasipöydän pintaa koristi useampi kirkaslasinen ja tyhjä pullo. Pöydän tavallisesti moitteettoman tahraton pinta oli nyt täynnä niin sormenjälkiä kuin läikkiä pullojen sisällöistä. Baarikaappi alkoi olla jo tyhjä, mutta suhteellisen tiukasta juomatahdista huolimatta alkoholi ei tuntunut potkivan yhtään. Kenraalilla oli edelleen yhtä turta olo kuin aiemmin päivällä, kun hän oli saanut uutiset Modeoheimista. Ajatukset kulkivat vieläkin liian terävästi.

Hänen ystävänsä olivat poissa. Ei enää kolmen toverin keskeisiä naljailevansävyisiä taisteluharjoituksia. Ei enää iltoja, jolloin he seisoisivat Shin-Ran rakennuksen katolla tai helikopteritasolla katselemassa Midgarin valoja ja himmeitä tähtiä. Genesis ei raahaisi heitä puoliväkisin kaupungille. Angeal ei enää pitäisi yhtään saarnaa asenteista, haaveista ja toivosta tulevaisuuden suhteen. Genesis ei lausuisi säettäkään LOVELESSia muiden tuskaksi. Tuntui, että siitä oli vuosia, kun punapää oli lausunut runoja pehmeällä äänellään. Ei ollut enää edes toivoa siitä, että ne päivät palaisivat. Ei pienintäkään.

Sephiroth tunsi olevansa yksin ensimmäistä kertaa lapsuutensa jälkeen. Hänen ainoat ystävänsä. Ne ainoat, joiden kanssa Sephiroth oli pystynyt olemaan lähes oma itsensä ilman tunteetonta ja kylmää roolia. He olivat olleet kaikki erilaisia, poikenneet muusta joukossa. Kolme ensimmäisen tason SOLDIERia, ensimmäiset laatuaan ja siksi tiiviisti toistensa seurassa aivan alusta raivostuttavuuteen saakka. He olivat käyneet yhdessä pitkän tien tavallisesta Shin-Ran rivisotilaasta eliittiluokan huipulle, kasvaneet pojista miehiksi yhdessä. Ja nyt se kaikki oli poissa.

Kenraali muisteli hetken omaa lapsuuttaan, mutta pyrki nopeasti karistamaan ajatukset seuraavan lasillisen voimalla. Hojo oli suhtautunut Sephirothiin, kuten muihinkin: etäisen kylmästi ja muistiinpanoja tehden. Tiedemiehet eivät koskaan kertoneet pojalle paljoakaan, vaan tarkkailivat lähinnä hänen kehitystään ja reagointiaan erilaisiin asioihin. Ne loputtomat makoinjektiot ja verinäytteet...

Sephiroth värähti muistoja. Lapsuus oli ollut yhtä laboratoriorotan elämää. Valkoisia kaakeleita, sileitä ja kylmiä terästasoja, koeputkia, valkoisia takkeja. Silloinkin hän oli ollut täysin yksin ja mikäli hän oli sattunut olemaan peloissaan, tarvinnut lohdutusta tai tukea, ainut reaktio muilta oli kirjata pojan reaktiot ylös. Voisi sanoa, että hän oli jo varhain aloittanut muurien rakentamisen ympärilleen. Pääsi helpommalla, kun ei näyttänyt mitään ja sulki tunteet jonnekin piiloon. Ainut helpotuksen ja ilon aihe oli päästä pois tiedemiesten käsistä ja harjoittelemaan sotilaiden kanssa. Siinä hän oli ollut aina hyvä. Vaikka oli silloinkin ollut yksin massan keskellä. Sephiroth ei enää muistanut, miten oli tutustunut Angealiin ja Genesikseen, mutta heistä oli pian tullut nuorelle pojalle tärkeitä ihmisiä. He olivat kaikki olleet riippuvaisia toisistaan, muodostaneet oman, pienen turvaverkkonsa muuta maailmaa vastaan.

Summeri keskeytti Sephirothin ajatusten alaspäin ja yhä synkeämmäksi käyvän kierteen. Hän kumosi käsissään olevan lasillisen sisäänsä ja nousi ylös. Ehkä alkoholi sittenkin vaikutti hieman, sillä koordinaatio ei ollut ihan parhaimmillaan. Olisi saanut vaikuttaa enemmänkin, jos häneltä kysyttäisiin. Tulija olisi Minea. Kukaan muu ei tulisi tänne enää, eikä tähän aikaan. Sephiroth pohti hetken avaisiko ovea lainkaan, mutta päätyi kuitenkin avaamaan lukituksen. Seura ei ehkä olisi pahitteeksi. Nainen kuitenkin tiesi hänen ovikoodinsa, asui täällä, hänen kanssaan. Silti Minea piti itsensä osaksi vieraana, eikä ollut asettunut tänne täysin kodikseen. Sekin harmitti kenraalia. Vaikka oli myönnettävä, että asiat olivat menneet kirkkaasti parempaan suuntaan sen illan jälkeen, kun Genesis oli hyökännyt Midgariin. Minea oli iloisempi, pirteämpi ja he puhuivat jälleen keskenään. Ja Gaian kiitos, heillä oli taas seksielämä. Sephiroth oli kuvitellut kuolevansa turhautumiseensa niinä viikkoina, kun ei ollut uskaltanut koskea naiseensa.

Ovi suhahti auki ja Minea käveli sisään kauppakassia ja painavaa olkalaukkua raahaten.

"Autatko vähän näiden kanssa?" Hän kysyi ja nosti katseensa pitkään mieheen edessään. Kasvoilla ollut iloinen ilme kuoli välittömästi, hänen nähtyään Sephirothin kunnon. Naisen nenä kipristeli siihen malliin, että hän varmaan haistoi kenraalin ympärillä leijuvan tympeän viinan katkun. "Olet ihan tuhannen soosissa", Minea totesi ja näytti kummastuneelta. Hän tarkkaili juopunutta taistelijaa kulmiensa alta. Kenraalin normaalisti hyvin huoliteltu arkipukeutuminenkin kuvasti tämän olotilaa: Paita repsotti housuista, eikä tällä ollut sukkia jalassa.

"Yritän olla", Sephiroth vastasi ja nojasi seinään. Tukeutuminen johonkin kiinteään tuntui varsin luonnolliselta ratkaisulta, suorastaan tarpeelliselta. "Ei vain tunnu missään."

"Just joo", Minea puhahti ja ripusti takkinsa naulakkoon. "Silmät seisoo päässä ja yhdestäkään sanastasi ei saa kunnolla selvää. Jätkä on ihan nakit silmillä. Ei tunnu missään, ei." Nainen pudisti päätään.

"En ole humalassa", kenraali murahti ja kääntyi mennäkseen takaisin olohuoneeseen.

"Ja Turkit ovat kuoropoikia", Minea puuskahti. Hän pyöritti silmiään seuratessaan miehen perässä ja jätti tuomansa kassin, mitä se sitten sisälsikään, eteiseen. Sephiroth rojahti takaisin sohvalle ja kaatoi itselleen vielä yhden lasillisen. Hän ei viitsinyt enää sekoittaa mukaan minkäänlaista mikseriä, vaan joi paukun täysin raakana. Limakalvot olivat jo palaneet suusta sen verran tehokkaasti, ettei hän olisi enää maistanut, vaikka seassa olisikin ollut jotain muuta. Minea istuutui kenraalin viereen sohvalle ja silmäsi tyhjistä pulloista notkuvaa lasipöytää. Epäilevä katse laski kuusi tyhjää vodkapulloa, yhden puolillaan olevan tequilan ja kaksi tyhjää viskipulloa. Minea tuijotti niitä silmät laajentuneina. Viimeksi kun hän oli vilkaissut baarikaappia, nuo kaikki olivat olleet piripintaan asti täynnä.

"Oletko sinä tyhjentänyt nuo kaikki?" Minea kysyi. Sephiroth nyökkäsi ja kaatoi itselleen lisää. "Yksin?"

Toinen nyökkäys. Kenraali oli tehnyt parhaansa saadakseen päänsä sekaisin, mutta ei ollut tyytyväinen tuloksiinsa. Olo oli ehkä hieman sumuinen, mutta muuta eroa hän ei huomannut. Silti Mineasta hän oli aivan lärvit. Omituista.

"Aikamoinen määrä viinaa", Minea sanoi ja pudisti päätään. "Jos nyt saat vielä alkoholimyrkytyksen, niin-"

"En saa." Sephiroth keskeytti. "Ei SOLDIERin vastustuskyvyllä."

"Sopii toivoa niin", Minea sanoi ja laski pulloja määrää hirvitellen. "Jokatapauksessa veikkaisin, että saat kyllä vuosisadan kankkusen näistä." Sephiroth huitaisi väheksyvästi kädellään.

"Pah."

"Miksi haluat olla noin seis?" Minea kysyi. Kenraali oli vaiti ja kumosi vielä yhden lasillisen pohjanmaan kautta. "Onko jotain tapahtunut?" Minea yritti tiedustella. Häntä hirvitti se tahti, millä raaka viina meni Sephirothin kurkusta alas.

"Angeal... on kuollut." Kenraali piti pienen tauon. "Genesis myös."

"Olen pahoillani." Minean kasvoille nousi myötätuntoinen, pahoitteleva ilme.

"Et niin pahoillasi kuin minä." Angeal oli ollut Sephirothille läheisin. Kenraali ei ollut koskaan osannut näyttää tai tuoda ilmi sitä kiintymystä, mitä hän oli kokenut tovereitaan kohtaan. Kukaan ei koskaan ollut sanonut mitään, eikä Sephirothista ollut tarvettakaan laukoa tunnepitoista materiaalia ilmoille miesten kesken. Angealilla oli ollut rohkeutta sanoa kenraalille ne sanat, joita kukaan muu ei uskaltanut. Kyseenalaistaa Sephirothin koko ajatusmaailma, käyttäytyminen ja siitä huolimatta seisoa kenraalin rinnalla tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa. Niitä saarnoja tulisi vielä kaipaamaan.

Zack Fair. Pahus, Angeal oli ollut oikeassa nuoren SOLDIERin suhteen. Tämä oli loistavan positiivinen tyyppi ja suhtautui Sephirothiin kunnioittavasti, käyttäytyi kuin he olisivat kavereita ja tuntui luottavan kenraaliin varauksetta. Zack oli muutenkin niin nuori, niin kovin energinen ja ehkä vähän liian eläväinenkin, jotta Sephiroth jaksaisi tätä kovin pitkään. Fairin toveruus tuntui hyvältä, mutta se ei toisi Angealia, eikä Genesista takaisin. Samanlaista yhteyttä tuskin löytyisi enää kenenkään kanssa. Kenraali oli toivonut viimeiseen asti, että parivaljakko tulisi toisiin ajatuksiin ja he palaisivat takaisin. Sephirothin huokaistessa, ettei halunnut uskoa hänen ystäviensä todella toimivan Shin-Raa ja koko maailmaa vastaan, Zack oli huolettomasti sanonut, ettei kenraalin sitten kannattanut uskoa siihen. Se oli melkein liikuttavan naiivi ajatus, mutta oudon helpottava.

_Ja miksi näin tapahtui...? MIKSI!  
Miksi se sattui näin paljon?  
Miten tämä kaikki pääsi hänen muuriensa läpi? _

Modeoheimin jälkeen Zack Fairin hyppivästä ja selvästi järkyttyneenä kirjoitetusta raportista tuli selvästi ilmi se, ettei Angeal halunnut enää elää, kun hänelle selvisi, mitä heille oli tehty. Mitä Hollander oli heille tehnyt. Angeal ei halunnut elää hirviönä. Se ajatus tuntui kammottavalta. Angeal, jolle kunnia oli kaikki kaikessa, oli aina asiallinen, kohtelias ja ystävällinen ihmisille, piti itseään hirviönä? Kenraali kantoi vastaava siipeä selässään, mitä hänen ystävilläänkin oli ollut. Projekti G... Se oli ollut Hollanderin projekti, mutta... Ifrit sentään, mitä Hojo oli tehnyt?

"Haluatko puhua?" Minean ääni keskeytti jälleen Sephirothin ajatukset.

"En."

"On ihan ok olla surullinen ja näyttää se", Minea sanoi myötätuntoisesti ja veti kätensä Sephirothin harteiden ympärille.

"Et tule näkemään minua kyyneliä vuodattamassa", kenraali totesi kylmästi ja tiputti kädet harteiltaan. Lapsuuden muistikuvat painajaisten keskellä huutavan pojan sängyn vierellä muistiinpanoja tekevistä tutkijoista tuntuivat vieläkin liian tuskallisilta. "En kaipaa lohdutusta. Sille ei ole tarvetta."

"Ei väkisin." Minea siirtyi ainakin puoli metriä sohvalla ja veti kädet omien harteidensa ympärille. Hän näytti siltä, ettei oikein tiennyt miten olla ja suhtautua Sephirothiin näin synkkänä. Humalan hän vielä sieti, mutta tällaista eristäytymistä ei.

"Minulla ei ole enää ketään", kenraali huokaisi ja pyöritteli tyhjentynyttä lasia kädessään.

"Eikö ketään?" Minean ääni viileni monta astetta. Sephiroth pudisti päätään ja häneltä jäi kokonaan huomaamatta, miten loukkaantunut ilme Minean kasvoilla kävi. "Ei tosiaankaan ketään?" Nainen tarkensi uudelleen.

"Ei."Sephiroth kumosi vielä kaksi lasillista ja Minea näytti nyreältä hänen vieressään.

"Ehkä on sitten parempi, että lähden omaan kotiini", Minea mutisi. Nainen oli jo nousemassa, kun kenraali nykäisi äkisti käden sivulleen ja esti sohvalta pääsyn. Minea hätkähti, kun käsivarsi pysähtyi vaakatasoon vain pari senttiä hänen rintakehästään.

"Älä", Sephiroth sanoi ja tuijotti vastakkaista seinää.

"Älä mitä?" Minea kysyi ja tuijotti jäntevää käsivartta edessään. Hitto, kun oli käynyt lähellä. Pienikin haparointi ja häneen olisi oikeasti sattunut. Onneksi mies hallitsi liikkeensä vielä noinkin hyvin, vaikka oli umpihumalassa.

"Älä lähde." Lähtöä estänyt käsi tipahti puoliveltosti alas. Kenraali vaikeni jälleen ja hopeinen pää painui alas.

"Sephiroth?"

"Miksi... sattuu näin? Miksi?" Sephiroth käänsi silmänsä naista kohti ja kauniit kasvot olivat vääntyneet tuskaiseen ilmeeseen. Minea katseli häntä hetken ja sai hyvin myötätuntoisen ilmeen. Hän nosti kätensä uudestaan kenraalin ympärille ja tällä kertaa Sephiroth ei työntänyt häntä pois. Hopeinen pää painui Minean pyöreää vatsaa vasten ja pitkät käsivarret takertuivat naiseen. "Älä mene pois." Ääni oli melkein hauraan kuuloinen. "Älä mene."

"Minä en mene mihinkään", Minea kuiskasi kumartuessaan Sephirothin ylle. Tätä hän oli halunnut koko ajan, vaikka se saattoi nyt tuntuakin hieman kieroutuneelta. Päästä lähelle, saada mies kertomaan myös niitä pahoja ja itseään vaivaavia asioita. Kenen kanssa tahansa voi nauraa, mutta vain harvan seurassa saattoi vuodattaa sisimpäänsä. Mennä rikki turvallisin mielin, pelkäämättä, että toinen käyttää heikkoutta hyväkseen. Yksi isoista rajapyykeistä oli viimeistään nyt ylitetty.

"Okei, ehkä nyt olisi vain parempi mennä nukkumaan", Minea totesi tunnin kuluttua. Sephiroth vielä sammuisi tähän ja nainen ei kykenisi olemaan miehen tyynynä koko yötä. Vessaankin pitäisi päästä kohtapuoleen ja tuon hopeahiuksisen rohjakkeen alta ei niin vain lähdetty. Hän oli vain pitänyt miestä sylissään ja se oli tuntunut riittävän.

"Mmm." Sephiroth nousi hitaasti ylös ja horjahti huomattavan pahasti sivulle. Pitkät hiukset olivat takussa, roikkuivat osaksi silmillä ja Minea kiirehti tukemaan tämän askelia. Kenraali kurtisti ärtyneen oloisesti kulmiaan. Jos taistelija ei ollut humalassa Minean saapuessa, nyt tämä oli täysin kaatokännissä. Kannatti vetää viinaa sitä tahtia. "Minä en tarvitse kenenkään apua", Sephiroth ilmoitti suhteellisen tylyyn sävyyn.

"Et tietenkään", Minea huoahti ja ponnisteli itsensä sohvalta ylös. Mies näytti miettivän, mihin suuntaan olisi menossa, päätti suuntiman ja otti pari huojuvaa askelta makuuhuonetta kohti. "Mitäs jos kävisit kuitenkin vessassa ensin?" Minea ehdotti ja tarttui pitkään käsivarteen.

"Mmm?" Sumeat silmät hakivat puhujaa viereltään.

"Vessa?" Minea ehdotti uudelleen.

"Mmm", taistelija myöntyi ja silmät siristyivät kuin merkkinä siitä, että mies yritti miettiä, mihin suuntaan kehonsa nyt liikuttaisi. Tai ainakin yrittäisi.

"Ookei, eiköhän tästä selvitä." Minea talutti sillä hetkellä kuuliaisen kenraalin kylpyhuoneeseen ja toivoi, että ilta olisi jo päättynyt. Tästä tulisi pitkä yö, tahtoi sitä tai ei. Jos vanhat merkit kännisten suhteen pitäisivät paikkansa, matkaan mahtuisi tolkutonta hoipertelua, vastaanhangoittelua ja jos hyvä tuuri kävisi, oksentelua ja muuta sellaista mukavaa. He seisahtuivat wc-istuimen eteen ja Minea vetäisi kannen ja istuinosan ylös. "Tästä toivon mukaan selviät itsekin." Niin mukava, kun Sephirothin vartaloa olikin käsitellä, hän ei välttämättä halunnut ravistella.

"Kyllä", kenraali ilmoitti varmasti.

"Hyvä. Odotan ulkopuolella."

Minean helpotukseksi suhteellisen onnistuneen wc-operaation jälkeen (miten kukaan voi olla sammumaisillaan pestessään käsiään?) seikkailu jatkui makuuhuoneen puolelle ja nainen ponnisteli saadakseen pitkän miehen sänkyyn. Kenraali tukeutui häneen hirvittävän paljon ja Minea pelkäsi, ettei pystyisi pitämään heitä pystyssä. Mitä tuollainen melkein kaksimetrinen miehenrötkäle painoi? Niin, siis hyvin lihaksikas köriläs. Gaia, ainakin sata kiloa. Vähintään. Hän litistyisi kuoliaaksi, jos Sephiroth nyt kompastuisi tai tämän jalat päättäisivät lakata kantamasta.

_Älä kaadu älä kaadu älä kaadu_

Onnetar oli sillä kertaa heidän puolellaan ja Shin-Ran kenraali hoiperteli kohtuullisen suoraan sänkyyn ja kaatui kuin laho mänty patjan päälle. Minea päästi ilmaa keuhkoistaan ja auttoi miestä vielä riisumaan paitansa ja housunsa, siviilivaatteissa kun oltiin. Hän viikkasi ne siististi viereisen tuolin selkänojalle ja kävi vielä varmuudeksi hakemassa kannullisen vettä yöpöydälle ja kylpyhuoneesta ämpärin (oma hankinta sekin). Tähän asti kaikki hyvin.

"Mitä sinä teet?" Sammaltava ääni tiedusteli ja laajentuneet pupillit suuntautuivat naisen puoleen. Sephirothin silmät näyttivät kerrankin melkein tavallisilta.

"Pidän sinusta huolta", Minea puuskahti ja asetteli ämpärin sopivasti sängyn viereen. Jos miehelle tulisi yöllä huono olo, apu olisi lähellä. Hän oli ollut tarpeeksi kännissä itsekin tietääkseen, miten mukava oli herätä yöllä ja yrittää ehtiä vessaan ennen oksennusta.

"Miksi?" Vihreät silmät tapittivat häntä suorastaan lapsenomaisen viattomasti.

"Hupsu. Eiköhän se ole itsestäänselvyys." Minea veti peittoa Sephirothin jaloille.

"Ei ole." Tällä kertaa ääni oli inttävä. Mies halusi tyydyttävän vastauksen. Heti.

"Eikö huolenpito ole äitien tehtävä?" Minea hymähti ja veti peiton paremmin kenraalin päälle. Ja sen lauseen ja Minean puuhastelun myötä Sephirothille valkeni, mitä rakkaus- sanalla tarkoitettiin. Tunne levisi suurinpiirtein sydämen kohdalta kaikkialle; nenänpäähän, varpaisiin, korvalehtiin. Jopa hiusten latvoissa tuntui se jylisevä tunne. Hän makusteli sitä turtuneista aisteistaan huolimatta ja Minea ehti ovelle jo melkein huomaamatta.

"Minea, minä-"

"Voit pahoin?" Nainen keskeytti, ennen kuin kenraali sai edes lauseen kunnolla alkuun. "Siinä on ämpäri ihan sängyn vieressä. Tulen ihan kohta takaisin. Unohdin vain vesilasin keittiöön." Hän poistui huoneesta, eikä Sephiroth saanut tunnustustaan sanottua ääneen. Minean palatessa hopeahiuksinen mies oli jo vaipunut syvään, humalaiseen uneen, eikä reagoinnut enää mihinkään.

**

_Aamu._

Kylmä hiki.  
Huono olo. 

Ensimmäiset kolme asiaa, jotka tunkeutuivat SOLDIER kenraalin mieleen hänen herätessään. Koskaan ei ollut ollut niin huono olo. Sephiroth kohotti katseensa yöpöydän kelloon ja se näytti kymmentä. Kymmentä! Hän oli jo ponkaisemassa sängystä ylös, kun fysiikka päätti toisin. Vatsa tuntui kääntyvän ympäri, kouristui sitten kasaan ja nosti karvaan ja polttavan nesteen suuhun sellaisella vauhdilla, ettei ollut mitään mahdollisuutta pitää sitä sisällä. Kenraali sai juuri ja juuri käännyttyä kyljelleen ja oksensi vuolaasti. Minea oli nerokkaasti ennakoinut ja jättänyt ämpärin sängyn viereen. Sephiroth onnistui sylkemään siihen suurimman osan kurkkua kirvelevästä nesteestä ja jäi sitten tuijottamaan sapen värjäämää liejua ämpärin pohjalla.

_Mitä? Mitä... juuri tapahtui? _

Uusi myllerrys ilmoitti lisää olevan tulossa ja tällä kertaa Sephiroth ehti kumartua paremmin ämpärin ylle ja työntää hiuksiaan sivuun. Hän yökki vielä jonkin aikaa ja pyyhki suunsa kämmenselkään. Uh. Sepä oli epämiellyttävä kokemus. Pää yritti selvittää, mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut. Oliko hänet myrkytetty? Mitä Ifritin nimeen tapahtui? Hän ei ollut omien tietojensa mukaan ollut koskaan kipeänä, ei koskaan voinut huonosti ja nyt... Tämä oli aivan silkkaa helvettiä. Hän oli aivan varma siitä, että teki kuolemaa. Säkenöivä päänsärky ilmoitti olemassaolostaan, halkoi aivot kirkkaanvalkoisina salamoina hänen silmiensä takana ja pakotti kenraalin painumaan takaisin pitkäkseen. Pahoinvoivana ja äärimmäisen väsyneenä hän käpertyi peiton alle.

_Hetkinen? _

Ei hän koskaan käpertynyt mihinkään. Hän tapasi nukkua vartalo suorana. Ja nyt keho toimi kuin oman tahdon alaisena, veti pitkät raajat kohti sikiöasentoa ja peiton mahdollisimman pitkälle pään yli. Jyskyttävä päänsärky teki tarkemman ajattelun hankalaksi, mutta siitä huolimatta Sephiroth pyrki pohtimaan, mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut. Keittiössä jotain kolahti ja ääni sai kenraalin ilmeen kiristymään. Kaikki terävät äänet ja kolahdukset moninkertaistuivat herkissä korvissa ja niin ärsyttivät kuin tuntuivat sattuvan tärykalvoihin. Itsekseen nuristen kenraali tavoitteli toista tyynyä ja painoi sen päänsä päälle. Se hiljensi muualta kantautuvat äänet ja hän lipui vähitellen takaisin unimaailmaan.

Kello näytti puolta kahtatoista, kun Sephiroth avasi silmänsä seuraavan kerran. Ämpäri sängyn vierestä oli tyhjennetty ja huuhdeltu, roiskeet lattialta oli pyyhitty pois. Hänellä ei ollut mitään mielikuvaa, missä välissä se oli tapahtunut. Keittiön suunnasta kuului, kuinka Minea lauleskeli radion kanssa kilpaa jotain sen hetken hittiä ja puuhasi jotain, josta syntyi luvattoman paljon kalahduksia, kolinaa ja sihinää. Kenraali otti oppia edellisestä heräämisestään ja liikutti jäseniään varovasti, haluamatta oksentaa enää toistamiseen. Vatsalaukku tuntui asettuneen toistaiseksi, eikä pään kohottaminen saanut enää välitöntä oksennusrefleksiä aikaiseksi. Vaikka olo oli edelleenkin kaikkea muuta kuin hyvä, enää ei ollut pelkoa välittömästä kuolemasta. Askeleet kävelivät makuuhuoneen ovelle. Missä välissä Minea oli alkanut askeltaa kuin ylikasvanut chocobo?

"Huomenta. Oletko jo tajuissasi?" Minea tiedusteli ystävällisesti ovensuusta. Hopeisten suortuvien ympäröimä mytty sängystä murahti jotakin epäselvää. Minea käveli sängyn vierelle ja istuutui sen reunalle. "Tuntuuko siltä, että maailma kaatuu?"

"Mhhmm."

"Hyvä. Valvoin takiasi koko yön, kun en uskaltanut mennä nukkumaan", Minea sanoi. "Soitin varmuudeksi myrkytyskeskukseen ja et ikinä usko, miten jouduin kiertelemään selvittääkseni, mitä sellainen määrä viinaa tekee makobuustatussa ihmisessä. Sinulla taisi olla tällä kertaa onni puolellasi, eikä kuulemma ole vatsahuuhtelun vaaraa."

"Mhm?" kuului tyynyjen alta.

"Enkä olisi uskonut, että sinustakin saa noin ryytyneen näköisen", Minea naurahti ja pudisti päätään. "Nyt oikeasti harmittaa, ettei ole kameraa." Sephiroth nosti hieman päätään, mulkaisi hyvin punoittavilla silmillään naisen suuntaan ja kaivautui takaisin tyynyn alle. "Tai että nukkuisit oikeasti joskus puoleenpäivään asti."

"Puoleenpäivään!" Karhea ja onneton ääni protestoi tyynyn alta. "Olisit herättänyt minut." Minea tirskahti ja silitti vaaleaa olkapäätä.

"Kun joku on vetänyt noin tolkuttoman määrän viinaa, paras lääke siihen on uni ja lepo. Eikö sinulla ole ollut krapulaa aiemmin?"

"Ei."

"Eikö? Mutta kännissä olet kuitenkin ollut?"

"Mmmmh... en oikeastaan."

Pari kertaa Angealin ja Genesiksen kanssa illanvietossa oli tullut kaadettua useampikin lasillinen kurkkuun, mutta olotilaa olisi voinut verrata enemmänkin pieneen hiprakkaan, joka oli haihtunut alta tunnissa ilman mitään pahoinvoinnin oireita. Minea tuijotti surkeaa hahmoa epäluuloisena. SOLDIERin tavaramerkkinä pidetty ylväys oli poissa. Sängyllä retkotti lähinnä ihan tavallinen, hyvin krapulainen ihminen ja se sai jotain lämmintä liikahtamaan naisen sisällä. Tämä oli niin inhimillistä. Okei, kenraalilla oli se siipi, mutta muuten tämä tuntui äh, sopivalta? Varsinkin, kun kännit oli vedetty oman pahanolon ja surun takia. Se tuntui jotenkin vielä niin hmm, äijämäiseltä reagointitavalta?

"Toivottavasti tästä ei tule tapa", Minea sanoi ja silitteli kiillottomia, harmaanvalkoisia, hikisiä suortuvia Sephirothin kasvoilta.

"Ei tule", vastaus oli jämäkkä.

"Kykenisitkö jo syömään jotain?"

"Mmhm", epäselvä vastaus kuului. Se oli sen tason hymäyksiä, joista ei tiennyt, oliko kyseessä myöntyminen vai kieltäytyminen.

"Roskaruoka yleensä auttaa kankkuseen. Tai no, suolainen", Minea kertoi, etsi peiton alta neljänkymmenenneljän numeroisen jalkaterän käsiinsä ja sipaisi päkiää. Jalka nytkähti vähän ja nainen virnisti. Oijoi, kutisevat jalkapohjat? Miksei hän ollut huomannut tätä aiemmin? "Kävin aamulla kaupassa ja hain vähän pekonia ja kananmuniahan kaapissa olikin. Paistoin niitä tuossa äsken itselleni kun teki mieli ja ne saattaisivat helpottaa sinunkin oloasi? Jogurttiakin löytyy, jos tuntuu vielä siltä, että aiot oksennella. Pelkän nesteen oksentaminen tuntuu yleensä ihan karmealta." Minea veti etusormensa kynttä varpaiden juuresta kohti kantapäätä. Varpaat kipristyivät ja jalkaterä nykäisi, katosi takaisin peiton alle.

"Mmhh!" Murahduksessa oli täydellinen sekoitus närkästystä ja ärtymystä. Minea työnsi kätensä syvemmälle peiton alle, tavoitti koukkuun vedetyt sääret ja liutti sormensa uudelleen kohti jalkapohjia. "MMHH!" Tuli välittömänä reagointina ja tällä kertaa, hikisen nihkeät kasvot nousivat peiton alta. Punareunainen vihreä silmä loi kiukuisen mulkaisun. Antaisi nyt kuolla rauhassa! Minea naurahti puoliäänettömästi ja väänsi itsensä kunnolla sängylle makaamaan.

"Niin, haenko sinulle syötävää?" Hän kysyi ja nojasi päänsä toiseen peiton alla olevaan sääreen ja kutittamisen sijasta lähinnä hivelsi nilkkaa, pyöritteli harmaita säärikarvoja sormiensa alla. Vähän karkeampaa kuin karvoitus reisissä, mutta kuitenkin aika pehmeää.

"Sänkyyn?" Sephiroth sai sanottua jo oikean sanankin. Murahdukset olivat kehittyneet jo tavuiksi.

"Jep, sänkyyn. Et sinä sieltä kuitenkaan nouse ennen iltapäivää."

"Hmmph."

"Tuonko?"

"Mmm." Tämä oli myöntyvä ääni ja Minea alkoi naurattaa millainen mörrimöykky sängyssä sillä hetkellä makasi. Suurin osa edellisen yön ja tämän aamun keskustelua oli käyty Sephirothin puolelta pelkkinä murahduksina. Minea pudisti itsekseen päätään ja työnsi itseään kyynärpäiden avulla pystyyn. Ehkä kaksi paistettua kananmunaa, puoli pakettia pekonia ja tuhti kuppi mustaa kahvia tekisi kenraalista taas hieman paremmin kommunikoivan. Peiton alta kuitenkin sinkosi käsi, joka tarttui kyynärvarteen ja esti naista nousemasta.

"Kuule, krapulapanetukseen ei tipu lääkkeitä minulta. Haiset muuten aivan Eau de viemäriltäkin vielä. Suosittelisin suihkua heti, kun kykenet", Minea sanoi penseästi, kun käsi alkoi hiveltää hänen olkavarttaan. Miehet ja krapula, kyllä se tiedettiin. Kauheat himot, eikä oikeastaan energiaa tai järkeviä mahdollisuuksia saada hommaa tyydyttävästi hoidettua. "Ja se sapuska ei valmistu itsekseen."

"Mmhm." Hän sai toteavan vastauksen. Peitto hytkyi ja heilui, kun mies käänsi itseään ja asettui kyljelleen Mineaa kohti. SOLDIER oli surkean näköinen, mutta pahasta olosta huolimatta pieni hymynkare leikki tämän huulilla. Ihan kuin kenraali olisi juuri muistanut jotain, jotain tärkeää ja merkityksellistä.

Ja sitten Sephiroth avasi suunsa, sanoi käheällä äänellä yhden lauseen, eikä Minealle ollut enää merkitystä, vaikka mies haisi viemäriltä, oli vuoden krapulapalkinnon kultasijalla, käyttäytyi typerästi ja oli useimmiten varsin raivostuttava.

"_Minä rakastan sinua."_


	17. Modeoheim

"Se on liian vaarallista!" Sephiroth ärähti ja teki käsillään torjuvan eleen. "Voi sattua ihan mitä tahansa."

"Mitä minulle voisi sattua, jos sinä olet mukana?" Minea asettui vastahankaan ja tökki lautasellaan olevia kurkunviipaleita mielenosoituksellisen raivokkaasti. "Minä haluan lähteä mukaan!"

"Ei onnistu. Minä olen töissä, en ehdi katsomaan sinun perääsi", kenraali ilmoitti ja jatkoi tunnelmavalaistua illallistaan raivostuttavan rauhallisena. He olivat viettäneet varsin mukavaa elämää viimeisen puolitoista viikkoa, nyhjänneet toistensa kyljissä, puhuneet hämmentävän paljon asiasta kuin asiasta ja elämä tuntui hymyilevän. Sinä iltana Minea oli tehnyt ruokaa, ja kenraalin saapuessa töistä keittiössä oli ollut kynttiläillallinen katettuna.

Sephiroth oli tiennyt kuullessaan aiempia ystäviään koskevat suru-uutiset, että hänen olisi työn merkeissä lähdettävä paikalle, eikä erehtynyt asiassa. Odotettu komennus tuli, ja hän lähtisi johtamaan tutkintayksikköä Modeoheimiin parin päivän sisään. Minea oli juuri siitä kylästä kotoisin ja kuullessaan kenraalin lähtevän hän halusi välttämättä tulla mukaan. Hänellä ei ollut kohta kahteen vuoteen ollut mahdollisuuttakaan käydä kotona, matkaliput olivat kalliita, reissu pitkä, eikä Pohjoiselle mantereelle lähdetty aivan noin vain.

"Ei minua tarvitse kaitsea. Minä menisin äidin ja isän luokse", Minea hangoitteli. "Ei minulle siellä mitään satu." Sephiroth pudisti päätään. "Helikopterilla se matka taittuisi muutenkin todella nopeasti", Minea yritti vielä. Hopeinen pää nykäisi ylöspäin.

"Ei lentäen. En salli sitä", kenraali sanoi tiukasti ja äänensävy teki selväksi sen, että keskustelu oli käyty loppuun.

"Sinä et salli minulle enää mitään!" Minea murahti muodon vuoksi ja heitti aterimet käsistään. Lapsellista, kyllähän hän sen tiesi, mutta kiukutti vain niin paljon. Viime päivinä oli ollut heikkoja supistuksia ja mieli oli kaikesta positiivisesta huolimatta herkästi ärtyvä. Mitään järkevää, oikeaa syytä kärttyilylle ei ollut. Ah, raskaushormonit, naisen parhaat ystävät.

"Modeoheimissa ammuttiin viimeksi Shin-Ran kopteri alas", Sephiroth ilmoitti ja katse varoitti, ettei tätä keskustelua kannattaisi enää jatkaa. Hän rikkoi hieman salassapitovelvollisuuttaan, mutta nainen ei tahtonut muuten uskoa. Modeoheimin lähistöllä oli myös raportoitu olevan varsin paljon hirviöaktiviteettia. Se oli varmasti Genesiksen ansiota, joten senkään takia ei olisi turvallista lähteä. Ajatuskin siitä, että Minea joutuisi vaaraan, repi kenraalia rikki. Nainen pysyisi Midgarissa ja sillä selvä.

"Oho."

"Aivan. Joten ei lentäen. Ja maateitse se matka veisi ikuisuuden. Entä jos sinulle tapahtuisi jotain? Täällä on sairaala lähellä. Siellä ei." Vihreä katse pysyi vielä hetken Mineassa, odotti, että järkipuhe menisi perille ja sitten taistelija leikkasi pihvistään uuden suupalan. Minea noukki veitsen ja haarukan takaisin käsiinsä, jatkoi syömistä, ja hetkeen kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään. Sephirothilla oli järki sillä kertaa käsissään. Minean oli jo varsin hankala liikkua, vessassa sai ravata jatkuvasti ja jos jotain todella kävisi, synnytys käynnistyisi liian aikaisin tai tulisi joitain komplikaatioita, apua ei löytyisi satojen kilometrien läheltäkään. Midgar olisi Minealle nyt paras paikka.

"Olisin minä silti halunnut nähdä vanhempani", nainen huokaisi pettyneenä ja pyyhkäisi perunanpalaan hieman kastiketta. "Käythän sinä kuitenkin siellä käymässä?" Minea jatkoi ja työnsi haarukallisen suuhunsa. Sephiroth nosti katseensa ja vihreät silmät kapenivat aavistuksen.

"Miksi?"

"Ääh, sinä olet välillä kyllä niin tyhmä!" Minea ähkäisi ja nappasi nenänjuurestaan kiinni ja nieli kaikki muut nimitykset, jotka olivat tulvia hänen suuhunsa. Oikeastaan oli todella ärsyttävää olla näin herkästi kiukustuva nyt.

"En ole", kenraali ilmoitti häiriintymättä yhtään ja täytti pöydällä olevasta kannusta lasinsa.

"Olethan!" Minea puhahti ja pudisti päätään. Hän sai juuri ja juuri äänensä pysymään tasaisena ja rauhallisena. Sosiaalinen idiootti! "Olisi kohteliasta käydä näyttäytymässä äidille ja isälle." Sephiroth mutristi suutaan tyytymättömänä ja huuhteli ruoan maun vedellä suustaan. Hän laski lasin alas ja haki Minean katsetta.

"Mitä sinä oikein haluat minun tekevän?"

"Minä ainakin kirjoitan heille kirjeen kuulumisistani. Käy viemässä se heille ja ole sen verran kohtelias, että jäät sinne edes kahville. Jääthän?" Minea tavoitti kenraalin kättä pöydän yli. "Tiedän, että heillä on huoli minusta. Olen ihan varma, että se helpottuu, kunhan he näkevät sinut."

"Minä en tunne niitä ihmisiä", Sephiroth vastusteli.

"En minäkään tiedä sinun vanhempiasi, mutta aivan varmasti kävisin sanomassa heille edes hei, jos minulla olisi mahdollisuus tavata heidät." Sormet livahtivat toisten lomaan ja Minea puristi hellästi isoa kättä. "Oikeasti, sinä olet jo valmiiksi paikalla. Käy edes pikaisesti kääntymässä."

"Minä en lupaa mitään."

"Seph."

"Minä olen töissä siellä, en huviretkellä." Tuttu uurre ilmestyi hopeisten kulmien väliin. Kynttilänvalo varjosti sen syväksi rotkoksi.

"Seph", Minea sanoi painokkaammin. Suostu jo, senkin pahvi!

"Katson ehdinkö."

"Minä olen tosissani", Minea sanoi ja hänen suunsa vetäytyi tiukaksi viivaksi.

"Niin minäkin", Sephiroth hymähti. Hän levitti hieman sormiaan ja veti Minean käden paremmin omaansa.

"Minä sanon sinua kohta Sephyksi!" Minea uhkasi ja leuka työntyi itsepäisesti eteenpäin. "En koskaan kutsu sinua enää muulla nimellä." Kenraali hymähti ja puuskahti syvään.

"Miksi sinä olet nyt noin hankala?" Sephiroth kysyi ja vaihtoi hienosti aihetta. Naisen mielialat tuntuivat vaihtuvan kuin onnenpyörässä ostettavien vokaalien määrä. SOLDIER taputti henkisesti itseään olalle. Ihmissuhdediplomatia alkoi alkuvaikeuksien jälkeen hahmottua ja sujua kuin työtehtävien strategiakartoitukset.

"Koska sinun pitää olla niin itsepäinen!" Minea äyskäisi.

"Hmmph."

"Seph." T'ällä kertaa naisen äänensävy oli pyytävä. Ei enää lainkaan ärtynyt tai nokkava.

"Hyvä on. Minä käyn siellä."

***

Modeoheim sijaitsi vain joitain kymmeniä kilometrejä Icicle Innin eteläpuolella ja suurin osa asukkaista oli muuttanut joko sanottuun isompaan kylään tai etelämmäksi Shin-Ran makotestausten loputtua ja työpaikkojen kadottua tyystin. Kylää asuttaneet tiedemiehet ja insinöörit olivat siirtyneet muualle ja viimeisen kahden vuoden aikana muuttoliike oli voimistunut, kuolettanut kylän lähes täysin. Paikalla oli enää vain muutama asuttu talo ja viimeisetkin asukkaat lähdössä. Modeoheim oli vain aavistuksen päässä siitä, että sitä olisi voinut kutsua autiokaupungiksi.

SOLDIERille ja rivisotilaille oli järjestetty asuinsijat yhdestä suurikokoisesta hylätystä talosta. Se oli kenties ollut kylän pormestarin talo aikoinaan, mutta nyt se oli vain autio, vetoisa ja lämpeni hitaasti. Rivisotilaat palelivat pyrkiessään sytyttämään kaikkiin tulisijoihin valkeat ja etsiessään vielä jostain kuivia polttopuita, mutta kenraalia kylmyys ei haitannut. Tosin majoitustilojen alkeellisuus yhteismajoituksesta mainitsemattakaan, sai hänet varsin pian, parin päivän tutkimustyön jälkeen etsimään Koyan perheen taloa. Taistelijaa ei kiinnostanut jakaa samoja, pölyisiä ja siivoamattomia tiloja kymmenen alaisensa – ja ruoanhaluisen hiiripesueen kanssa. Tilanne oli kaikille selvä. Tapahtumat kartoitettaisiin mahdollisimman ripeästi ja sen jälkeen Shin-Ran palkolliset suuntaisivat nokkansa lyhyintä mahdollisinta tietä pitkin Midgariin.

Sephiroth aloitti henkilökohtaisen etsintänsä lähimmästä puutalosta, jonka piipusta nousi savua. Täällä ei ollut sellaista luksusta kuin keskuslämmitys, joten savun perusteella pystyi heti näkemään, missä oli vielä elämää. Hän sai odottaa jonkin aikaa vastausta ja oli jo koputtaa uudelleen, kun kuulikin lähestyvät askeleet. Raskaat, kenties hieman väsyneetkin. Ovelle saapui ohimoilta harmaantunut mies, joka silmäsi hopeahiuksista taistelijaa epäluuloisesti. Hän tunnisti kenraalin ulkonäöltä ja sävähti hieman.

"Me emme tiedä vanhan laitoksen tapahtumista mitään", mies sanoi napakasti, juuri sillä samalla äänensävyllä, jota Mineakin käytti halutessaan tahtonsa läpi. "Meitä on jo kuulusteltu asian suhteen."

"En ole sillä asialla", Sephiroth sanoi tyynesti. "Herra Koya?"

"Minä olen", mies sanoi ja hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat. "Mitä Shin-Ra meistä nyt haluaa?"

"Tämä on yksityisasia. Teillä on tytär Midgarissa?" Kenraali varmisti vielä. Olihan Minean serkkukin täältä kotoisin, joten olisi jokseenkin noloa olla väärän perheen oven takana. Mies nyökkäsi.

"On", mies sanoi ja nyt epäluulon tilalle nousi selvän huolestunut ilme, vaikka hän peittikin sitä uppiniskaisen ulkokuoren alle. "Onkos meidän Minealle sattunut jotain?" Sephirothin suupielet kääntyivät hieman ylöspäin. Se oli aavistus hymystä, mutta vain tottunut osasi tunnistaa sen hänen kasvoiltaan. Hyvä. Oikea talo, oikeat ihmiset.

"Se on tulkintakysymys", taistelija sanoi ja kaivoi Minean kirjeen takkinsa sisältä. Vanhempi mies suhtautui häneen yhtä ilahtuneesti kuin yleensäkin syrjäkylien ihmiset Shin-Ran edustajiin. Epäilevästi ja jokseenkin karsastaen. Kirje käteen ja kohta tämä olisi ohitse.

"Vai sillä viisiin", Minean isä sanoi kummeksuen, kenties hieman huolestuneena ja kurtisti taas otsaansa kenraalin ojentaessa kirjettä miehen suuntaan.

"Tämä on teille", Sephiroth ilmoitti. Vanhempi mies silmäsi valkoista kuorta ja otti sen sitten mustan hansikkaan peittämästä kädestä. Ei Shin-Ran logoa, vaan ihan tavallisen näköinen kirje. "Se on tyttäreltänne."

"Kiitän", Minean isä sanoi, rapsutti toisella kädellä niskaansa. Tilanne oli saanut miehen täysin ymmälleen. Hän ei voinut käsittää, miksi Shin-Ran tunnettu, pelätty kenraali seisoi heidän kotiovellaan, ei halunnut tietää makon tutkimuslaitoksesta (vaikka ei hän olisi osannut edes täyttää aukkoja Sephirothia varten) ja miksi taistelija toi hänelle kirjeen tyttäreltään.

"Lämmin karkaa ja lattialla vetää jo!" Sisältä kuului, ja oviaukkoon ilmestyi hieman pyöreähkö, tummahiuksinen nainen, joka kuivasi käsiään punaraidalliseen astiapyyhkeeseen. Hän muistutti tunnistettavasti Mineaa piirteiltään ja silmäsi aviomiestään ja pitkäntukkaista mustiin pukeutunutta taistelijaa heidän kotiovellaan. Nainen otti muutaman askeleen lähemmäs. Kasvot paistoivat kysymystä, ja Minean isä kohautti olkiaan.

"Toi kirjeen Minealta", mies selitti ja nosti kirjekuorta näkyville. Naisen kasvoille nousi ilahtunut hymy ja hän viittoili Sephirothia käymään sisään.

"Tulkaa toki sisään. Mukavampi meidän sisällä puhua!" Tätä kenraali olikin pelännyt, että näin tapahtuisi. Alku oli näyttänyt lupaavalta. Hän oli toimittanut kirjeen, Minean isä oli nähnyt hänet ja oven sulkeuduttua hän olisi voinut vain kävellä takaisin majoituspaikkaan – vaikka ei siitä välittänyt lainkaan. Se olisi silti ollut miellyttävämpää kuin tehdä tuttavuutta täysin vieraisiin ja tällä kertaa hänen pitäisi suoriutua siitä kunnialla tai kuulisi asiasta Minealta ikuisuuden. Nyt olisi jo lähes pakko suostua kutsuun.

"Elside Koya. Hauska tutustua!" Nainen esitteli itsensä ja ojensi kättään SOLDIERin puoleen. Sephiroth silmäsi kättä hetken, vastasi lyhyesti kädenpuristukseen ja esitteli vastavuoroisesti itsensä. Ei hänen olisi tarvinnut, sillä nämäkin ihmiset tuntuivat tunnistavan hänet. Kuuluisuuden kiroja. Minean isä empi vielä hetken ja ojensi sitten kätensä tervehdykseen.

"Rolan Koya." Sanoja seurasi napakka kädenpuristus, kuin testi siitä, oliko Shin-Ran palkollinen mistään kotoisin tai maineensa veroinen. Sephiroth vastasi siihen, Kaden äännähti tukahtuneesti ja hölläsi otteensa välittömästi. Eiköhän asia tullut todistettua. Elside meni jo edellä sisään ja tuntui hössöttävän kuin vieraaksi olisi tullut itse Shin-Ran johtaja.

"Istukaa toki alas. Ei sitä ihan joka päivä Shin-Ran kenraali tule ovelle koputtelemaan", Elside henkäisi ja taputteli avoimen tulisijan vieressä nököttävän sohvan päällä olevia tyynyjä. Tämä tuntui olevan myös joku naisten tapa. Ei istuin sillä parantunut yhtään, mutta tuntui helpottavan emännän hermostuneisuutta. Naisen katse sinkosi aviomieheensä, joka kohautti harteitaan. "Olisitteko halunneet jotain? Kahvia, teetä?" Elside jatkoi suu vaahdossa, kiirehtien jo keittiön suuntaan.

"Ei kiitos", Sephiroth sanoi ja heilautti estelevästi kättään. "Näin on hyvä." Mitä nopeammin täältä pääsisi, sen parempi. Nainen hössötti tohkeissaan, ja Rolan Koya tarkkaili Shin-Ran kenraalia puoliksi varuillaan ja puoliksi kummeksuen. Sephiroth jäi paikalleen seisomaan. Hän katseli ympärilleen, eikä osannut kuvitella Mineaa siihen taloon. Ja silti tämä oli Minean koti. Se paikka Modeoheimissa, josta tämä oli lähtenyt Midgariin. Kasvanut täällä lapsuutensa ja suuren osan nuoruuttaankin.

Avotakka toi huoneeseen mukavasti lämpöä ainakin näin talviaikaan. Keväämmällä huone ja yläkerta hormin lähettyvillä olisi varmasti kuin pätsi, mutta lämmitys ei ollutkaan makoenergiasta riippuva: tasainen ja varma. Takan välittömässä läheisyydessä oli talonpoikaistyylinen puusohva ja sitä vastapäätä pari kohtuullisen mukavan ja pehmeän näköistä nojatuolia, joille oli laskettu kirjavat tilkkutäkit ja -tyynyt, kenties suojaamaan alkuperäistä verhoilua. Tilkkutyöt olivat epäilemättä Minean äidin käsialaa ja käsin tekemisen tuntu oli muutenkin vahvana koko talossa. Kenraali huomasi ihmettelevänsä, miten Minea oli asettunut hänen luokseen taloksi, kun hänen oma kotinsa oli täysin toisesta ääripäästä verrattuna tähän. Ellei ollut halunnut ottaa pesäeroa siihen, mistä oli lähtöisin?

"Teillä on täällä isot tutkimukset meneillään?" Rolan kysyi luodakseen edes jonkinlaista keskustelua poikkeuksellisen vaitonaisen vieraan kanssa ja sytytti piipun. Harmaanvalkoisia savutuprahduksia tulvahti ilmaan ja piipputupakan savukkeita miellyttävämpi aromi levisi huoneeseen.

"Työni on salaiseksi luokiteltavaa. Minulla ei ole lupa keskustella asiasta", Sephiroth ilmoitti jäykästi. Hän seisoi sotilaallisessa asennossa, silti suhteellisen rentona, mutta vihreät silmät kiersivät tarkkaavaisina asuntoa, pistivät merkille pohjaratkaisut, pienet sisustukseen liittyvät asiat ja ajan hampaan jäljet lattiassa ja seinän paneloinnissa.

"Vai niin", Minean isä totesi. Eipä tuosta pitkätukasta pahemmin saanut irti, joten hän avasi kirjekuoren ja veti Minean käsialalla kirjoitetut liuskat ulos.

"Miksi ette ole vielä muuttaneet täältä?" kenraali kysyi yllättäen, ja Rolan nosti katseensa hetkeksi kirjeestä. "Kylä on käytännössä autio", Sephiroth tarkensi ilmeisen asian. Elside saapui tarjotinta kantaen olohuoneen puolelle ja latoi huolellisesti olohuoneen pienelle pöydälle mukit ja kiellosta huolimatta keitetyn kahvin.

"No niin! Kahvin pitää antaa vielä hetken seisoa, mutta kai te nyt siksi aikaa jäätte?" nainen tiedusteli pitkältä sotilaalta, laski kirjotun pannumyssyn kahvipannun päälle ja viittasi nojatuolien suuntaan. Äänensävy antoi ymmärtää, ettei poislähtö olisi nyt vaihtoehto, ellei aikonut loukata talon emäntää verisesti. Sephiroth manasi mielessään. Olisi pitänyt arvata, ettei täältä niin helposti päässyt pois. Minean vanhemmat, olisihan se pitänyt tietää. Jääräpäitä kuitenkin kaikki. "Kyllähän mekin täältä olemme muuttamassa, mutta talven selkään lähteminen ei ole kovin järkevää", Elside jatkoi mutkattomasti ja muistutti kenraalia siitä, miten helposti Minea oli päässyt hänen kanssaan alun perin juttusille. "Jäätäisiin vain keskelle vuoria kinoksiin jumiin, ja yritä nyt kuljettaa isoja huonekalujakaan lumimyräkässä."

"Keväällä sitten", Rolan mutisi ja tuntui olevan syventynyt Minean kirjeeseen.

"Icicle Inniin", Elside lisäsi tarkennuksen, ja mies mulkaisi vaimoaan kulmiensa alta. Ei Shin-Ran kätyrille ihan kaikkea tarvitsisi kertoa.

Ulko-ovi pamahti, toi auetessaan kylmää vetoa ja muutaman lumikiteen, jotka kuitenkin sulivat heti eteisen paksuun mattoon.

"Äääitiiiii!" nuori, ehkä yhdeksänvuotias poika huusi juostessaan ovesta sisään. "Arvaa, mitä me nähtiin!"

Äkkinäinen liike sai Sephirothin jännittymään valmiusasentoon ja tavoittelemaan miekkaansa. Lapsen silmät levisivät, poika jäykistyi paikalleen ja vasta kun kenraali rentoutui, huomasi ylireagoivansa, muut uskalsivat hengittää taas normaalisti. Muutamassa sekunnissa refleksinomaiset toiminnot olivat saaneet talon asukkaat vakuuttuneiksi, ehkä aavistuksen pelokkaiksikin. Pojan ruskeat silmät jäivät tuijottamaan kenraalia, matkustamaan hopeisten hiusten latvoista mustien saappaiden kärkiin ja sitten vihreisiin kissansilmiin. Katse kertoi ihmetyksestä.

"Oho."

Sephiroth kallisti hieman päätään. Poika tuijotti mykistyneenä kenraalia, eikä edes tervehtinyt.

"Marcus, vähän käytöstapoja!" Elside torui ja kävi sulkemassa auki jääneen oven. "Meillä on vieraita."

"Anteeksi, äiti", Marcus sanoi ja tuijotti SOLDIERia heidän olohuoneessaan. "Mutta kun me nähtiin Alecin kanssa tuolla niitä sotilaita!" Hän selitti ja vilkuili vähän väliä Sephirothin suuntaan. Elside kyykistyi kuuntelemaan nuorimman poikansa innostunutta selitystä hymy huulillaan. Nainen nyökytteli ja samaan aikaan kohensi pojan ulkonäköä; otti lipallisen pipon tämän päästä, suki vaaleanruskeita hiuksia siistimmäksi ja pyyhkäisi mustan tahran tämän kämmenselästä. Hetkellisesti kenraali näki Minean tämän äidin tilalla ja pojalla hopeiset hiukset. Kenraalin mielikuvat perhe-elämästä eivät olleet oikeastaan kovin realistisia ja Sephiroth hätkähti nähdessään, mitä se todella voisi olla.

"Äiti, kuka tuo on?" Marcus kysyi saatuaan selvitettyä tarinansa siitä, miten oli nähnyt Shin-Ran sotilaiden keräävän hylättyjen talojen seinustoilta halkoja oman majapaikkansa lämmikkeeksi.

"Setä toi Minealta kirjeen", Elside selitti ja poika heltisi iloiseen hymyyn. "Setä on SOLDIER- kenraali, eikö meillä ole hieno vieras?"

Setä? Minä?

Sephirothin kulmat nousivat sen verran, että muutkin huomasivat ilmeen muuttumisen hänen kasvoillaan. Tuo oli uutta, eikä kenraali kyennyt pitämään yllättyneisyyttä ja kummastusta sisällään niin tehokkaasti kuin tavallisesti tunteensa piti.

"Tämä on Marcus, minun nuorin poikani", Elside esitteli, ja kenraali nyökäytti lyhyesti päätään lapsen suuntaan. "Matt, Minean toinen veli on jo Icicle Innissä, kun koulu on niin pahasti kesken."

"Tunnetko sinä minun siskoni?" poika uskaltautui kysymään Sephirothilta. Kenraali päästi lyhyen, matalan naurahduksen ja nyökkäsi. "Vauvauvauvau!" Marcus sanoi, eikä saanut enää sen jälkeen suutaan kiinni.

"Ja ilmeisen hyvin", Minean isä sanoi nostaessaan katseensa kirjeestä. "Missäs se tyttö on nyt?" Vanhempi mies ei vaikuttanut enää lainkaan etäiseltä, päinvastoin. Äänensävy oli suorastaan vaativa. Mitä Minea sitten oli kirjoittanutkaan, kirje selvästi sisälsi myös Sephirothin osuuden asioihin.

"Kotona, Midgarissa", kenraali vastasi. "Hän olisi halunnut tulla tapaamaan teitä."

"Ja miksei se tullut?" Marcus kysyi ja uskaltautui lähemmäs. Vanhemmat näyttivät myös kysyviltä. Tyttärestä sai harvakseltaan uutisia tai kuulumisia ja kaikki tieto oli heille kultaa.

"Se ei olisi ollut turvallista", Sephiroth sanoi ykskantaan ja vastaväitteet jäivät sanomatta.

"Olisit voinut heti sanoa, että meillä on vävypoika oven takana", Rolan hymähti ja ojensi kirjeen Elsidelle.

"Vävypoika?" Elside toisti ja loi pitkän ja tutkivan katseen kenraalin suuntaan.

"Likka on pieniin päin. Meistä tulee isovanhemmat", Rolan mainitsi ja nousi viemään kirjeen vaimolleen. Minean äiti otti kirjeen käsiinsä ja luki siitä muutaman, piipun perällä osoitetun rivin.

"Sissus!"

Sephiroth pakotti itsensä seisomaan aloillaan. Kummallinen tunne nousi hänen selkärankaansa myöden, eikä kenraali voinut sanoa pitävänsä siitä lainkaan. Melkein teki mieli varistaa se jokin harteita liikauttamalla, mutta se olisi tarkoittanut reaktion näyttämistä muille, joten hän pysyi aloillaan. Hetkeä myöhemmin hän tunnisti sen hermostuneisuuden ja epämukavuuden sukulaiseksi. Koyat tuijottivat häntä nyt uuden ymmärryksen vallassa, arvioivat, puntaroivat häntä. Sen Sephiroth tunsi, tiesi. Hojo oli usein tarkkaillut häntä vastaavalla tavalla, mutta tilanne oli vain ollut toinen.

"Gaian tähden, olisit tosiaan jotain voinut sanoa!" Elside parkaisi, sinkosi huoneen halki ja veti kädet yllättyneen SOLDIERin ympärille. "Minä olen sitten odottanut tätä päivää!" Vaati suunnattomia ponnistuksia, ettei Sephiroth vain astunut taaksepäin ja työntänyt vierasta naista kauemmas. Hän ei ollut mitenkään varautunut tällaiseen, fyysiseen kohtaamiseen Minean äidin, eikä sen puolin kenenkään muunkaan kanssa.

"Haluatteko puhua Minean kanssa?" kenraali kysyi, astui puoli askelta kauemmas saadakseen oman, tavallisesti hyvin laajan henkilökohtaisen tilansa takaisin. Minea hoitakoon tilanteen, ei hänestä olisi selittämään. Hän halusi vain tilanteesta sivuun. Elside vetäytyi, Sephiroth veti mielessään henkeä. Mitä pikemmin ulos, sen parempi. Tämä meni kovaa vauhtia epämieluisasta ikäväksi.

"Se olisi kovin mieluisaa", Elside vastasi posket hehkuen ja muistutti sillä hetkellä todella häiritsevästi innostunutta Mineaa. Oli jo aiemmin ollut puhetta siitä, että Koyan talossa ei ollut puhelinta, joten kaikki viestintä kulki kirjeiden kautta. Puhelu varmaan veisi huomion SOLDIERista pois ja tilanne rauhoittuisi. Kenraali kaivoi puhelimen takkinsa sisätaskusta, valitsi oikean numeron ja antoi sen hälyttää. Minea vastasi lähes heti.

"Vanhempasi haluavat puhua kanssasi", Sephiroth sanoi ilmoitusluontoisesti ja luuri hiljeni hetkeksi.

"Okei. Anna äidille ensin", Minea sanoi ja kuulosti jännittyneeltä. Sephiroth ojensi puhelimen Elsiden suuntaan. Nainen otti kapulan vastaan ja vilkaisi epävarmasti ylöspäin, vihreitä kissansilmiä. Kenraali nyökkäsi kehottavasti ja Minean äiti istahti nojatuoliin. Vaikka hän vaimensikin hieman ääntään, kenraali kuuli koko keskustelun aivan selvästi. Nainen ei ollut tottunut puhumaan kännykkään, selitti kovalla äänellä, ja Minean vastaukset kaikuivat sähköisinä vastaan.

"Haloo?"

"Hei äiti!"

"Hei kulta! Onpa ihana kuulla ääntäsi!" Elsiden kasvot sulivat onnelliseen hymyyn. Hän selvästi kaipasi tytärtään.

"Samat sanat! On ollut tosi ikävä!" Tässä kohdin hopeinen pää kääntyi katsomaan jonnekin ikkunan suuntaan ja ulos. Vaikka kenraali kuuli vaivatta koko keskustelun, hän ei halunnut näyttää sitä.

"Eikö sinua palella?" Marcus kysyi, oli hivuttanut itsensä vaivihkaa Sephirothin lähelle. SOLDIER kiinnosti lasta todella paljon. Kenraali pudisti päätään. Ei hänellä ollut kylmä. "Missä sinun paitasi on?" Vihreät silmät sinkosivat pojan suuntaan ja hopeiset kulmat nousivat ylöspäin.

"Se ei kuulu univormuuni", hän vastasi.

"Aijaa. Minulla ainakin olisi hurjan kylmä. Ilman lapasiakin sormet ovat ihan kohmeessa", Marcus selitti ja havainnollisti, miten kankeat sormet olisivat ilman lapasia. Hän kouristi hieman pieniä sormiaan ja haroi niillä ilmaa edessään. Sephiroth hymähti lapsen huomiolle. Taustalla Minea kuului tiedustelevan, miten hänen isänsä reagoi tietoon, ja Elside vastasi jotain ympäripyöreää. Selvä. Vihreät silmät huomasivat, miten Rolan nojasi niskaansa nojatuolinsa selkänojaan, poltteli piippuaan ja yritti myös kuunnella, mitä tytär vastaili toisessa päässä. Miehen ilme oli taas neutraali, mutta ruskeat silmät tarkkailivat vävykokelastaan väsymättä.

**

"Meidän pitäisi puhua", Minean isä ilmoitti myöhemmin illalla vaimonsa mentyä nukuttamaan Minean nuorinta veljeä. Elside oli suorastaan pakottanut Sephirothin jäämään illalliselle, eikä ollut hyväksynyt kieltäytymistä vaihtoehtona. Sephiroth loi mieheen katseen kulmiensa alta. Hänen käsityksensä mukaan ei koskaan seurannut hyvää, kun keskustelu avattiin tuolla lauseella. Modeolainen oli edelleen varuillaan kenraalin läsnäolosta, mutta peitti hermostuksensa yllättävän hyvin. Mitä mies sitten tahtoikaan, hän pysyi kiitettävän tiukasti kannassa ja asiassaan. Hän nyökkäsi vanhempaa miestä jatkamaan.

"Minun pitää vähän kysellä sinulta asioita. Katsos, Minea on minun ainut tyttäreni ja kovin rakas. Se on tämä isän velvollisuus", Rolan huomautti, risti kätensä puuskaan ja veti henkeä kuin valmistuakseen sukellukseen. "Mitä meinasit tehdä tyttäreni suhteen?" hän ampui ensimmäisen laukauksen.

"Tarkenna, mitä tarkoitat", Sephiroth sanoi ja kevyt uurre muodostui kulmien väliin. Rolan liikahti eteenpäin tuolillaan ja tarkkaili suoraryhtistä SOLDIERia.

"Meinaatko tehdä siitä kunniallisen naisen, kun lapsiakin rupesitte heti tekemään?" vanhempi mies tiukkasi. Ahaa, tämä oli nyt se asia, josta Angeal oli puhunut moneen otteeseen. Kunniallinen tapa. Asia, joka tuntui olevan kovin merkityksellinen monelle, mutta ei oikein tuntunut kenraalista juuri miltään. Hän ei ollut tutustunut asiaan kovinkaan syvällisesti, eikä pahemmin piitannut siitä.

"Emme ole puhuneet asiasta", Sephiroth ilmaisi.

"Jaahas", Rolan sanoi ja hörppäsi mukistaan. "En sitä kysynytkään, vaan mitä sinä meinasit sen suhteen tehdä? Vai onko meidän Minea sinulle vain tämän hetken juttu?" Mies piti pinnansa hyvin, mutta Sephiroth näki, että toisen ihmisen ollessa kyseessä, äijältä olisi jo mennyt käämi. Eipä tarvinnut enää ihmetellä, mistä se Minean tuittuisuus oli tullut.

"Minea ei ole mikään hetken juttu", Sephiroth murahti ja uurre hopeisten kulmien välissä syveni. Eikö Koya uskonut hänen olevan tosissaan? "Hän on minun lapsieni äiti. Minun." Matala ääni painotti viimeistä sanaa.

"Jaahas", Minean isä sanoi uudemman kerran. Hän mutusteli hetken kenraali sanomia asioita, tämän käyttämää omistavaa sanamuotoa ja tapaa, jolla sanat oli lausuttu. Miehet olivat hetken hiljaa, takkatuli rasahteli taustalla hämärtyneessä huoneessa ja Rolanin suupieli nyki hieman. "Kohtelethan sitä kunnolla?" Vanhempi mies jatkoi, eikä hänen äänessään enää ollut niin painostavaa sävyä.

"Kyllä", Sephiroth hymähti ja mietti, kuinka haastavaa se välillä oli. Hän teki parhaansa, mutta se ei aina riittänyt. Sitä hän ei kylläkään sanoisi ääneen kenellekään. Maailma ei saisi tietää koskaan, että oli asioita, joissa kenraali ei ehkä ollutkaan paras tai kaipasi vielä hiomista. Mutta hän oppisi. Asia kerrallaan, mutta hän oppisi. "En anna mitään pahaa sattua hänelle tai lapsille."

Minean isä tuntui selvästi rauhoittuvan vastauksesta, ja tyhjä piippu pyöri vanhemman miehen käsissä kuin stressilelu, vei ajatuksia pois huolestuttavista asioista.

"Kyllähän sun maineesi tiedetään. Sankari, vaikkakin näemmä vähän jäyhä sellainen", mies pohdiskeli ja tutkiskeli hopeahapsista karpaasia. "Vaikka sitä tulisi kuinka hyvä mies vastaan, niin isä on aina suojeleva lapsiaan kohtaan. Tiedäthän, sitä on aina huolissaan, miten penskat pärjää."

**

Sephiroth katseli ympärilleen Minean vanhassa huoneessa, joka oli annettu hänelle käyttöön yöpymistä varten. Elside ei edes suostunut kuuntelemaan sitä, että kenraali palaisi pimeässä miestensä luokse. Aivan sama, vaikka talolle oli vain viisisataa metriä, mutta heidän vieraansa ei lähtisi yön selkään. Taistelija oli todennut vastarinnan turhaksi ja täydeksi energian haaskuuksi. Selvä. Yö täällä ja sitten hänen ei tarvitsisi enää palata – vaikka alkoikin jo rentoutua Koyan talossa. Vihreät silmät tarkastelivat uutta aluetta, Minean entistä valtakuntaa. Hän oli jo oppinut, ettei pelkkä faktatieto kertonut ihmisestä kaikkea, mutta nyt hänellä oli mahdollisuus saada ensikäden tietoa menneestä, siitä mitä hänen naisensa oli ollut, mistä tullut.

Minean isä seisoi ovensuussa. Rolan Koya ei selvästikään osannut suhtautua kunnolla kenraaliin, ei oikein saanut otetta taistelijaan, eikä löytänyt yhteisiä puheenaiheita. Heidän maailmansa olivat liian erilaiset, eikä Sephiroth tehnyt itseensä tutustumista helpoksi. Hän ei antanut itsestään edes tiedonmurusia, eikä ollut muutenkaan keskustelevaa sorttia. Vanhempi mies oli kuitenkin vakuuttunut, että tilanne oli erilainen hänen tyttärensä kanssa. Kirje oli ollut kirjoitettu niin lämpimään, rakastavaan sävyyn, että Rolan ei luottanut vain siihen millaisen vaikutelman kenraalista sai. Minea oli kuulostanut puhelimessakin onnelliselta. Sankari, hyvin jäyhä ja vähäpuheinen sellainen, mutta ilmeisesti kunnon mies. Vaikka ulkonäkönsä puolesta SOLDIER olisi hyvinkin voinut pyörittää pientä haaremia, hopeahiuksisella miehellä ei tuntunut olevan siihen mielenkiintoa. Tytär oli hyvissä käsissä.

Sephiroth kiinnitti huomiota peilin kehykseen työnnettyyn valokuvaan. Minea oli siinä nuorempi, kenties noin kahdeksantoista, kenraalin oli paha sanoa tarkkaan. Hän ei ollut paras ihminen arvuuttelemaan muiden ikiä, kun omakin oli häneltä kadoksissa. Silmät viiruiksi vetävä lämmin ja herttainen hymy oli samanlainen, kuin kenraali muisti. Taistelija otti kuvan käteensä ja katsoi sitä tarkemmin. Mustan hansikkaan verhoama sormi piirsi naisen posken linjaa.

"Olisinko voinut saada tämän?" Sephiroth sanoi hetken kuluttua ja käänsi katseensa ovensuussa seisovaan mieheen. Taisi olla ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän pyysi saada jotain. Löysi jotain sellaista, minkä olisi halunnut omakseen. Koya kohautti harteitaan.

"Senkus viet. Onhan noita", hän sanoi. "No, jätän sinut omaan rauhaasi. Hyvää yötä", Rolan toivotti, heilautti kättää kenraalin suuntaan. Sephiroth nyökkäsi vastaukseksi, ja Koya veti oven kiinni. SOLDIER tuijotti sulkeutuneen oven suuntaan, kuunteli loittonevia askeleita ja käänsi katseensa nuoren naisen kuvaan käsissään. Yksin jäätyään, hän sipaisi vielä kuvaa sormellaan, hymyili ja kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan. Hän oli luvannut soittaa illemmalla, sitten kun pystyisi puhumaan vapaasti. Puhelin hälytti jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin siihen vastattiin.

"Hei Kulta!" Minean ilahtunut ääni kuului toisesta päästä.

"Hei", Sephiroth vastasi.

"No? Mitä sanot?" Minea uteli malttamattoman kuuloisena, ja sai Sephirothin hymistelemään.

"Helpompaa kuin arvioin."

"Heh, sanoinhan!"

"Niin sanoit", kenraali kuittasi. "Mutta sinun veljelläsi oli kolmekymmentäneljä kysymystä, ennen kuin äitisi vei hänet nukkumaan. En ymmärrä, miten saattaa kehittää niin turhista asioista sellaisen mielenkiinnon." Minea nauroi ääneen.

"No ajattele nyt sitä, että tapaisit itse jonkun suuren idolisi?"

"Ei minulla ole sellaisia?"

"Ai niin, unohdin, että olet sellainen itsellesi", Minea vinoili.

"Hah hah", Sephiroth sanoi kuivasti, mutta ei ottanut asiasta oikeasti nokkiinsa. Kuka hyvänsä muu olisi sanonut noin, olisi löytänyt itsensä päättömästä tilasta tai ainakin paiskattuna betoniseinän lävitse. Minealla sen sijaan oli hieman erilaisia vapauksia kenraalin suhteen. Häneltä Sephiroth otti ärsyttävätkin asiat paremmalla huumorilla. Eikä nainen nyt niin väärässä ainakaan tällä kertaa ollut.

"Vanhempasi vaativat, että jään tänne ainakin täksi yöksi. Äitisi olisi halunnut majoittaa minut tänne koko tutkimusten ajaksi, mutta en voi suostua siihen", taistelija tilitti ja kuulosti hieman kiusaantuneelta. Hän ei ollut tottunut tällaiseen vieraanvaraisuuteen. Shin-Ran palkollisiin suhtauduttiin tavallisesti syrjäseuduilla pelonsekaisella inholla ja ylenkatseella. Muutenkin Elside suhtautui häneen häiritsevän sydämellisesti. Minea nauroi taas toisessa päässä ja kuulosti siltä kuin tämä olisi ravistanut päätään.

"Äiti nyt vaan on sellainen", Minea selitti. "Tahtoo aina huolehtia kaikista parhaansa mukaan."

"En näe sitä välttämättä huonona asiana", kenraali mutusteli ajatusta hetken. Alkutyrmistyksen jälkeen oikeastaan kohtuullisen miellyttävää. "Tuleeko sinustakin sellainen äiti?" Minea tyrskähti ja käänsi sitten päätään luurista sivuun. Hän kuului yskivän ja rykäisi päälle.

"Hitto, vedin melkein mehun väärään kurkkuun!" nainen protestoi. "Hyvä äiti, toivottavasti kyllä, mutta samanlainen kuin oma äitini? Huh, toivottavasti ei." Sephiroth tuhahti ja jäi miettimään asiaa. Hän ei nähnyt Elsiden hoivaamisessa mitään vikaa, mutta jos Minea olisi täysin samanlainen kuin äitinsä, miltä se hänestä tuntuisi? Ei ehkä se sama nainen, johon hän oli törmännyt. Elsidestä puuttui Minean kipakkuus.

"Miten sinä jaksat?" kenraali tiedusteli, ja ajatus siirtyi ajankohtaisempaan asiaan.

"Ei oikein jaksaisi tehdä mitään. Minä vain nukun", Minea haukotteli sanojensa painoksi.

"Vauvat väsyttävät?" Sephiroth kysyi ja oikaisi itseään parempaan asentoon. Hän veti toisen käsivarren koukkuun päänsä taakse, toimimaan tyynyn korvikkeena.

"Joo. Vievät kaiken energiani. Ajatuskaan ei pysy enää kunnolla kasassa, ja olen vain ihan älyttömän hajamielinen", Minea puhahti ja taustalta kuului lakanoiden kahinaa. Nainen ilmeisesti paneutui juuri sänkyyn pitkälleen. "En yhtään ihmettele enää, miksi naiset laitetaan ajoissa äitiyslomalle. En pystyisi tekemään enää töitä millään lailla. En kykenisi keskittymään."

"Selviätkö kotona?" kenraali kysyi ja hopeisten kulmien väliin ilmestyi uurre. Ehkä heidän olisi pitänyt hankkia joku auttamaan kotiin.

"Ajattelin kirjautua sairaalan osastolle ylihuomenna", Minea selvitti. "En minä halua olla täällä yksin kuin selälleen käännetty koppakuoriainen, joka ei pääse itse ylös tai kykene tekemään yksin mitään. Ajattele nyt, sätkisin vain lattialla." Minea nauroi, mutta kenraalia ei huvittanut.

"Se on varmasti hyvä ajatus", Sephiroth huoahti. Mieleen maalattu kuva ei vaikuttanut hänestä millään tavoin hauskalta tai hyvältä. "Tulen tapaamaan sinua heti, kun pääsen takaisin Midgariin ja saan raportoitua tilanteesta."

"Odotan sitä. Minulla on kauhea ikävä", Minea sanoi ja haukotteli. Sephirothin suupielet kääntyivät ylöspäin. Niin hänelläkin oli.


	18. Tehtävää ei kyseenalaisteta

"Minea Koya", tummaan pukuun sonnustautunut iso, costalaissyntyiseltä näyttävä harteikas mies sanoi ja astui Minean eteen sairaalan käytävällä. "Teidän on tultava mukaamme."

Minean silmät kapenivat, ja hän tuijotti miestä edessään. Hänen toiselle puolelleen ilmestyi identtiseen pukuun pukeutunut nainen, jolla oli tuhkanvaaleat pitkät hiukset vedettynä säntilliselle ponihännälle. Turkeja. Siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään. Minea oli ollut Shin-Ralla tarpeeksi kauan hahmottaakseen univormut. Tummansininen, vetoketjukiinnitteinen istuva takki, tummansiniset housut, valkoinen kauluspaita ja kravatti.

"Taas?" Minea puuskahti ja poikkeuksellisen voimakas kiukun aalto nousi hänen sisältään. "Voitte sanoa sille kusipäiselle idiootille, että tämä oli viimeinen pisara! Nyt riitti!" Ihan sama vaikka tämä olisi Sephirothin tapa kutsua hänet romanttiselle iltapäivälle jonnekin Midgarin ulkopuolelle, mutta normaalit ihmiset soittivat ja kysyivät etukäteen. Tai hoitivat yllätyksensä itse. Edes tämän verran hän odotti kenraaliltakin. Miten hitossa mies ei ollut oppinut yhtään?

Turkit vilkaisivat toisiaan ja kummankin kasvoilla kävi muutaman sekunnin ajan hämmentynyt ja yllättynyt säväys. Tavallisesti heihin ei suhtauduttu noin. Kohteet eivät yleensä tienneet olevansa seurannan alla, eivätkä tienneet Turkien olemassaolosta juuri mitään. Minean murahtama "taas?" herätti omia kysymyksiään, mutta sille heillä ei ollut nyt aikaa.

"Voi vitun mulkku", Minea rähisi ja kaivoi puhelinta käsilaukustaan. Hän ei jaksanut uhrata Turkeille enempää aikaa, sillä tiesi paremmankin tavan laukaista tilanne. Hän etsi kännykän, painoi oikeaa pikavalintaa ja nosti puhelimen korvalleen. "Sen voin sanoa, että mihinkään helvetin helikopterimatkalle en enää lähde, vaikka siellä olisi Midgarin parhaimman ravintolan kokki grillaamassa ja jalkahoito odottamassa. Joku olisi tässä synnyttämässä ihan kohta, joten unohtakaa koko paska!" hän suuntasi sanansa naispuoliselle Turkille, joka kurtisti voimakkaammin kulmiaan. "Enkä lähde kanssanne mihinkään. Soitan itse sille maailman suurimmalle, pikkusieluiselle paskiaiselle, että pakkaan kamani ja häivyn. Jotain rajaa!"

Turkit vilkaisivat toisiaan uudemman kerran ja sitten erikoisesti käyttäytyvää kohdettaan. Puhelin hälytti jo. Naispuoleinen Turk toipui nopeammin ja tarttui Minean puhelinta kannattelevaan käsivarteen.

"Puhelin pois! Tämä on käsky!" hän sanoi terävästi. Naisen ääni oli verrattavissa teräspalkkien vääntymiseen kovassa pakkasessa. Minea ravisti harteitaan, saadakseen vieraan käden putoamaan ja mulkaisi Turkia rumasti. Puhelin hälytti edelleen, ja Minea vain odotti Sephirothin vastaavan, jotta hän saisi sylkeä kaiken tämän paskan ja suuttumuksensa miehen päälle. Hän oli kuvitellut, että koko tämä seurantajuttu olisi ollut jo ohi. Kenraali oli sanonut lakkauttaneensa sen, mutta se sika oli jatkanut siitä huolimatta!

Turk ei lannistunut. Tällä kertaa hän käytti kovempia otteita ja repäisi puhelimen Minean kädestä. Luurin toisessa päässä vastattiin, ja matala bassomainen ääni kuulosti Turkin korviin kummallisen tutulta. Hän oli varmasti kuullut sen jossain – useastikin, mutta ei saanut päähänsä, kuka puhuja oli. Turk ei jäänyt miettimään sitä, vaan sulki linjan. Ja sitten puhelimesta olikin jo revitty SIM-kortti ja akku irti, ja ensiksi mainittu päästi rusahtavan äänen, kun se murskautui Turkin kengänkannan alle. Minea tuijotti puhelimensa raatoa lattialla. Hänen puhelimensa. Hänen jäljittimellä varustetun puhelimensa, ja Turk oli juuri rikkonut sen.

"Minun puhelimeni", Minea sopersi ja oli kumartumassa nostamaan palasia lattialta. Iso miespuoleinen Turk tarttui hänen käsivarteensa ja lähti ohjaamaan heitä kohti hissin ovia.

"Sinä tulet nyt meidän mukaamme."

_Mitä? Mitä hittoa?_

"Mistä tässä on kysymys?" Minea ihmetteli. Kiukunpuuska oli kadonnut puhelimen tuhoamisen myötä ja sen tilalle oli tullut kaikenkattava hämmennys. Jos hän oli kuvitellut tietävänsä, missä mentiin, hän oli väärässä. "Te... ette taidakaan olla Sephirothin juoksupoikia?" Tällä kertaa Turkit pysähtyivät ja katsoivat toisiaan pitkään. Kumpikaan ei sanonut sanaakaan, mutta terävät katseet tuntuivat kykenevän keskustelemaan keskenään. He tuntuivat neuvottelevan siitä, mitä oikeasti oli meneillään. Kyseenalaistavan tehtävänsä, kysyvän toisiltaan, oliko heillä tosiaankin oikea kohde.

"Sephirothin?" mies kysyi ja hänellä oli yllättävän pehmeä ääni suhteessa painijamaiseen ulkonäköönsä.

"Soitan pomolle ja varmistan", naispuolinen Turk ilmoitti hieman epävarmasti miehelle ja kaivoi oman puhelimensa esiin. Hän uskoi nyt tietävänsä, kenelle luurista kantautunut ääni oli kuulunut. Ifrit! Oliko joku tehnyt heille ikävän käytännönpilan? Ja miksi tuolla projektiassistentilla oli SOLDIER-kenraalin suora numero? Mies nyökkäsi ja talutti edelleen typertyneen oloista Mineaa edellään hissiin.

"Varmistat mitä? Minä VAADIN saada tietää!" Minea tiukkasi ja hänen äänensä nousi hälyttävästi. Turkit vilkaisivat käytävän suuntaan, se oli vielä tyhjä. Jos kohde metelöisi tällä tavoin, heihin kiinnitettäisiin kohta huomiota.

"Meillä ei ole valtuuksia kertoa mitään", mies ilmoitti ja veti taskustaan injektioneulan. Nainen puhui vaiennetulla äänellä puhelimeensa, eikä Minea saanut selville, oliko kieli edes samaa , jota he puhuivat. Todennäköisesti koodikieltä, josta hänellä ei ollut haisuakaan. Minea ei kyennyt katsomaan naispuolista Turkia. Hänen silmänsä olivat lukkiutuneet miehen esille ottamaan injektioneulaan. Tämä oli vetänyt siitä jo suojakorkin pois ja naputti ruiskun sivua, jotta kaikki ilmakuplat poistuisivat nesteestä. Sen jälkeen mies painoi hieman mäntää, ja neulan kärjestä kihosi muutama nestepisara.

"Mitä tuo on? Mitä te aiotte sillä tehdä?" Minea huudahti ja peruutti pari askelta taaemmas. Hissin kylmä metalliseinä tuli vastaan, ja hän tajusi olevansa loukussa tässä muutaman neliön häkissä. Mies ei vastannut, mutta kiri heitä erottavan välimatkan. Nainen sai puhelunsa loppuun ja nyökkäsi miehen suuntaan.

"Kohde on oikea."

"Voi Gaia", Minea henkäisi pelästyneenä, kun Turk tarrasi hänen käsivarrestaan kiinni. "APUA! Auttakaa joku!" Turk nykäisi hänen hihaansa ylöspäin ja työnsi neulan ihon läpi. Aine tuntui kirvelevältä sekunnin verran, ja sitten mies veti neulan pois nahasta ja painoi ruiskuun takaisin suojakorkin. Minea painoi kätensä pistokohdan päälle ja purskahti itkuun. "Ei! Minun lapseni! Eihän tuo vain vahingoita minun la-" Lause jäi kesken, Minean suu jäi hetkeksi auki ja hän haukkoi henkeään kuin kala. Silmät räpsähtivät kahdesti, jälkimmäisellä kerralla hän tuskin sai silmiään auki ja sitten projektiassistentti lyyhistyi. Turkit saivat tajuttoman naisen kiinni ja auttoivat Minean lattialle makaamaan.

"Huh", mies puuskahti. "Mistä vitusta tässä oli kyse?" Naispuoleinen Turk kohautti harteitaan ja silmäili tajutonta, viimeisillään raskaana olevaa Mineaa heidän jaloissaan.

"Ei mitään aavistustakaan." Nainen pudisti päätään ja kurotti kohti hissin näppäimiä. Hän työnsi kulkukortin sille varattuun lukijaan ja painoi ylimmän kerroksen näppäintä. "Mutta kuten Tseng aina sanoo: Ei ole meidän asiamme esittää kysymyksiä tai kyseenalaistaa tehtäviä." Mies hieraisi leukaansa ja varmisti injektioneulan korkin olevan kunnolla paikallaan. Sen jälkeen hän kätki sen takkinsa taskuun ja kadottaisi sen ensimmäiseen sopivaan roskakoriin tilaisuuden tullessa.

"Minulla on hemmetin huono perstuntuma tästä operaatiosta", hän sanoi ja nainen nyökkäsi. Vaalea pää nousi tarkastelemaan hissin valvontaa, ja sitten hän kumartui, muka varmistamaan Minean pulssia.

"Tämä tuntuu väärältä", nainen sanoi kasvot maahan luotuina.

"Tiedän, mitä tarkoitat", mies huoahti ja katsoi osoitintaululla numeroiden muuttumista isommaksi. Vielä kymmenen kerrosta ja he olisivat katon kopteritasolla. "Kenelle hän yritti soittaa?" Mies sihahti kumartuessaan naisen viereen ja nostaessaan velton Minean syliinsä. Ei ihan helppo nakki. Velttoa, kuollutta painoa ja vatsaa olisi vielä varottava. Heillä oli tarkat ohjeistukset siitä, että tämä kohde ei saisi millään tavoin vahingoittua.

"En nähnyt, mutta luulen puhelun menneen SO1:lle. Oikeastaan olen siitä aivan varma", naispuolinen Turk kuiskasi. Koodi tarkoitti Sephirothia, ja Turk sanoi sen hiljaa ja niin, etteivät kamerat voineet nähdä huulten liikkeitä. Keskustelua olisi myöhemmin toivoton kaivaa valvontakameroista. Mies vilkaisi naista kulmiensa alta. "Tunnistin äänen", nainen tarkensi.

"Saatana", mies manasi ja veti henkeä hampaidensa välistä.

"Pakata kamansa ja lähteä kävelemään?" nainen toisti Minean aiemmat sanat ja irvisti hiustensa alla.

"Toivottavasti tämä ei ole sitä, mitä luulen", mies ähkäisi.

"Ei ole meidän asiamme miettiä sitä", nainen sanoi ja hänen huulensa tuskin liikkuivat nyt, kun hän oli noussut ylös ja kamerasta saattaisi nähdä keskustelun.

"Jep. Hoidetaan homma loppuun ja mennään duunipäivän jälkeen kaljalle."

"Sovittu", nainen sanoi ja hissi kilahti sen merkiksi, että he olivat perillä. Pikainen toimitus, äkkiä ulos ja raportti Tsengin pöydälle. Ja sen jälkeen kumpikaan Turk ei enää ajattelisi koko asiaa. Toivon mukaan.

**  
Reno lampsi Elenan työhuoneeseen ja istui tämän pöydänreunalle. Punapää yritti laskujensa mukaan kertaa lähestyä työtoveriaan. Tai no, Elena ei virallisesti ollut vielä Turk – ainakaan kenttämielessä. Paperitöitä blondi oli sen sijaan tehnyt osastolla jo pitkään.

"Ei nyt, Reno. Minulla on kiire", Elena puuskahti ennen kuin Turk ehti sanomaan mitään. Nainen ei vilkaissutkaan pöytänsä luona notkuvaan punapäähän, vaan näpytteli keskittyneesti tietoja koneelle.

"Aina on aikaa yhdelle drinksulle, yo."

"Anna olla", Elena vilkaisi kulmiensa alta. "Tällä hommalla on oikeasti kiire."

"Eikä ole", Reno vähätteli ja käänsi näytön niin, että hänkin näki, mitä Elena oli tekemässä. Punapään silmät levisivät hänen nähdessään käsiteltävän tiedoston. "Whoa! Mitä sinä kuvittelet tekeväsi?"

"Kadotan henkilötietoja. Ihan normaalia."

"Tiedätkö sinä kuka tuo on, yo?"

"Ei enää kukaan", Elena vastasi, käänsi näytön takaisin ja ryhtyi naputtelemaan konetta. Reno pudisti tyrmistyneenä päätään ja nappasi Elenan ranteista kiinni.

"Lopeta. Tuon on PAKKO olla virhe", punatukka sanoi hitaasti kykenemättä hyväksymään käynnissä olevaa operaatiota todeksi. Elena yritti pudistaa Renon otetta ranteistaan.

"Kuinka miljoona kertaa sinulle pitää sanoa, etten lähde kahville tai minnekään muuallekaan kanssasi?" Turk tajusi vasta äksyilynsä jälkeen, ettei Reno enää kiinnittänyt huomiota häneen, vaan tuijotti tiivisti ruudulla näkyviä tietoja. Punapää pudisti epäuskoisen hitaasti päätään lukiessaan tiedostoa eteenpäin.

"Yo, en tajua."

"No, kuka tuo sitten muka on?" Elena tivasi lopulta.

"Sephirothin nainen."

"Voi hemmetti", Elenalta pääsi ja vaalea nainen nosti käden suunsa eteen. Tästä saattaisi seurata vain ja ainoastaan ongelmia.

"Oikeasti, yo. Pidä tauko tuosta hommasta. Minun pitää soittaa", Reno sanoi ja kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan. Hän etsi oikean numeron ja soitti siihen. Puhelin hälytti ikuisuuden, mutta lopulta siihen vastattiin.  
"Seph, yo!"

"Reno, minulla ei ole aikaa tähän. Olen kentällä", matala ääni vastasi.

"Kymmenen sekuntia vaan."

"Saat kolme."

"Oletko kuullut tytöstäsi hetkeen mitään, yo?"

"Reno. Minulla. Ei. Ole. Aikaa. Tähän."

"Venaa nyt sekunti vielä!" Turk kiirehti ennen kuin saisi luurin korvaansa. Hän käänsi Elenan näytön taas paremmin itseään kohti. "Minea Koyan tietoja tuhotaan Shin-Ran tietokannasta. Häntä kadotetaan kokonaan." Toisesta päästä kaikui vain syvä hiljaisuus. Kun sitä oli jatkunut Renon mielestä hermostuttavan pitkään, hän ei voinut olla aukaisematta suutaan; "Yo?"

"Täällä edelleen", Sephiroth sanoi.

"Ajattelin vain, että saattaisit haluta tietää."

"Kiitän. Kenen käskystä toimitte?" Reno nappasi hiiren Elenan kädestä ja kävi tiedostoja läpi löytämättä kunnon vastausta.

"Se on salaista tietoa. En saa edes omilla tunnuksillani sitä näkymään, yo."

"Selvä", Sephirothin matala ääni oli hyinen. "Voitko viivyttää prosessia?"

"Eeehkä", Reno venytti sanojaan ja katsoi Elenaa. Vaalea nainen kohautti harteitaan. Reno painoi kännykän korvan ja olkapäänsä väliin, nosti kädet eteensä ja teki koiranpennun kerjäämiseltä näyttävän imitaation. Elena pyöräytti silmiään, mutta kuitenkin hymähti Turkin ilmeilylle.

"48 tuntia enimmillään", Elena sanoi.

"Kuulitko, yo?" Reno sanoi puhelimeen. Sephiroth päästi myöntävän äännähdyksen.

"Sen on riitettävä. Reno, pystytkö selvittämään, missä kohde on?"

"Voin yrittää", Reno vastasi.

"Jään sinulle palveluksen velkaa", Sephiroth sanoi ja sulki puhelimen. Elena tuijotti Renoa, joka näytti vähintäänkin yhtä hämmästyneeltä.

"Sephiroth on palveluksen auki? Huh", Reno sanoi, ja sitten ajatus kävi hänen mielessään. "Yo, mitäpä jos lähdettäisiin baariin juhlistamaan sitä duunipäivän jälkeen?" Leveä virne kulki Turkin kasvojen halki.

"Sinä olet toivoton!" Elena huokaisi.

**

Sephiroth kiipesi ylöspäin rinnettä, teräviltä tuntuvat lumikiteet piiskasivat hänen ihoaan, mutta hän ei tuntenut kylmää. Jokunen valkoinen kide hukkui hopeaa heijastavien suortuvien sisään ja jäätyi latvoihin. Sephiroth lämmitteli puhelintaan käsiensä välissä. Akku oli tehnyt kylmässä säässä tenän, mutta sisätiloissa hän ei oikein katsonut sopivaksi hoitaa asioitaan. Minea oli soittanut aiemmin päivällä, mutta oli lyönyt luurin korvaan. Sen jälkeen ei enää mitään yhteyttä. Kenraali oli yrittänyt soittaa Minealle kolmesti ja saanut aina saman lopputuloksen.

Operaattorin sähköinen ääni ilmoitti: _Tähän numeroon ei saada yhteyttä. Olkaa hyvä ja yrittäkää myöhemmin uudestaan. _Kolmannella kerralla viesti oli muuttunut. _Tämä numero ei ole käytössä. Tarkistakaa numero, johon soititte. _

Kenraali tuijotti mykkänä kännykkäänsä kuin se voisi kertoa hänelle, miksi Minean puhelin oli mykistynyt ja sitten kadonnut käytöstä. Muutama tunti myöhemmin oli tullut Renon puhelu, joka oli valanut vuorenrinteen jokaisen lumikinoksen Sephirothin sisään. Kadotettu. Turkit olivat vieneet Minean. Mutta mihin? Miksi? Reno oli vielä asemassaan korkealla, eikä siitä huolimatta päässyt käskyjen alkulähteille. Mitä Ifritin nimeen Shin-Ralla oli tekeillä?

Vasta edellisenä iltana taistelija oli puhunut Minean kanssa puhelimessa. Nainen oli ollut hyvin väsynyt ja valitellut sitä, että hänen maksansa pamahtaisi minä hetkensä hyvänsä, kun lapset olivat päättäneet käyttää sitä potkupallona. Sephiroth ei oikein pystynyt kuvittelemaan, miltä kyseinen aktiviteetti tuntui – saati, miltä se näytti, mutta käsitti, ettei se voinut tuntua hyvältä. Minea oli sanonut, että hänen varmaan pitäisi lähteä sairaalaan, ei oikein jaksanut enää itse toimia kunnolla ja koko ajan vain väsytti. Hän keräisi laukullisen tavaroita ja siirtyisi suosiolla seuraavana aamuna osastolle. Näillä näkymin, ja tutkimusten etenemisen mukaan, Sephirothin kotiinpaluuseen menisi vielä noin puolitoista viikkoa. He näkisivät sen jälkeen sairaalassa.

Se oli ollut pitkä ja lämmin puhelu, jollaiset olivat tulleet nyt jokailtaiseksi tavaksi. Enimmäkseen Minea puhui, kertoi tuntemuksiaan ja ajatuksiaan, mitä kaikkea oli päivän aikana tapahtunut, millainen sää oli ja niin poispäin. He olivat puhuneet mahdollisista nimistä lapsille, millaista elämä ehkä voisi olla sen jälkeen, kun heitä olisi viisi. Minea oli haaveillut voivansa nukkua vatsallaan, kenraali jostain hieman muusta, joka oli johtanut siihen, että Minea oli tyrskinyt naurusta ja sanonut Sephirothin kuulostavan biologian oppikirjalta. Sephiroth oli maannut puoliksi sivuttain Minean vanhalla vuoteella, koska ei mahtunut siihen suoraksi, tuijotellut puukaton lautoja ja tummempia kannatinpalkkeja ja hymyillyt melkein koko sen ajan, kun he olivat puhuneet. Kaksi kuukautta ja elämä muuttuisi kertaheitolla. Kenraali taipui uskomaan, että se, mitä hän oli kokenut ja nähnyt Minean vanhempien luona, seuraisi tietyllä tavalla Mineaakin. Häntä. Heidän perhettään.

Renon soitettua kenraali oli yrittänyt järjestää pikakuljetuksen takaisin Midgariin, mutta vuorilla oli myrskynnyt niin pahasti, ettei kukaan kopterien lentäjistä uskaltanut lähteä liikenteeseen. Paluu kotiin oli vain mahdoton, ellei kehittäisi itse siipiä jostain. Hah, huono vitsi. Hänellä oli yksi, parimetrinen sulkakasa selässään, mutta sillä ei noustaisi vuorten yli, lennettäisi meren halki ja kirittäisi satojen kilometrien matkaa Midgariin. Hän ei pääsisi ajoissa paikalle. Ei itse asiassa päässyt lainkaan paikalle. Se ei vain onnistunut. Myöhemmin Reno oli soittanut, pahoitellut asiaa ja ettei päässyt tietoihin enää lainkaan käsiksi. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan Minean olinpaikasta tai siitä, oliko nainen edes hengissä enää. Tseng ei vastannut sinä iltana lainkaan puhelimeen.

Miten Ifritin nimeen asiat olivat kääntyneet taas vaikeiksi? Kaikki oli näyttänyt jo niin valoisalta. Hän oli ollut Modeoheimissa nyt kolme viikkoa ja siinä ajassa SOLDIERin komentaja Lazard oli kadonnut. Asiasta oli tiedottanut heidän väliaikaiseen Modeoheimin päämajaansa yksi hyvin hermostunut sihteeri, joka ei enää tiennyt, mitä Shin-Ralla tapahtui ja kuka olisi nyt vastuussa ja kenen puoleen hänen pitäisi kiireellisissä asioissa kääntyä. Johtokunta oli Reeve Tuestia lukuun ottamatta virkistys- ja koulutusmatkalla (siis ryyppäämässä) Wutaissa, eikä Heideggeriin saatu yhteyttä. Sephiroth alkoi olla itsekin hukassa tilanteen suhteen. Genesiksen ruumista ei ollut löydetty. Ei edes minkäänlaisia jäämiä tai jälkiä ruumiista. Angealin ruumis oli löydetty paikasta, jonne Zack oli sanonut tämän haudanneensa. Ainakin se oli selvää. Hollanderista sen sijaan ei ollut saatu mitään irti, eikä paikalla enää ollut kaikkia niitä laitteita, joita Fair oli raportoinut nähneensä. Ne olivat kadonneet selittämättömästi sillä välin, kun tutkintayksikkö oli matkannut Modeoheimiin. Voisiko Genesis vielä olla hengissä? Zack oli kirjoittanut raporttiinsa, että punapää oli pudonnut korkealta vakavasti haavoittuneena. Eloonjääminen oli SOLDIERin mukaan ollut äärimmäisen epätodennäköistä. Enää se ei tuntunut siltä.

Ja nyt hän oli Modeoheimin vankina, keskellä pyörteistä, kakofonista ja epäselvää tilannetta. Vastauksia ei tullut mistään, kaikki tuntui kaatuvan kenraalin hoidettavaksi ja tunne-elämä - no, se oli vähintään yhtä sekaisin ja pirstaleina kuin ympäröivä tilannekin. Sephiroth varmisti olevansa tarpeeksi korkealla vuorella ja ettei kukaan ollut seurannut. Hän ei vaistonnut yhtäkään elävää olentoa monen kilometrin säteellä. Hyvä. Kenraali taittui eteenpäin, hieman kumaraan, painoi kädet päänsä sivuille.

Alkukantainen, hyytävän epätoivoinen huuto pääsi Sephirothin kurkusta, lähti keuhkojen pohjalta täydellä voimalla ja se kaikui aavemaisena vuorten seinämistä, kimpoili useamman kerran edestakaisin, kunnes lopulta vaimeni ja sitten hiljeni. Ääni aiheutti hieman alempana pienen lumivyöryn alun. Tuuli ulvoi korvissa, ja kenraali painoi kädet ohimoilleen, puristi hieman kuin se olisi auttanut päänsisäiseen tuskaan. Hän oli kuvitellut Midgarin olevan turvasatama, jossa heillä ei olisi mitään hätää. Jossa apu olisi lähellä, jos jotain olisi sattunut. Sephiroth ei pitänyt väärässä olemisesta, mutta tällä tasolla virheratkaisun tekeminen sai hänet kiehumaan raivosta. Se, joka olisi tämän takana, saisi kärsiä. Voi Gaia, hänen perheensä oli viety! Jos olisi vain päässyt aiemmin Midgariin. Jos olisi ollut paikalla, Sephiroth olisi voinut estää tämän. Hän oli jättänyt Minean yksin ja suojatta. Ja nyt se kostautui.


	19. Tilannekartoituksia

"Kuka antoi määräyksen kadottaa Minea Koya?" Sephiroth kysyi. Hän seisoi tiukasti asennossa Shin-Ran toimitusjohtajan valtavan pöytäkompleksin edessä saatuaan johtajalta henkilökohtaisen audienssin. Ylisuuri ja mahtipontinen työpöytä oli todennäköisesti rakennettu sitä tarkoitusta varten, että kuka tahansa pöydän edessä seisoisikin, tuntisi itsensä pieneksi, vähäpätöiseksi ja veisi puhdin asiasta kuin asiasta. Mutta pöydän suunnittelija ei ollut ottanut huomioon SOLDIER-kenraalin voimakasta tahtoa, varmuutta ja itseluottamusta. Pöytä tai muu suureellisesti Shinran valtaa pönkittävä huonekalu ei saanut Sephirohtia kumartelemaan tai matelemaan pääjohtajankaan edessä.

"Kenet?" johtaja Shinra karisti tuhkaa sikaristaan, eikä vaikuttanut kovin kiinnostuneelta kenraalinsa asiasta. Hän tuntui lukevan samaan aikaan näytöltä jotakin, jota Sephiroth ei nähnyt pöydän toiselle puolelle.

"Minea Koya", kenraali sanoi lausuen nimen huolella ja artikuloiden selvästi.

"En voi muistaa kaikkien työntekijöiden nimiä, tokihan sen ymmärrät." Shinran katse pysyi edelleen näytössä, ja sen sinertävän hohtava valo heijastui pöhöttyneille, mursunviiksillä koristelluille kasvoille. Johtaja imaisi kitkeränhajuisesta sikaristaan, ja hetkeä myöhemmin hänen piirteensä katosivat paksun savuverhon taakse. Hän ei näyttänyt lainkaan kiinnostuvan asiasta. Kenraalin kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin hänen selkänsä takana.

"Kyseinen SOLDIER-osaston projektiassistentti kadotettiin Shin-Ran ja muun maailman tiedoista viikko sitten. Haluan tietää, kuka siitä on vastuussa ja mitä naiselle on tapahtunut?" Sephiroth selvensi asiaa.

"En ole tietoinen koko asiasta", Shinra vähätteli. "Koko nimi ei sano minulle mitään, eikä yhdellä työntekijällä ole niin väliä." Hän kumartui karistamaan tuhkaa sikaristaan. "Henkilökuntaa tulee ja menee."

"Minulle sillä on väliä", kenraali murahti ja osoitti jo äänensävyllään olevansa tosissaan. Harvalla oli rohkeutta uhmata Shinraa, mutta Sephiroth oli poikkeus siinäkin asiassa. Viiksekäs mies kohotti kulmakarvojaan ja sitten heilautti kättään.

"Sephiroth, unohda koko asia. Jos nainen on kadotettu, se on tehty syystä, eikä häntä enää kaiveta esiin."

"Kieltäydyn hyväksymästä vastausta", kenraali uhmasi johtajaansa uudemman kerran.

"Kieltäydyt?" Shinra kohotti kulmiaan, tuijotti SOLDIERin vakavia kasvoja jonkin aikaa piinaavan hiljaisuuden vallitessa ja repesi sitten kovaan röhönauruun. "Sephiroth- poikaseni! Taisit höylätä sitä tyttöä? Oliko minkä näköinen? Millainen kroppa? Ilmeisen hyvä perse, kun noin sen perään kaipaat!" Kenraali laski uhmakkaasti leukaansa ja tuijotti Shinraa kulmiensa alta. Tuo... tuo mies oli etova ja loukkasi jo pelkällä olemassaolollaan sitä, mitä kenraali piti tärkeänä ja pyhänä. Mutta Shinra oli teoriassa hänen yläpuolellaan, hänen johtajansa ja vaikka sai veren kuumenemaan raivosta, SOLDIER pysyi ulkoisesti tyynenä. Lihava mies hörötti vielä jonkin aikaa ja imaisi sitten sikariaan.

"Tuollainen hyvännäköinen kaveri kyllä löytää korvaavan tytön koska tahansa. Useampiakin. Voin jopa tarjota paria huoraa korvaukseksi ja vuoden VIP-kohtelua Honeybee Innissä." Shinra karisti taas tuhkaa sikaristaan ja sai rasvaisen ilmeen naamalleen. Hän nojautui eteenpäin tuolissaan ja kieli pyyhkäisi alahuulta. "Osaavat sellaisia temppuja, että pallisi huutavat hoosiannaa viikkoja sen jälkeen. Tekevät ihan mitä tahansa-"

"Minä en halua korvaajia!" Sephiroth ärähti, keskeytti johtajansa. Tätä hän ei sietänyt kuulla enää pidempään.

"Vai niin", Shinra totesi ja rivo virne hänen kasvoiltaan laimeni normaaliksi tympeydeksi. "Ymmärrän. No, katsotaan, jos asia selviää jollain lailla. Otan sen henkilökohtaiseen käsittelyyni", Shinra lupasi, ja kenraali tiesi, ettei johtaja välittänyt hänen asiastaan tuon taivaallista. Mies unohtaisi Minea Koyan nimen sillä hetkellä, kun musta nahkatakki katoaisi hänen näkyvistään.

"Kiitän", Sephiroth sai sanottua hampaidensa välistä.

"Saat luvan poistua", Shinra sanoi, ja kenraali marssi kädet nyrkissä johtajan toimistosta ulos.

**  
Hissien luona seisoi tumma wutailainen. Vaikka Turk teeskenteli odottavansa hissiä, hänen taakseen luoma silmäys kertoi toista.

"Sephiroth", Tseng ilmaisi kuulleensa SOLDIERin saapuvan. Kenraali käveli lähemmäs, kohtaamaan Turkien johtajan, joka seisoi ryhdikkäästi kädet selän taakse taitettuina. Turkoosia hohtavat silmät nauliutuivat armottomasti wutailaisen silmiin. Tseng ei väistänyt sillä kertaa.

"Olen pahoillani", Turkien johtaja sanoi ja nyökkäsi kevyesti tervehdykseksi.

"Se ei riitä", Sephiroth murahti ja käänsi wutailaiselle selkänsä. Turhat pahoittelut voisi hänestä työntää vaikka Hojon makoputkiin. Tarpeetonta sanahelinää, joka ei veisi tilannetta mihinkään. Hän halusi toimintaa asian suhteen, ei voivotteluja siitä, kuinka valitettavaa tämä oli. Tseng kuului huokaisevan.

"En voi paljastaa, kuka tämän takana on, mutta voin yrittää tehdä asialle jotain."

"Yhtä paljon kuin johtaja Shinra?" Sephiroth sihahti. Kenraalin suu oli vetäytynyt tiukaksi viivaksi, ja hän käveli ripeästi eteenpäin. Ehkä sitä kerrankin kokeilisi portaiden kävelyä ennemmin kuin joutuisi odottamaan näin epämiellyttävissä tunnelmissa hissiä. Turk joutui kiihdyttämään askeleitaan pysyäkseen perässä. Wutailainen karautti kurkkuaan ja silmät havainnoivat ympärillä olevia valvontakameroita.

"Olisimmeko voineet puhua?" Tseng ehdotti. Sephiroth pysähtyi äkisti ja mulkaisi tummaa, lyhyempää miestä vierellään. "Ilman valvontaa", wutailainen lisäsi puolivaimennetulla äänellä. Hopeiset kulmat kohosivat hieman, ja pää nyökkäsi kevyesti. He kulkivat vaiti käytävien läpi, kulkivat yhdet portaat alempaan kerrokseen (ei se ollut niin kamalaa) ja mutkittelivat Turkien osaston läpi Tsengin työhuoneeseen. Se oli niitä harvoja paikkoja, joissa ei ollut kameroita.

"Määräys tuli varsin ylhäältä", Turkien johtaja sanoi suljettuaan oven heidän perässään. "Voin sanoa, että naista ei vahingoitettu Turkien käsissä lainkaan."

"Mikään ei tue sitä väitettä", Sephiroth murahti. "Jos henkilötiedot poistetaan kokonaan, se käsitykseni mukaan tarkoittaa totaalista annihilointia." Tseng pudisti päätään ja taittoi kädet selkänsä taakse.

"Ei välttämättä."

Miehet tuijottelivat toisiaan jonkin aikaa tummanpuunsävyisessä toimistossa. Toisella seinustalla olevan mustan nahkasohvan käsinojaa vasten oli aseteltu kaksi petrolinvihreää tyynyä, joissa toisessa näytti olevan valkoisella kirjottuja perinteisiä wutailaisia kurkikuvioita. Toisessa mielentilassa kenraali olisi huomannut huoneen olevan hillitysti ja tyylikkäästi sisustettu. Se erottui edukseen tavallisista toimistohuoneista tyylillä, josta hän olisi itsekin pitänyt. Sephiroth yritti hahmottaa, oliko Turk hänen edessään vihollinen vai liittolainen.

"Haluan sinun tietävän, etten pidä tilanteesta yhtään, enkä hyväksy tällaisia toimintatapoja. Henkilökohtaisesti koen tämän olevan väärin", Tseng sanoi lopulta, näytti kerrankin, että Turkeillakin saattoi olla omaatuntoa tai jokin heidän päivänvaloa kestämättömistä operaatioistaan saattoi vaivata mieltä jälkikäteen. "Olen tehnyt asiasta jo virallisen valituksen, enkä ajatellut jättää asiaa tähän." Turk näytti vakavalta, kuten yleensäkin, mutta jokin hänen puheessaan sai kenraalin vakuuttumaan siitä, että Turkien johtaja oli hänen puolellaan. "Ja kuten varmasti itsekin tiedät, me seuraamme vain käskyjä, eikä meillä ole juurikaan mahdollisuutta vaikuttaa niihin."

"Tiedän", kenraali sihahti kiukkuisena. Kyllähän hän sen tiesi. Aivan vastaavasti hänkin oli käskyjen alla ja saattoi reagoida niihin vain joko ottamalla tehtävän vastaan tai hylkäämällä sen. Joku operaation kuitenkin suorittaisi. Tseng ilmeisesti halusi myös varmistaa, ettei Sephiroth kostaisi Minean kadottamista tehtävää suorittamassa olleille Turkeille.

"Kohde ol-" Tseng aloitti virkasävyyn.

"Minea", kenraali korjasi kesken Tsengin lauseen, ja wutailainen kohotti kulmiaan. Näinkö Turkit käyttivät SOLDIEReillekin opetettua tekniikkaa, jossa nimiä, eikä kasvoja koskaan katsottu tarkemmin, jotta ne eivät vaivaisi myöhemmin?

"Korjaan. Minea Koya", tumma mies muutti lausettaan. "Haluatko lukea raportin?" Sephiroth nyökkäsi, ja Turk käveli työpöytänsä taakse, avasi ylimmän laatikon ja nosti pöydälle kohtuullisen paksun mapin. Kenraali noukki sen käsiinsä, katsoi kansion paksuutta, ja hänen silmänsä kapenivat. Naista oli selvästi pidetty silmällä senkin jälkeen, kun hän oli lakkauttanut seurannan. Hän piti tästä aina vain vähemmän.

"Siinä päällimmäisenä", Tseng ilmoitti asiallisen avuliaasti. Turkoosit silmät mulkaisivat Turkien päällikköä, ja sitten taistelija avasi kansion. Hän luki seikkaperäisen selvityksen siitä, miten Minea oli kaapattu: kellonajat, paikat, käytetyn rauhoittavan ja tainnuttavan aineen nimen, määrän ja laadun. Seikkaperäisen raportin jokaisesta lauseesta, jonka Minea oli päästänyt suustaan. Sephiroth veti nenän kautta henkeä. Eli Minea oli ollut vihainen, olisi jättänyt hänet, jos puhelu olisi tullut perille. Oli kuvitellut kenraalin olleen Turkien takana. Viimeisistä koneella kirjoitetuista lauseista hän kykeni kuulemaan, näkemään Minean hädän ja ymmärryksen siitä, että kyse ei ollutkaan enää heidän parisuhteestaan, vaan vaara oli aito. Se sai jonkin niksahtamaan kenraalin sisällä, ja voimakkaampi tuskan tunne levisi pisteliäänä ja repivänä. Kissansilmät nousivat raportista, ja hän laski sen takaisin pöydälle.

"Onko hän hengissä?" Sephiroth kysyi liian rauhallisella äänellä.  
"Tietojeni mukaan kyllä", Tseng vastasi.

"Entä lapset?" Kenraali risti kädet rinnalleen. Turk veti syvään henkeä ja näytti vaikealta. Hän ei todellakaan pitänyt tästä kuviosta yhtään.

"En tiedä nykyistä tilannetta", wutailainen vastasi hitaasti. Kenraali sulki silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä. Hopeahiuksinen mies oli edelleen suhteellisen ilmeetön, mutta tuo pieni ele kertoi, että Shin-Ran kenraaliin sattui.

"Missä he ovat?" Sephiroth laski katseensa alaspäin. Tieto lisäsi tuskaa, mutta tässä tapauksessa tuskan määrä olisi vakio, ja hänen täytyi saada tietää. Epävarmuus oli kuitenkin pahempi vihollinen.

"Eivät Midgarissa", Tseng sanoi. "Minulla ei ole enää resursseja seurata akuuttia tilannetta, mutta en anna asian jäädä tähän." Wutailainen kävi läpi toista paperinivaskaa ja veti henkeä. "Asuntoosi ei ole koskettu. Sen sijaan Minea Koyan asunto on tutkittu, tavarat käyty läpi ja hänen olemassaolonsa sieltä pyyhitty." Tuo tarkoitti myös sitä, että Suri Koya ei enää kulkenut Midgarissa. Samapa tuo. Kenraali ei surrut vaaleaa naista lainkaan.

"Yksikin Turk, joka ylittää kotini kynnyksen, ei elä kahta sekuntia pidempään", kenraali murisi. Hänen yksityisyyttään, hänen elämäänsä oli jo nyt loukattu tarpeeksi verisesti. Nyt jos joku vielä tunkeutuisi hänen sisimmälle reviirilleen ja yrittäisi pyyhkiä Minean sieltä, Masamunella olisi käyttöä työajan ulkopuolellakin.

"Tiedän", Tseng kuittasi. "Meidän pitäisi olla samalla puolella, ei asettua vastakkaisille rintamille."

Se oli omituinen tilanne. Kaksi Shin-Ralla korkea-arvoisessa asemassa olevaa virkamiestä asettumassa ylempiään vastaan. Suoraa niskurointia se ei ollut. Kummatkin tiedettiin olevan sanansa mittaisia ja kummankin elämät olivat lähes täysin kytkettyjä Shin-Raan ja heitä pidettiin erityisen luotettavina. Tärkeimmät asiat oli sanottu, eikä muuta oikein enää tullut mieleen, eikä kumpaakaan tunnettu erityisen jutustelevana tyyppinä. Vaikka miehet tulivat keskenään toimeen, ei heistä siitä huolimatta olisi saanut ylimpiä ystävyksiä. Luonteet olivat joko liian samanlaisia tai liian erilaisia. He eivät olleet valmiita ottamaan siitä selvää.

"Kiitän tuestasi, Tseng", Sephiroth sanoi ja astui askeleen ovea kohti. Hän kunnioitti ja arvosti wutailaisen tekemää elettä. Se oli ollut tähän asti suurinta, mitä firman suunnalta kukaan oli tehnyt.

"Toivon, että se riittää. Teen parhaani", Turkien johtaja sanoi ja nyökkäsi uudestaan. Kenraali vastasi eleeseen, avasi oven ja palasi takaisin omaan komentokerrokseensa, selvittelemään puolestaan Lazardin katoamisen jättämään aukkoa. Hän oli joutunut matkustamaan Modeoheimista suoraan Junoniin, vain havaitakseen, että Zack Fair onnistui vahingossa päästämään Hollanderin karkuun. Käsissä oli vain mihinkään johtamattomia johtolankoja, eikä yhtäkään langanpäätä saatu sidottua toiseen.

**

Minea heräsi kolkossa huoneessa, jossa oli vahva vanhan pölyn ja ummehtumisen haju. Potku virtsarakkoon sai hänet melkein laskemaan alleen, mutta se varmisti, että lapset tai ainakin yksi heistä oli vielä hengissä. Minea kävi huonetta katseellaan läpi. Sängyn vieressä, yöpöydällä nökötti lamppu, jonka pullonvihreän varjostimen auringonvalo oli haalistanut kummallisen myrkyllisen väriseksi. Sivummalla oli laaja kirjahylly ja sen edessä kolhiutunut, vanha kirjoituspöytä, jonka päälle oli järjestelmällisesti pinottu kasoittain mappeja ja muistiinpanovihkoja. Minea ponnisteli itsensä sängyltä istumaan ja sieltä ylös. Tummapuinen ovi häntä vastapäätä oli lukossa, mutta sängyn päätypuoleisen seinän ovi oli auki ja helpotus löytyi sen takaa. Minea kiirehti vessaan ja istui pöntölle. Karmea, mikä hätä!

Istuessaan hän keräili epämääräisiä muistikuviaan. Hän oli ollut menossa ilmoittautumaan sairaalaosastolle ja sitten oli tullut kaksi Turkia. Hän oli soittanut Sephirothille ja ollut todella vihainen? Ei, puhelu ei päässytkään koskaan perille. Hissi, neulanpisto, tajuttomuus. Oliko hän ollut helikopterissakin? Hän kääräisi vasenta hihaansa katsoakseen pistokohtaa, mutta huomasikin kämmenselässään kanyylin. Mikä tämä oli?

Ihoa kutitti, ja hänen raaputtaessaan liimaa laastarin vierestä, ääni tuntui hullulta, jotenkin aivan liian kovalta ja karkealta. Kanyyliä ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut irrottaa. Sehän voisi vuotaa ihan hulluna verta ja millä hän sen edes tukkisi? Irrottaminen voisi tehdä vielä todella kipeääkin. Minea pudisti itsekseen päätään. Huimasi vielä vähän, mutta se oli selvästi menossa ohi. Hän tavoitti viereltään keltaista, kovaa vessapaperia. Hän irvisti sille, se raapisi kuitenkin, mutta pyyhki epämukavuudesta huolimatta. Kuin olisi pahvilla pyyhkinyt. Hän nousi ylös, ja totesi pöntön vanhanmalliseksi, joka vedettiin vetämällä ylhäältä, vesisäiliöstä roikkuvasta ketjusta. Hän tarttui siihen ja nykäisi. Vessan vetämisestäkin kuului järkyttävän kova kohina. Korvat olivat jotenkin aivan liian herkät. Minea hieraisi korviaan. Varmaan vain tainnuttavan aiheen tuomaa sivuvaikutusta.

Vessasta päästyään hän tutki huonetta tarkemmin ja kävi vielä kokeilemassa lukitun oven kahvaa. Mikä tämä paikka oli? Ikkunassa – sellainen kuitenkin oli, joten ei tämä ainakaan mikään homeinen kellari ollut - näkyivät paksut, tunkkaiselta lemahtavat verhot. Kukaan ei ollut asunut täällä aikoihin. Verhot vedettiin syrjään, ja ulkona näkyi kirkas auringonpaiste ulkoa kalteroidun ikkunan takaa. Se jo yksinään riitti kertomaan Minealle, että Midgarissa hän ei ollut. Sen lisäksi joka puolelle levittäytyvät terävähuippuiset vuoret ja alempana rinteessä näkyvät harjakattoiset talot, valkoiset rappaukset ja tummat tukipuut kertoivat, että tämä oli joku pikku kylä jossain. Painoa sanalle jossain.

Minea oli kävelemässä työpöydän luokse, kun vauvat innostuivat oikein kunnolla elämöimään: vatsa hytkyi puolelta toiselle, potkuja ja iskuja satoi sisältä käsin, ja Minea vaipui polvilleen pölyiselle lattialle. Teki mieli oksentaa.

"Mikä teillä on?" hän kuiskasi ja yritti käsillään rauhoittaa sisällään vellovaa jäsenmyrskyä. Kolmoset eivät tahtoneet rauhoittua millään, aivan kuin hänessä olisi ollut kolme sokerihumalaista vintiötä, jotka vain tönivät, riehuivat ja mellastivat. Raskauden aikana ei ollut kertaakaan tullut tällaista vastaan, ja se sai naisen uskomaan, että jotain oli vialla. "Shh, ihan rauhassa. Ihan rauhassa", hän hoki osaksi myös itselleen ja kiersi kätensä hytkyvän mahansa ympärille. Panikoiminen ei auttaisi ketään. Ensiksi pitäisi saada oma ja vauvojen olotila siihen kuntoon, että hän kykenisi jälleen liikkumaan ja sitten pitäisi selvittää, missä hän oli. Sen jälkeen olisi otettava selvää siitä, mitä hänestä haluttiin ja miten hän pääsisi takaisin kotiin.

Meni lähes kymmenen minuuttia, ennen kuin vauvat rauhoittuivat takaisin horteeseen, mutta Minea ei kyennyt vielä hetkeen nousemaan ylös. Olo oli raskas ja sisuskalut olivat kirjaimellisesti potkittu kipeiksi. Hän veti sängyn päätyä avuksi käyttäen itsensä ylös ja asettui hetkeksi makuulle. Ehkä tämä tästä? Ketään ei ollut vieläkään näkynyt, eikä muualta talosta kuulunut minkäänlaisia elämän ääniä; askelia, kolahduksia tai jotain sellaista. Hän vaipui kohtauksen uuvuttamana kevyeen horteeseen, havahtui myöhemmin tietämättä, kauanko oli nukkunut, eikä havainnut vieläkään muita elämän ääniä.

_No niin. Asia kerrallaan. Ota ihan rauhassa. Hengitä ja mieti._

Minea tuijotti jonkin aikaa puupaneloitua kattoa, keräsi voimiaan kasaan ja vakuutti itselleen, että tilanne selviäisi kyllä. Hän punnersi itsensä sängyltä istumaan. Se oli entistäkin vaivalloisempaa, kertoi omaa tarinaansa siitä, että hän tosiaankin oli viimeisillään, eikä olisi järkevää liikkua kovinkaan paljon. Ei lääkärikään hänelle turhan takia ehdottanut viimeisiä raskauskuukausia vuodelevossa. Mutta ennen kuin selviäisi mitä, missä, miksi ja miksi juuri hän, Minea ei kyennyt pysymään pitkään paikallaan. Hän lyllersi kirjoituspöydän taakse ja istuutui massiivipuiselle, pehmustetulle työtuolille, joka pyöri hauskasti ympäri. Halvat huvit, mutta kelpasi siinä tilanteessa mainiosti. Minealla ei ollut mitään käsitystä ajankulusta, ja vain auringon asento ulkosalla kertoi päivän kääntyneen iltapäivään.

Hän kävi pöydällä lojuvia kansioita läpi ja niissä oli jonkun L. Crescentin merkintöjä, kaavapiirroksia ja diagrammeja erilaisista tutkimuksista, joista hän ei ymmärtänyt yhtään mitään. Kansio toisensa jälkeen yhtäläistä siansaksaa. Hän ymmärsi sanan sieltä, toisen täältä, mutta kokonaisuutta oli mahdoton ymmärtää. Minea puhahti ja pyörähti taas tuolillaan ympäri. Tällainen määrä tekstiä, eikä mitään lukukelpoista. Ja mitä tämä Crescent-tyyppi hänestä halusi ja miksi? Dokumenttien selaaminen kävi työstä ja väsymys valtasi taas alaa. Sitähän tämä oli ollutkin jo monta päivää. Päiväunia päiväunien perään ja siitä huolimatta tuli nukutuksi vielä pitkät yöunetkin. Minea haukotteli, ponnisteli tuolista takaisin seisomaan ja kävi kerran vielä kokeilemassa ovea. Lukossa edelleen. Hän raahusti takaisin sängylle, asettui pitkäkseen ja nukahti melkein heti.

Ikkunaverhot oli vedetty takaisin kiinni, valot laitettu päälle ja yöpöydälle oli nostettu tarjotin. Minea ei ollut havahtunut siihen, että huoneessa oli käyty, ei ollut kuullut oven aukeamista. Ainakaan kukaan ei ollut sanonut mitään ja oli varmasti liikkunut vielä hiljaa. Minea tuijotteli katosta roikkuvaa takorautaista valaisinta, jonka kolmesta hehkulampusta yksi oli palanut. Huoneessa oli nyt kotoisa hämärä, eikä se enää näyttänyt niin pölyiseltä. Hän käänsi päätään tarjotinta kohti ja havaitsi, että hänelle oli tuotu illallista. ei ilmeisesti kuitenkaan aikonut näännyttää häntä nälkään, jotain positiivista tässäkin. Minea työnsi itsensä istumaan, nosti tarjotinta peittävää kantta ja löysi sen alta vielä höyryävän lautasellisen kohtuullisen maukkaan näköistä keittoa, tuoreen sämpylän ja vesilasin. Ne tuskin olisivat myrkytettyjä. Jos hänet olisi haluttu tappaa, se olisi tehty jo päiviä sitten, eikä olisi nähty vaivaa hänen kuljettamisekseen tänne jonnekin. Lohdutus sekin.

Syötyään Minea raotti ikkunaverhoa ja totesi auringon olevan laskemassa. Että päivä oli sitten takana. Mitähän sitten? Hän raotti tutkimusaikeissa yöpöydän laatikkoa ja sai tehdä vähän töitäkin sen eteen. Puu oli turvonnut, eikä laatikko tahtonut oikein aueta. Se rämähti lopulta auki ja äkkinäinen nykäisy melkein tiputti vesilasin pöydältä. Sen pohjalta löytyi ruskea nahkakantinen kirjanen, pari kynää ja tyhjä lääkepurkki. Minea poimi sen käteensä, käänteli sitä ja etiketistä saattoi vielä lukea jo tutuksi tulleen nimen. Crescent, Lucr-. Lopusta ei saanut selvää. Minea laski purkin takaisin ja hän nappasi kirjasen käsiinsä. Se oli aivan selvä päiväkirja. Käsiala oli säännöllistä, hyvin tarkkaa ja epäilemättä naisen kädenjälkeä. Kansilehden sisäpuolella oli koukeroisella käsialalla kirjoitettu: _Lucrezia, joskus on hyvä pohtia myös oman mielensä liikkeitä. Tiede ei aina merkitse kaikkea. Grimoire Valentine._

Ahaa. L. Crescent oli siis nainen? Mutta eihän tässä ollut nyt mitään järkeä? Minea kurtisti kulmiaan. Miksi hänet kaapannut nainen jättäisi kaikki muistiinpanonsa ja vielä päiväkirjansakin näkyville? Jättäisi itsensä ja työnsä näin haavoittuvaksi? Minea saattaisi kiukuissaan vaikka repiä joka ikisen tutkimusdokumentin jos niikseen tulisi. Nyt tässä haisi jokin. Minea etsi itselleen paremman asennon ja ryhtyi lukemaan päiväkirjaa läpi. Tästä sentään sai jotain ymmärrettävää irti, toisin kuin työpöydän kansioista.

Päiväkirjassa pohdittiin geenimanipulaation ongelmia, joihin nainen ei ollut vielä löytänyt ratkaisua, makon käyttämistä ihmisen kehittämisen ja aistien voimistamiseksi ja välillä kirjoitukset käsittelivät selvästi naisen ajatusmaailmaa. Alkusivuille kirjoitettu kummastelu päiväkirjan saamisesta liittyi selvästi kirjasen antajan, Valentinen kunnioitukseen ja ihailuun työtoverina. Heh, Valentine. Kuulosti nimeltä jostain huonosta hömppäleffasta. Minea tirskahti itsekseen.

Crescentin omakohtainen ilmaisu oli alkuun hyvin niukkaa ja lyhytsanaista. Minea hymähti ajatukselle, että tämä olisi hyvinkin voinut olla Sephirothin kirjoittamaa. Tiukkaa faktaa, vähän tunnepitoista asiaa, vaikka niitä selvästi pohjalla menikin. Mutta jos lukisi kuitenkin eteenpäin.

Parin tunnin kuluttua väsymys nousi taas voimakkaana päätään. Päiväkirjan kertoman mukaan Grimoire Valentine oli kuollut onnettomuudessa laboratoriossa, ja Crescent syytti itseään ja suri sivutolkulla työtoverinsa menettämistä. Jaapa jaa. Tervetuloa onnettomien ihmisten kerhoon. Ja jos kerran piti lähteä leikkimään geeneillä, niin eikö tämä ollut oikeastaan jo rangaistus siitä, mitä oli tehty? Ja sitten alkoi mielenkiintoinen osuus. Kartanolle (tännekö?) oli saapunut uusi turvamies, nuori Turk, joka oli vielä tämän kupsahtaneen tutkijan poika. Kirjoittaja oli selvästi ihastunut. Se tuli aivan selvästi ilmi. Aluksi vuodatukset olivat vähätteleviä, mies ilmeisesti naista paljon nuorempi, mutta vähitellen merkintöjä lukiessa selvisi naisen antaneen periksi, antanut itsensä rakastua. Ja sitten Minea törmäsi tuttuun nimeen.

_Hojo huomautti tänään Vincentille siitä, että Turkin kannattaisi pitää huolta omista asioistaan ja jättää tutkijat omaan rauhaansa. Tiedän, että hän on oikeassa, mutta se tuntui jotenkin niin pahalta, vaikka Vincent kieltämättä on tiellä laboratoriossa. Vincent on niin herkkä, niin tunteikas, että hän pahastui. Puhuimme siitä tänään kävelyllä puutarhassa. Oma arviointikykyni ei ole ihan kohdallaan, minä vain haluaisin olla hänen kanssaan, kuunnella hänen ääntään. Minun ei pitäisi olla hänen kanssaan näin paljon. Tutkimukset eivät juuri edisty, kun olemme pelleilleet keskenämme, mutta se on ollut luvattoman hauskaa. Hojo mainitsi minun otteeni herpautuneen viime aikoina. Pitää ryhdistäytyä._

Hojo? Shin-Ran Hojo? Oliko tämä vain yhteensattumaa vai voisiko tämä olla totta? Minean kulmat kurtistuivat, ja hän jatkoi lukemista. Tätä hän ei voinut sivuuttaa olankohautuksella. Hänen täytyisi saada selville, mistä tässä oli kyse. Tutkijan mietteet tästä Vincentistä olivat sitä paitsi varsin viihdyttävää luettavaa. Aika jännä, ei ollut koskaan tullut mieleen, että tiedemiehilläkin oli suhteita. Ja vielä turvamieheen. Heh, kelpasi melkein romanttisesta roskaromaanista. Mutta Hojon liittyminen asiaan liittyisi todennäköisesti häneenkin. Hyvin kurissa pidetty pelko nousi voimakkaammin esiin.


	20. Stressinpurkua

Seinä tärähti, ja käytävällä kulkeva Zack Fair hypähti.

"Mikä se oli?" Toinen tärähdys ja seinän takana kuului murtuvan metallin kirskuntaa. Taistelija harppoi eteenpäin, tavoitti yhden simulaatiohuoneen toiminnasta vastaavan ja osoitti huoneen suuntaan. "Mitä hemmettiä tuolla tapahtuu?"

"Sir", mies selitti vaikean näköisenä ja tuijotti edessään olevaa näyttöä. "Herra kenraali meni sinne tietojemme mukaan seitsemän ja puoli minuuttia sitten, lukitsi ovet ja sääti vastukset kovimmalle tasolle." Sanojen vakuudeksi seinä tuntui taas tärähtävän.

"Kovimmalle?" Zack henkäisi. Okei, Sephiroth oli kova. Ehkä kovin, mutta Fair ei silti ollut kuullut, että kukaan vetäisi simulaatiohuonetta täysille. Se oli ollut mustatukkaiselle nuorukaisellekin kova pala, vaikka vastusta oli ollut vasta kohtuullisesti, ehkä keskitasolla. Ja hän kuitenkin oli ensimmäisen tason SOLDIER. Taistelija harppoi ovelle ja paukautti nyrkkinsä ovea vasten. "Sephiroth!"

Hän ei saanut vastausta. Sen sijaan jotain tuntui paiskautuvan ovea vasten.

"Sir, hologrammijärjestelmä ylikuormittuu", simulaatiovastaava ilmoitti ja näytti kovin huolestuneelta. "Osa sammutusjärjestelmistäkään ei enää toimi."

"Minä menen sisään", Zack ilmoitti ja veti miekan vyöltään. Hän ei ehtinyt kuitenkaan sen pidemmälle, kun jotain isompaa tuntui putoavan huoneen katosta, rysähti alas lattiaa vavauttaen. "Sephiroth!" Nuori SOLDIER heittäytyi vasten ovia, yritti saada ne auki painamalla sormensa sähköisten ovien rakoihin ja vetämällä sivuille.

Ei tulosta.

Zack väänsi ovia käsivarsiaan säälimättä, ponnisteli saadakseen ovet auki ja oli lentää tasapainosta, kun ne lähtivät äkisti liikkeelle ja aukesivat. Sephiroth seisoi hänen edessään täysin naarmuttomana, vaatteet kunnossa, eikä hänen kasvoillaan tai rinnallaan ollut merkkiäkään siitä, että kenraali olisi ponnistellut tai hionnut simulaatiohuoneessa. Pitkän miehen takana näkyivät jäänteet siitä, mitä huone oli ollut. Katosta oli pudonnut useampi palkki, seinissä oli jälkiä räjähdyksistä ja teräs oli taipunut suorastaan yli-inhimillisten iskujen tieltä. Huoneen sisäinen kontrollipaneeli oli täysin tuhoutunut, kaapelinpätkät suihkuttivat kipinöitä ilmaan ja vääntelehtivät sähköissä kuolinkouristuksissaan.

"Fair. Mitä kuvittelet tekeväsi?" Sephiroth kysyi tympääntyneeseen sävyyn. Hän näytti olleen kevyellä jaloittelulla, vaikka huoneen tuhot kielivät muusta.

"Minä. Äh, tuota", Zack aloitti ja kykeni vain tuijottamaan tuhottua simulaatiotilaa. Sitä ei kukaan käyttäisi kuukausiin. Tuollaista voimankäyttöä hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt sisätiloissa. Asetukset täysillä, eikä kenraalilla ollut edes hiki? Sephiroth silmäsi typertynyttä toveriaan pitkään ja kyllästyneen näköisenä.

"Olet tielläni", hän murahti.

"Ai joo. Sori", Zack äännähti ja siirtyi ovelta sivuun. Kenraali käveli hänen ohitseen, silmät sivuuttivat tyrmistyneen näköisen simulaatiohuoneen vastaavan, ja hän jatkoi kulkuaan kohti omaa työhuonettaan. Zack vilkaisi vielä tuhoutunutta huonetta ja pinkaisi hopeahiuksisen taistelijan perään.

"Hei, mitä tuo oikein oli?" hän kysyi ja hiljensi juoksuaskeleet ripeäksi kävelyksi tavoitettuaan kenraalin.

"Mikä?"

"Tuo simulaatiohuoneen homma?" Fair kysyi ja vinkkasi peukalollaan olkansa yli, taaksejääneen tuhon suuntaan.

"Hmmph. Pelkkää paineenpurkua", Sephiroth tuhahti vähättelevästi.

"Tiedätkö, siihen olisi parempiakin tapoja", Zack ilmoitti ja käveli itsepintaisesti kenraalin vierellä, vaikka tämä teki joka elellään selväksi, ettei kaivannut nyt seuraa.

**

Sephiroth katseli baarissa ympärilleen. Mitä hän oli kuvitellut saavuttavansa suostumalla Zackin pyyntöön lähteä tämän ja muiden SOLDIERien kanssa yksille töiden jälkeen? Kaiketi kokeilla, saisiko edes jotain samankaltaista kuin Genesiksen ja Angealin kanssa. Yhteenkuuluvaisuutta, ystävyyttä, jotain?

Hopeahiuksinen kenraali tuijotti oluttuoppia edessään ja pudisti henkisesti päätään. Hän ei koskaan ollut mallasmäen miehiä, mutta Zack oli vaatimalla vaatinut, että Sephirothin olisi kokeiltava baarista saatavaa gongagalaista vaaleaa pintahiivaolutta. Siitä ei kuulemma olut paranisi, ja siinä pystyi maistamaan kaiken sen, mitä Gongagalla oli tarjota, ja mitä Midgarista ei saanut. Ehkä Sephirothin mielen kuitenkin käänsi tuontiolut ajatuksena kuin se sama litku, mitä suurin osa meluisan kapakan väestä litki. Siihen kenraali ei koskisi pitkällä tikullakaan. Hän oli maistanut pari kulausta tuopistaan ja todennut – jälleen kerran - ettei olut ollut hänen juomansa. Ilmankos Zack oli tullut Angealin kanssa hyvin toimeen. Ex-SOLDIER oli ollut intohimoinen erikoisoluiden harrastaja, ja epäilemättä nämä kaksi olivat töiden jälkeen istuneet kapakassa vertailemassa eri olutlaatujen eroja maltaan, humalan ja mausteiden määrässä.

Zack oli esittänyt ensimmäisen puolituntisen yksinpuhelua gongagalaisesta oluenpanemisesta ja kuinka sen maku erosi niin huomattavasti muista oluista – kuten Sephiroth varmastikin oli ehtinyt huomaamaan. Kenraali oli murahtanut jotakin vastaukseksi, ja Fair sai taas puhemoottorinsa käyntiin. Oikeastaan tämä oli luvattoman helppoa. Ajatus ei karannut liian syvälle, eikä jäänyt ylenkatseella seuraamaan muita kapakan asiakkaita. Genesis oli ollut enemmän rockhenkisten tanssipaikkojen ystävä – punapään oli aina pakko päästä esiintymään jossain yökerhossa. Tavalla tai toisella Genesis toi itsensä julkisesti esiin, ja sellaiseen menoon Sephiroth oli tottunut vuosien myötä. Tämä paikka sen sijaan oli perinteinen oluthanoilla varustettu pubi, jossa musiikki soi vain, jos joku kävi iskemässä gilin jukeboxiin, ja muuten paikan taustameluna oli kovaääninen puheensorina.

"Vaikka ei tämmöisistä paikoista yleensä kissoja löydä", Zack pahoitteli ja kohautti harteitaan. "Näissä paikoissa ollaan äijien kesken ja vedetään pohjia." Sephiroth nosti toista, hopeista kulmaansa.

"Kissoja?"

"Niin. Naisia, pimuja, mirrejä, kissoja, vosuja, misukoita -"

"Tuli selväksi", kenraali hymähti ja tuijotti taas ohrapirtelöä edessään. Juomatta jäisi.

"Ei sitä aina jaksa", nuori SOLDIER sanoi ja tutkaili ilmeetöntä esimiestään pöydän vastakkaisella puolella.

"Ei", Sephiroth sanoi, ja Minean kuva häilyi mielen pohjalla.

_Missä sinä olet? Oletko hengissä? Ovatko lapset hengissä? _

"Hieno homma!" Zack hihkaisi ja otti tuhdin kulauksen tuopistaan. "Joskus sitä vain kaipaa äijien keskeisiä juttuja." Hän tukahdutti naurunpyrskähdyksen. "Siis ihan näin heteropohjalta. Minä en _todellakaan_ ole homo", gongagalainen päätti selventää asiaa. Ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi. Sephirothin suupieli nytkähti kevyesti.

"Hyvä, että selvisi", hän hymähti, ja he vaihtoivat jokseenkin huvittuneen katseen.

"Oikeasti, välillä menee niin totaalisesti käpy niihin vaatimuksiin. Vaikka parhaansa sitä vaan yrittää", Zack puuskahti ja ryysti oluestaan. "Näytänkö minä joltain helkkarin puusepältä?"

"Et?" Sephiroth sanoi hitaasti ja tarkasteli epäluuloisesti alaistaan. Hän oli jo menettänyt keskustelun punaisen langan, mutta se ei ollut uutta tämän kyseisen SOLDIERin kohdalla. Fair puhui paljon ja innostuessaan voimakkaalla gongagalaisella aksentilla ja niin nopeasti, ettei ollut toivoakaan pysyä selvillä siitä, mitä Zackin päässä liikkui.

"Fair!" Joku huudahti sivummalta, ja mustahiuksinen gongalainen nosti kätensä tervehdykseen.

"Kunsel! Terve!" Zack huudahti. Sephiroth käänsi päätään sen verran, että tunnisti pubiin saapuneen toisen tason SOLDIERin. Mieli poimi miehen tiedot muistista. Ihan pätevä sotilas, mutta ei tulisi koskaan saavuttamaan ensimmäisen tason arvoa.

"Mitä äijä!" Kunsel kajautti ja tajusi sitten toverinsa istuvan Shin-Ran kenraalin kanssa samassa pöydässä. "Jestas. Sir!" Ruskeahiuksinen sotilas teki pikaisesti kunniaa.

"Jestas?" Zack päräytti ja puhalsi melkein vaahdot oluestaan Sephirothin päälle. Hopeahiuksinen mies vetäisi käsiään vastenmielisesti taaksepäin. Ei tahroja, eikä varsinkaan jonkun toisen tuopista, kiitos. "Vanhat ämmät sanovat noin Gongagassa!" Zack jatkoi ja ratkesi nauramaan. "Jestas. Ei hyvää päivää!"

"Hah hah", Kunsel vastasi sangen penseään sävyyn ja vilkuili varovasti kenraalin suuntaan. Siinä, missä Fair oli täysin oma itsensä Sephirothin seurassa, Kunsel ei ainakaan ollut. Toisen tason SOLDIER oli pidättyvä ja hieman jäykkä. Arasteli selvästi.

"Liity seuraan", Fair houkutteli ja taputti pöydän pintaan. Hän huomasi toverinsa epäröinnin ja katsahti esimieheensä. "Ei me siitä häiriinnytä, vai kuinka?" Sephiroth murahti jotain myönteisen suuntaista, ja SOLDIER istahti penkille Zackin viereen.

Seuraava puolituntinen meni kohtuullisen helposti Fairin pitäessä jälleen yhtä yksinpuhelua siitä, että naiset olivat törkeitä ja hyväksikäyttäviä sikoja, eivät miehet. Eikä mikään kelvannut, vaikka kuinka yritti. Kunsel onnistui kumoamaan kurkustaan muutaman oluen ja sotilaasta tuli sen jälkeen vähän puheliaampi. Sephiroth ei taas puolestaan pukahtanut juuri ollenkaan. Ajatus lipui taas kauemmas, sinne jonnekin, missä hänen perheensä nyt oli. Sinne jonnekin, mihin hänellä ei ollut pääsyä. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Zack ilmoitti lähtevänsä heittämään kepillisen ja pakeni wc-tilojen suuntaan. Kunselin ja Sephirothin välille laskeutui syvä hiljaisuus, ja kenraali katsoi aikansa koittaneen. Hän nousi pöydästä, siirsi edelleen juomattoman tuoppinsa Kunselin eteen ja nyökäytti päätään alaiselleen.

"Sano Fairille kiitokseni ja että lähdin. Tuli muuta."

**

Minea oli tarkkailun alaisena, se oli jo selvää. Ilmeisesti ruoan mukana hän sai jotain rauhoittavaa tai väsyttävää, sillä hän nukkui entistäkin enemmän. Ja sillä aikaa huoneeseen tuotiin ruoat ja vietiin käytetyt astiat pois. Vaihtovaatteitakin hän oli saanut, mutta niistä ei ollut kovin hurjasti iloa. Nämä olivat niitä vaatteita, jotka hän oli jättänyt Surin luokse slummeihin. Mitähän serkulle oli tapahtunut? Tuskin kukaan vain käveli heidän vanhaan asuntoonsa ja olisi saanut Minean vanhat vaatteet pyytämällä. Kai? Minea yritti olla rohkea, mutta viimeistään illan pimetessä itku tuli ja pelko omasta kohtalosta nousi pintaan.

Minea sai jotain muutakin lääkitystä. Kanyyli hänen kämmenselässään pidettiin puhtaana, ja se oli jossain vaiheessa muutettu toiseen malliin. Yhtenä päivänä hän oli huomannut ihollaan jotain vihertävää nestettä, joka kieli siitä, että häntä lääkittiin jollain nukkuessaan. Minea oli pariin otteeseen pohtinut jättävänsä syömättä, mutta päätös oli murentunut nopeasti kammottavaan nälän tunteeseen ja hänen vain oli syötävä, vaikka tiesi ruoan olevan terästettyä. Vauvat olivat tänne saapumisen jälkeen saaneet useamman ensimmäisen päivän kaltaisen riehumiskohtauksen, ja Minea oli kipeä ja voipunut niiden jäljiltä. Vaikka mieli pohti suunnitelmia karata, kolkata se joku, joka täällä kävi ja vain paeta, hän joutui tyytymään siihen, ettei pääsisi mihinkään. Jo vessassa käyminen oli sellainen operaatio, ettei pako olisi vaihtoehto. Tällä mahalla, näin elävillä lapsilla ja välillä hyökkäävillä supistuksilla ei juostaisi mihinkään, eikä tehtäisi enää mitään kovin fyysistä. Hän kaivoi Lucrezia Crescentin päiväkirjan tyynynsä alta ja avasi kohdan, mihin oli jäänyt. Se oli tämän hetken ainut hupi ja ajankulu.

_Minä olen raskaana. Tämä oli koko ajan suunnitelmissa ja kokeen pitikin edetä näin, mutta se tuntuu silti uskomattomalta. Minä olen raskaana. Aamuisin oksettaa ja mikään ei pysy sisällä. Vincent on tajunnut missä mennään ja hän selvästi haluaisi kysyä minulta, onko hän isä. Hän ei ole tyhmä. En halua kertoa. Se ei kuulu hänelle, koska tämä on osa työtäni. Hän ottaa tämän liian henkilökohtaisesti, minä en voi. En saa tehdä sitä. En halua kiintyä tähän lapseen. Koko projekti on suunniteltu tarkkaan alusta lähtien. Minulla ei ole mahdollisuutta kiintyä, ja Vincent ei ymmärrä. Ensimmäiset Jenova-solut istutettiin alkioon tänään, ja minusta tuntuu, että jokainen hermo olisi yliherkkä. Makoinjektioita on jatkettu suunniteltuun tapaan, ja huomaan itsekin nyt niiden vaikutukset. Kuulo herkistyy ja minusta tuntuu, että näen myös paremmin. Kokevatkohan tulevat sotilaatkin sen tällä tavoin?_

Minea värähti. Crescent jatkoi oireiden kuvailua, ja Minea tunnisti niistä useammat itsensä kokemiksi. Oliko hän saanut makopistoksia? Oireet osuivat vähän turhan hyvin yksiin, jotta tämä olisi voinut olla sattumaa. Ensin Hojo ja sitten makopistokset. Entä mitä pirua Jenova-solut oikein olivat? Ja saiko hänkin niitä? Hän rapsutti kanyylia kiinnittävää teippiä, ja kylmä hiki nousi pintaan. Nyt hän ei enää voinut olla jatkamatta lukemista. Jos Crescent oli ollut raskaana ja hän oli ilmeisesti tehnyt itsellään (Hojon kanssa, voi Gaia!) näitä samoja kokeita, miten naiselle oli lopulta käynyt? Minea oli tullut siihen tulokseen, ettei tutkijanainen voinut olla yksin vastuussa hänen kaappauksestaan. Ei tällaista aineistoa muuten olisi jätetty esiin.

_Voin pahoin. Vincent sai selville, mitä olemme tekemässä. Hän on niin tuohtunut, niin tuomitseva. Olen joutunut ottamaan askeleen taaksepäin, vetämään ovia itseni ja Vincentin väliin. En kai voi muuta? En saa antaa hänen vaikuttaa työhöni. Tämä on tärkeää. Tämä voi olla todella käänteentekevää ihmiskunnalle, käänteentekevää Shin-Ralle. Ehkä se ei ole suuren yleisön mielestä eettisesti hyväksyttävää, mutta tämä on silti tärkeää. Tiede ennen kaikkea. Ja vaikka koe tehdäänkin minulla, en näe siinä ongelmaa. Hollander työstää omaa projektiaan, enkä voi tutkijana ymmärtää hänen lähtökohtiaan. Minusta hän tekee virheen. Tekee vääriä ratkaisuja, vaikka tietyllä tavalla lähestymme sitä samalta suunnalta._

Kahta päivää myöhemmin Crescentin mieli muuttui kummasti.

_Jotain on nyt vialla. Jotain on todella pahasti vialla! Yritin seisoa projektin takana, mutta en pysty siihen enää täysin. Vincent otti Hojon kanssa yhteen, ja minä, minä vain mukailin Hojoa. Ja sitten pyörryin. En tiedä mikä minuun iski? Aiemmin ei ole ollut mitään ongelmaa. En ole koskaan aiemmin pyörtynyt ennen tätä. Olin näkevinäni vilauksen pojastani, näin hänet aikuisena, hänen kohtalonsa. Lumivalkoiset hiukset, musta siipi selässään liekkien ympäröimänä. Niin kaunis, mutta niin julma. Mitä minä teen? Hänestä tulee hirviö. Painajainen, joka polttaa kaiken takanaan. Kaiken elävän tuho. Tämä on virhe. VIRHE! Ja minä en voi keskeyttää tätä enää. Minä en voi tappaa omaa lastani. Mitä minä teen? Olen hukassa._

Vincent on minulle vihainen, enkä voi kai syyttää häntä siitä. Tuntuu, että on ikuisuus siitä, kun olen viimeksi voinut käpertyä hänen syliinsä. Aurinkoisista päivistä puutarhassa on tuntunut kuluvan elinikä. Minä työnnän häntä pois, vaikka haluaisin hänet lähemmäs. Valehtelin, että hän oli vain ajankulua ja todellisuudessa haluan olla Hojon kanssa. Hänen ilmeensä... Satutin häntä. Minuunkin sattuu, mutta voinko muutakaan?

Minea laski päiväkirjan käsistään. Liian monta asiaa yhdistyi. Hän ilmeisesti sai makopistoksia kuten tämän päiväkirjankin kirjoittaja. Oireet täsmäsivät melkein täydellisesti. Sen lisäksi oli vielä Hojo ja maininnat näistä geenimanipulaatioista. Shin-Ra, Turkit. Crescentin epätoivo välittyi hänelle kirjoitettujen sanojen muodossa. Musta siipi ja valkoiset hiukset? Nyt meni yli rajan. Eihän se nyt vain voinut olla totta. Mutta jos nämä tyypit olivat kikkailleet geenimanipulaation kanssa ja yhtäläisyyksiä oli näin paljon?

"Ei", Minea sanoi topakasti ääneen. "Se olisi jo vähän liian paksua. Ei kaikki aina liity kaikkeen." Olihan Genesikselläkin ollut siipi. Ja huhun mukana myös Angealilla olisi nähty sellainen. Se voisi olla joku muu. Aivan hyvin voisi olla. Minea avasi kirjasen uudestaan ja ahmi seuraavan viikon merkinnät.

_Vincent on kuollut. Häntä ei enää ole. Tuntuu kuin sydämeni olisi lakannut olemasta. Minä itken itseni horteiseen uneen menetettyäni hänet. En pysty nukkumaan. Löysin hänet tänään laboratoriosta makaamassa verilammikossa. Elämä oli poistunut hänestä jo lähes kokonaan. Hojo ampui hänet turhauduttuaan Vincentin vastalauseisiin siitä, ettemme saisi tehdä näitä ihmiskokeita. Emme saisi tehdä näitä geenimanipulaatioita asioilla, joita emme täysin tunne. Emme saisi kokeilla minulla. Ja lapsella, jonka isää hän ei koskaan saanut tietää. En tiennyt, että Hojolla oli ase. Minua pelottaa._

Laitoin Vincentin ruumiin makotankkiin, ja nyt hän on jonkinlaisessa staasissa. En voinut muuta kuin istuttaa kaaoksen häneen, jotta edes osa hänestä säilyisi hengissä. Anna anteeksi rakas, en voinut muuta. En voinut vain katsoa hänen valuvan kuiviin ja kuolevan käsiini.

Ja nyt hänkin on vain hirviö. Raivoava, mielipuolinen hirviö. En suunnitellut tätä. En suunnitellut tätä lainkaan! Tein hätäisen ratkaisun, eikä se ole hyvä asia. Minun olisi pitänyt kyetä miettimään tarkemmin. Mutta aikaa ei ollut. Ei minulla ollut muita vaihtoehtoja! Hojo pilkkaa minua heikkoudesta ja liiallisesta myötätunnosta. Ei hän voi ymmärtää, että minä rakastin Vincentiä. Ei se paskiainen edes ymmärrä, mitä rakkaus tarkoittaa.

Päiväkirjan viihdyttävyysarvo sai karmaisevan lopun. Nyt pelotti. Jos Hojo kykeni tuollaiseen, niin mitä hän voisi vielä tehdä Minealle? Alun "sait mitä kerjäsitkin"- olo tutkijanaisen kohdalla vaihtui myötätuntoon. Naisparka. Ja kuinka paljon se loppujen lopuksi erosi hänen omasta kohtalostaan? Sephiroth sentään oli hengissä, mutta muuten?

_Hojo sulki minut tänne loppuraskauden ajaksi. Tämä on jo kohtalon ivaa. Tiesin, että hän on ikävä ja pisteliäs ihmisenä, mutta loistelias tiedemies. En silti osannut kuvitella, että hän on näin häikäilemätön. Julma minuakin kohtaan. Luulin hänen pitävän minua vertaisenaan, mutta nyt minulle alkaa selvitä, että minäkin taisin olla vain yksi koekaniini. Ehkä maksan nyt kaikista rikoksistani ja virheistäni. Hän vie pojan minulta, kun se syntyy. Tiedän sen. _

Minea tiesi lukevansa omaa kohtaloaan. Hojo veisi hänen lapsensa, eikä hän voisi sille mitään. Sephiroth ei tiennyt, missä he olivat. Hän olisi varmasti tullut muuten kiviseinänkin läpi hakemaan heitä. Minea leikki hetken mielikuvilla prinssistä mustassa nahkatakissa, joka leimuavin vihrein silmin repisi oven auki ja veisi hänet kotiin. Aurinko kimaltelisi valkoisissa hiuksissa ja muuttaisi ne melkein kullanhohtoisiksi. Mutta niin ei kävisi. Minea risti silti sormensa ja toivoi.

_Tiedän, että luomme painajaisen tähän maailmaan. Ja silti se on vain pieni vauva. Pieni poika. Ympäristötekijät kuitenkin luovat suuren osan persoonaamme, määräävät millaisia ihmisiä meistä tulee, miten käyttäydymme ja miten suhtaudumme muihin ihmisiin. Kasvatus, koti ja ympäristö kertovat meille, mikä on oikein, mikä väärin ja mitä voimme tehdä. Ehkä ei ole vielä myöhäistä? Ne ovat kuitenkin vain geenit. Vain osa ihmisen rakennuspalikoista. Jos saan mahdollisuuden, vien lapsen täältä pois, teen parhaani, että kasvattaisin hänestä hyvän ihmisen. Ei sen painajaisen, joka kummittelee unissani._

Minä kiinnyin tähän lapseen. Minä rakastan häntä. Kenties yhtä paljon kuin Vincentiäkin, ellen enemmänkin, vaikka kummatkin heistä menetän. Oli virhe tehdä tämä koe omalla keholla. Olisi ollut yhtä suuri virhe ja vääryys, jos se olisi tehty jonkun toisen naisen kohdussa. Voisipa kelloa kääntää taaksepäin. Vincent olisi hengissä, voisin olla onnellinen hänen kanssaan. Tämä lapsi saisi normaalin elämän. Olisinpa vain ymmärtänyt aiemmin. Toivon, että minulle joskus annetaan anteeksi, vaikka epäilen sitä suuresti. Olen niin pahoillani, Vincent. Olen rikkonut koko elämää vastaan.

Minea alkoi tuntea syvää myötätuntoa. Vaikka tutkija oli tehnyt virheitä, eikä Minea lainkaan hyväksynyt geenimanipulaatiota tai ihmiskokeita, nainen oli silti tajunnut tekonsa. Parempi myöhään kuin ei milloinkaan. Ihan fiksulta tämä oli kuitenkin tuntunut, vaikka olikin mokannut pahasti. Seuraavat viikkojen merkinnät sisälsivät yhtäläistä katumusta, pelkoa ja ahdistusta, sekä jatkuvaa anteeksiannon pyytämistä joltain suuremmalta. Uh huh. Minea hieraisi niskaansa ja häntä melkein kadutti se, että hän oli löytänyt päiväkirjan ja ruvennut lukemaan sitä. Tietämättömyys olisi ehkä kuitenkin ollut parempi vaihtoehto.


	21. Totuus paljastuu

Seinä tärähti, ja käytävällä kulkeva Zack Fair hypähti.

"Mikä se oli?" Toinen tärähdys ja seinän takana kuului murtuvan metallin kirskuntaa. Taistelija harppoi eteenpäin, tavoitti yhden simulaatiohuoneen toiminnasta vastaavan ja osoitti huoneen suuntaan. "Mitä hemmettiä tuolla tapahtuu?"

"Sir", mies selitti vaikean näköisenä ja tuijotti edessään olevaa näyttöä. "Herra kenraali meni sinne tietojemme mukaan seitsemän ja puoli minuuttia sitten, lukitsi ovet ja sääti vastukset kovimmalle tasolle." Sanojen vakuudeksi seinä tuntui taas tärähtävän.

"Kovimmalle?" Zack henkäisi. Okei, Sephiroth oli kova. Ehkä kovin, mutta Fair ei silti ollut kuullut, että kukaan vetäisi simulaatiohuonetta täysille. Se oli ollut mustatukkaiselle nuorukaisellekin kova pala, vaikka vastusta oli ollut vasta kohtuullisesti, ehkä keskitasolla. Ja hän kuitenkin oli ensimmäisen tason SOLDIER. Taistelija harppoi ovelle ja paukautti nyrkkinsä ovea vasten. "Sephiroth!"

Hän ei saanut vastausta. Sen sijaan jotain tuntui paiskautuvan ovea vasten.

"Sir, hologrammijärjestelmä ylikuormittuu", simulaatiovastaava ilmoitti ja näytti kovin huolestuneelta. "Osa sammutusjärjestelmistäkään ei enää toimi."

"Minä menen sisään", Zack ilmoitti ja veti miekan vyöltään. Hän ei ehtinyt kuitenkaan sen pidemmälle, kun jotain isompaa tuntui putoavan huoneen katosta, rysähti alas lattiaa vavauttaen. "Sephiroth!" Nuori SOLDIER heittäytyi vasten ovia, yritti saada ne auki painamalla sormensa sähköisten ovien rakoihin ja vetämällä sivuille.

Ei tulosta.

Zack väänsi ovia käsivarsiaan säälimättä, ponnisteli saadakseen ovet auki ja oli lentää tasapainosta, kun ne lähtivät äkisti liikkeelle ja aukesivat. Sephiroth seisoi hänen edessään täysin naarmuttomana, vaatteet kunnossa, eikä hänen kasvoillaan tai rinnallaan ollut merkkiäkään siitä, että kenraali olisi ponnistellut tai hionnut simulaatiohuoneessa. Pitkän miehen takana näkyivät jäänteet siitä, mitä huone oli ollut. Katosta oli pudonnut useampi palkki, seinissä oli jälkiä räjähdyksistä ja teräs oli taipunut suorastaan yli-inhimillisten iskujen tieltä. Huoneen sisäinen kontrollipaneeli oli täysin tuhoutunut, kaapelinpätkät suihkuttivat kipinöitä ilmaan ja vääntelehtivät sähköissä kuolinkouristuksissaan.

"Fair. Mitä kuvittelet tekeväsi?" Sephiroth kysyi tympääntyneeseen sävyyn. Hän näytti olleen kevyellä jaloittelulla, vaikka huoneen tuhot kielivät muusta.

"Minä. Äh, tuota", Zack aloitti ja kykeni vain tuijottamaan tuhottua simulaatiotilaa. Sitä ei kukaan käyttäisi kuukausiin. Tuollaista voimankäyttöä hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt sisätiloissa. Asetukset täysillä, eikä kenraalilla ollut edes hiki? Sephiroth silmäsi typertynyttä toveriaan pitkään ja kyllästyneen näköisenä.

"Olet tielläni", hän murahti.

"Ai joo. Sori", Zack äännähti ja siirtyi ovelta sivuun. Kenraali käveli hänen ohitseen, silmät sivuuttivat tyrmistyneen näköisen simulaatiohuoneen vastaavan, ja hän jatkoi kulkuaan kohti omaa työhuonettaan. Zack vilkaisi vielä tuhoutunutta huonetta ja pinkaisi hopeahiuksisen taistelijan perään.

"Hei, mitä tuo oikein oli?" hän kysyi ja hiljensi juoksuaskeleet ripeäksi kävelyksi tavoitettuaan kenraalin.

"Mikä?"

"Tuo simulaatiohuoneen homma?" Fair kysyi ja vinkkasi peukalollaan olkansa yli, taaksejääneen tuhon suuntaan.

"Hmmph. Pelkkää paineenpurkua", Sephiroth tuhahti vähättelevästi.

"Tiedätkö, siihen olisi parempiakin tapoja", Zack ilmoitti ja käveli itsepintaisesti kenraalin vierellä, vaikka tämä teki joka elellään selväksi, ettei kaivannut nyt seuraa.

**

Sephiroth katseli baarissa ympärilleen. Mitä hän oli kuvitellut saavuttavansa suostumalla Zackin pyyntöön lähteä tämän ja muiden SOLDIERien kanssa yksille töiden jälkeen? Kaiketi kokeilla, saisiko edes jotain samankaltaista kuin Genesiksen ja Angealin kanssa. Yhteenkuuluvaisuutta, ystävyyttä, jotain?

Hopeahiuksinen kenraali tuijotti oluttuoppia edessään ja pudisti henkisesti päätään. Hän ei koskaan ollut mallasmäen miehiä, mutta Zack oli vaatimalla vaatinut, että Sephirothin olisi kokeiltava baarista saatavaa gongagalaista vaaleaa pintahiivaolutta. Siitä ei kuulemma olut paranisi, ja siinä pystyi maistamaan kaiken sen, mitä Gongagalla oli tarjota, ja mitä Midgarista ei saanut. Ehkä Sephirothin mielen kuitenkin käänsi tuontiolut ajatuksena kuin se sama litku, mitä suurin osa meluisan kapakan väestä litki. Siihen kenraali ei koskisi pitkällä tikullakaan. Hän oli maistanut pari kulausta tuopistaan ja todennut – jälleen kerran - ettei olut ollut hänen juomansa. Ilmankos Zack oli tullut Angealin kanssa hyvin toimeen. Ex-SOLDIER oli ollut intohimoinen erikoisoluiden harrastaja, ja epäilemättä nämä kaksi olivat töiden jälkeen istuneet kapakassa vertailemassa eri olutlaatujen eroja maltaan, humalan ja mausteiden määrässä.

Zack oli esittänyt ensimmäisen puolituntisen yksinpuhelua gongagalaisesta oluenpanemisesta ja kuinka sen maku erosi niin huomattavasti muista oluista – kuten Sephiroth varmastikin oli ehtinyt huomaamaan. Kenraali oli murahtanut jotakin vastaukseksi, ja Fair sai taas puhemoottorinsa käyntiin. Oikeastaan tämä oli luvattoman helppoa. Ajatus ei karannut liian syvälle, eikä jäänyt ylenkatseella seuraamaan muita kapakan asiakkaita. Genesis oli ollut enemmän rockhenkisten tanssipaikkojen ystävä – punapään oli aina pakko päästä esiintymään jossain yökerhossa. Tavalla tai toisella Genesis toi itsensä julkisesti esiin, ja sellaiseen menoon Sephiroth oli tottunut vuosien myötä. Tämä paikka sen sijaan oli perinteinen oluthanoilla varustettu pubi, jossa musiikki soi vain, jos joku kävi iskemässä gilin jukeboxiin, ja muuten paikan taustameluna oli kovaääninen puheensorina.

"Vaikka ei tämmöisistä paikoista yleensä kissoja löydä", Zack pahoitteli ja kohautti harteitaan. "Näissä paikoissa ollaan äijien kesken ja vedetään pohjia." Sephiroth nosti toista, hopeista kulmaansa.

"Kissoja?"

"Niin. Naisia, pimuja, mirrejä, kissoja, vosuja, misukoita -"

"Tuli selväksi", kenraali hymähti ja tuijotti taas ohrapirtelöä edessään. Juomatta jäisi.

"Ei sitä aina jaksa", nuori SOLDIER sanoi ja tutkaili ilmeetöntä esimiestään pöydän vastakkaisella puolella.

"Ei", Sephiroth sanoi, ja Minean kuva häilyi mielen pohjalla.

_Missä sinä olet? Oletko hengissä? Ovatko lapset hengissä? _

"Hieno homma!" Zack hihkaisi ja otti tuhdin kulauksen tuopistaan. "Joskus sitä vain kaipaa äijien keskeisiä juttuja." Hän tukahdutti naurunpyrskähdyksen. "Siis ihan näin heteropohjalta. Minä en _todellakaan_ ole homo", gongagalainen päätti selventää asiaa. Ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi. Sephirothin suupieli nytkähti kevyesti.

"Hyvä, että selvisi", hän hymähti, ja he vaihtoivat jokseenkin huvittuneen katseen.

"Oikeasti, välillä menee niin totaalisesti käpy niihin vaatimuksiin. Vaikka parhaansa sitä vaan yrittää", Zack puuskahti ja ryysti oluestaan. "Näytänkö minä joltain helkkarin puusepältä?"

"Et?" Sephiroth sanoi hitaasti ja tarkasteli epäluuloisesti alaistaan. Hän oli jo menettänyt keskustelun punaisen langan, mutta se ei ollut uutta tämän kyseisen SOLDIERin kohdalla. Fair puhui paljon ja innostuessaan voimakkaalla gongagalaisella aksentilla ja niin nopeasti, ettei ollut toivoakaan pysyä selvillä siitä, mitä Zackin päässä liikkui.

"Fair!" Joku huudahti sivummalta, ja mustahiuksinen gongalainen nosti kätensä tervehdykseen.

"Kunsel! Terve!" Zack huudahti. Sephiroth käänsi päätään sen verran, että tunnisti pubiin saapuneen toisen tason SOLDIERin. Mieli poimi miehen tiedot muistista. Ihan pätevä sotilas, mutta ei tulisi koskaan saavuttamaan ensimmäisen tason arvoa.

"Mitä äijä!" Kunsel kajautti ja tajusi sitten toverinsa istuvan Shin-Ran kenraalin kanssa samassa pöydässä. "Jestas. Sir!" Ruskeahiuksinen sotilas teki pikaisesti kunniaa.

"Jestas?" Zack päräytti ja puhalsi melkein vaahdot oluestaan Sephirothin päälle. Hopeahiuksinen mies vetäisi käsiään vastenmielisesti taaksepäin. Ei tahroja, eikä varsinkaan jonkun toisen tuopista, kiitos. "Vanhat ämmät sanovat noin Gongagassa!" Zack jatkoi ja ratkesi nauramaan. "Jestas. Ei hyvää päivää!"

"Hah hah", Kunsel vastasi sangen penseään sävyyn ja vilkuili varovasti kenraalin suuntaan. Siinä, missä Fair oli täysin oma itsensä Sephirothin seurassa, Kunsel ei ainakaan ollut. Toisen tason SOLDIER oli pidättyvä ja hieman jäykkä. Arasteli selvästi.

"Liity seuraan", Fair houkutteli ja taputti pöydän pintaan. Hän huomasi toverinsa epäröinnin ja katsahti esimieheensä. "Ei me siitä häiriinnytä, vai kuinka?" Sephiroth murahti jotain myönteisen suuntaista, ja SOLDIER istahti penkille Zackin viereen.

Seuraava puolituntinen meni kohtuullisen helposti Fairin pitäessä jälleen yhtä yksinpuhelua siitä, että naiset olivat törkeitä ja hyväksikäyttäviä sikoja, eivät miehet. Eikä mikään kelvannut, vaikka kuinka yritti. Kunsel onnistui kumoamaan kurkustaan muutaman oluen ja sotilaasta tuli sen jälkeen vähän puheliaampi. Sephiroth ei taas puolestaan pukahtanut juuri ollenkaan. Ajatus lipui taas kauemmas, sinne jonnekin, missä hänen perheensä nyt oli. Sinne jonnekin, mihin hänellä ei ollut pääsyä. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Zack ilmoitti lähtevänsä heittämään kepillisen ja pakeni wc-tilojen suuntaan. Kunselin ja Sephirothin välille laskeutui syvä hiljaisuus, ja kenraali katsoi aikansa koittaneen. Hän nousi pöydästä, siirsi edelleen juomattoman tuoppinsa Kunselin eteen ja nyökäytti päätään alaiselleen.

"Sano Fairille kiitokseni ja että lähdin. Tuli muuta."

**

Minea oli tarkkailun alaisena, se oli jo selvää. Ilmeisesti ruoan mukana hän sai jotain rauhoittavaa tai väsyttävää, sillä hän nukkui entistäkin enemmän. Ja sillä aikaa huoneeseen tuotiin ruoat ja vietiin käytetyt astiat pois. Vaihtovaatteitakin hän oli saanut, mutta niistä ei ollut kovin hurjasti iloa. Nämä olivat niitä vaatteita, jotka hän oli jättänyt Surin luokse slummeihin. Mitähän serkulle oli tapahtunut? Tuskin kukaan vain käveli heidän vanhaan asuntoonsa ja olisi saanut Minean vanhat vaatteet pyytämällä. Kai? Minea yritti olla rohkea, mutta viimeistään illan pimetessä itku tuli ja pelko omasta kohtalosta nousi pintaan.

Minea sai jotain muutakin lääkitystä. Kanyyli hänen kämmenselässään pidettiin puhtaana, ja se oli jossain vaiheessa muutettu toiseen malliin. Yhtenä päivänä hän oli huomannut ihollaan jotain vihertävää nestettä, joka kieli siitä, että häntä lääkittiin jollain nukkuessaan. Minea oli pariin otteeseen pohtinut jättävänsä syömättä, mutta päätös oli murentunut nopeasti kammottavaan nälän tunteeseen ja hänen vain oli syötävä, vaikka tiesi ruoan olevan terästettyä. Vauvat olivat tänne saapumisen jälkeen saaneet useamman ensimmäisen päivän kaltaisen riehumiskohtauksen, ja Minea oli kipeä ja voipunut niiden jäljiltä. Vaikka mieli pohti suunnitelmia karata, kolkata se joku, joka täällä kävi ja vain paeta, hän joutui tyytymään siihen, ettei pääsisi mihinkään. Jo vessassa käyminen oli sellainen operaatio, ettei pako olisi vaihtoehto. Tällä mahalla, näin elävillä lapsilla ja välillä hyökkäävillä supistuksilla ei juostaisi mihinkään, eikä tehtäisi enää mitään kovin fyysistä. Hän kaivoi Lucrezia Crescentin päiväkirjan tyynynsä alta ja avasi kohdan, mihin oli jäänyt. Se oli tämän hetken ainut hupi ja ajankulu.

_Minä olen raskaana. Tämä oli koko ajan suunnitelmissa ja kokeen pitikin edetä näin, mutta se tuntuu silti uskomattomalta. Minä olen raskaana. Aamuisin oksettaa ja mikään ei pysy sisällä. Vincent on tajunnut missä mennään ja hän selvästi haluaisi kysyä minulta, onko hän isä. Hän ei ole tyhmä. En halua kertoa. Se ei kuulu hänelle, koska tämä on osa työtäni. Hän ottaa tämän liian henkilökohtaisesti, minä en voi. En saa tehdä sitä. En halua kiintyä tähän lapseen. Koko projekti on suunniteltu tarkkaan alusta lähtien. Minulla ei ole mahdollisuutta kiintyä, ja Vincent ei ymmärrä. Ensimmäiset Jenova-solut istutettiin alkioon tänään, ja minusta tuntuu, että jokainen hermo olisi yliherkkä. Makoinjektioita on jatkettu suunniteltuun tapaan, ja huomaan itsekin nyt niiden vaikutukset. Kuulo herkistyy ja minusta tuntuu, että näen myös paremmin. Kokevatkohan tulevat sotilaatkin sen tällä tavoin?_

Minea värähti. Crescent jatkoi oireiden kuvailua, ja Minea tunnisti niistä useammat itsensä kokemiksi. Oliko hän saanut makopistoksia? Oireet osuivat vähän turhan hyvin yksiin, jotta tämä olisi voinut olla sattumaa. Ensin Hojo ja sitten makopistokset. Entä mitä pirua Jenova-solut oikein olivat? Ja saiko hänkin niitä? Hän rapsutti kanyylia kiinnittävää teippiä, ja kylmä hiki nousi pintaan. Nyt hän ei enää voinut olla jatkamatta lukemista. Jos Crescent oli ollut raskaana ja hän oli ilmeisesti tehnyt itsellään (Hojon kanssa, voi Gaia!) näitä samoja kokeita, miten naiselle oli lopulta käynyt? Minea oli tullut siihen tulokseen, ettei tutkijanainen voinut olla yksin vastuussa hänen kaappauksestaan. Ei tällaista aineistoa muuten olisi jätetty esiin.

_Voin pahoin. Vincent sai selville, mitä olemme tekemässä. Hän on niin tuohtunut, niin tuomitseva. Olen joutunut ottamaan askeleen taaksepäin, vetämään ovia itseni ja Vincentin väliin. En kai voi muuta? En saa antaa hänen vaikuttaa työhöni. Tämä on tärkeää. Tämä voi olla todella käänteentekevää ihmiskunnalle, käänteentekevää Shin-Ralle. Ehkä se ei ole suuren yleisön mielestä eettisesti hyväksyttävää, mutta tämä on silti tärkeää. Tiede ennen kaikkea. Ja vaikka koe tehdäänkin minulla, en näe siinä ongelmaa. Hollander työstää omaa projektiaan, enkä voi tutkijana ymmärtää hänen lähtökohtiaan. Minusta hän tekee virheen. Tekee vääriä ratkaisuja, vaikka tietyllä tavalla lähestymme sitä samalta suunnalta._

Kahta päivää myöhemmin Crescentin mieli muuttui kummasti.

_Jotain on nyt vialla. Jotain on todella pahasti vialla! Yritin seisoa projektin takana, mutta en pysty siihen enää täysin. Vincent otti Hojon kanssa yhteen, ja minä, minä vain mukailin Hojoa. Ja sitten pyörryin. En tiedä mikä minuun iski? Aiemmin ei ole ollut mitään ongelmaa. En ole koskaan aiemmin pyörtynyt ennen tätä. Olin näkevinäni vilauksen pojastani, näin hänet aikuisena, hänen kohtalonsa. Lumivalkoiset hiukset, musta siipi selässään liekkien ympäröimänä. Niin kaunis, mutta niin julma. Mitä minä teen? Hänestä tulee hirviö. Painajainen, joka polttaa kaiken takanaan. Kaiken elävän tuho. Tämä on virhe. VIRHE! Ja minä en voi keskeyttää tätä enää. Minä en voi tappaa omaa lastani. Mitä minä teen? Olen hukassa._

Vincent on minulle vihainen, enkä voi kai syyttää häntä siitä. Tuntuu, että on ikuisuus siitä, kun olen viimeksi voinut käpertyä hänen syliinsä. Aurinkoisista päivistä puutarhassa on tuntunut kuluvan elinikä. Minä työnnän häntä pois, vaikka haluaisin hänet lähemmäs. Valehtelin, että hän oli vain ajankulua ja todellisuudessa haluan olla Hojon kanssa. Hänen ilmeensä... Satutin häntä. Minuunkin sattuu, mutta voinko muutakaan?

Minea laski päiväkirjan käsistään. Liian monta asiaa yhdistyi. Hän ilmeisesti sai makopistoksia kuten tämän päiväkirjankin kirjoittaja. Oireet täsmäsivät melkein täydellisesti. Sen lisäksi oli vielä Hojo ja maininnat näistä geenimanipulaatioista. Shin-Ra, Turkit. Crescentin epätoivo välittyi hänelle kirjoitettujen sanojen muodossa. Musta siipi ja valkoiset hiukset? Nyt meni yli rajan. Eihän se nyt vain voinut olla totta. Mutta jos nämä tyypit olivat kikkailleet geenimanipulaation kanssa ja yhtäläisyyksiä oli näin paljon?

"Ei", Minea sanoi topakasti ääneen. "Se olisi jo vähän liian paksua. Ei kaikki aina liity kaikkeen." Olihan Genesikselläkin ollut siipi. Ja huhun mukana myös Angealilla olisi nähty sellainen. Se voisi olla joku muu. Aivan hyvin voisi olla. Minea avasi kirjasen uudestaan ja ahmi seuraavan viikon merkinnät.

_Vincent on kuollut. Häntä ei enää ole. Tuntuu kuin sydämeni olisi lakannut olemasta. Minä itken itseni horteiseen uneen menetettyäni hänet. En pysty nukkumaan. Löysin hänet tänään laboratoriosta makaamassa verilammikossa. Elämä oli poistunut hänestä jo lähes kokonaan. Hojo ampui hänet turhauduttuaan Vincentin vastalauseisiin siitä, ettemme saisi tehdä näitä ihmiskokeita. Emme saisi tehdä näitä geenimanipulaatioita asioilla, joita emme täysin tunne. Emme saisi kokeilla minulla. Ja lapsella, jonka isää hän ei koskaan saanut tietää. En tiennyt, että Hojolla oli ase. Minua pelottaa._

Laitoin Vincentin ruumiin makotankkiin, ja nyt hän on jonkinlaisessa staasissa. En voinut muuta kuin istuttaa kaaoksen häneen, jotta edes osa hänestä säilyisi hengissä. Anna anteeksi rakas, en voinut muuta. En voinut vain katsoa hänen valuvan kuiviin ja kuolevan käsiini.

Ja nyt hänkin on vain hirviö. Raivoava, mielipuolinen hirviö. En suunnitellut tätä. En suunnitellut tätä lainkaan! Tein hätäisen ratkaisun, eikä se ole hyvä asia. Minun olisi pitänyt kyetä miettimään tarkemmin. Mutta aikaa ei ollut. Ei minulla ollut muita vaihtoehtoja! Hojo pilkkaa minua heikkoudesta ja liiallisesta myötätunnosta. Ei hän voi ymmärtää, että minä rakastin Vincentiä. Ei se paskiainen edes ymmärrä, mitä rakkaus tarkoittaa.

Päiväkirjan viihdyttävyysarvo sai karmaisevan lopun. Nyt pelotti. Jos Hojo kykeni tuollaiseen, niin mitä hän voisi vielä tehdä Minealle? Alun "sait mitä kerjäsitkin"- olo tutkijanaisen kohdalla vaihtui myötätuntoon. Naisparka. Ja kuinka paljon se loppujen lopuksi erosi hänen omasta kohtalostaan? Sephiroth sentään oli hengissä, mutta muuten?

_Hojo sulki minut tänne loppuraskauden ajaksi. Tämä on jo kohtalon ivaa. Tiesin, että hän on ikävä ja pisteliäs ihmisenä, mutta loistelias tiedemies. En silti osannut kuvitella, että hän on näin häikäilemätön. Julma minuakin kohtaan. Luulin hänen pitävän minua vertaisenaan, mutta nyt minulle alkaa selvitä, että minäkin taisin olla vain yksi koekaniini. Ehkä maksan nyt kaikista rikoksistani ja virheistäni. Hän vie pojan minulta, kun se syntyy. Tiedän sen. _

Minea tiesi lukevansa omaa kohtaloaan. Hojo veisi hänen lapsensa, eikä hän voisi sille mitään. Sephiroth ei tiennyt, missä he olivat. Hän olisi varmasti tullut muuten kiviseinänkin läpi hakemaan heitä. Minea leikki hetken mielikuvilla prinssistä mustassa nahkatakissa, joka leimuavin vihrein silmin repisi oven auki ja veisi hänet kotiin. Aurinko kimaltelisi valkoisissa hiuksissa ja muuttaisi ne melkein kullanhohtoisiksi. Mutta niin ei kävisi. Minea risti silti sormensa ja toivoi.

_Tiedän, että luomme painajaisen tähän maailmaan. Ja silti se on vain pieni vauva. Pieni poika. Ympäristötekijät kuitenkin luovat suuren osan persoonaamme, määräävät millaisia ihmisiä meistä tulee, miten käyttäydymme ja miten suhtaudumme muihin ihmisiin. Kasvatus, koti ja ympäristö kertovat meille, mikä on oikein, mikä väärin ja mitä voimme tehdä. Ehkä ei ole vielä myöhäistä? Ne ovat kuitenkin vain geenit. Vain osa ihmisen rakennuspalikoista. Jos saan mahdollisuuden, vien lapsen täältä pois, teen parhaani, että kasvattaisin hänestä hyvän ihmisen. Ei sen painajaisen, joka kummittelee unissani._

Minä kiinnyin tähän lapseen. Minä rakastan häntä. Kenties yhtä paljon kuin Vincentiäkin, ellen enemmänkin, vaikka kummatkin heistä menetän. Oli virhe tehdä tämä koe omalla keholla. Olisi ollut yhtä suuri virhe ja vääryys, jos se olisi tehty jonkun toisen naisen kohdussa. Voisipa kelloa kääntää taaksepäin. Vincent olisi hengissä, voisin olla onnellinen hänen kanssaan. Tämä lapsi saisi normaalin elämän. Olisinpa vain ymmärtänyt aiemmin. Toivon, että minulle joskus annetaan anteeksi, vaikka epäilen sitä suuresti. Olen niin pahoillani, Vincent. Olen rikkonut koko elämää vastaan.

Minea alkoi tuntea syvää myötätuntoa. Vaikka tutkija oli tehnyt virheitä, eikä Minea lainkaan hyväksynyt geenimanipulaatiota tai ihmiskokeita, nainen oli silti tajunnut tekonsa. Parempi myöhään kuin ei milloinkaan. Ihan fiksulta tämä oli kuitenkin tuntunut, vaikka olikin mokannut pahasti. Seuraavat viikkojen merkinnät sisälsivät yhtäläistä katumusta, pelkoa ja ahdistusta, sekä jatkuvaa anteeksiannon pyytämistä joltain suuremmalta. Uh huh. Minea hieraisi niskaansa ja häntä melkein kadutti se, että hän oli löytänyt päiväkirjan ja ruvennut lukemaan sitä. Tietämättömyys olisi ehkä kuitenkin ollut parempi vaihtoehto.


	22. Nibelheim

Matka Nibelheimiin oli pitkä ja raskas. Ensin helikopterilento Junoniin, sieltä lautalla meren yli Costa del Soliin, mistä matka jatkui tuntikausia kiikkerissä vanhoissa Shin-Ran miehistönkuljetusautoissa. Menossa oli kuuleman mukaan säästötoimet viimeaikaisten tapahtumien johdosta ja se vaikutti nyt tähänkin. Sephiroth oli viettänyt melkein koko matkan nojaten firman logoilla merkittyihin varustelaatikoihin ja seurannut väsyneenä Zack Fairin intoa tehtävää kohtaan. Ifrit, että sitä suunpieksentää riitti. Nuori SOLDIER ei ollut selvästikään nähnyt vielä tarpeeksi sotaa, taisteluita ja kuolemaa. Ei tämä muuten olisi pursunnut noin paljon intoa.

Jossain välissä Fair auttoi myötätuntoisesti toista Shin-Ran armeijan sotilasta, vaaleaa nuorta poikaa, joka kärsi pahasta matkapahoinvoinnista. Kenraali päätteli näiden kahden nuorukaisen tutustuneen jo aiemmin, sillä Zack tuntui puhelevan pojalle siihen sävyyn, että he olivat ystäviä ja olivat olleet jo jokusella yhteisellä tehtävälläkin. Fairin tuntien myös jokusella seikkailulla gongalaisen oluen parissa. Sephiroth ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt siihen juurikaan huomiota. Mieluummin keskittyisi käsillä olevaan tehtävään ja siihen, mitä oli odotettavissa. Muuten mieli lipeäisi takaisin menneeseen ja katkeruus oli huono matkakumppani.

Matkanteko oli keskeytynyt joksikin aikaa, kun kohtuullisen isokokoinen hirviö oli käynyt autosaattueen kimppuun, ja onneton eläin oli sitten saanut maistaa masamunen terää. Heidän autostaan oli vääntynyt toinen kylki, ja kuski vahingoittui hirviön törmätessä kulkuvälineeseen. Matkustavaiset saivat osallistua renkaanvaihtoon rankkasateessa, ja koko porukka oli täysin uitettu, ennen kuin auto saatiin taas liikkeelle. Keskellä maantietä kaikkia tarvittavia korjauksia ei kuitenkaan pystytty tekemään, ja väliaikaiset korjaukset saivat auton täryyttämään entistä enemmän ja hakeutumaan varmaankin joka ikiseen tiellä olevaan kuoppaan. Ja mantereen tällä puolen tiet olivat poikkeuksellisen huonossa kunnossa Gold Saucerin ohituksen jälkeen.

Kylään saapuminen nosti epäilyttävän tunteen kenraalin selkäpiihin. Tämä tuntui kummalta. Hänellä oli epämääräinen déjà vu-tunne siitä, että oli ollut täällä joskus aiemminkin, vaikka tiesi, ettei hänellä ollut ollut ainuttakaan tehtävää Nibelheimissa, eikä missään kylän lähimaastossakaan. Tällä puolella planeettaa ei ollut juuri tullut käytyä. Melkein kaikki aktiviteetti oli ollut viime vuosina Wutain puolella sodan takia. Nyt oli kuitenkin tullut matkusteltua enemmän selvitellessä Angealin, Genesiksen ja Hollanderin jälkiä.

"Siitä on aikaa, kun olet viimeksi ollut kotona?" Sephiroth sanoi ja seisahtui Nibelheimin porteille, osoitti sanansa vaalealle sotilaalle, joka kuulemma oli täältä kotoisin. Taisi olla se sama sotilas, jonka kanssa Fair oli kaveerannut matkan aikana. Poika käänsi kypärällä verhotun katseensa maahan ja kohautti harteitaan.

"Miltä se tuntuu?" kenraali jatkoi, mutta ei saanut vastausta. "Minulla ei ole kotikylää, joten en voi tietää." Omituinen tunne vei mukanaan, ja Sephiroth tajusi Zackin yllyttämänä puhuvansa omasta äidistään ja perheestään, omasta taustastaan, ennen kuin ehti pysäyttää itsensä. Naurettavaa. Älytöntä. Oliko se tämän paikan kummallinen tunnelma vai oliko Fair saanut hänet rentoutumaan siinä määrin seurassaan, että hän saattoi kertoa jotain tällaista itsestään? Seurassa? Sephiroth ravisti harteitaan, nauroi kolkosti omalle herpaantumiselleen.

"Mitä minä oikein puhun?" hän hymähti ja kosketti otsaansa. "Mennään." Ehkä hän oli tulossa hulluksi kaikesta siitä surusta, katkeruudesta ja piilotetusta raivosta, joita hän tunsi työnantajiaan kohtaan. Ei hän enää tiennyt.

He jatkoivat eteenpäin, majataloon, ja Zack ehti jo jostain löytää tummatukkaisen nuoren tytön, jonka kanssa vaihtoi pari sanaa. Samapa tuo. Sephirothia ei jaksanut kiinnostaa enää. He kantoivat tavarat sisään huoneisiinsa, mutta kenraali oli liian levoton pysyäkseen huoneessaan.

_Minea..._

Keskity!  
Pidä ajatukset työssä.  
Älä ajattele omiasi, älä muistele.

Se ei vain ollut aivan niin helppoa.

"Sephiroth? Onko siellä jotain?" Zackin ääni rikkoi kenraalin ajatukset. Sephiroth huomasi seisovansa tavernan toisen kerroksen ikkunan edessä ja vain tuijotti ulos. Ei, tässä paikassa oli jotain tuttua. Se ei ollut vain pelkkä déjà vu.

"Tämä paikka on kummallisen tutun oloinen", kenraali hymähti. "Aivan kuin olisin ollut täällä aiemmin. En vain osaa sanoa koska tai missä yhteydessä."

"Just", Fair totesi ja häälyi kädet taskussa kenraalin takana. Sephiroth ei kääntänyt päätään, piti katseensa sitkeästi majatalon ikkunasta levittäytyvässä maisemassa.

"Omituinen tunne", Sephiroth mutisi ja vaikeni sitten.

"Voisin käydä vähän ulkoilemassa ja katselemassa mestoja", Zack ehdotti. "Etkä taida nyt muutenkaan kaivata seuraa?" Sephiroth pudisti päätään. Ei hän kaivannut, saati sitten halunnut puhua kenenkään kanssa nyt. Tämä häiritsi nyt todella pahasti.

"Meillä on huomenna aikainen lähtö. En suosittelisi pitkää ulkoilua", kenraali muistutti vielä, ja Zack naurahti, pudisti päätään ja heilautti sitten kättään. Nuori mies katosi portaisiin, ja kenraali kuuli, miten askeleet vauhdittuivat portaissa. Fair ilmeisesti kulki ne puolijuoksua ja marssi sitten ulko-ovesta ulos. Sephiroth veti nenän kautta henkeä ja antoi ajatustensa taas kulkea. Kun Fair oli ulkona, häntä ei enää häirittäisi. Muut eivät uskaltaisi.

_Mikä ihme tämä oli?_

Ilma Nibelheimissa tuntui niin kovin kotoisalta. Sen lisäksi, että paikka tuntui aavemaisen tutulta, hän oli kokenut jotain muutakin heidän saapuessaan kylään. Sivutiellä, joka johdatti Shin-Ran kartanoon, hän oli ollut haistavinaan tutun tuoksun. Minea oli tuoksunut siltä. Tai niin kenraali ainakin muisteli. Siitä oli jo kohta kuusi kuukautta, kun hän oli viimeksi naisen nähnyt. Ja sen jälkeen ei mitään. Nyt sitten täällä, kaukana kaikesta, keskellä ei mitään, hän oli ollut haistavinaan etäisesti Minean. Se ei ollut tuore hajujälki, viikkoja vanha, mutta silti havaittava. Ehkä se oli jo mielikuvituksen tuotetta, ei voinut olla varma. Kenraali oli nähnyt liian paljon unia kadotetusta naisesta, miettinyt asiaa liikaa, kaivannut liikaa, ettei se ollut enää tervettä.

**

Makoreaktori piti sisällään enemmän kuin kukaan heistä arvasi. Jenovan nimen näkeminen lukitun oven yläpuolella oli vain alkua sille tunnekuohulle, sekavuudelle ja kauhulle, joka seurasi vain hetkiä myöhemmin. Kenraali yritti pitää sitä sisällään, mutta se oli liikaa. Sephiroth kohotti kädet hitaasti eteensä, tuijotti omia, mustien nahkahansikkaiden peittämiä sormiaan.

"Olenko minä... edes ihminen?"

"Valitettavasti et. Sinä olet hirviö", tuttu ääni ilmoitti katonrajasta. Kaksi tulipalloa sinkoutui heitä kohti, kaatoi Zackin maahan, mutta hopeahiuksisen miehen refleksit toimivat kaikesta pään sisällä pyörivästä huolimatta. Hän torjui iskun kevyesti toisella kädellään.

"Sephiroth, sinä olet täydellinen hirviö. Syntynyt Jenova-projektin tuloksena", Genesis manifestoi ja lehahti portaille kenraalin taakse. Metalliritilä kalahti raskaiden saappaiden osuessa niihin.

"Genesis", Zack älähti reaktorin lattialta, piteli kylkeään, johon isku oli osunut. "Tiesin! Olet sittenkin hengissä!" Punapää nosti käden kasvoilleen, kosketti sulavasti leukaansa, jossa solurappeutuminen näkyi voimakkaimmin ja tuhahti.

"Jos tätä tilaani nyt voidaan elämäksi kutsua." Käsi valahti alas, ja Genesiksen liikkeet tuntuivat olevan nyt vapaampia, elegantimpia, kun hän ei enää ollut SOLDIER ja ohjesäännön kahleissa.

Sephiroth tuijotti reaktorin seinää tunteet auki revittyinä, sekavana ja kauhuissaan. Hän oli hirviö? Oma päättelykyky reaktorin sisältä löytyneiden kapseleiden ja niiden sisällä muhivien hirviöiden alkuperästä, hänen omasta alkuperästään kirkui Hojon nimeä. Keinotekoinen ihminen. Ei, vain hirviö, joka näytti ihmiseltä, ja yritti olla, elää ja tuntea kuin ihminen. Ja kuolleeksi epäilty entinen toveri oli juuri lehahtanut paikalle vahvistamaan kenraalin sydämen särkymisen. Lopullisesti.

"Mitä tekemistä minulla on Jenova-projektin kanssa?" kenraali vaati, yritti pitää itsensä kasassa, mutta se oli suurien ponnistusten takana, eikä hän pystynyt pitämään edes ilmeitään enää kurissa. Tunteet, niiden kirjo, sekavuus, välittyivät riipaisevan selvästi hopeahiuksisen miehen kasvoilta. Genesis hymyili, avasi suunsa ja kertoi tietonsa Jenova-projektista, Sephirothin syntyperästä, eikä hänellä ollut mikään kiire. Ääni pysyi toverillisen leppoisana, jutustelevana. Punapää oli hyväksynyt oman taustansa, tullut sinuiksi sen kanssa, sen kuuli selvästi. Mutta entinen ystävä ei voinut odottaa samaa kenraalilta.

"Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan, miltä Jenova näyttää, mutta sen tiedän -" Genesis jatkoi tiedonantoaan ja istuutui kaikesta rappeutumisestaan huolimatta hyvin elegantisti reaktorin metallisille ritiläportaille.

"Genesis, lopeta!" Zack älähti taustalta, voimattomana vielä seisomaan. Fair yritti, pyrki auttamaan, estämään suuremmat vahingot. Punapää ei edes vilkaissut mielestään alemman, merkityksettömän SOLDIERin suuntaan, ja hänen huulensa kaartuivat hieman ylöspäin.

"– että Jenova on kaksituhatta vuotta sitten löydetty ulkoavaruudesta maahan ajautunut olento. Hirviö." Pehmeä ääni painotti viimeistä sanaa.

Sephiroth horjahti askeleen taaksepäin kuin häntä olisi lyöty kasvoihin, vihreät silmät levisivät järkyttyneinä, ja hän haukkoi hetken henkeään. Uskollisena itselleen, hän kasasi ulkokuortaan kuitenkin parhaansa mukaan. Mikä ei ollut kovin paljoa tehty. Kauniit kasvot vääntyivät sen näköisesti, että kenraali saattaisi hajota hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Pitkä mies horjui pystymättä pysymään täysin aloillaan ja käänsi kasvonsa sivuun. Hopeisen hiukset peittivät kasvot muiden näkyvistä. Ei hän ollut kuvitellut mitään tällaista. Hän oli tiennyt olevansa erilainen, mutta... ei näin. Ei näin! Mistä Ifritistä Genesis tiesi tämän kaiken? Jenova-projektin? Sen, mikä Jenova oli? Järkiperäinen ajattelu sysättiin taas sivuun tunnekuohun tieltä. Gaia, hänen äitinsä ei ollut ihminen. Hän ei ollut itse ihminen. Mikä, mikä hän oikein oli?

"Sephiroth, lainaa minulle voimaasi", Genesis pyysi, nojautui portailla eteenpäin, vapisevan hopeahiuksisen miehen suuntaan. "Ilman sinua rappeutumiseni ei lopu. Kuolen."

"Mitä minä voin tehdä?" Sephiroth vastasi hiljaa, pudisti päätään. Genesis pelasi hyvin. Heitti ilmeisiä faktoja ilmaan, mursi kenraalin sisältä käsin ja kun tämä oli tarpeeksi rikkirevitty, pyysi apua. Sephirothin solurakenne ei rappeutuisi, hänellä olisi apu punapään ongelmaan. Kaikkiin niihin.

"Anna minulle solujasi", Genesis sanoi, käveli portaista kenraalin rinnalle ja pysähtyi. Katse kääntyi hitaasti hopeahiuksisen miehen puoleen, joka yritti kovasti pitää itseään kasassa. _"Sinun intohimosi. Jumalattaren lahja tulee luomaan elämää"_, LOVELESSin säkeet kaikuivat reaktorin hiljaiseen kolkkouteen. Gaia, minkä määrän houkutusta punapää onnistui pusertamaan ääneensä. Genesis ojensi vaalimaansa Banoran omenaa Sephirothin suuntaan, ja kenraali ymmärsi, mitä punapää yritti, mitä hän tarkoitti. Omena oli vain symboli, vertauskuva asialle, jota Genesis oli ajanut koko ajan, aivan alusta lähtien. Entinen ystävä keskitti kaiken energiansa häneen. Sen kaiken, joka oli joskus riittänyt viihdyttämään useampaa naista kerralla, sen kaiken padotun energian saattoi nyt tuntea ilmassa heidän välillään. Siinä he seisoivat, kaksi hirviötä, ja Sephirothille tarjottiin jotain, joka olisi muka korvannut kaiken.

He olivat samalla linjalla. Kummatkin keinotekoisia, ihmisen luomia hirviöitä, joilla ei ollut enää ketään muuta kuin toisensa. Ei ketään muuta kaltaistaan, eikä kukaan muu voisi ymmärtää, mitä hirviön päässä liikkui, miten hän tuntisi asiat, kokisi ne? Tällä kertaa toinen ei olisi toistaan parempi, vaan he todella olivat samalla tasolla. Vaikka Sephiroth olikin juuri tituleerattu täydelliseksi hirviöksi. Tämä antoi punapäälle oikeutuksen, ja kenraali tajusi, miksi aiempi ystävä oli käyttäytynyt, miten oli käyttäytynyt, ymmärsi vihdoin merkityksen kryptisten sanojen ja vihjausten takana. Toki Genesis tarvitsi hänen solujaan, estääkseen rappeumansa, oman kuolemansa, mutta millä hinnalla? Ja kuka sen hinnan maksaisi? Vaikka makohehku vastakkaisista vihreistä silmistä oli hieman laantunut, kenraali näki varmuuden niiden takana. Nyt sinä ymmärrät, ne tuntuivat kertovan. Nyt näet, tajuat, mitä olen koko ajan yrittänyt sinulle sanoa. Genesis tarjosi itseään tasavertaisena kumppanina.

LOVELESSin säkeet kiersivät vielä kenraalin päässä. Ne samat, jotka entinen ystävä oli lausunut hänelle Midgarissa ja joiden hän oli kuvitellut viittaavan Mineaan. Mineaan, joka oli pelännyt Sephirothia hirviönä - ja oli ollut oikeassa sen suhteen. Ei, ne viittasivat siihen, mitä olisi voinut olla. Mitä hänen ja Genesiksen välillä olisi voinut olla. Millä helvetin oikeudella Genesis kuvitteli, että tämä korvaisi kaiken? Vihreiden kissansilmien synkkä katse kääntyi punapäätä kohti. Sephiroth vilkaisi vielä sivulleen, ylhäällä odottavaan, Jenovan nimellä merkittyä kammioon, henkäisi lohduttomasti ja käänsi sitten tiukan katseensa takaisin Genesikseen.

"Yritätkö sekoittaa minua kaikella kertomallasi? Vai onko tämä etsimäni totuus?" Sephiroth kysyi ja veti syvään henkeä. Punapään kasvoilla oli varma ja silti toiveikas ilme. Hän kuvitteli tietävänsä, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. "Kummin päin tahansa se sitten onkin", kenraali sai varmuuden ääneensä. "Mädänny keskenäsi."

Hän tönäisi omenan punapään ojennetusta kädestä, torjui kaiken sen, mitä Genesis hänelle tarjosi. Hedelmä putosi ritiläportaille, otti aikamoisen lommon kylkeensä ja kieri kaksi porrasta alaspäin. Sephiroth marssi suorinta tietä ulos reaktorikammiosta. Hän kuuli jälkeensä lausutut sanat, ja ne nostivat kylmän tunteen hänen niskaansa.

"Ah, ymmärrän. Tämä oli täysin arvattavaa täydelliseltä hirviöltä", punapää tuhahti marttyyrin elkein ja jäi esittämään vielä jonkin mahtipontisen säkeen rakastamastaan runoteoksesta, jossa maailma tuhoutuisi kahden hirviön yhteenotossa ja lähti sen jälkeen kenraalin perään. Zack huusi heidän jälkeensä, pyysi odottamaan, mutta kumpikaan ei pysähtynyt.

Sephiroth harppoi ripeästi reaktorin pitkiä käytäviä metallisten kalahdusten seuratessa hänen jokaista askeltaan. Hän kuuli, kuinka Genesis lennähti hänen taakseen, jäi hieman jälkeen. Kenraali ei reagoinut. He kulkivat peräkanaa kahdet portaat ja yhden pitkän käytävän.

"Sephiroth. Pysähdy", punapää aukaisi ensin suunsa, mutta kenraali ei lotkauttanutkaan korvaansa entisen toverin pyynnölle. "Ifrit, pysähdy nyt! Et saa rauhaa muualtakaan. Tyttö on kuollut ja vienyt mukanaan kaikki haaveesi tavallisesta elämästä", Genesis sihahti heidän päästyään pidemmälle, ja Sephiroth seisahtui kuin seinään. Punapää siis tiesi.

"Minea."

"Sama nainen."

"Kerro minulle", kenraali pyysi, tukahdutti pintaan pyrkivän raivon joutuessaan pyytämään tuolta niljakkeelta mitään.

"Ei ole enää mitään kerrottavaa. Näin, kun ruumis krematoitiin", punapää huokaisi suurieleisesti ja levitti käsiään.

"Missä?" Sephiroth sai vaivoin sanottua. Genesis murskasi hänen elämänsä viimeiset toivonkipinät yhdellä lauseella.

"Shin-Ran kartanolla. Vähän kylästä sivuun. Unohda se. Unohda." Punapää kohotti vielä kättään Sephirothin suuntaan, koskettamaan teräväpiirteisen leuan linjaa. Oliko se hukkuvan viimeinen yritys vai luottoa vielä omiin mahdollisuuksiin? Kortit oli jo pelattu, savuverho heitetty syrjään. "Sephiroth. Ajattele tätä hetkeä. Älä sitä, mikä on mennyt. Minä voisin -"

"Painua helvettiin!" Kenraali ärähti ja väisti kosketusta. "Minulla ei ole mitään, minkä haluaisin jakaa kanssasi!" Genesiksen ojennettu käsi tipahti, valahti punapään sivuun, ja entinen ystävä käänsi katseensa käytävän seinään.

"Olkoon sitten niin. Vihollisia", hän henkäisi, ja ääni oli haljeta pettymyksestä. Kenraali puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, suu vetäytyi tiukaksi viivaksi ja hän jatkoi matkaansa. Genesis jäi seisomaan paikoilleen, eikä nostanut katsettaan hopeisten hiusten peittämään selkään. Se oli viimeinen kerta, kun Sephiroth näki tai kuuli punapäästä mitään.

**  
Matka reaktorilta, vuorilta alas kylään, oli antanut Sephirothille aikaa kasata ulkoisesti tyyni ja rauhallinen ulkokuorensa. Vain liian levottomat, liian kosteat silmät paljastivat, että sisäpuoli kärsi hurrikaanin kourissa. Täällä Genesis oli sanonut nähneensä Minean... ruumiin. Shin-Ran kartano näytti melkein siltä, ettei siellä oltu asuttu ikuisuuksiin. Ainoastaan tuoreet jäljet lattian pölyssä ja ihmisten hajut varmistivat sen, että täällä tosiaan oli oltu aivan viime aikoihin asti. Se, joka täällä oli ollut, oli halunnut pitää matalaa profiilia.

Déjà vu hyökkäsi kenraalin kiusaksi, välittämättä siitä, että hänellä oli painolastia mielessään jo valmiiksi. Jos Nibelheim tuntui tutulta, tämä paikka tuntui vielä tutummalta. Kodintuntu ei ollut se sana, jota harhautunut mieli haki, mutta se oli lähimpänä sitä, miten tunnetta olisi voinut kuvailla. Kartanon takorautaiset, kierteiset kaiteet portaissa, suuret lasiruutuikkunat, maisema niiden takana. Hän oli ollut täällä aiemmin. Mutta koska? Miksi?

Askeleissa oli ollut varmuutta, kun kenraali oli matkannut tänne. Hän hädin tuskin edes muisti, miten oli tullut paikalle. Ympäröivä maailma tuntui olevan vain puoliksi olemassa. Oliko ovi ollut lukossa, oliko hän vain pakottanut sen auki? Hän ei ollut varma. Sisällä kartanolla Sephiroth pälyili ympärilleen, yritti turhaan saada tunteistaan niskalenkkiä ja harhaili suuntavaistottomana eteenpäin. Jäljet lattiassa johdattivat hänet eräälle ovelle, ja hän tiesi välittömästi sen avattuaan, että Genesis oli puhunut totta. Minea oli ollut täällä. Se tuoksu, jota hän oli kuvitellut mielensä tuotteeksi, leijui haileana ilmassa, kertoi siitä, ettei täälläkään oltu oltu hetkeen. Lattialla oli särkynyttä lasia, sijaamattomalla sängyllä lojui avonainen kirjanen. Kenraali laski katseensa, nojasi otsansa ovenkarmiin ja puristi käsiään voimattomasti nyrkkiin. Mitä olisi auttanut, vaikka hän olisikin löytänyt tänne ajoissa? Hän oli hirviö siitä huolimatta.

_Luultavasti._

Keinotekoinen. Ihmisen irvikuva.

Hän veti syvään henkeä, antoi katseensa lipua pölyisiin jälkiin lattiassa. Ne johtivat alaspäin vieviin portaisiin, jotka nekin tuntuivat kummallisen tutuilta. Alhaalla olisivat tutkimustilat. Kenraali ei osannut selittää, miten hän tiesi sen. Hän vain tiesi? Miten? Tunteet ja ajatukset kääntyivät yhä hurjempaan kurimukseen. Yhä enemmän selittämättömiä asioita ilmestyi hänen eteensä, kysymyksiä ilman vastauksia.

Genesis saattoi valehdella. Tai sitten ei. Punapään oma tarjous oli ollut suora, rehellinen. Sen verran kenraali entistä toveriaan osasi lukea. Mutta Jenova-projekti? Siitä hän ei ollut kuullut aiemmin ja silti kaikki se, mitä hän oli omin silmin todistanut reaktorin sivukammiossa, tuki Genesiksen kertomaa. Mutta sitä ei voinut kuitata selväksi pelkällä olankohautuksella. Ja aivan kuten hän olikin tiennyt, portaiden alapäästä alkoi selvä laboratorio. Kylmä inhonväre puistatti Sephirothia ytimiä myöten. Jos Jenova oli täällä Nibelheimissa, hänen äitinsä, niin oliko hän... syntynyt täällä? Katse seurasi useampia makotankkeja, välineitä, joille hänellä ei ollut nimiä ja joita hän siitä huolimatta tunnisti enemmän kuin olisi halunnut.

_Hirviö_

Keinotekoinen

Supersotilas

Hirviö

Sephiroth nosti kädet päänsä sivuille, painoi sormensa ohimoita vasten ja pyrki nostamaan loogisuutta pintaan, työnsi sen tunteiden, järkytyksen ja kauhun ylitse. Sotilas ei voinut edetä, jos toiminnassa ei ollut järjen hiventäkään. Sitä oli painotettu jo koulutuksen alkuvaiheissa ja siihen hän uskoi edelleen. Olisi pakko pysäyttää tämä ajatuskulku.

_Lopeta!_

Ajattele! Ajattele järjellä!

Minean tuoksua ei juurikaan enää tuntunut täällä. Sen sijaan palaneen haju oli voimakas, tunki tuulettamattomassa tilassa sieraimiin kuin niljakas käärme. Sephiroth kosketti uunin pintaa. Kylmä. Tätä ei ollut käytetty päiväkausiin, mutta jälkiä ei oltu kuitenkaan korjattu. Pohjalla oli lohduton, kylmennyt kasa tuhkaa ja hiiltyneitä luunkappaleita. Kenraalin sisintä väänsi. Tähänkö kaikki oli päättynyt? Hän ojensi kättään sisin turtana, ja haroi tuhkaa käteensä. Ei se tuntunut miltään. Ei herättänyt mitään tunteita. Genesiksen sanat makoreaktorilla olivat sattuneet enemmän. Joka ikinen niistä. Mineasta hän oli kantanut tätä kaipausta, ikävää ja kaiken peittävää tuskaa jo pienen ikuisuuden. Silti sen pienenkin toivonkipinän sammuttaminen oli lisännyt tuskan täysin infernaaliselle asteelle.

_Toivo? Mitä se oli?_

Heikkoutta?

Katse palasi uunissa olevan tuhkakasan puoleen. Ei, turhaa se oli. Kaikki tärkeä oli palanut, poltettu pois. Hän ei ollut kyennyt pelastamaan Mineaa. Oliko edes yrittänyt riittävästi? Ei, hän oli laittanut toivonsa Turkeihin. Hän oli vain tehnyt velvollisuutensa töissä. Shin-Ralla, joka oli pettänyt hänet näin perin pohjin. Ehkä silläkään ei ollut väliä. Minea oli yrittänyt, mutta ei hänkään olisi voinut pelastaa kenraalia. Hirviötä, joka oli olevinaan ihminen. Ei hänen kaltaisiaan ollut tarkoitettu kulkemaan ihmisten joukossa.

_Jenova. Mikä? Kuka?  
Äiti, mikä sinä olet?_

Mikä minä olen?

Sephiroth painoi kädet ohimoilleen uudemman kerran ja puristi päätään. Oli niin vaikea ajatella. Maailma ei ollut sellainen, joksi hän oli sitä luullut. Hän ei ollut sitä, mitä oli kuvitellut olevansa. Hänen perheensä oli pyyhitty pois planeetalta, ja hänet oli jätetty yksin tuskansa kanssa. Mitä pitäisi ajatella? Mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä? Kaikki turvallinen ja tuttu hänen ympärillään tuntui romahtavan kasaan, murentuvan pieniksi paloiksi ja muuttavan koko maailman harmaaksi, tuhkan peittämäksi.

Uunin vierellä kimmelsi jotain, ja Sephiroth kumartui nostamaan esineen käteensä. Hänen suustaan pääsi sekava naurahduksen ja tukahdutetun nyyhkäisyn välimuoto. Tietenkin. Tämä oli se Minean koru, jonka nainen oli tiputtanut vahingossa hänen asuntoonsa ollessaan siellä ensimmäistä kertaa yötä. Koru, jota Sephiroth oli käyttänyt tekosyynä tavatakseen ruskeatukkaisen tytön uudestaan. Hän painoi toiselta reunaltaan mustuneen korun tiukemmin kämmeneensä, tunsi sen terävien reunojen kaivautuvan hansikkaaseen, ja veti syvän henkeä.

"Mikä sinä olet?" Minean ääni kuului pelonsekaisena ja järkyttyneenä Sephirothin korvissa. Kaikui viimeisenä muistona ja katosi sitten tyhjyyteen.

"En tiedä", kenraali henkäisi tyhjään. "En tiedä, mutta otan siitä selvää." Miksi hän oli näin rauhallinen? Eikö tällaisessa tilanteessa pitäisi juosta, raivota ja huutaa keuhkonsa tyhjiksi? Ei, ei se vain ollut häntä. Ei hänen tapansa hoitaa asioita. Eikö kukaan ollut huomannut tätä? Yksinäistä naista, joka oli lukittu tähän paikkaan? Kukaan ei ollut auttanut Mineaa tai tuntenut sääliä tätä kohtaan.

_Sääliä? _

Eikä Hojo ollut voinut tehdä tätä yksin. Hänellä oli väkisinkin ollut apureita, kätyreitä, jotka elivät muka idyllistä elämää viereisessä kylässä. Niin, niin se varmaan oli. Katkeruus juuri uusia, järeämpiä kasvaimia Sephirothin mieleen. Shin-Ra oli tämän takana, hänen takanaan. Minkä hiton takia hänen oli annettu sitten elää normaalin kaltaista elämää, jos se kaikki otettiin häneltä pois? Kaulakorun reunat pureutuivat mustan hansikkaan sisällä kämmeneen. Mitä nyt pitäisi tehdä? Ei ollut enää ketään, joka voisi auttaa. Ketään, joka voisi kertoa, miten asiat todellisuudessa olisivat.

_Keinotekoinen_

Ei, hän selvittäisi sen itse. Ei hän tarvitsisi enää ketään. Ei yhtäkään ihmistä, joka johtaisi hänet harhaan. Valehtelisi, uskottelisi hänen olevan jotain, mikä ei pitänyt paikkaansa. Ketään, joka saisi hänet tuntemaan olevansa jotain, mitä ei ollut. Ihminen.

_Hirviö_

Sephiroth veti syvään henkeä ja yritti rauhoittaa itseään. Eihän hän edes tiennyt, mikä hän oli. Tämä olisi paikka, jossa hän löytäisi vastauksensa, hän oli sataprosenttisen varma asiasta. Hän töytäisi yhden sivuhuoneen oven auki, jonka takaa paljastui jonkinlainen arkisto. Jenova-raportit, yhdessä kansion selkämyksessä luki, ja vihreät silmät nauliutuivat siihen. Vapisevin sormin hän tarttui siihen ja avasi vanhat kannet. Sellainen hän oli aina ollut, uskoi kirjoitettua tekstiä enemmän kuin puhuttuja asioita. Selvä. Se kaikki löytyisi täältä. Hänen täytyisi vain lukea nämä selonteot ja totuus selviäisi. Hän löytäisi oikean itsensä ja jättäisi kaiken menneen taakseen. Hän palaisi sitten takaisin reaktorille, avaisi lukitun kammion ja katsoisi äitiään kasvoista kasvoihin.

Kirja kirjan jälkeen. Raportteja, tiedonantoja, tutkimuksia. Sephiroth upposi uusien valheiden maailmaan kirjoitetun tekstin muodossa. Eivätkä valot sammuneet hetkeksikään, kun hän haki rinta tuskasta halkeamaisillaan sitä, mitä hänen tarvitsi tietää.


	23. Epilogi

"Jokohan se riittäisi?"

Sephiroth nosti päätään äänen kuullessaan. Kaikki oli muuttunut taas mustaksi, kipu lävistänyt hänen kehonsa, ja tietoisuus palannut takaisin siihen valkoisuuteen, jota hän niin vihasi. Cloud Strife oli jälleen lyönyt hänet ja palauttanut elämänvirtaan. Mutta se ei olisi lopullista. Kenraali etsisi uuden aukon, mahdollisuuden päästä takaisin, iskeä ja tuhota vihollisensa lopullisesti. Kolmatta kertaa häntä ei enää lyötäisi!

"Sephiroth", menneisyydestä tuttu, rauhallinen ääni sanoi painokkaammin, ja hopeahiuksinen taistelija nosti katseensa. Hän makasi ilmeisesti rähmällään siinä valkoisessa tyhjyydessä, ja häntä kutsunut taho seisoi suoraan hänen edessään. Kenraali kohotti katseensa SOLDIERin mustista saappaista, ne jatkuivat mustiin reisitaskuhousuihin, siitä vöihin ja mustaan hihattomaan neulepaitaan. Mustaa, mustaa, mustaa. SOLDIER hymyili ja ojensi kättään Sephirothin suuntaan. Hopeahiuksinen mies tuijotti ojennettua, mustan nahkahansikkaan peittämää kättä ja tuttuja kasvoja sen yläpuolella. Jotain liikahti hänen verhotussa muistissaan.

"Angeal?" kenraali sanoi epäröiden ja mustahiuksinen mies nyökkäsi.

"Sinua odotetaan", vanha ystävä ilmoitti ja tarjosi edelleen kättään. Sephiroth tuijotti silmät kavenneina avuntarjousta. Niin kun hän nyt apua tarvitsisi. Hah. Ja silti hän tarttui käteen, ja SOLDIER nykäisi hänet pystyyn. "Olet ollut hemmetin vaikeasti lähestyttävä viimeiset vuodet, mutta tämä sinun täytyy nähdä", Angeal huomautti, ja Sephiroth kohotti kulmiaan.

Viha kaikkea elävää kohti roihusi vielä hänen sisällään, mutta pieni osa siitä oli laantunut. Strife. Tunteen lieventyminen oli varmasti sen naurettavan lyhyen ja hintelän maanvaivan syytä. Oli tehnyt jotain. Jotain, joka sumensi hänen päämääränsä, tarkoitusperänsä. Viha oli leimunnut Sephirothin ympärillä sinä aikana, kun hän oli ollut tässä valkoisuudessa ja se oli peittänyt kaiken edestään. Koko sen ajan, kun hän oli suunnitellut, pyrkinyt takaisin elävien maailmaan lopettamaan sen, minkä oli aloittanut, hän ei ollut tavannut ketään tässä elävässä kirkkaudessa. Ei ketään, mutta nyt Angeal seisoi hänen rinnallaan. Ihmetys näkyi hänen kasvoiltaan, ja vanha toveri nappasi siitä heti kiinni.

"Yritä pitää kiinni siitä, mitä nyt näet. Älä sulje muita enää pois", mustatukkainen mies sanoi vakavasti. "Sinä olisit voinut tavata hänet jo aiemmin, mutta vihasi esti ketään lähestymästä sinua täällä."

"Sinä saarnaat minulle vieläkin?" Sephiroth ärähti, ja valkoiset hampaat välähtivät, kertoivat ärtymyksestä. Hän pyrki vetämään kätensä pois SOLDIERin otteesta, mutta Angeal piti tiukasti kiinni.

"Pidä kiinni", mies sanoi vakavana, ja valkoisuus muuttui, kirkastui. Vähän matkan päässä vaaleanpunaisessa mekossa seisoi ruskeatukkainen tyttö, jonka kenraali tunnisti hyvin. Tämä tuntui liikkuvan lähemmäs, vaikka ei kävellyt.

"Älä tule minun lähelleni!" Sephiroth ärähti, yritti jälleen vetää kättään irti Angealin otteesta, mutta ei onnistunut siinä. Mihin hemmettiin hänen kuuluisat voimansa olivat menneet? Silmät pysyivät tiukasti lähestyvässä naisessa. "Minä tapoin sinut. Älä tule lähelle!"

"Mitä sinä pelkäät?" Angeal kysyi, ja mustien kulmien väliin ilmestyi uurre. "Aerith Gainsborough on täällä auttamassa sinua." Sephirothin pää nykäisi, nousi pystympään.

"En tarvitse kenenkään apua ja vielä vähemmän pelkään mitään", kenraali murahti, mutta vihreissä kissansilmissä oli epäluuloinen katse muinaisen lähestyessä. Hän vilkaisi sivulleen, vanhaa ystäväänsä, ja kummalliset, entisenkaltaiset inhimillisyydentunteet valtasivat vihan yli alaa. Angeal pudisti päätään, ja Aerith oli jo heidän luonaan.

Muinainen nosti vihreät silmänsä hopeahiuksiseen mieheen ja hymyili ystävällisesti. Sitä samaa, luottavaista, naiivia hymyä, jota tyttö oli hymyillyt silloinkin, kun masamune oli lävistänyt hänen hennon kehonsa. Hän laski kätensä Sephirothin käsivarrelle, ja kenraali sävähti näkyvästi.

"Minä annan sinulle anteeksi", Aerith sanoi, ja valkoinen valo tuntui lävistävän mustan nahkatakin, repivän kenraalin sisukset, kuten Cloudin buster oli tehnyt, ja jätti Sephirothin haukkomaan henkeään. Hänen toettuaan Aerith oli mennyt menojaan. Antoi anteeksi tai ei, niin ei ainakaan viihtynyt taistelijan seurassa. Onneksi. Sephiroth ei välittänyt muinaisesta yhtään enempää kuin aiemminkaan. Sen sijaan alkoi näkyä muita ihmisiä, jotka liikkuivat heidän sivuitseen, kulkivat ohi. Osa vastaantulijoista katsoi kenraaliin, suurin osa vain tuijotti ilmeettömästi muualle, jotkut käänsivät katseensa toisaalle.

Toiminnanjohtaja Lazard? Vaalea mies nyökäytti päätään kenraalin suuntaan. Zack Fair tömäytti kätensä Sephirothin olalle, nyökkäsi leveästi hymyillen ja mutisi jotain siitä, että nyt piti olla jo muualla ja tulisi myöhemmin juttelemaan. Koska nuo kaksi olivat kuolleet? Mistä hemmetistä nämä ihmiset oikein ilmestyivät? Liittyikö se jotenkin tuon muinaisen tytön kosketukseen? Vanhat kasvot menneisyydestä kiisivät heidän ohitseen, ja sitten tuli taas aivan valkoista. Tyhjää. Angeal tuntui katsovan pidemmälle ja pudisti hitaasti päätään.

"Hän on odottanut pitkään", Angeal sanoi, irrotti otteensa Sephirothin hihasta ja erkani kauemmas.

"Kuka?" kenraali kysyi, ja hänen päässään pyöri. Valkoinen tyhjyys hänen ympärillään oli muuttanut muotoa, se tuntui erilaiselta. Ifrit, se jopa tuntui tuoksuvan, maistuvan erilaiselta. Muut hahmot olivat kadonneet, antoivat hänelle tilaa. Sephiroth katseli ympärilleen, eikä nähnyt enää ketään. Mihin kaikki vihan tunne oli kadonnut? Se tuntui valuneen pois hänestä, polttaneen itsensä loppuun. Oli vain suunnaton tyhjyys, petetyksi tulemisen tunne ja rinnan täydeltä apeutta. Kirkkaus vaihtoi taas muotoa, muuttui hieman pehmeämmäksi, eikä särkenyt silmiä, kuten vain hetki sitten. Kuka häntä oli odottanut? Kenraali ei saanut mieleensä ketään.

Jotain hahmottui hänen eteensä. Tai ei sittenkään aivan eteen, hahmon luokse oli matkaa. Jokseenkin kummallinen möykky. Eh, ei, kolme, ehkä sittenkin neljä ihmistä? Ruskeatukkainen nainen istui polvillaan, ja lapsen lyhyt hopeinen tukka oli painunut tämän syliin. Toiset kaksi lasta istuivat aivan naisen vieressä ja tuntuivat painautuvan tämän kylkiin kiinni.

"Ei ole enää mitään syytä itkeä. Äiti on tässä", nainen sanoi ja silitteli syliinsä taipuneen lapsen päätä. Tämä näytti yrittävän halata ja suukottaa kolmosia samaan aikaa kuin ei olisi nähnyt näitä pitkään aikaan tai lapset olisivat olleet hukassa. "Te olette jo niin isoja! Olette kasvaneet aivan liian nopeaan!"

_Tuo ääni?_

Tuo ääni!  
Minä tunnen tuon äänen!

Naisen lempeä puhe nosti jotain kauan sitten kadotettua kenraalin mieleen. Kaivattua, ikävöityä, jonka hän kuvitteli kadottaneensa iäksi. Hänen maailmansa oli peittynyt vihan, veren ja tulen alle, ja kaikki aiempi oli hävinnyt hänen mielestään. Kaikki tärkeä oli kadonnut, viety pois, joten ei ollut mitään syytä muistaakaan kipeitä asioita. Hänet oli petetty, hänet oli johdettu harhaan, ja hänen mielensä oli ottanut omat askeleensa selvitäkseen niistä.

"M- Mi-?"

_Mikä se nimi oli? _

Hän tiesi sen. Varmasti tiesi sen.

"Mi-nea", Sephiroth sanoi hitaasti, tapaillen unohdettua nimeä ja tunsi suunsa kuivuvan. Kieli oli juuttua kitalakeen, kun nimi lopulta palasi hänen mieleensä. "Minea."

Nimen lausuminen ääneen sai jonkin hänen sisällään naksahtamaan. Ei pois paikoiltaan, vaan paremminkin takaisin kohdalleen. Yhden hengenvedon aikana kaikki muistot palasivat takaisin. Mieli palautui lähemmäs sitä miestä, joka oli opetellut elämään ja rakastamaan tummatukkaisen naisen johdolla. Mieheksi, joka oli tulossa isäksi, joka oli tuntenut olevansa onnellinen ja saavansa oikean perheen. Se Sephiroth, joka halusi tuhota kaiken, lopettaa koko planeetan, väistyi sivuun. Eletyn elämän kaksi lämpimintä, aidointa vuotta kävivät pikakelauksella vihreiden silmien takana.

Nainen nosti katseensa, puolipitkät hiukset heilahtivat. Ruskeat silmät hakivat hetken valkoisuutta ympärillään, mutta eivät nähneet, mistä ääni kuului. Minea nousi valpastuneena pystyyn ja veti kolmoset lähemmäs itseään, selkänsä taakse, suojasi heitä omalla kehollaan. Suojeli heitä, mutta keneltä?

Sephirothin matka päättyi näkymättömään esteeseen, eikä hän päässyt enää lähemmäs. Se ei ollut kiinteä seinä. Eteenpäin ei vain voinut mennä. Kuusi vihreää kissansilmää nauliutui Sephirothin suuntaan, eikä yhdessäkään katseessa ollut lämpöä. Eivät hopeahapsiset pojat olleet oikeastaan lapsia, aluksi oli vain näyttänyt siltä. He olivat aikuisia, miltei parikymppisen näköisiä. Hopeanharmaat hiukset, vihreät pystypupilliset silmät ja mustat nahkavaatteet. Nämähän, nämähän olivat ne tyypit, joiden kautta hän oli päässyt takaisin planeetalle.

_Gaia, voisivatko nuo olla...? Ei kai tämä voinut olla totta?_

"Äiti, tuolla!" Minean selän takaa astuva pitkätukkainen poika sanoi, osoitti sormellaan Sephirothin suuntaan, ja näytti taas lapselta, ei aikuiselta mieheltä. Kolmosten ulkomuoto tuntui vaihtelevan aikuisen mallista noin seitsenvuotiaisiin poikiin sen mukaan, miten Minea kiinnitti heihin huomiota. Melkein kuin kangastuksia. Ruskeat silmät nousivat, kohtasivat mustatakkisen miehen jonkin matkan päässä, ja nainen näytti epävarmalta.

"Minea", Sephiroth sanoi.

"Seph", Minea vastasi, puri huultaan. Kolmoset (jälleen aikuisten olomuodossa) mulkoilivat kenraalia kulmiensa alta, kokivat hänet selvästi uhaksi. Uhaksi äidilleen, jota olivat niin ankarasti etsineet. Uhaksi heille itselleen, kenraali saattaisi viedä heiltä äidin pois.

"Onko se nyt ohi?" Minea kysyi arasti, tuijotti kohti miestä, jonka rakastamisen vuoksi hän oli menettänyt henkensä seitsemän vuotta sitten. Sephiroth nyökkäsi hitaasti vastaukseksi. "Oikeasti?" Minea kysyi vielä varmuudeksi.

"Mmhm. Oikeasti", Sephiroth sanoi. Viha oli mennyt, jättänyt hänet karrelle palaneeksi ja tyhjäksi. Minean näkeminen, tämän nimen sanominen ääneen oli palauttanut hänen järkensä. Mielessä ei enää palanut loputtomia liekkejä, ei halua kostaa tai viedä kenenkään henkeä. Ei ollut mitään syytä enää tehdä mitään sellaista. "Päästä minut sinne", hän pyysi. Kolmoset silmäsivät taas toisiaan ja sitten tavoittelivat äitinsä huomiota. Kaikilla näytti olevan huoli siitä, välittäisikö Minea kenraalista enemmän kuin heistä. Pojat kutistuivat silmissä, piirteet muuttuivat lapsenomaisemmiksi, kun nainen katseli heitä pää kallellaan.

"Se on teidän isänne", Minea selitti ja silitteli pitkätukkaisimman pojan otsahiuksia pois silmiltä.

"Isä?" lyhyin pojista sanoi epäillen ja kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Perheeseen kuuluu normaalisti äiti ja isä. Ei pidetä häntä enää erossa. Ollaan perhe", Minea selitti. Pojat katsoivat vielä toisiaan ja nyökkäsivät. Muuri katosi Sephirothin edestä, hän räpäytti silmiään ja harppoi omiensa luokse. Kolmoset tuijottivat häntä yläviistoon, epäilivät vieläkin. Taistelija ojensi kättään ja kosketti lyhyimmän pojan hiuksia. Tämä lapsi oli vetänyt hänet takaisin planeetalle ja oli kaiketi kuollut vain hetkiä hänen jälkeensä. Vihreä katse tarkasteli kolmosten kasvoja. Hän löysi niistä omat piirteensä, Minean piirteet, ja nosti sitten silmänsä edessään seisovaan naiseen. Jalat vaipuivat alta, jättivät pitkän miehen polvilleen maahan.

"Hei", Minea sanoi, puristi kahden pojan käsiä omissaan osaamatta lähestyä kenraalia.

"Hei", Sephiroth sanoi, ojensi kätensä eteenpäin, pyysi eleellä perhettä hyväksymään hänet osaksi sitä. "Olen kaivannut teitä – kaikkia", murtuva ääni henkäisi. Minea imaisi alahuultaan, pidätti liikutustaan ja syöksyi hopeahiuksisen miehen luokse. Taistelija veti kaikki neljä syliinsä, halasi heitä, ja oli lähestulkoon varma, että kuolisi kohta uudestaan tähän tunnemylläkkään, joka yhtäkkisesti vapautui hänen sisältään.

Angeal risti kädet rintansa päälle, seurasi sivummalta, miten hänen aiemmin tunteensa hillitsevä toverinsa näytti avoimesti olevansa onnellinen. Jep, Sephiroth ei yrittäisi enää takaisin elävien puolelle. Se oli varmaa. Sivummalle oli ilmestynyt nyt myös tyynikasvoinen kaunis nainen, joka oli pukeutunut valkoiseen, liehuvaan vaatteeseen. Hän selvästi odotti vuoroaan voidakseen tavata hopeahiuksisen miehen ensimmäistä kertaa.

"Se oli sitten siinä?" mustahiuksisen SOLDIERin viereen ilmestynyt Zack kysyi, katse myös entisen supersotilaan perheessä. Angeal nyökkäsi.

"Kyllä. Se on lopultakin ohi."


End file.
